Return of Jazz and Prowl
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: Jazz and Prowl return to duty after being stranded on Cybertron. Jazz has to struggle with being the only Kaonion on the team, the rightful leader to Cybertron's most dangerous mafia family, oh and a crazy ex named Soundwave. What does Prowl have to worry about? Keeping his crazy friend alive. Warnings: Torture Non-consensual interfacing lots of cursing and... more dark scenes
1. Chapter 1

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 1

-Jazz's POV-

Prowl and I were running through the Halls of Iacon, or at least what was left of them anyways. We were left on Cybertron to find any surviving Autobots, but any we did find were dead or dying as we tried to take them to our hidden underground base for repairs. At the moment, we were trying to avoid the oncoming Decepticons. Lasers flew past us, I had a few laser burns, but none were fatal, same as Prowl.

"Come on, Ah know how we can lose 'em." I told Prowl before grabbing his servo and made a sharp right.

"How is leading them through the Hall of Primes, going to help?" Prowl asked as he looked over his shoulder.

I spun us behind a large statue that was surrounded by shadows. I had Prowl pinned between my arms. We looked over his shoulder as the Vehicons ran passed without a thought of even looking around. We looked back at each other, and I flashed my visors at him to show that I was winking.

"You could have told me your plans. You know how I feel about having plans." Prowl pushed me away, not even phased by me.

His Praxian wings flicked with annoyance. Prowl was a white and black mech, with long slender wings, a pair of retractable gold visors, a red chevron in the middle of his helm, and his Autobot insignia on the center of his chest. I on the other servo; am all silver, I come to Optimus' chest, short Polyhexian horns, and a pair retractable cyan visors. Prowl rarely wore his visors, only wearing them when he's focused on his work. Which would be all the time, if it weren't for me. My visors were to hide my past.

"But where's dah fun in dat. Were ya able tah get Prime's location?" I walked a couple steps ahead of him.

"Yes, but… _Agh_." I turned and saw energon leaking from his leg.

I got down and examined it and came to the conclusion that it could be patched with my emergency repair kit. I helped Prowl sit on the ground as I cleaned the site and slapped on a patch that was filled with nanobots. "Better?"

"You know that we wasted point five-seven-six seconds just to repair me?" Prowl was working his high CPU to the max. "But yes much."

The only thing I could do was laugh at my friend. "Prowler, relax yer processor. Come on, yer not gonna be able tah walk on dat ped."

"You are lucky I am comfortable with you." Prowl grumbled as he let me scoop him into my arms.

"Now is it because of my sparklin' personality or because Ah'm dah only Kaonion dat isn't a Decepticon?" I teased him.

Prowl sighed heavily, "Jazz, you know that just because you're Kaonion it does not mean you're bad."

"So, my personality, haha. Ah know Prowler, we should try tah figure out where exactly Prime went tah. And tell him what's been goin' on here." I reminded Prowl as I walked to a lift that led to an underground hanger.

"Jazz, you know Optimus ordered for us to stay on Cybertron until further orders." Prowl and his stupid need to follow orders.

I carefully snuck onto a small black and blue fighter ship. Setting Prowl down in the copilot seat, I made sure the ship's door was shut tight before activating the medic droid. "My buddy up front needs some repairs."

The droid zoomed off to tend to Prowl, and I went over to transmitter. ::Jazz tah Optimus, come in Optimus. Can ya read?::

 _Pew. Pew._ The ship's shield lit up as Vehicons and Starscream appeared in front of us. I heard Prowl curse in Praxian before returning fire. "Jazz, come on I need your help piloting."

I ran over to the pilot seat and began activating the thrusters. "Ship, what's yer name?" The name _Zeta_ appeared on my screen. "Aight _Zeta_ , show meh dah quickest way out of here."

A blue print of the hanger appeared, and then a red blip appeared on an exit door straight above us. Flipping some switches on as Prowl did the same. "Lifting off in three…two…one!" Prowl shouted before we shot through the five levels of ceiling until we floated in the night sky. "Jazz."

"Ah see it." I saw that an acid storm cloud was heading our direction, Primus can't we just leave in peace!? "Prowl, can ya see if we're bein' followed?"

Prowl nodded before pressing a button on the chair, and he moved to the left. He started typing away on the keypad. "Starscream and his trine are on our tailpipes."

I tapped the arm rest in thought. "Can we get into hyper speed?"

"Not with how close that storm is Jazz. The storm is too big to go around it." Prowl was obviously in a good mood despite our current situation. And then I saw his visors click down in front of his bright blue optics, which meant he was in strategist mode. "Jazz, dive down when I say so."

I nervously looked at my buddy but did as he said. The storm was getting closer, and the Seekers were almost on top of us. "Prowl, any time now."

He stood with his servos pressed against the terminal, and his wings stood straight. The entire interior of the ship was flashing the warning as we inched closer. I noticed that the Decepticons were pulling back, but Prowl kept telling me to hold. And thank all mighty Primus Prowl yelled. "Now!"

I made a last-minute nose dive, and just barely avoided the storm with a swoop up once we cleared the storm. With a sigh of instant relief, I gave Prowl a bewildered look. "Are ya insane!? Ah mean Ah like dah adrenaline of danger, but dat was insane!"

"And Starscream thinks we're done for, so my plan worked. Now that we are out of Soundwave's jammer, we should be able to get ahold of Optimus' location. _Zeta_ detect any nearby Autobot signatures." Prowl may be the Third-in-command, but he always gave the vibe of being the Second-in-command.

"Sector nine, quadrant four. Dis'll take a while, we should go into stasis." I suggested before putting the ship in autopilot with our destination to the planet Earth.

Prowl looked at me with a nod, his visors were snapped back. "You're right. Oh, your visors are cracked."

I quietly gasped as I removed the thin silver rims of my visors from my helm. Prowl was the first of the Autobots that I trusted with my secret, so looking at him without my visors didn't bother me in the slightest. "Well slag, Ah left my extra back in my hideout."

"Well aren't you lucky that I am also a preparer." Prowl opened his subspace just under his chest and pulled out a small black case.

Inside it was my other pair of visors. The case was designed to repair as well as hold my visors. Switching them out, I subspaced the case with a smile of relief. "Thanks. Do ya need help into yer pod?"

Prowl shook his helm as he limped over to it. He looked at me with a soft smile, and his wings waved at me. "Jazz, you are always so concerned for my safety. You should worry about your own for once."

"Ah'll worry when ya stop workin' yerself into a recharge." I teased him. " _Zeta_ , wake us up when we land."

The lights dimmed down as all power went to the stasis pods, and the engines. I played Cybertronian music in my audio receptors before my pod filled up with stasis gas. My systems all shut off, and my optics closed as my visors cut off. When I onlined, my tanks started hurting, and as soon as my pod opened I purged. Prowl collapsed to the floor as he did the same.

When I recovered I saw that our ship had crashed into something, and all the systems were done for. Which explained for the sudden online from stasis. " _Zeta_ , ship diagnostics."

Energon levels: depleted

Shields: 87% damage taken

Navigation: Offline

Weapon system: Offline

Communications: Offline

Stasis pods: Offline

Media bay: Offline

Thrusters: Offline

"Well at least we were able to online." Prowl said as he wiped his mouth of the purged energon.

I examined his leg from where I stood. "It seems tah be healed, come on we should try tah find Optimus."

"I think it would be best to find some alt modes." Prowl suggested as he held up a data pad of the planet's transportation, which were a bit similar to Cybertron. "And I think until we find Optimus we should remain in our Alt modes."

I hated how right Prowl could be, but I didn't know enough or even anything about this planet to tell if we can't rust the inhabitants. "Ah agree."

Prowl found his alt mode rather fast, it was a 2012 white based Camaro with black racing stripes, and 'serve and protect' written on the bottoms of the doors. I rolled my optics, of course a law enforcement vehicle was going to be his alt mode. My alt mode was a silver Ascari with butterfly doors, black tinted windows, and a giant stereo system in the trunk.

"Why am I not surprised that you chose a fast car with a loud radio system?" Prowl chuckled before opening the door. "Come on, I've already downloaded the laws of the road for us to better blend in. So please not too loud?"

I gasped and put my servo to my chest as if offended. "When have Ah ever played my music loud?"

"Jazz." Prowl sternly said to me.

I put my servos out with a chuckle. "Aight, aight Ah'll try tah keep it quiet."

We left the ship and put its cloaking on before transforming and leaving it behind. I figured that since Prowl already downloaded the laws of this planet, I'd download the musical culture of it. Playing a random song on my brand-new speakers, I felt my entire body boom and shake as it played. The song was called 'Ridin' by someone named Chamillionaire. We later on learned that this planet had a lot of inhabitants, but the more dominant species were called humans.

::Jazz, you are driving five miles over the speed limit. Slowdown.:: Prowl scolded me.

::Aw come on Prowler, Ah'm only tryin' out my new wheels.:: I joked as I did a few doughnuts into the dirt path. ::Ah'm seriously hopin' Prime is here, because Ah'm already lovin' dis place.::

::Jazz, focus on the mission. We are here to find Optimus and inform him of the situation on Cybertron.:: Prowl stopped in front of me, knowing that I was going to stop.

Quickly slamming on the breaks, I stopped next to him. ::Fine, Ah can try contactin' him. Ah just need somethin' tah hook myself up tah.::

One of the many talents I have is to be able to hook my comlink to any communication tower and use it as a booster for my comlink. I also can use my music to create waves that knock anyone within range out, as well as many other things.

::What about there? That mountain seems to have a lot of towers. That means going through a nearby town, called Griffin Rock.:: Prowl hinted that I needed to cool my jets.

::Aight cool, stealthy Jazz.:: I chuckled before going the speed limit. ::If there is a chance Prime's here, then there might be Cons. Ah think turnin' off our signatures is a safe bet.::

::I think you are correct, but when we reach those towers we turn them back on.:: Prowl didn't like the idea of not being able to be tracked by friendlies, but I wanted to avoid unnecessary fighting when he could hurt his leg again.

We turned our signatures off, which also turned our way of identifying any Cybertronians that may be in this planet. When we made it to the town, I was blasting some more music wanting to bust out a few moves. A firetruck, a helicopter, and a police car flew by with their sirens on. We paid no mind to it, as it was a normal thing on Cybertron, but it was the bulldozer that really struck my curiosity. I stopped to turn and follow the strange rescue crew, but Prowl honked his horn at me.

::Jazz; towers, Optimus, mission? Any of that ring a bell?:: Prowl honked at me when I went to go follow them.

::Sorry, okay let's go.:: I continued leading us to the mountain.

I can't believe that I'm going to be quoting Optimus, but there was more to this town than meets the eye. And I was going to figure out what it was, even if it killed me.


	2. Chapter 2

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 2

-Prowl's POV-

Jazz and I had known each other since he was almost into his adult stage. Before the war, Jazz was the youngest of a very dangerous Kaonion Polyhexian gang called 'DarkHex'. He was caught, but we lost him every time; when I finally arrested him I realized that he only did it to get noticed. Once I saw that he wasn't the bad mech he made himself to be, I made him my friend. Jazz was always embarrassed by his family and knew his marking told everyone who he was, and that wasn't going to give him many friends. We discovered that music usually kept him out of trouble, some times. It also kept the common Kaonion influences in check.

When he gained me as a friend, Jazz played petty pranks and crimes to get my attention. He would even just appear in my family home to just stay away from his family. Jazz even opened a nightclub called _Normandy_ , it was his pride and joy. That's where he met his lovers, the two were brothers, and one became an Autobot and the other a Decepticon. The three were so in love, that I had to be there for both of my teammates especially Jazz when they realized they had to fight their lover.

I had two brothers that joined the Autobots; Bluestreak who was our team's sniping expert and continuous talker, and then Smokescreen who became an Elite Guard. Bluestreak was sadly killed in the line of duty, and Smokescreen had disappeared just as the Iacon Towers fell. It was hard for me, being the oldest and being the TIC, to burying one brother and not knowing what happened to the other one.

::Prowler, stop thinkin' so hard.:: I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard Jazz's unique Kaonion Polyhexian dialect. Something his creators hated, just as much when Jazz covered his mark and his optics.

::Sorry, are we almost there?:: I asked Jazz as we came to a stop next to a body of water, I believe humans called a lake.

::Yeah, it's just north of us. Ah should've refueled, or at least brought some energon. Ya didn't happen tah bring any with ya?:: Jazz sank onto his tires.

My energon levels have dropped since we onlined. ::No, I was too busy not leaking energon.::

::Too bad Ratch' isn't here, we could use a medic right now.:: Jazz rolled back and forth on his wheels, which meant he was thinking.

::Jazz, if you think any harder you'll blow a circuit.:: I joked which caught the silver mech off guard.

::My Prowler just joked. Slag where are the Arielbots and their infamous amount of credits when ya need 'em?:: Jazz laughed. ::Oh, hey those vehicles are coming.::

The police car pulled out, and out came a short organic with white fluff on his helm, which humans called hair, and a blue outfit. This had to be the police commander. "Hello, I'm Chief Charlie, I wasn't aware any other law enforcers were here. Can I help you with something?"

I quickly downloaded the language that he was using, and then spoke. "Uh… ahem… uh no thank you. Actually, how do you get to the top of that peak?"

"Mount Griffin? Oh, just take a left on the other side of the creek and keep going straight." The chief pointed with his tiny servo, erm hand.

"Thank you. My partner and I will be on our way then." I quickly said as Jazz turned his music up a little bit and took off.

I followed after him with the chief in my rear-view mirror. I switched to Iaconian Praxian before speaking. ::That was a close one. I don't think a police car and a sports car exactly say normal.:"

::Ya think? If ya want Ah can put up a cloaking device.:: Jazz was always prepared for anything, but a good refueling.

::As long as we get to this Mount Griffin, we should be fine.:: I told Jazz.

We were about to enter the forest when we both stopped to see a small human fall into the lake. The same vehicles from before appeared, and humans climbed out, and then the most unsuspecting thing happened. The vehicles transformed.

"By Primus there are Autobots." I whispered.

"Chase can you reach the human?" The red mech had the voice of a leader.

"I am unable to reach. Perhaps Blades can reach?" The mech that was the police vehicle looked up at the helicopter.

"Maybe, I'll try." The helicopter replied.

I looked at Jazz with surprise, "Rescue Bots? On this planet?"

"We can figure it out later, Ah can rescue dat human. And Ah won't sink like they will." Jazz sped towards the unsuspecting Autobots and used the back of the green one as a ramp. He transformed into midair and shouted. "Decrease, fifty percent!"

The bottom of Jazz's peds were gravity manipulators, he had the original prototype and after a few flaws and tweaks he had every bot under his command get them. I drove up to the confused mechs, and quietly transformed.

"Who, in Primus' name was that?" The red one said with irritation.

"No one I know." Chase said.

The green one shrugged, "I've never seen a silver mech. And Optimus usually tells us when we are having guests."

Optimus was here!? I was so excited to here that our leader was safe, but now my concern was Jazz. Blades circled around where Jazz dove. "I can't find him. Heatwave, what are we going to do?"

Jazz drove out of the water and passed everyone. He opened the door for the human, and transformed with a servo spin thrown in. "Oh Primus, dat was by far dah best feelin' in dah world, dah rush."

"Who are you?" The red one, Heatwave, asked.

"His name is Jazz." I introduced casually and got a few of the humans to jump with a few screams and shouts of surprise.

The one that came out of Heatwave glared at me. "Where did you come from!?"

"Cybertron, like your partners." I answered honestly.

Jazz sighed and walked over to me as he peeled off green stuff from his armor. "He meant how ya got…ya know what never mind ya wouldn't understand it. And my over complicated friend here, is Prowl."

"Wait Jazz, Prowl. Why do those names sound familiar?" The green one said.

Jazz looked at each one for a full klik, which meant he was scanning them with his visors. He had his visors coded to scan and get basic information off any living thing. "Well dat's because Ah'm Prime's Second-in-Command as well as his Special Operations Commander, Boulder."

"And I'm Optimus' Third-in-Command and Strategist." I said before flicking my wing. "Jazz please step two inches to your left."

Jazz did, knowing to trust me while everyone else were confused. And within kliks a red object flew past our shoulders, and at Chase. Blades gawked in disbelief. "So Praxians' can really sense their surroundings?! That's so cool, I wish I was a Praxian."

"No ya don't, trust meh they're always so high maintenance." Jazz joked with a flash of his visors.

"You guys weren't with Optimus last time; how did you get here?" The human standing next to Boulder asked.

Jazz pulled out a datapad from his subspace and laid it on the ground. "We were ordered tah remain on Cybertron tah look for survivors, but Prowler and Ah were unsuccessful. And we found somethin' troublin' and tried tah contact Prime but dah Cons put up a jammer. Cybertron is completely dark now, and we need tah get in contact with Prime." He explained as a hologram of the jammer appeared.

"What's up with the accent?" The rude red head asked.

"We are trying to contact with our commander, and you're worried about Jazz's accent?" I crossed my arms. "Heatwave, is there any way we can contact Optimus?"

Heatwave nodded, "Yeah. Follow us."

They transformed and we followed suit. I watched Jazz do a back flip onto his servo and did a spin before transforming. ::Jazz, you know showing off isn't going to get you anywhere in life.::

::And bein' an uptight Praxian isn't either. Haha.:: Jazz always joked about me being an uptight Praxian.

::Jazz, Prowl sirs, where is your ship at?:: Blades asked us witch excitement in his voice.

::Aight don't call meh sir, just call meh Jazz. Please it makes meh feel old. Haha. And our ship is cloaked in dah wooded area on dah other side of dah town.:: Jazz was acting like he was really needing to do something.

::Jazz, cool it or I'll have to put your ped implants on a permanent increase of gravity.:: I warned him as we pulled up to a brick building that had the Autobot insignia outside of it.

I transformed and put a servo on my hip while Jazz did a small doughnut as he transformed. "You are worse than Smokescreen, you know that?"

"Now dat's not nice, ya know Smokey's worse than meh. Ah just really love dis planet's music, Ah already downloaded over half of dah songs ever made and assorted 'em by which Ah like." Jazz smiled before flipping onto his servos and started falling into a push up position but at the last minute he rolled back onto his peds. "Besides ya know Ah was dah highlight of dah parties."

"Yeah, the parties you and Blaster threw and got half the team overcharged." I sighed.

"We have a terminal in here. Let me just try to get Optimus, it usually takes a while for a reply though." Heatwave explained as he led us to what looks like a lift.

"Ah approve yer digs." Jazz said as he looked around with a smile.

The younger human looked up at me that look of a need to translate. "What did he just say?"

"It's Jazz talk for, I like your home. Don't worry it took me a few solar cycles to understand him." I explained as the lift sent us down.

The older male, Chief, spoke. "Well I think we should introduce ourselves then, you already know me, that's Kade, Graham, Dani, and Cody."

"So, Jazz, how did you know my name? We've never met before." Boulder asked.

Jazz tapped his visor, "My visors are equipped with a scanner of sorts. Ah just look at a livin' thing and Ah get all dah basic information on dat object. Saved our afterburner plenty of times."

We reached a lower level, and Jazz bee lined for the terminal. Heatwave did not like what Jazz was doing to their equipment. Jazz reached for the back of his helm, and pulled out a cord and plugged it in. He then opened up a small compartment from his right arm and connected to the terminal as well. Jazz started typing rapidly on the keys until Optimus appeared on the screen. The four mechs gawked in disbelief.

"Oh, sure it's a rescue emergency, and it takes almost a full day to get Optimus, but he just hacks our terminal and within seconds he answers." Heatwave crossed his arms.

"Jazz, Prowl you're both online thank Primus. We have been trying to get ahold of Cybertron, how did you two get on Earth?" Optimus had a look of relief when he saw us stand there with the other team. "And I assume you've got all the information on the Rescue Bots, Jazz?"

Jazz cocked a grin, "Ya took too long so Ah did some snooping. Haha. Prime it's been crazy on Cybertron, Prowl and Ah couldn't find any survivors. Dah Cons, well Soundwave, had blocked all forms of Autobot communications. We also got ahold of Megatron's plans."

"Who's Megatron?" Dani asked.

"The leader of the Decepticons." Blades whispered.

I brought down my visors and pulled up a holographic version of the plans. "He's going to send half his Vehicons, as well as Starscream to the Polyhexian district in Kaon. They are going to build a giant plasma cannon here." I pointed to giant walled area. "This used to be the territory of Kaon's biggest mafia, DarkHex, and Jazz did some reconnaissance and he discovered that once it's built Megatron will bring it here and fire it from these coordinates."

I swiped in front of my face, and it swiped the picture to Earth and a red blip appeared. "We aren't entirely positive when they are bringing it, but from the size of the plasma cells and the cannon it could destroy any life with a two hundred miles radius."

"That doesn't sound good." Kade said with discomfort.

Jazz tapped the size of his visors, which pulled up an image of his family home. "For a build dat size, dah Cons will have tah build it in dah main room tah protect it from acid storms."

"Okay, I and the others here will come up with a plan. I want you two to stay and help out the Rescue Bots. And Prowl, Smokescreen is safe with us." Optimus must've assumed that I was secretly asking if my sparkling brother was alive or not.

"Thank you for informing me, once things settle down I will have to come and see him." I stood straight with my wings moving up and down with the excitement of a youngling.

"We will always welcome you, and even Jazz here. Good luck to all of you." Optimus gave us a nod. "Oh Jazz, when the time comes. I will require your assistance."

"Got it Prime." Jazz nodded with a serious look on his face.

I saluted and Jazz just a quick two-digit salute. Once the communication was terminated Jazz replaced the cable and looked at me with a smile. "See Ah told ya Smokey can handle himself."

"Oh Jazz, you really kn-" I lost my balance and fell into Jazz's arms. "I'm fine."

Boulder helped me up. "Do you need energon?"

"Yeah, we were kinda busy not dyin'. Dat information came at a price, which still has tah be paid Prowler." Jazz teased me before running his servos across my wings until I pushed him away.

"You are not being humorous right now. Please refrain from touching my wings." I told him as Chase came back for a cube for us. "Thank you, Chase."

Jazz balanced it on the center of his servo as he rummaged through his subspace. "Yeah, thanks Chase. Now, where are they? Ah thought Ah had some. Here they are."

He pulled out two small dark purple crystals and tossed them in the cube. The energon turned a violet color. Jazz was Kaonion, which gave him an automatic resilience to dark energon unlike Iaconians coming into contact with the horrible stuff. I knew if someone were to ask what those were, he'd tell them what it was, and say that he built an immunity to it.

And just like that Blades looked at Jazz with curiosity. "What was that?"

Jazz will say, "It's dark energon."

"Wait how can you drink that stuff? We'll get sick if we consume it." Boulder asked.

"Ah built an immunity tah dah stuff, so dis much won't kill meh." Lies, I've had to deal with him getting overcharged after seven cubes of high grade mixed with three crystals of energon and rust sticks in each. That was not a fun time for either of us.

"Team, the mayor just called and said his yard has water exploding from the ground." Chief rushed over with concern on his face.

Dani just got back from answering her telecommunication device. "There's a building that's been hit, and the building looks like it's about to fall over."

Jazz and I quickly chugged our energon. "Ah'll be more help at dah buildin' sight."

"And I can assist with traffic." I offered, but Jazz thought otherwise.

"Oh no, no, no yer stayin' here and lettin' yer leg heal until Ratchet gets here.

"Jazz is right, and I think we should explain to the mayor that we are having some guests." Heatwave agreed with Jazz. "Chase and I will go clean up the water. Boulder, Blades, and Jazz can go to the building. Rescue Bots roll to the rescue!"

Jazz was impressed by the leadership that Heatwave gave his teammates. He did a jump into the air and rolled in the air before transforming safely on his wheels. I stepped in front of him and gave him a stern look.

"You be safe out there, I can't deal with you getting damaged." I crossed my arms and flicked my wings.

"Ah always am. Okay most of dah time." Jazz chuckled before racing off with everyone.

Cody had remained behind because of how young he was. "Come on, we can go watch from the computer. So, you're the Autobot Third and strategist? What do you do exactly?"

"As Optimus Prime's TIC, I am in charge of making sure all plans go smoothly, making sure Optimus is online, keeping team moral up, and creating battle plans that will have at least a ninety-nine-point nine percent success rate." I explained as we watched Boulder's team reach their rescue.

"What about Jazz, what's he supposed to do?" Cody was very curious. It reminded me like Bumblebee.

"Jazz has to make sure Optimus does his job, going over any battle plans I make, reviewing battle and patrol reports, and leading his own team of specially trained Autobots into dangerous missions." I told him as my optics examined the situation. "Jazz and I may not be trained specifically for rescues like this team, but we've had our fair share of rescuing."

"Heatwave doesn't seem to take Jazz serious. So how did you guys meet?" _Oh Cody, you should watch the rescues_. I thought of saying, but I figured he's must've watched a lot of these.

"Jazz may not act like he takes his duty as the SIC or being an Autobot serious, but he takes it very serious. Just in his own way, he just is the kind of mech that if he's your friend then he will trust you with his life but have him as an enemy and you will have this feeling of someone watching you everywhere you turn." I looked at the monitor and noticed something about to happen. ::Jazz, quick above Boulder.::

Jazz looked up, and saw that the top half of the building was about to fall on top of the green mech. He pulled out a blue ring and placed it on his middle digit. "Power up and energize!" The guitar materialized in his servos and slammed on the strings until sound waves came from it. The force acted like a force field, letting the bricks slide or bounce off. ::Thanks Prowl.::

"How you guys act, wouldn't it have been a smart choice for Optimus to make you his second?" It wasn't uncommon for everyone to assume that it was Optimus who appointed us his SIC and TIC, but it wasn't him.

I finally looked down and the human, "Actually it was not Optimus who gave us the positions. It was a Prime before him, Alpha Trion. And I actually am very pleased with my position."

"There are more Primes!?" From that reaction, it was safe to assume none of the Rescue Bots told them a lot about Cybertron.

"That's correct, Prime history is very difficult to explain without Optimus here." I looked at my leg and was coming to the conclusion that it was going to need immediate examination by Ratchet. "Excuse me Cody, I will need to get ahold of Optimus again."

I quickly typed away, and Arcee appeared on the screen. "So, it is true, how can I help?" She smiled with relief.

"I need Ratchet to Ground Bridge here, my leg is in pain." I said quickly before feeling a wave of pain surged through my leg.

"He said he is bridging himself to your location now. Oh, and Smokescreen is coming as well." Arcee looked over her shoulder for a second before turning her attention back to me. "Sorry, got to go we finally found some energon. Talk to you soon."

I nodded and disconnected, not shortly after a ground bridge opened and they came through. My brother, Smokescreen, was the same white, red, and blue the only difference was the now double 38's on his wings. He ran to me and pulled me into a hug his wings were flying up and down with excitement. I hugged him back and gave the edges of his wings small rubs.

"I am so glad you're alive. You have no idea how worried I was when we couldn't get in contact with Cybertron." Smokescreen refused to let go of my wings.

"You two can catch up while I repair Prowl." Ratchet pried us apart before helping me onto a sturdy table. He got to work with my leg. "I tried to explain to Sentinel that these medic droids were a terrible idea. It didn't fuse the damaged fuel lined before patching you up."

Smokescreen commed Optimus to let him know where they had gone. When he finished he came over to me and had a big smile on his face. "When did you and Jazz land on Earth?"

"About three cycles ago. Jazz is away with the Rescue Bots, but he should be coming back shortly." I tried to hide the pain I was in. A little bit later loud music came closer, which meant they had returned.

Jazz was the first to transform. He ran over to Smokescreen and tackled him to the ground. "Smokey! Ah'm so glad tah see yer aight."

"I'm still not convinced that Jazz is our SIC." Heatwave crossed his arms after transforming.

Ratchet replied as he finished the welding on my leg. "He is, and he's very good at his job. Jazz as soon as I am finished here, I want to examine you. Make sure all your firewalls are up."

Jazz stood up and helped my brother up before answering. "Aight Hatchet."

"I think his name is Ratchet, not Hatchet." Chase pointed out.

"Jazz likes to give his close friends nicknames whether we want it or not." Ratchet explained before helping me up. "Okay you're all done. Optimus requires a full report from you on what happened on Cybertron. _Both_ of you."

Jazz groaned, "Ah hate doin' reports."

I walked over to Smokescreen as Jazz sat down. "I am not going to do yours."

"Bully." Jazz teased as Ratchet took the cord from Jazz's helm and plugging it to his wrist. His visors flickered off, which meant he was in stasis.

"Okay, he's in stasis and can't hear us. So, tell me what the slag happened on Cybertron?" Ratchet rose his voice while he waited for a report on Jazz.

I told him about what happened back home. He was disappointed when I told him about Ironhide, those two were really close in a romantic way. "And that's when we onlined forcefully. Our ship is too damaged to move at the moment, so Jazz had activated its camouflage."

"What exactly are you doing to him?" Graham asked Ratchet as he adjusted his glasses.

Ratchet looked down at his wrist as he answered. "Jazz isn't like most Cybertronians, he lets everyone think he's an open book but he is more closed off than anyone I've met. He had a bad bringing up and had a once close friend install layers of firewalls to block those memories up. Each firewall holds a different series of memories, and if left unchecked his firewalls can collapse and his memories will start blurring together."

"What part of Cybertron did he come from, he's Polyhexian so it had to be one of those districts right?" Boulder asked us.

Ratchet, Smokescreen, and I all looked at each other. Very much aware that Jazz should be the one to tell them, when he was ready and that was a rare thing. "Jazz traveled a lot, but he finally staid in Iacon's Praxian district after meeting me."

"Only one firewall seems to be disintegrating, but all in all he is in perfect condition. I'll repair it real… whoa, whoa, whoa Jazz what are you doing?" Ratchet started tapping his wrist. "Oh, for frag sake Jazz, you know how I hate complications."

"What's happening?" Dani asked from Blades' servo.

"This firewall held the start of his distrust, and it's causing the other firewalls to deactivate. Prowl, I could use your help as I get started." Ratchet started tapping away on his wrist.

I walked over and put my servo on his horns. He started shivering at the touch. Cody looked at the action I was doing, and I knew he was going to have another question. "What's a Polyhexian and Praxian?"

"They are Cybertronian subspecies. Praxians have wings that are very sensitive to touch and change in their surroundings, and Polyhexians have horns that react the same as wings. The only difference, is that Praxians are easier to read their emotions that Polyhexians." Boulder answered for me. "Each flick and movement of their wings means something different."

I nodded as my wings moved up and stood up straight. My focus was keeping Jazz calm, he reached for my servo, and squeezed it. "Jazz has a hard time trusting someone with his past, but if you are one of the few lucky ones to be told you'll see why Jazz acts the way he does. And why his hate for the Decepticons is almost as strong as Optimus'."

"What did Megatron do to make Jazz this way?" Blades asked nervously.

"Not Megatron, Soundwave. The Decepticons' TIC and Communications officer. The things he did to him were horrible, and that's where Jazz started to hide his emotions behind his visors and music." I told him as Jazz chirped quietly, he always spoke his native Kaonion dialect when he was scared or even training his Special Forces. When he was very angry he would sing or just play very loud, angry songs.

 _'_ _Drexel, Thorn_ _(Drexel, Thorn.)'_ Jazz chirped and clicked twice as his fear grew, but then he quickly pulled himself together.

"What was that about?" Kade asked with a sneer.

"I believe Jazz was speaking Cybertronian, but what dialect was that?" Chase was probably sent to Earth before he could complete his dialect course in the law enforcement training.

I nodded as Jazz finally released my servo. "It was Kaonion Polyhexian. Jazz doesn't like to speak the language, but he'll use it on occasion."

"Okay, I got the last firewall up. He should be fine now, but try to keep it a secret that _he's_ here?" Ratchet hinted, and I knew exactly who _'he'_ was.

"Understood, tell Optimus that I'll make sure Jazz has his report completed in a solar cycle." I replied as Jazz started to online.

He put a servo to his helm as he groaned in pain. "My processor feels like Ah just got trampled by Dinobots. Thanks Hatchet."

"You're welcome Jazz. Come Smokescreen, we have relic hunting to do." Ratchet called my brother over from his chat with Cody.

A ground bridge opened near them, Smokescreen gave us a quick hug before following after Ratchet. Jazz hopped down with a big smile on his face, as if he didn't just have numerous firewalls just collapse all at once.

"Hey Prowler, Ah'm gonna go for a drive. Bring some supplies from the ship." That was Jazz's subtle way of saying he was needing alone time.

"Okay but keep your comlink on." I told him before he just transformed and burned rubber out of the firehouse. I put a servo on my hip and shake my helm. "It's amazing he's lived this long. Okay, I know you all have questions about how Jazz and I became friends or about his past. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, what was Jazz like when he was younger? I heard he opened a nightclub in the most dangerous part of Cybertron." Blades was first to ask.

I nodded, "Mhm. Jazz opened his own club, and it was in Kaon. Despite my attempts for it to be in a safer location. And Jazz was a lot like... Heatwave."

"Brave?" Chase said with confusion.

"Smart?" Blades responded with.

"A natural born leader?" Boulder answered.

I shook my helm, "While he was, and is still those, I was referring to your leader's stubbornness. Jazz refused to let anyone tell him how to live his life. Even his own creators."

I played one of my surveillance videos from my visors.

 _Jazz was in the middle of his teenage years, and his creators were telling him that he was going to be forming a bonding contract with another family. He was already seeing someone at the time, despite him telling them that they were in love his creators ignored him. Jazz was getting tired of being told how to live his life and was really just wanting them to get off his back._

 _"Ya know what, Ah wish… Ah wish ya guys would stop telling meh how tah live my life." Jazz stomped his ped._

 _"Jazz, how many times do we need to tell you to stop talking in that infernal accent?" His Carrier, Drexel, crossed his thin blue and forest green arms._

 _Jazz growled with anger and did what he was very good at when getting his point across. Sing his emotion to them. Music started doing playing from his chest, and his creators knew what was going to happen next._

 **Well you think that you can take me on**

 _Jazz stomped his ped._

 **You must be crazy**

 **There ain't a single thing you've done**

 **That's gonna phase me**

 _Jazz put a servo to his chest._

 **Oh, but if you want to have a go**

 **I just wanna let you know**

 _His creators just smirked as Jazz pointed at them._

 **Get off my back and into my game**

 **Get out of my way and out of my brain**

 _He pointed to his helm._

 **Get outta my face or give it your best shot**

 **I think it's time you better face the fact**

 **Get off of my back**

 _"That was cute son, you've certainly got a beautiful voice." His Sire, Thorn, clapped his servos as he stepped closer to his youngest creation._

 _"No, ya just don't get it Ah'm in love! And they love meh!" Jazz pushed him away before running off._

"Woah, they? Jazz was a player?" Kade looked at me.

"On Cybertron it isn't uncommon for someone being mates with siblings." Heatwave answered. "So, Jazz's big secret is he sings when he's angry?"

I shook my helm, "Oh that's no secret. His secret is something I have no place to say, even Optimus won't say."

"So, was Jazz adopted? Because those were two men…erm…mechs." Dani asked from Blades' servo.

"No, on our planet there are some mechs who can carry sparklings. They're called Carrier mechs, and Jazz is the only carrier mech among his siblings." I explained as my wings told me that someone was new in the room.

"Ya know Prowler, it isn't very nice tah talk about meh while Ah'm gone." Jazz's voice came from above us.

Blades jumped with scream. "Ghost!"

"No Blades, it's just Jazz." I assured him as Jazz hopped down from the support beams, not making a single noise or moving anything out of place. "How long were you up there?"

"My voice was just as my Sire said, beautiful, haha." _So that much_. "And Ah refuse tah let ya delve too far into my past Prowl."

Jazz turned with smile, on the front side of his shoulder I saw that his DarkHex brand was becoming exposed. "Jazz, your shoulder."

He looked at his shoulder and groaned with annoyance. "For frag sake, looks like Ah'll be goin' back tah _Zeta_ tah do my paintjob. Oh, by dah way thanks for tellin' meh dat Soundwave was back." My optics widened at how he knew that. "Oh, don't act surprise, Ah am a hacker remember? Ah know ya were just tryin' tah protect meh, but Ah can protect myself. Ah'll see ya later tonight."

"Hey Jazz, wait, you need repainted? We should have paint here for you to use." Cody caught Jazz's attention.

Jazz walked over to the boy and tapped his arms in thought before nodding. "Aight, but Ah'm gonna need some help. Prowler?"

"Okay." We followed Cody back to the lift. I looked at my silver friend, who was smiling down at the youngest human. _Why are you smiling? And is that your good smile or your infamous devilish smile?_

"So, Cody, are ya really dah youngest in yer family?" Jazz asked with extreme interest.

Cody nodded as we arrived to a room. "Yeah, it sucks being a kid. I can't go out and help like everyone."

Jazz nodded with understanding. "Ah know dat feeling, my older siblings were always hangin' out with each other and my creators were busy… workin', so dat left meh all by myself." _Woah, Jazz, are you talking about your past. This is amazing!_

My wings were moving with excitement at the sight of Jazz opening himself up to someone. "So where is the paint?"

He points to the giant door. "The Bots leave their stuff on the higher shelves. I know Doc Green brought extra cans this time."

Jazz pressed a button, and it slid open. He examined the cans as he hummed a tune. "Aight Ah found it. A perfect match too."

I lifted Cody onto my shoulder before taking the paint from Jazz. "Okay, I'm going to have to scrape the paint off."

"Ah…erm… fine." Jazz always hated his DarkHex brand, always wanted it removed, but the way they branded their members cause the brand to go deep in the armor.

I took my digit, and scrapped the silver paint off until a black gear with a light gray pentagram star in the center, was exposed. Cody whistled as if he was impressed, if only he knew how horrible DarkHex really was.

"That is a cool emblem. Why do you hide it?" The human asked Jazz.

"Because. Can ya hurry up and paint it, so Ah can forget about it?" Jazz was upset for some reason. Hopefully this human could work his magic and get Jazz to open up.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 3

-Jazz's POV-

It didn't take long for the DarkHex brand to get painted over. If I couldn't remove it, I did my fragging best to cover it. My family had been the leaders of the DarkHex Gang since my great-grandSire on my Carrier's side. What they, we, did was almost as evil as what Megatron has done, if not worse. We never associated or joined the Decepticons, but that didn't stop them from helping the tyrant. One of the most regrettable things that I did while living with my creators, was the time I murdered someone to make them happy.

 _I was sitting in the dark living room, with my visors in heat vision mode. My target was going to arrive any nanosecond now, and my creators promised me the right to keep my club open if I killed someone. Typically, I don't participate in these kinds of things, but this club, this club was my entire life._

 _The door slid open, and a short orange mech walked in smelling of high grade. He stumbled into his home, not even noticing that I was following him into another room. The target sat sluggishly in his office chair, I pulled out a small blade, and was ready to make my kill-_

"Jazz!" I snapped out of my dark thoughts when I felt a sharp sting on my face.

I looked up and saw Prowl standing in front of me with frustrated worry in his optics. "Did ya just slap meh?"

"You just stood in the middle of the room mumbling apologies." Chase said.

"Jazz, why don't we go back to the ship? Maybe the drive will help?" Prowl offered as I put my servo to my visors.

"Boulder, it's our turn to go save Mr. Petty paws from the tree. Come on bud." Graham looked up at his partner with an exhausted look on his face. They took off as the other humans left us Bots alone.

Looking outside, I saw the sun was setting, and I needed to stay here in case something came up. "Ah'm okay, Ah just need some recharge."

"Hey Jazz, wait." Heatwave followed after me when I walked outside.

I faced him with a blank expression on my face. "Yeah?"

"I want to… I want to apologize for how I've been treating you since your arrival. I realized the things you've had to go through while on Cybertron, probably made it easy you have to keep things to yourself." I put my servos on my hips as Heatwave struggled to apologize. He groaned and covered his optics. "What I'm trying to say, is can you forgive me?"

I smirked with a half chuckle. "Of course, haha. Ya'll have tah do somethin' far worse than being disrespectful, for meh tah hate ya."

"Oh? You say that as if you've been disrespected before." He looked at me with confusion.

"Oh, plenty times haha. Ah mean Ah was two hundred sixty-six Vorns when Ah became Prime's SIC and dah Special Forces commander. Some of dah new recruits and Bots with lower ranks, never listened tah meh. So, Ah did what Ah could tah earn their respect." I told him as I kept my guard up.

"And what was that?" He asked me.

I grinned wickedly, "Ah fought 'em. If they were one of mine, I threatened tah make 'em go on a solo mission tah Dark Mount. Put my men in line really quick, haha. Ah'm kiddin' about dah Dark Mount part, Ah had us go down tah dah edge of the Sea of Rust and told our secrets tah each other."

"Jazz can get pretty scary when he trains." We turned to Prowl leaning against the wall will a smirk on his face. "You should tell him about the time you got Megatron to give you back."

I instantly laughed at the memory. "Oh, dat was amazin', Ah managed tah get captured by dah Cons-"

 _Not even a solar cycle I sat in my cell with a smirk on my face, and I was humming a happy tune to myself. I hacked into the Decepticon sound systems and scrolled through my different tunes until finding the perfect one to annoy the Tyrant. Just long enough for Blaster and Bumblebee to steal Megatron's plans on his next attack._

 **Ding a dang dong we're the champions**

 **We are the champions, my friends**

 **And we'll keep on fighting till the end**

 **We are the champions, we are the champions**

 **No time for losers 'cause we are the champions**

 **Of the world**

 **Ding a dang dong we're the champions**

 **Ding, ding, ding**

 **Pum, pum, pum**

 **Ding a dang dong let's rock that sound**

 **(Ding, ding)**

 **Everybody hear what's going down**

 **(Pum, pum)**

 _"Where is that infernal sound coming from!?" Megatron's voice came from down the hall._

 _I shut my music off and played cool when Megatron walked to my cell. "Oh Megatron, what brings ya here?"_

 _"You, how are you doing that?" Megatron looked like he was just about to fall into stasis._

 _"Ah have no clue as tah what yer referrin' too. Ah've just been sittin' here. Ask Soundwave, he's been watchin' my cell from dat camera since my arrival." I waved at the camera with a smirk._

 _Megatron growled and walked off. I chuckled to myself as I played another song. This was way too much fun._

 **Is my creed worth dying for?**

 **What do I live for?**

 **Can you tell in my face what my heart beats for?**

 **Do the words that I speak show it to the core?**

 **Does my glow outshine the stars? Can you see my coat of arms?**

 _A shout came, and Megatron marched back down here. He looked at me with rage. "It has to be you, you're the only one down here! How in Unicron's name are you doing it!?"_

 _"Ah told ya Megsy, it isn't meh. Though Rumble and Frenzy do like tah play pranks, maybe it was 'em?" I rested and arm on my leg as spun a digit in the air._

 _Megatron growled again before stalking off. I laughed quietly, knowing that one more song would send him over the edge. I played loud opera music as I played the song._

"After a whole lunar cycle of not getting' any recharge, Megatron had Starscream and his brothers release meh. Ah had dah whole thing playin' at Dah ARK, and dah mission was a success." I finished the story with laughter. "And Megatron has learned tah not use meh as a hostage, because Ah end up holdin' him hostage."

"What if he killed you, or found the others?" Heatwave asked with frustration.

I shrugged, "Well ya see as a mech with many secrets, and holdin' all plans as well as dah location of Matrix of Leadership, Ah was invaluable. And Soundwave always liked a challenge, so he would find a way tah keep meh from deactivatin'."

After story time, we all went to stasis. Well everyone but me, I was outside playing music on my external sound system as quiet as possible. I started dancing to it. I took a couple jagged steps forward with my servos lifting up slowly.

 **Perfect model knows how to push the throttle**

 _I leaned forward with my servo grabbing ahold of an imaginary object and used it to pull me forward._

 **But I don't wanna be just another name in your registry**

 _I grabbed the sides of my helm and spun it, and the held my right servo in the air._

 **I just wanted to see if my lust would be enough**

 **To get me over your complete lack of substance**

 **Fell in love with an Android baby**

 _I pictured Soundwave and Blaster in front of me. They held their servos out._

 **Playing games with a toy that played me**

 _I used my right ped to spin me in a tight circle. I flipped onto my servos, and then did a servo spin. My thoughts were all focused on Soundwave, and his betrayal to his brother. Especially his betrayal to me, what he did to me was unforgivable._

"Jazz?" I heard my name come behind me.

I saw Cody walk up to me while rubbing his optics. "Oh, sorry did Ah wake ya?"

"No, I was getting something to drink, and I saw you dancing." Cody looked up at me.

Pausing my music, I nodded, "Ah couldn't recharge. It's just an old habit Ah've gained since dis war started."

"But no Decepticons even know that we are here, and none of the bots had to fight one." Cody admitted.

"Oh really? Have they had any form of trainin' in case a Con does arrive?" Oh, I was going to have a surprise for them in the morning.

"Not unless you count Heatwave punching his punching bag." Cody paid no mind to my growing grin. "I have school in the morning. Night Jazz."

"Good night Cody." I simply said before getting to work for training.

::Optimus, can ya spare Bee for a bit of trainin' in four cycles?:: I commed Optimus.

::Jazz, we've assured that the Decepticons wouldn't know about the Rescue Bots.:: Optimus replied calmly.

::But how long will dat remain a secret, especially now dat Prowl and Ah are here? And ya know if Megatron finds out, he'll send his troops after meh. And if Ah ever come back here, they'll most likely follow meh.:: I explained to the Prime as I walked closer to the road.

::Okay, but nothing too extreme Jazz. Bumblebee will be there in four cycles.:: Optimus disconnected.

"Glad tah see he never changed." I examined the pile of things that were important to the Rescue Bots. "One punching bag, art stuff, TV remote, and law books. All check, and now tah hide 'em." I looked around for the perfect place to hide them, and then an idea came to mind.

Morning came, and I onlined to a scream from Blades. "Where's my remote?! How am I supposed to know what happens next in my soap operas!?"

"Hey where'd my punching bag go?" Heatwave looked around.

"And my law books seem to have disappeared also." Chase noticed just as Boulder went to point out.

A yellow and black vehicle pulled up beside me. It transformed into a familiar young Praxian scout. He saluted and started chirping. ' _Reporting for duty, Jazz._ '

"Bumblebee, what are you doing here? Did Optimus send you here for something?" Heatwave walked up to my scout.

Blades ran over and hugged Bumblebee, he gave him a few light pats on the back. "I would've thrown a party if I knew my best friend was coming."

' _That's alright Blades, it was a last-minute mission. And actually, Jazz wanted me here to help train you guys. And Optimus wanted me to tell you guys that it's just fighting._ ' Bumblebee explained with series of chirps and beeps as his wings moved in a friendly manner.

"We can fight just fine." Heatwave said quickly. I scoffed, and he noticed it. "You had something to do with our stuff going missing. Didn't you?"

I nodded, "Ya bet, it's somethin' Ah did tah train my mechs and femmes. Bee knows all about my training style, so Ah hope ya'll can keep up."

"Jazz, not even here for two solar cycles and you want to train them? And you were up all night, weren't you?" Prowl walked over to us and nodded his helm at Bumblebee. "Hello Bumblebee, I do hope my brother is behaving himself."

' _As good as he can as he can. I was thrilled to hear about your arrival._ ' Bumblebee flicked his wings cheerfully.

Prowl smiled and bowed his helm again. "We are glad you survived the escape. Jazz was going through a hard time after he had to lay all of his team to rest."

I dimmed my visors. "Ah was not, now Rescue Bots get in formation. And follow Bumblebee's lead, dose dat last will let get dah location of their objects."

"And what about those of us that don't?" Blades asked nervously as I walked in front of them.

"Well yer gonna have tah look for it." I answered before playing a song from my speakers.

Heatwave scoffed and crossed his arms. "Is this some kind of joke?"

' _Jazz trained me like this, just follow me._ ' Bumblebee said before having Chase and Boulder face each other, Blades was paired with him, and Heatwave was my partnered up with me. ' _Heatwave, watch Jazz carefully._ ' He instructed before I started singing.

 **You're the saddest bunch I ever met**

 **But you can bet before we're through**

 **Mister, I'll make a mech**

 **Out of you.**

 _Heatwave kept his arms crossed, obviously not willing to participate. The others watched Bumblebee throw a few air punches. I smirked as I swiftly as I jumped towards him and kicked him in the voice box._

 **Tranquil as a forest**

 _I stood straight and pressed my servos together. Bumblebee and Boulder grabbed their partners' wrists and flipped them over their shoulders._

 **But on fire within.**

 _Heatwave jumped off the ground and charged at me with rapid punches. I dodged each one, and then flipped onto his shoulders and flipped him onto his back again._

 **Once you find your center**

 **You are sure to win.**

 _Blades dodged a punch, and punched Bumblebee in the chest. "I did it!"_

 **You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot**

 _My words were aimed at Heatwave as he kept trying to use force rather than brains. He went to grab my wrist, but I dropped to my knees with a sweeping kick._

 **And you haven't got a clue.**

 **Somehow, I'll make a mech**

 **Out of you.**

 **With all the strength of a raging fire**

 **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

 _I rapidly dodged his punches before appearing behind him and kicking him to the ground. Chase managed to get a few punches in on Boulder. I slid underneath Heatwave's opened legs, quickly stood up, and kicked him back to the ground._

 **Time is racing toward us**

 **'til the Cons arrive.**

 **Heed my every order**

 **And you might survive.**

Training ended after three hours of fighting, and two hours of push-ups. I smirked at the point I inconspicuously gave. "Good job everyone. Those were basic fightin' moves Ah taught, dah more advanced moves are for my team… or were for my team." I shook my helm and opened my subspace. "Here ya go, back tah dah original owners. And Heatwave, here are dah coordinates tah yer punchin' bag."

I tossed a data pad at him before throwing an arm around Bumblebee's shoulders. "Hey, ya should come by sometime next week so we can hold a ceremony. Ah couldn't do it when Ah had Cons chasin' meh. Haha."

' _Of course, we've been busy also. We could do it at the docks, to take place of the oil rivers._ ' Bumblebee chirped with his wings moving up and down. ' _I should head back to Jasper, but if you ever feel like smashing a few Cons or hacking into the Nemesis I can have you Bridged to us in a nanosecond._ '

I threw my helm back in laughter as Bumblebee chirped lightly. "Ah'll see ya sometime, Lil' Bee."

Bumblebee transformed and took off. I watched Heatwave take off to retrieve his item. Prowl was telling Chase some 'thrilling' Enforcer stories.

"Lil' Bee?" Kade looked at me with a confused look.

"Nickname for my best scout ever." I said with a proud smirk on my face. "Trained him myself. Ah actually found and recruited all my teammates."

"So, who else was in your Special Forces?" Dani asked from a couch.

I looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well my spy, Mirage was called Raj. Then there was Cliffjumper, who was Cliff. My other scout, Hound, didn't have one. Bluestreak, was Blue. Bumblebee, Warpath, Trailbreaker, and Brawn." I smiled at the memory of the first time I told so many bots my past as the creation of the worst mafia family.

The phone rang, Kade was the first to answer. "Griffin Rock Emergency."

I tilted my helm as I listened closely to the conversation. A perk of being a Polyhexian, our auditory horns gave us sensitive hearing. Prowl knew what I was doing. He walked over to me. "What is the emergency?"

"Something about a robbery. Uh… high tech. Um… call is from a Doctor Green." I told him as Kade hung up.

I looked up this Doctor Green, and quickly learned about his reputation of his inventions breaking at some point. They also tended to be the cause of this island's emergencies. Prowl looked at me with a questioning look.

"There's been a robbery at Doc Green's lab. He says some high-tech machinery has been taken." Kade repeated what I had just said.

"So Polyhexians' really do have enhanced hearing. Amazing." Boulder stared at me with amazement.

Chief nodded in response to his son. "Chase, Prowl, and I will go see Doc Green. Blades and Dani go find a suspicious person, carrying whatever Doc was working on."

I looked at my partner with concern. "Are ya well enough?"

"I am capable of caring for myself, and my leg is feeling better." Prowl lifted up his leg before setting it back down.

"Okay, fine." I reluctantly agreed to letting Prowl go.

The Bots with assignments transformed, and left Boulder, Graham, and I by ourselves. I rested my arm on the repair bench and transformed my arm into my sound blaster. My primary weapons, were dual satellite dish shaped blasters that sent of different sound frequencies. When I put my blasters together, then it forms a sound that intensifies.

"Woah, that is cool looking. The Bots have to use specially made tools that require them to use some of their energon to activate it." Graham stated.

I nodded, "Ah know Prowl and Ah have one. Mine is different than theirs, but Ah need Boulder's help."

"Sure, what is it Jazz?" Boulder walked over with Graham walking closer as well.

"Ah need ya rah pinch these two wires together, while Ah make some adjustments tah it." I didn't need to make any adjustments, I just needed something to distract me.

Boulder did as I said, and I started to fiddle around with things. "You seem worried."

"Ah am so out of practice, haha. Ah'm aight Boulder, just distractin' myself. Thanks for dah help." I closed everything up and looked up the sun. "Dah open road calls tah meh."

"So why did you want to train a rescue team to fight?" Graham asked me.

I looked down at him and showed them a hologram of Iacon. "Because dis, dis was dah Autobots' home. We fight for dah restoration of our home, and while they are a rescue team they will need tah learn tah fight." I showed a picture of my night club, a big smile appeared on my face. "Dis is what Ah hold dear tah my spark, my club was dah first tah be destroyed durin' dah fight for Kaon. Ah was so depressed, dat Ah actually did all my reports."

"So what part of Cybertron are you from?" Boulder asked as he put his art stuff in a neat pile.

"Hey, Ah'm gonna go for a drive. If Prowl asks, tell him dat Ah went back tah our ship." I transformed and took off as fast as I could.

When I made it to _Zeta_ , I walked in the ship with a heavy sigh. I sat on the floor next to the entrance ramp. Ever since I found out about Soundwave, I have thought nothing but him. Blaster and I were so upset about his betrayal, and we just weren't in love like we were when Soundwave was with us. We broke our bond, and remained just as friends, but we both felt the bond with Soundwave. I couldn't go to the music loving mech for comfort, so I went to my best friend for the comfort I needed.

"How could ya, Soundwave? Did ya really love bein' a Con more than ya loved us?" I looked at my peds with a sad sigh.

I still remember the day he hurt me as if it was still yesterday.

 _I was sitting in my room with a happy hum and bounced to the music playing in my room. When I was at home, I had to leave my DarkHex mark alone, or I was going to have to deal with my creators. Luckily my mates knew the real me and didn't care. Soundwave had told me to remain in my room because he needed to tell me something._

 _I left my window open for the flyer, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Soundwave transform in my room. The one thing that did surprise me, was the tall silver mech with a purple symbol in the middle of his chest. Soundwave had the same symbol branded on his right chest plate, expect his was silver._

 _"Soundwave, what's goin' on? Ya didn't tell me dat ya were bringing a guest." I was growing nervous._

 _"Jazz speak normal. Slang annoying." Soundwave stood over me._

 _Soundwave never had a problem with my or Blaster's slang. "Who is he? Ya know my creators despise uninvited guests."_

 _Soundwave took his servo and slapped me across the face. "Will not repeat. Talk normal."_

 _"Now, now Soundwave he is a young mech. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Soundwave has told me so much about you, Jazz." The mech walked closer to me._

 _I grew more nervous. "Uh… um thanks? Ah…ahem… I hope it was all good things."_

 _"Jazz submit to Lord Megatron. Soundwave will be pleased." Soundwave took one of his tentacles and rubbed it along my horns._

 _I shivered at the feeling. "But Soundwave, the word 'Deception' is in the word Decepticon."_

 _"Jazz and Blaster, fools." Soundwave said before punching me to the ground, and then grabbed me by the neck. "Jazz will submit."_

 _::Autobot base to Jazz, come in Jazz.:: My comlink was sitting on my berth._

 _"It seems Optimus Prime has gotten to him first." Megatron walked over to me and pressed his ped against my helm. "Soundwave is being too nice to you, and if you submit to me I'll give you whatever you want."_

 _I whimpered as he put a little more pressure on my helm. "Ow, ow, ow stop that hurts."_

 _"Soundwave doesn't like to repeat self. Submit to me. Submit to Decepticons. Submit to Megatron." Soundwave ran the tendrils down my body._

 _"Soundwave, stop it. You're scaring me." I was so confused on what was happening._

 _"Jazz! Jazz!" I heard my sire's voice. "Jazz, come down here now!"_

 _"Coming Sire! Just… give me a nanosecond." I answered._

 _"No, Jazz now!" My Carrier's voice came._

 _I struggled under Megatron's peds. "Soundwave, please let me… let me think about it."_

 _"No, now." Soundwave said as he wrapped his tentacles around my torso._

 _Megatron removed his ped from my helm. "Come Soundwave, we will give your… friend three solar cycles to see the errors of his ways by joining those weak Autobots."_

 _He turned and left with Soundwave staring at me. I looked him in the face, but I was so upset that I looked away. His tendrils played with my protoform under my chest plates as his servo gracefully rubbed my horns. I shivered with small whimpers._

 _"Jazz will be Soundwave's." He said before leaving._

"Jazz. Jazz!" I jumped back online to seeing Prowl and the human Cody staring at me with concern.

"Huh, oh ahem… hey. Was just… uh… takin' a nap." I looked at my servos and saw that I had been leaking.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Prowl knelt beside me and scanned me over.

I nodded, "Ah'm fine. Just needed some time tah think about dah past."

::Cody time for dinner.:: Chief's voice came from Cody's comlink.

"Okay." Cody said with a smile. "Come on guys, it's supposed to rain tonight."

I didn't say anything else as I kept into the air and rolled to the ground as I transformed. Prowl transformed with Cody hitching a ride with him. I wonder if he knows about my arrival. I saw that Prowl had gotten closer to me. He knew that something was wrong, and he was going to either wait patiently until I cracked or force it out of me.

::Ah won't be able dat easy tah crack Prowler.:: I commed him as I sped up.

::I am merely keeping up with you. Why you were crying, is your business.:: Prowl was trying to play mind games with me.

::Uh huh, whatever.:: I chuckled to show him that I was okay.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 4

-Prowl's POV-

I was really worried about Jazz when I saw him crying in his recharge. The last time I witnessed him like this, was when he told me how Soundwave hurt him. At first, I thought he was just saying that, but when Blaster came in with the same wounds I knew that they were in trouble. Jazz would recharge with me, and I would wake up at random hours of the night to him whimpering and crying. I was currently watching him stand in the basketball court with his body tensed and his servos folded behind his helm, as he looked at the sky.

"He hasn't moved from that spot since last night." Dani said with sorrow. "Did Jazz lose a loved one during the war?"

I looked down at her with a nod. "His mate, Blaster, died in his arms after an ambush by the Decepticons."

"Wait, but didn't you say that Jazz dated brothers?" Dani impressed me that she remembered.

"Yes, you cannot tell anyone that I mentioned this to you." I waited for her nod. Once she nodded, I showed her a picture that I took while I was watching over Jazz.

It was of Jazz holding servos with a red mech with white and yellow secondary colors. He had a flat chest that stored his Cassetticons. On his helm were two helm fins, his optics were blue that were covered with a yellow visor. On the other side was a tall black and purple mech with a full faceplate. They were walking around his family's garden while Jazz's family were at a meeting.

"The red one is Blaster, and the tall one is Blaster's brother. Soundwave." I told her.

"Wait, but I thought you said Jazz hates Soundwave. And isn't he a Decepticon?" Dani asked as I closed the image.

"Those are both correct, but before the war Jazz loved Soundwave with all his spark. Jazz loved them both, so Soundwave leaving them for Megatron was a great betrayal to them. He couldn't get himself to love Blaster anymore, because Soundwave completed them. Blaster and Jazz broke up, as you humans say, and remained friends. I was the only one that Jazz would go to cry."

"That's so sad. Why didn't Jazz and Blaster join the Decepticons then?" She looked as Jazz put a servo to his face. "Why does he wear those? I mean you have some, but you hardly wear them."

"I wear them while working. Jazz wears them to hide, but he has such expressive optics. Bumblebee does too, but back on Cybertron it was always amusing to watch him get excited about something." I chuckled at the memories.

Jazz put two digits to his comlink and nodded. He looked up at the sky and then the ground before nodding again. Once he was done, Jazz came over to us. "Prime, commed meh. He needs my help with a mission, and Ah don't know how long Ah'll be with him for."

"Okay, be safe. And I expect a full report upon your return." I told him with a serious tone.

"When ain't Ah ever safe? Okay, actually don't answer dat." Jazz said just as a ground bridge opened up.

Jazz gave us all a smirk before doing a back flip through the bridge. Heatwave walked over, "Where's the show off going?"

"The show off is going on an important mission given by Optimus. I just hope the Decepticons don't discover his return. Or it'll be very bad." I folded my arms with worry.

"Why are you so concerned if they Cons find out about you two, especially him?" Kade asked with human fuel in his hands.

I showed a holo-video of Jazz personally taking down a whole squadron of thirty Vehicons by himself. Another of Jazz walking away from a Decepticon base with a dangerous glint in his visors and snapped his digits just before it blew up. And then another video of Jazz disarming a bomb while he was losing energon. "I believe I said this before, Jazz is a powerful ally and a dangerous enemy. The Special Forces training didn't just teach him new techniques but enhanced those he already knew. My processor holds all Autobots strategies as well as all Autobots basses on Cybertron. Jazz holds all of the team's, that was on the ARK, personal information, security codes to our defense systems, and like he said before the location of Optimus' Matrix of Leadership."

"So, is that why you didn't want Jazz to find out about Microwave, or whatever his name is?" Kade said before take a bite out of the thing in his hand.

"It's Soundwave, and yes. Soundwave and Jazz knew each other before the war, so he knows what buttons to push to get Jazz to break. I don't want to see my friend go through the pain all over." I threw my servo to the side.

"Hey Prowl, what was that cool tattoo on Jazz's chest? Is it some Special Forces thing?" Cody asked.

 _Slag, I was hoping you had forgotten about it._ That caught Heatwave's attention. "Tattoo?"

Cody nodded excitedly. "Yeah, it was black and had a g-" I covered his face.

"What's the big deal? Why can't Cody tell us about the tattoo?" Heatwave glared at me.

I brought my visors down as I thought. _If I tell them, there is a ninety-eight percent of them hating Jazz and Jazz hating me. If I don't tell them, there is a hundred percent chance that they were find out themselves. I hope you can forgive me, Jazz._ I sighed, "I will tell you, as soon as I can find the proper vocabulary and phrases to avoid infighting."

"What in his past makes everyone, who knows freak out? It's not like he's a Decepticon." Chase tilted his helm as he looked at me.

"Well you are correct, but… hmm… how to phrase this. Jazz was sparked from Kaonion creators, as were his siblings. He is the only Kaonion, who joined the Autobots." I prayed to Primus that Heatwave would not think with his fists.

"Optimus allowed a Kaonion be his SIC!? How can you trust a filthy Kaonion?" And that was Heatwave thinking with his fists.

I sighed as my wings flicked with annoyance. "And this is why Jazz wanted to let only those he was close with to know this secret. He isn't going to defect Heatwave, I can assure you all. The reason why Jazz can be himself around me, is because I know the only way for his Kaonion instincts to remain dormant."

"Kaonion instincts?" Graham asked.

"Iaconians joined the Autobots, who wish to uphold the peace. We tend to be more willing to help others. Kaonions joined Megatron's cause, because he gave them free range of chaos and violence. Jazz was a special case, he did not have the Iaconians blue optics, but he had the spirits of one. After I arrested Jazz, who was caught breaking into the Towers, I took him back to Iacon."

 _The young silver mech walked through the empty halls with his servos cuffed. I had a firm grip on his shoulder when I felt him speed up. When we made it to an empty interrogation room, I sat the grinning mech down, and then cuffed his servos to a metal bar in front of him. I sat down across from him with a data pad under my servo. It didn't take a genius to see that the other prisoners back away from their cell doors when they saw him. Even one of the gang bosses backed up, causing him to smirk._

 _"Okay, I need a name and an age." I asked him._

 _He rolled his optics before answering. "Yeah, my name's go suck my afterburner. And my age is, frag yah."_

 _"I can force you to answer, I am being nice because you are young." I flicked my wings at him; he was agitated about something and yet happy at the same time._

 _"Fine it's Jazz. And Ah'm 193 vorns. Ah also like long walks along dah lava falls, Ah also like tah drink high grade with dark energon crystals mixed in. My current status is single and ready tah mingle." The mech said with sarcasm._

 _This mech was going to drive me over the cliff of sanity. "Thank you, Jazz, ahem mind telling me why you were sneaking around the Towers?"_

 _"Well isn't dat obvious? Ah'm dah youngest in my family, so dah only way tah be seen is tah be naughty. And if Ah were successful at sneaking around, Ah would've made my creators proud, and dat would've made meh angry." Jazz looked at me with his deep red optics._

 _"Wait, you wanted to be caught?" I looked at him with a baffled look, and my wings dropped with uncertainty._

 _Jazz grinned to show that I was right. "Ya betcha. And ya saw my shoulder, so ya know who my creators are. And ya aren't scared of meh, which intrigues meh."_

 _"You are correct." I walked over to Jazz and began releasing his servos._

 _He looked at me, his servos, and then back at me. "Yer lettin' meh go? Why?"_

 _"Because you are not a threat to me. You are just wanting someone to listen to you, so we can sit in here under constant surveillance or we can go for a walk." I stood up and held out my servo._

 _Jazz chuckled, "Ya are a strange mech, Ah like ya."_

 _We walked down the streets of Iacon, and that's when I noticed that Jazz had stopped in front of a street music show. He was so entranced by the rhythmic sounds. Jazz started tapping his ped with his helm moving to the tune._

 _"This is amazing. I have no idea what it is, but I love it." Jazz had a genuine smile on his face as the band continued._

 _"What happened to your accent?" I asked him._

 _He looked at me with a soft smile. "It's tah irritate my creators. What is this, my body won't sit still."_

 _"It's music. You are aware that you are named after a genre of music?" I asked Jazz._

 _"I am aware, but I have never heard it with so much soul. When my creators want me to sing, it's just full with sorrow." Jazz looked depressed. The band came to a stop, and something in Jazz snapped. He rushed over to one of the musicians and grabbed his arms tightly. "Play it again."_

 _The musician whimpered in pain, "Ow, let go you crazy mech."_

 _I don't understand, he was acting completely different while the music was playing. And then it hit me, "The music. Jazz, put the innocent mech down. I can take you somewhere that is filled with music."_

 _Jazz released his arm and looked at me. "Really?"_

 _"Yes, now come along and I'll show you." I held out my servo._

 _We quickly walked off towards a music store that was only few blocks from my home. When we walked in, the owner gave us a lazy wave, and told us everything was on sale. I watched Jazz walk over to some music files and played each one with such amazement. He started doing little dances as he quietly listened_

 _"That Kaonion a friend of yours?" The owner asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, but my wings flicked at the sense of uneasiness coming from him._

 _I shook my helm, "No, more like a mech of interest. And before you say anything, he won't cause any trouble."_

 _"But he's got their brand." He pointed as Jazz moved to another side of the room._

 _"Jazz, hurry up and pick some. I'll pay for them, and you can go home." I got Jazz's attention._

 _He smiled brightly, "Really!? Oh, but you're going to want something in return. That's what my creators say."_

 _I shook my helm and leaned against the counter, "I do not need anything. Just pick some you like."_

"Music is everything to Jazz." I finished my story, leaving out a few details.

"If Jazz listens to music to suppress his Kaonion side, why haven't the Decepticons try to do that? Just take music away from him?" Cody asked from Blades' servos.

"Because if he doesn't have music, he makes his own. Even his weapon involves around music." I reminded them.

Graham looked like he had an important question to ask. He finally spoke, "Okay, so if Praxian wings are sensitive to the change in their environment and Polyhexian horns are sensitive to sound, so then that means that Jazz could be paralyzed by certain sound frequencies. Correct?"

I nodded, "That is correct, but I shall remind you that Jazz is you're SIC as members of the Autobots. If you wish to discuss your concerns speak with Optimus. He is not a danger to any of you, despite the anger and distrust surging through all of you. Except for you, Cody. Please explain why?"

"Dad always told me, that even if someone was surrounded by bad people it doesn't mean that that person is bad themselves." Cody quoted. "And Jazz hasn't hurt any of us."

"For now, he hasn't. Cody, all Kaonions joined Megatron for a reason. It's only a matter of time before-" Heatwave was interrupted by my visor flashing.

I sighed, knowing Jazz had hacked into my visors again. "Yes Jazz?"

A life size hologram of Jazz appeared in front of me. "Ah have tah make dis quick, but Ah just wanted tah… Grr, will ya Cons stop firin' at meh for ten nanoseconds!" He released a loud screech from his blaster. "Anyways, before Ah was rudely interrupted. Ah wanted tah let ya know dat Ah am playin' nice with everyone, oh Ah also managed tah find some energon crystals as well as piss an entire squad of Insecticons."

"Do you need assistance?" I asked with urgency.

"Go frag off ya slaggin' bugs! Yer worse than Dinobots!" Jazz grunted as if he was fighting up close. "Aw, so ya do love meh. Haha, naw Ah'm aight. Prime and dah others are on their way. Oh, Smokey says hi. Hey, big and ugly why don't ya pick on someone half yer size!? Scrap."

I tried to not show my rising concern. "What? What is it? Jazz, say something."

"Retreat! Retreat! It's Megatron. Bee get Prime outta here!" That was all he said before the connection was lost.

"Oh no, Prowl what are we going to do?" Blades asked me.

I cleared my processor as I thought of several different strategies. "We remain here, and we go only until someone requests for back up."

"But that is your best friend out there in a war zone!" Dani yelled at me.

"Jazz knows what he is doing, I believe in him as should you all. I will be at the ship if you wish to find me." I transformed and drove to _Zeta_.

I decided to do some cleaning, and I saw something hidden in one of the stasis pods. It was a data pad in Jazz's pod. "Huh, what's this?"

I turned it on, and saw a file labeled 'DarkHex'. Clicking on it, I saw that there were hundreds of names of all the members of the gang.

Drexel: Offline, Leader of Kaon Polyhexian district

Thorn: Offline Leader of Kaon Polyhexian district

Quix: Offline, Leader of Iacon Polyhexian district

Ace: Online, Leader of Kaon Praxian district, MIA

Gamma: Online, Leader of Kaon Tower district, MIA

Powerwave: Offline, Co-leader of Kaon Tower district

Jazz: Online, current leader of Kaon Polyhexian district

There was a side note that was made by Jazz. 'I hate this, there is no way I can escape this. All the grunts that worked for my creators will find me, and probably either kill me or treat me as their leader. And my stupid paint job won't last forever, so hopefully they all take their time getting here.'

"Oh no, this is really bad." I flicked my wings up and down with extreme worry. "Jazz, why do you always get yourself in trouble?"

I looked at the console with thought. " _Zeta_ online."

The lights flickered on, and screens onlined. I walked over to the main console. " _Zeta_ , are you able to find anything on a few Cybertronians from the DarkHex gang?"

A big red 'X' flashed on the screen. I groaned with slight agitation. " _Zeta_ , do you have any information on DarkHex?" A green light flashed meaning it knew about them, but not about specific members. "Okay, do you know anything on Ace or Gamma?"

Ace's face popped up, he was a red mech with black racing stripes down his chest. He had a stern and stiff expression in his picture. Ace was the oldest of Drexel and Thorn's creations. He had scars on his lips, down his right optic, and a broken auditory horn. His horns weren't on the sides of his helm like Jazz's were but were in the center and curved upwards.

"Okay, what about Gamma? Do you know anything on her whereabouts?" A red light flashed. "Okay what about Ace?"

A green check mark appeared, and a comlink played. It was a recorded message. "Any remaining DarkHex members, meet me at these coordinates. As your new leader, I am going to bring my dear sparkling brother Jazz home, and then kill him for his betrayal."

Another voice appeared in the message. "Fool! You are not our leader, Ace. Jazz is our leader, we will bring him home, and rule over Cybertron."

"We will see who gets to him first." That's where the recording ended.

I sighed with concern, "I need to tell Optimus."

"Oh, don't bother I'll tell him myself." I turned quickly when I heard Heatwave's voice. He had Chase with him also.

"I can't believe the Autobots have been harboring a criminal. Especially a DarkHex criminal." Chase had a look of disappointment. "I feel extremely dirty right now."

I put my right servo over my chest, "I deeply apologize for your distrust in us, but Jazz is not like his family. Alpha Trion would not have appointed Jazz as Optimus' Second, if he weren't to be trusted. He brought down his family to prove his loyalty to us."

"Prowl, where is his DarkHex brand? I do not see it, and it cannot be removed." Chase asked me.

"It's on his right shoulder, he covers it with paint." I pulled up a picture of Jazz showing it to me. "He is ashamed of himself for being a part of these criminals, but now Jazz is in extreme danger because his brother is coming as are some others."

Heatwave glared at me, "And why should we help?"

"Primus, I thought Red Alert and Ironhide were paranoid." I rubbed my chevron with a processor ache. "Because, like Cody said even though someone was surrounded by bad people, it doesn't make them bad. Sure, Jazz was a punk, and disobeyed the laws but in the end, he-"

I had this feeling as if something bad just happened. " _Zeta_ , patch me into Optimus Prime's comlink."

::Optimus, did something happen?:: I quickly asked as soon as it went through.

::Optimus is unable to answer at the moment, and neither is Jazz. Both took extreme damage from an energon explosion.:: The voice did not sound familiar.

::And who, may I ask, am I speaking to?:: I asked with confusion.

::My name is Raf, I'm Bumblebee's human partner. Ratchet is currently working on Optimus right now.:: He informed us.

I nodded ::Raf, may I ask as to how this happened?::

::Jazz called for a retreat when more Vehicons and Megatron came through a ground bridge. Optimus had gotten under a rock slide, some of it broke fuel lines, and Megatron went to shoot Optimus, but Jazz grabbed an energon crystal. He threw it just as Megatron fired, the blast caused Jazz to fly into the ravine. Megatron finally retreated after shooting Jazz in the chest, barely missing his spark.:: Raf's voice hitched a few times.

::What about Optimus, is he still functional?:: I looked at my shaking servos.

::Optimus is fine, just needs to consume a lot of energon. To make up for the energon loss.:: The boy replied.

I sighed in relief. ::Thank you for telling me, please keep me updated on their conditions.::

::Sure, thing Prowl, Team Prime out.:: Raf ended the call.

"Thank Primus that Optimus is safe." I whispered to myself. "Heatwave, I want you and your team to help me bring this ship to the firehouse for repairs."

Heatwave grumbled as he reluctantly called the others. After hours of digging and carrying the giant ship back to the firehouse. Boulder, Graham, and I got to work on repairing the ship. It soon grew dark, and everyone was resting. I, on the other servo was cleaning the dirt and grease off me. This was going to be the Pits when Jazz returned and faces them.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 5

-Soundwave's POV-

I was busying myself with work when I heard Megatron's return. He was grumbling about how Optimus escaped once more, and my first thought was if he had better aim we'd have won the war eons ago. I left for my quarters when I overheard a few Vehicons, who had fought the Autobots.

"That Autobots had to have a screw loose. I mean he took on three Insecticons at once." Vehicons, St3v3, looked at his friend.

"I know, and did you see his fighting style? It was like he was dancing." Wait, dancing? Unnecessary risks?

"I don't remember any Autobots with visors either." St3v3 said.

I stopped in mid-step when heard the word visors. There were only two mechs that wore visors danced with fighting, but only one liked to take unnecessary risks. Jazz. I couldn't believe that he was here, last time I saw him was in Vos. We were fighting each other over the bit of energon there. Vos, was the home city for Seekers and other fliers.

' _Soundwave, Jazz won't want anything to do with you especially when you tried to force him to be a Decepticon._ ' Laserbeak told me.

' _I am aware, but I can break his mind. He did have me put those modified firewalls in his processor._ ' I told my symbiont. ' _Besides I can still feel the connection now that he is close, but my connection with Blaster still hasn't appeared. Which means Blaster did not come with him._ '

I thought of the first day I met Jazz. He was chatting and flirting around with my younger brother, Blaster. Blaster had his optics on him since he found out about his club, and I wanted to see what was so special about him. And when I saw Jazz, heard his laugh, and saw how he treated Blaster I became obsessed with him.

 _"So, Jazz, Ah have tah introduce ya tah my cool older brother." Blaster grabbed my arm and dragged me into the club. "Jazz, this is Soundwave. Soundwave this is Jazz."_

 _Jazz smiled at me, his cyan visors staring at me. "Ya weren't kiddin' Blaster, he is pretty good lookin'. Blaster was tellin' meh dat ya both have Cassetticons?"_

 _"That is correct, I only brought one. The others are currently at home grounded." I released Laserbeak and watched her land on Jazz's shoulder. "This is Laserbeak."_

 _The silver mech smiled brightly as he gently rubbed her chin. "She is a beauty."_

 _"Your dialect is Kaonion, but you do not act like one. Why?" I asked as we went over to the empty bar._

 _Jazz bent over the bar and grabbed a cube for each of us. He then bent back over to grab a dark energon crystal. "Because Ah have my music. It keeps meh happy, and out of trouble. Haha."_

 _"So, Jazz, Ah listened tah yer last song. It was beautiful, ya put so much soul and emotion into it." Blaster was so entranced by the mech that it made me think of how cute he was._

 _"Thanks Blaster, Ah wrote it about a certain mech, who comes tah my shows every night. He also likes tah leave just as Ah'm about tah ask him on a date."_

 _Blaster gawked, and then stumbled over his words. "Uh... uh…erm… Ah have no idea what ya talkin' about."_

 _I looked at them both and decided to intervene. "Blaster and I are together, and he has never experienced dating with anyone one but me."_

 _"Well, Ah am a pretty open mech. If ya two are a two for one deal, then allow meh-" Jazz hopped off the bar counter, and dramatically bowed. "Tah properly court both of ya."_

And Jazz stuck true to his word; he found our apartment, and left gifts for both of us, took us on single or double dates, and even stayed over to keep us company. There was a moment of uneasiness when I noticed Jazz freaking out about his shoulder, and I saw the DarkHex mark staring back at me through the mirror. Blaster and I pushed Jazz away, because we've had run-ins with Quix several times before we met Jazz. He was so upset and confused on why he was being treated like this.

 _"I am not like them. Come on, please I need you both. Please let me in." Jazz was banging on our door for the hundredth time. "Blaster, come on, when did I ever treat you like them?"_

 _"Soundwave, he did make us both happy and complete." Blaster looked up from my arms._

 _I had my arms wrapped around his body. "Jazz is the son of DarkHex. Blaster, his brother almost killed you."_

 _"But this is Jazz." Blaster whispered._

 _A heavy sigh came from the other side of the door. "Ah see… Ah'm sorry tah bother ya both. Ah'll make sure ya won't see meh again."_

 _When I opened the door, Jazz was gone. Blaster was crying at the mistake we made. I felt my spark break at the situation we were in. "Come, we are going to fix this."_

 _I carried Blaster into the air and took off towards Jazz's home. The light was on in the tallest part of the mansion. Quietly flying to the room, we saw Jazz reclining on his giant berth with a small cube of dark energon beside him. He was playing soft, sad music. We landed quietly on the balcony, and went to go in but Jazz's creators came in. I pushed us out of sight and used Laserbeak as a visual._

 _"What's wrong dear? You lock yourself in your room, drink yourself into an overcharge, and get into fights with the others." His Carrier asked as he took the cube from his creation._

 _"It's nothing, at least not anymore. I'm going to get some recharge." Jazz snapped his digits, and the lights turned off._

 _His creators sighed as they just left. Once the door closed we quietly snuck inside. Blaster crawled into the berth next to the slightly overcharged mech. I stood on the other side. Unsure how he would react._

 _"I may be a bit tipsy, but I still can hear." Jazz gently pushed Blaster away from his arm. "You have five kliks to tell me why you're here, before I call for the guards."_

 _"We came to apologize." I told Jazz as I sat beside him._

 _"After me coming to see you both for a stellar cycle to apologize, you decide to apologize?" He stood up and snapped his digits._

 _Blaster looked down with a hitch in his intakes. "We're sorry Jazz, but ya know dah reputation of 'em. We were scared, well Ah was scared and Wave was just protectin' meh."_

 _Jazz looked away before walking over to the table where his music was play from and turned it up. "My family will hear. Blaster, you don't think I wasn't scared? I was terrified on if I was courting you both correctly, I was also scared on what would happen if you found out, and I was scared how my family would react if I was courting outsiders." He sat back down on his berth and took Blaster's servo and then mine. "Please don't ever be afraid of me."_

When I physically abused them in front of Megatron, I felt terrible about it but it was the only way I could get them to follow my lead. Or at least that was the plan. After Jazz rejected joining the Decepticons, I thought maybe getting Blaster to join would change his mind, but they both pushed me away. It angered me so much, that when I saw them the next time, I beat them into stasis lock.

' _Yeah, and how did that work out for you?_ ' Laserbeak asked me as she disconnected from my chest.

' _I wanted to protect our family from the destruction of war._ ' I retorted before going into stasis.

-Jazz's POV-

My visors flickered on as my optics opened, my entire body was hurting. "Remind meh tah never use pure energon as a shield. Ow."

"Jazz, finally you're up. You've been in and out of stasis lock for three solar cycles." I heard Ratchet's voice.

"How's Prime?" I asked once I stopped seeing doubles.

 _"_ I am fine Jazz, but you should not have done that. You know how dangerous pure energon is." I watched Optimus walk in the med bay.

I nodded with small frown, "Ah know Prime, but yer Rescue Bots are gettin' under my gears. Keep askin' meh tah give my whole life story."

"Well why not tell them?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, have ya lost her processor!? If Ah tell 'em they'll go haywire, no Ah ain't tellin' 'em." I got off the berth, despite the numbing feeling in my legs.

Ratchet scrambled to put me back on the berth. "Oh no you don't, you lost more than ninety percent of your energon, had shrapnel launched in your armor, and almost had a laser go through your spark. You are to remain on this berth until I say so."

"Ratchet, Ah can't sit still dat long. Ah'll go crazy with boredom." I tried to push against his servos, but I was still really weak.

"What will Prowl think when he sees you like this? And you know Prowl will worry himself into stasis, until you are fully functional." Ratchet reminded me.

I stopped moving with my helm bowed with thought. "Okay, yer right Ah'll stay."

"Thank you, now I'll have Smokescreen come and bring you some energon. After you rest first." Ratchet said with a serious tone before nudging Optimus out of the med bay.

I stared at the ceiling with an itch of boredom. My optics scanned my surroundings as my digits twitched, and my pads tapped impatiently. I revved my engines with frustration. "Ah'm goin' crazy! Ah need tah move, or Ah'll die of boredom!"

"Jazz, you've been up for only five minutes. Close your optics, and rest." Ratchet called out.

"Yer not my Carrier!" I groaned with boredom, and then my devilish side started formulating a plan of revenge.

I hacked into all electronics in the base without anyone knowing. Once I was successfully in, I scrolled through the internet until I found the perfect song. 'I'm Bored' by J.D. Witherspoon. Everyone started freaking out, Bulkhead thought Soundwave managed to hack our systems, Arcee just shut her comlink and auditory receptors off, and Ratchet was trying to find the source.

"Jazz, shut this off!" Ratchet threw a wrench at me, succeeding in hitting my helm.

I was laughing so hard that my tanks hurt. The music stopped. "Primus dat was hilarious."

"Woah, you're a prankster?" I hear Miko ask from the entrance of the med bay.

"Nah, Ah just wanted tah prove tah Ratchet dat he needs tah update his security." I smirked darkly. "And tah keep myself entertained."

' _Jazz, you asked for the reports on the previous scouting missions?_ ' Bumblebee walked in with a couple data pads in his servo.

I nodded as I took them from him. "Thanks Bee." As I skimmed through them, I noticed that the main scout on the last mission on the Nemesis, was Arcee who was a warrior. Bumblebee was there just for back up. "Uh Bumblebee, what's wrong with dis report? It says ya were back up."

' _That's correct. The last several scouting missions I was there as back up._ ' Bumblebee admitted.

I had to have a few words with a certain Prime. I didn't like other bots messing with my men, whether it was intentional or not. Bumblebee was the top scout, because I took what skills he had and molded him into a skillful scout. I moved past a pushy Ratchet, grabbed my scout's arm, and dragged him into the main room. Optimus and the others saw the anger in my posture, though the Prime could imagine the anger in my optics.

"Prime, what do ya see here?" I pointed at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?" He wasn't following.

I nodded stiffly, "Yer right Bumblebee. My top scout, yer personal scout! He was trained for vorns tah sneak into enemy territories undetected by himself, or with back up. Not dah other way around, do ya know how many successful missions ya could've had if ya had my mech doin' his job? Instead yer not usin' his abilities tah dah fullest."

' _Jazz, it's fine really_.' Bumblebee's wings drooped slightly.

"Aren't you overreacting just a tad? I mean everyone makes mistakes." Jack asked me.

I shook my helm with a big frown. "No, not my mechs. Not team Alfa-Bravo. We never had a failed mission back on Cybertron, because we worked together as one fluid unit. Not until dah attack in Helix and Praxus, we were spread too thin, and it was all my fault. Ah will not fail my team again."

"Jazz, I know that you are upset about the loss of your team, but we share the roles since we are a smaller unit." Optimus explained to me.

"Optimus, they weren't just my subordinates or teammates. They were family tah meh. Dah secrets dat we shared with each other made us a closer unit. Dis isn't just for dah team's sake, but for myself and Bumblebee's as well. Let us do what we were trained tah do."

"How were you guys trained?" Raf asked Bumblebee and me.

' _When Jazz was training, he was put through torture and abuse. His commanding officer had them drink dark energon, dip their servos in freezer units for three solar cycles at a time, standing outside during acid storms, and even just physical beatings. Luckily when Jazz became Commander of the Special Forces he wasn't as bad._ ' Bumblebee explained as much as he could without saying too much. ' _When I was training, Jazz would cover my optics and wings, so I had to trust what senses I did have. The worse he's ever done, was make us sneak into a hive of Insecticons and try to capture a flag._ '

I laughed at that memory, "Stumped everyone as tah how Ah got through without bein' detected."

Raf soon translated to the other humans as to what Bumblebee had said. "What you went through Jazz, what stopped you from training those in your team?"

"Well Ah actually don't know, maybe because of how Ah was raised? Ah won't go into too much details, but one-time Ah made my Carrier so angry, dat he threw meh in a pond full of Sharkticons. And then my Sire made meh swallow an acid pellet because Ah was bein' a punk." I revealed to them. "Like how Ah took skills dat dah others already had, my natural ability tah tolerate pain and sneak around was enhanced."

"That's terrible. How are you still alive?" Arcee sounded sorry for me.

I put a smile on my face to mask how painful talking about the past, was to me. "Ah'm a survivor. Now no more story time. Let's go scout out dat energon mine, dat Ratchet found. Yer leadin' Bee."

' _What!? Really?_ ' Bumblebee chirped excitedly, and his wings showed just as equal excitement.

"Yes, and don't think Ah won't be testin' ya. Don't want tah be as rusty as Hatchet is in dah romance department." I teased the medic, dodging whatever object Ratchet threw at me.

' _I won't let you down._ ' Bumblebee transformed as soon as the Bridge opened.

I did a small pirouette before transforming. The yellow car took point, and quickly zoomed through with me on his tail. We followed to the coordinates and transformed behind a large rock. We peeked around to get an exact count on Vehicons already mining the energon. Once we made our count we looked at each other.

"Turn yer comlink on, so dah others can hear. But make it seem like a mistake. Okay?" I told Bumblebee.

He nodded as we switched them on. Bumblebee was aware of what my plan was. It was to show what Special was capable of. :: _I have four targets near the cave entrance, seven targets coming in and out every twelve kliks._ ::

::Ah count one actin' as guard near dah transportin' station. And one sniper.:: I told Bumblebee. ::What next?::

:: _Is the sniper stationary, or does he move? And how long before he returns to his spot?_ :: I nodded to assure my scout.

::Stationary, but do any guards have optics on him?:: I asked as Bumblebee peeked again.

:: _Negative. Security might be heavy, but it's not good_.:: Bumblebee pulled up a holo disc of the situation. Each red dot with a fading red cone showed what direction the target was facing. :: _If you take out the sniper, I should be able to distract the guard over by the energon. Bringing him here and take him out._ ::

I nodded sternly. ::Don't forget tah turn yer signature off.::

We shut them off, and I snuck off to do my part while Bumblebee went to do his. I stood behind the unsuspecting Vehicon, waiting for my signal, and when I saw light reflecting long enough to get the sniper and guard's attention. Quickly I jumped on the target's back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, and legs around his waist. His servos gripped and clawed my arms, but that made me choke him harder. I slithered my left servo at an angle and pulled two major energon lines. The Vehicon chocked from the quick loss of energon and collapsed. I looked down to see how Bumblebee was fairing. The scout was straddling the bigger mech and was pushing his digits in the Vehicon's neck. He stood up and did a thumb up.

We regrouped back at the rock, and Bumblebee looked back at the Vehicons that haven't noticed the disappearance of their friends. :: _Okay, now comes the easy part. You turn their auditory receptors off, and hack into their comlinks. And I'll subdue them._ ::

::Ya got it, Bee.:: I started hacking into each Vehicon's systems, while Bumblebee activated his modifier; it transformed his servos into stingers that injected targets with nonlethal stasis locking poison. ::Go when dah coast is clear.::

He beeped with a single nod; when the coast was clear Bumblebee flipped, slide, and maneuvered his way to each Vehicon. His stingers knocked each out while I made my way through and made sure to round up each one in another cavern. Bumblebee deactivated his stingers and looked at me with a casual flick of his wings. We turned our comlink off.

"Good work and look at all dah energon we got." I said as I threw some rock in front of the cave where the unconscious Decepticons were.

:: _Bumblebee and Jazz to base, we are ready for energon retrieval._ :: Bumblebee commed as we moved all energon into one location.

The Bridge opened with Arcee and Bulkhead came running through. Expecting to find us in a fire fight, but they stared at us with surprise. "You guys did all this?"

' _Primus, I've forgotten how amazing Special Forces was._ ' Bumblebee said before lifting some crystals in his arms.

"Hey Bee, how much ya wanna bet dat Megatron is gonna be pissed when he sees what we did?" I pushed the carts into the base.

"By Primus, this is a lot of energon." Ratchet started at our prize.

"Did you guys know-" Jack started to say.

"Dat our comlink were on? Yes, Ah was showin' what teamwork and communication does. And what Bumblebee is capable of, he led dat entire mission, and nothin' went wrong." I slapped the young Praxian on the back. "Good job Bee."

Bumblebee chuckled nervously. ' _Thanks Jazz._ '

"So why doesn't Bumblebee call you 'Sir' or 'Commander'?" Raf asked.

I put a servo to my chin before explaining. "It's a personal preference. Ah don't need tah be called by a title, tah know dat my mechs respect meh."

::Rescue Bots to Team Prime, come in Team Prime.:: That sounded like Chase.

Optimus answered it. ::We read you.::

I was about to head to the energon room with the crystals, when Chase spoke. ::Is Commander Jazz there?::

I walked over to the computer. ::Ah'm here, what is it?::

::Heatwave wishes to speak to you and Prowl.:: Chase sounded hesitant when he said that.

::We know about you being with DarkHex!:: Heatwave shouted in the distance.

I threw my helm back with a groan. " _For frag sakes Prowl_. ( _For frag sakes Prowl_.)" I grumbled in Kaonion. ::Aight Ah'll Bridge myself over there. Prowl is fine, correct?::

::Yes, he's getting Heatwave under control. See you soon.:: Chase said.

"So much for you staying here for a while." Miko was wanting to have a dance battle with me when I had free time.

I nodded, "Maybe next time." I gave everyone a lazily two-digit salute. "Until next time my fellow Autobots."

The ground bridge opened down the road to the fire house. I quietly transformed and hopped onto the support beams in the shadows. My legs were on either side as I watched Heatwave yell at Prowl, and even his own team was trying to calm the mech down. Prowl had a few dents in his frame, but Heatwave had a lot more in him. I was trying to control myself from snapping the ignorant mech's neck, for hurting _my_ Prowl. _My Prowl? Possessive much?_ I questioned myself.

"Heatwave, for the last time Jazz isn't like his Sire _or_ Carrier. He's a good mech." Prowl defended me.

"DarkHex members are worse than Megatron. He could be working for the Decepticons!" Heatwave was standing in the corner with his servos held defensively in front of him.

I rolled my optics before deciding to be a bit of an aft. I spoke in Iaconian Praxian, " _You know talking about someone without them in the room is very rude_ _. (You know talking about someone without them in the room, is very rude.)_ "

"Ah! Ghost!" Blades screamed and hid behind Boulder.

I chuckled darkly before hacking into lighting system and made them flicker. Blades and a couple of the humans whimpered with fear as I moved around them, causing cold drafts. Prowl was not amused in the least, while Heatwave and Chase protected their partners. I stood behind Blades and played dark music while simultaneously bringing the lights on.

"Ah have returned!" I threw my arms above me, causing Blades to jumping into my arms.

"Don't kill me!" The copter-bot cried.

"Blades, it's just Jazz." Dani told her partner.

I laughed feeling slightly guilty, "Sorry Blades. Ah couldn't help myself." I sat him back down with a smile on my face.

"What happened to you?" Kade asked me.

I looked down at my armor and saw the dents and scraps. "Oh these? Dis is what happens when ya mix Megatron's cannon with energon. Yeah, not dah brightest idea, but Ah did my job. Protect Prime while royallin' pissin' Megatron off."

"And this is why no one wanted to be your partner." Prowl still wasn't amused.

I winked at him, "Or it's because ya love meh. Haha." Before getting serious, "Now onto dah reason why Ah was called back here."

I scrapped off the paint, and watched the brand reflect the building's lights like my Autobot brand. The Cybertronians all gasped while their humans thought it was kind of cool. I grew incredibly uneasy as they all stared at me.

"Ah am dah second youngest creation of Thorn and Drexel. And Ah hate, Ah hate how my name is tied tah those criminals. Sure, Ah did some regretful things, but it was always tah protect things Ah love. My club, my lovers, dah Autobots, and Prowl." I looked at Heatwave with a dangerous glint in my visors. "My creators tried everythin' they could possibly think of, tah take my music and sanity away. When Ah'm in Special Forces, Ah do everythin' in my power tah remind myself dat it's all for dah Bots."

"Jazz." Prowl went to calm me down.

I put my servo in front of him. "No, they wanted tah know dah truth they can have it. Ah had tah kill three, one for each bot in my life Ah cared about, three innocent civilians tah get 'em back. Ah regret every day, so much in fact, dat Ah still get memory lapses. So, Heatwave, dat is why Ah never talk about my past. Dat is why Ah am dah way Ah am."

"Jazz, is that why you wear those glasses?" Cody asked.

I took a deep intake before nodding. "Exactly, dah only bots Ah could safely and confidently show my optics tah were Prowl, Ratchet, Prime, and my team. Some of dah others knew, but they never let my optics or dis slagging mark define who Ah am."

"I still don't trust you." Heatwave was very untrustworthy.

"Yeah, well yer brother Inferno trusted meh with his secret courtship with Red Alert." I crossed my arms before loudly revving my engines to cool off.

Heatwave stared at me with a baffled look. "You knew my brother?"

"Correct, Ah also knew Blades before he had an accident and was reformatted." I pulled up holoimages of the Protectobots. "Dah Protectobots combined into Defensor, he was dah second most powerful Combiner on our team."

"Combiner?" Dani asked her partner.

"And what do you mean by reformatted? Wouldn't Blades have recognized you both if you've worked with him before?" Chief looked at us.

"Not necessarily, some memories and functions are transferred between the two frames, while others delete themselves." Boulder explained.

Blades nodded with a depressed look, and I instantly felt bad. "Ah'm sorry Blades Ah didn't meant too."

"It's okay Jazz, I remember being a Combiner. I still have the function to create part of Defensor, but-" Blades sighed heavily. "But there's no Defensor without the others. And I'm certainly not the same bot I used to be."

"What were you like before?" Chase asked.

Dani added, "What happened to the others on your team?"

And of course, Heatwave had to put his two creds worth. "And why didn't you tell us about your _other_ team?"

Prowl glared at me, obviously irritated with the accidental mess I created. I ducked by helm with a sheepish smile. "I don't think Blades remembers what happened that day in Tarn."

"Yeah, I don't remember much. Just that myself and the others, along with Ironhide, Inferno, and the Arielbots we were sent there to defend some neutrals while they fled Cybertron. After that it's a blur, and then I joined the Rescue Bot academy and here we are." Blades held his arm with a frown. "Combiners, are a group of five Cybertronians that form a bigger Cybertronian. And I never talked about them, because I can barely remember their faces half the time and we're so busy with rescuing."

Now I felt even worse for bringing up the others. I tapped my ped in thought, and then it hit me. "Ah got 'em." Everyone looked at me with confusion. "Sorry, Ah was just sayin' dat Ah got images and files of every member dat was on dah ARK. Includin' dah Protectobots."

"Really?" Blades perked up as I nodded.

"Well, that's going to be a problem Jazz. All our files are back on Cybertron." Prowl crossed his arms.

I waved him off dismissively, "Ah know exactly where they are. They're hidden in a sealed box, hidden inside a secret compartment with an eight-digit code, under my berth in my room dat also is locked with a twelve-digit code."

"Isn't that a bit over board?" Kade gave me a look before realized who he was talking to. "Right, Special Forces."

"Hey, guys someone left us a message." Cody poked his head out from their communications room. He ran back in and played it on speaker.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 6

"Tah anybot out there, Ah'm needin' help. Ah'm hidin' out in Kaon at the _Normandy_. Please help." I quickly recognized whose voice that was.

I backed up with my spark going a million miles a nanosecond. I shook my helm in disbelief. "No, no, no d-dat ca-can't be."

"Jazz, who is this?" Chase asked me.

I covered my mouth to hide the stuttering my bottom lip. Prowl had to keep me from backing into the wall. The call kept playing over and over again. My knees finally gave out as I full on cried.

"It can't be, how can he be alive? Prowl, he shouldn't be-"

"I don't know how either, but this has to be a trap. Blaster died, remember?" Prowl lifted me back up. "I'm going to take Jazz to the ship, he's going to need some… time to get over this."

I shook my helm as I pushed away from him. "No, it's gotta be him. No one Ah know would ta… Oh, Ah'm goin' to fraggin' kill Soundwave!"

Soundwave dare use his deceased brother's voice to draw me out!? I clenched my servos as my anger rose. So many dark thoughts of what I was going to do to Soundwave before I killed him. I turned on my heel and took off with my engines roaring. Prowl was following me, obviously knowing I was probably going to do something stupid. We stopped on a cliff, I transformed as I collapsed onto my knees and servos with tears falling down my face.

Prowl sat beside me as I laid my helm in his lap. He rubbed my horns until I calmed myself. "Jazz, it's okay. You're okay."

I sat up with jagged intakes as I nodded. Prowl took my visors off to look me in my optics. Blue tears stained my face as I looked back at him. "Ah, Ah know it will be. It's just it's been so long since I've heard his voice, and I-I guess I just lost my cool when I heard it." I had switched to my original Kaonion dialect without really realizing it.

"I know, and I am sorry that you had to go through that. Do you want some time to yourself?" Prowl asked me as he continued to rub my helm.

I nodded with my helm reclined against his chest. "Dat would be a good idea. Ah promise Ah won't do anything stupid."

"Okay, I'm going hope you can stay out of trouble." Prowl smiled at me. He placed my visors back on my face. "I'll return in two cycles. Comm me if you need anything."

I nodded with a smile. I felt this weird sense of happiness and safety, something I haven't felt in a long time. _Stop it, Prowl is just a friend._ "Yeah, Ah'm just gonna sit here and cool off for a bit."

"Okay." Prowl stood up and gave me one more glance before taking off.

I pulled my leg up to my chest, soft music played from my chest as I stood up with a heavy sigh. I know it's just Soundwave trying to get under my plating, which he's done successfully, but hearing Blaster's voice made me realize how much I missed him. I brought up a hologram of Blaster and myself holding each other in our arms with our helms pressing against each other.

 **Oh I'm (missin' you)**

 **The hurt on your heart**

 **Through your eyes it shows**

 **The past we can't relive**

 **What we both know**

 **Still I remember**

 _I saw flashes of Blaster and I hanging out in my recording studio, making a duet about the love we had. My servo reached out to touch Blaster, but it went straight through._

 **Things I never meant**

 **Memories surround me**

 **Won't let me forget**

 **I was so wrong**

 **The secret's not worth keeping**

 **I had no faith**

 **That you would still believe**

 _I spun around, seeing so many happy and even the sad memories surrounding me. I shook my helm and pushed the memories out of my mind._

 **No, now**

 **My heart's in your keeping**

 **Here I am**

 **Missin' you**

 **(Missing you)**

 **Fear in the dark**

 **Stares from the wall**

 **Your eyes in your picture**

 _I saw just his visored face and his servo reaching out to touch my face. A tear fell down my face when I felt the cooling touch. A soft smile slid across my face when I remembered Blaster's gentle touch._

 **Won't let me go**

 **If I could remember**

 **How you felt the pain**

 **The king of pretenders**

 **Alone in shame**

 **I was so wrong**

As I stood there with my servos covering my spark. Blaster disappeared, but I kept my optics staring at where he was. I wrapped my arms around myself to comfort me. What I wasn't expecting, were the two black and purple tendrils wrapping around my chest. I shouted as I struggled against the tightening grip.

"Cease… Your resistance is futile." That sounded like Starscream at first, and then it switched to a Vehicon. I knew who it actually was, because I only knew one mech with tendrils, and they certainly remembered my frame.

"Ya know Ah hate it when ya use recordin's. Let meh go." I was turned to face the visored mech.

Soundwave stared at me as he brought me closer to him. He brought our faces closer before he spoke. "Jazz, like gift?"

"Oh, most definitely. Ah loved tah here dah voice of yer dead brother, and my dead lover. Real nice of ya Soundwave." I glared at him as I continued to struggle. "Where were ya when Ah had to put his stilled frame tah rest, along with his Minis?"

"Blaster, not dead. Jazz, lying." I could tell Soundwave wasn't going to believe me.

I nodded with turn of my helm. "Blaster died in my arms, because of you. I not only lost one mech during the wars, but two."

"Jazz lies, will discover truth." Soundwave went to break down my firewalls until he dropped me on the ground. "Will find truth. Jazz belongs to Soundwave."

I revved my engines at the sudden claim. "Ah belong tah no one."

Soundwave ran a digit down my face and rubbed my horns. Hoping to get a reaction, but all he got was a glare and a deep frown. "We will see."

He teleported himself back to where ever he had come from and left me standing there. Prowl pulled up beside me and transformed with a smile on his face. "Hello Jazz, how are you feeling?"

I couldn't tell Prowl about Soundwave, not now. "Y-Yeah, Ah'm fine now. Ah think Ah'll recharge on dah ship."

Prowl nodded with that same friendly smile, that he rarely gave me let alone others. "I think I'll join you."

I nodded at my best friend before doing small backflip into my alt mode. Prowl transformed next to me, and actually raced me to the ship. I laughed the entire time, almost forgetting about Soundwave. Almost.

-Prowl's POV-

Jazz was awfully quiet as we drove to _Zeta_ , and I was going to find out why. When he got back Jazz moved so slow, that I had to push him inside. He went over to the helm of the ship and sat on the ground. This whole hearing Blaster, really disturbed him, and I didn't like seeing my friend so sad. I went over and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" I asked the silver mech.

He shook his helm before sighing heavily. "Nothing Prowl. Ah just miss him."

"I know, Blaster was a good comrade." I sat close to him, so close in fact, that our shoulders touched.

Jazz smiled with a half chuckle. "He was, he was also a good musician."

"True." I looked at Jazz with admiration, he was so strong and the only mech who wanted me to put my work down.

"Why are ya lookin' at meh like dat?" Jazz tilted his helm with a small smile.

I shake my helm, "Nothing. Let's get some rest." I stand up and hold out my servo.

Jazz grabs it and pulls himself up. "There's only one berth."

"So?" I looked down at him.

"So, there's two of us." Jazz looks up at me with a frown.

"Oh, come on Jazz, we're friends calm down." I smile at him.

Jazz groans before following me. He climbs on the berth first and scooted himself up against the wall. I laid next to him and turned my back to him. There was a small gap between us. Jazz rolls onto his other side, and I feel him staring at me, so I turned to face him.

"Yes Jazz?" I prop my helm up.

Jazz mimicked my action. "Why did ya become my friend?"

My wings held out straight in shock. "Because you were so depressed and grew up in a bad home."

"So what yer sayin', is dat ya felt bad for meh?" Jazz frowns.

"Yes, I felt bad that a great mech like you had to live in a place like that. And you are a great friend." I tell him before pushing his helm away from my face. "Too close."

Jazz laughs quietly before laying down and falling into stasis. I chuckled and went into stasis also. When I onlined, I felt pressure on my chest, when I opened my optics I saw jazz laying on top of me. He had his left leg pushing against my pelvic plating, and both servos touching my wings. I listened to him recharging peacefully; Jazz had a smile on his lips as he nuzzled my neck.

"Jazz." I poked his side, but he remained in stasis. "Jazz it's time to get up."

"Mmm." Jazz moaned as he grinded against me.

I felt my temperature rise. "Jazz come on."

"Mmm Prowler." I fell off the berth when I heard him speak my name.

Jazz quickly onlined when he was falling. "What?"

I probably should keep this to myself. I didn't want to embarrass Jazz any more than I was. "You were pushing me off."

The silver mech stood up and examined the situation. He seemed to have bought it, as he nodded with a guilty smile. "Sorry."

::Team Prime to Jazz and Prowl, come in Jazz and Prowl.:: Zeta's comlink beeped, meaning someone was reaching us.

We left the ship's med bay and answered the comlink. ::Prowl here.::

::Oh, Prowl, just the Bot I needed to speak with.:: Ratchet said.

::Oh?:: I looked at Jazz for an answer, but he just shrugged.

::I need you to come to our base here.:: Ratchet said with a bit of worry.

::Okay, what's wrong?:: I asked with a worry flick of my wings.

There was silence before a response from the medic. ::It's Optimus, he's been damaged in a recent battle.::

"Geez, Ah feel loved." Jazz grumbles jokingly.

::Okay. I'll need a bridge then.:: I told him.

A bridge opened outside, I went to leave, but Jazz grabbed my arm. "Please come back safely."

I smiled at him, "Of course."

"Okay." Jazz finally releases me.

I went through and was greeted with smiles and stares. My visors shot down, and my wings stood out straight. Smokescreen hugged me with his wings flapping around happily. I hugged him back before looking at Ratchet. "Where's Optimus?"

"Resting in his quarters." Ratchet told me before helping Bulkhead carry energon away.

"That's some great brotherly love." A human girl said from a platform.

Smokescreen waves it off, "That's just how Prowl is."

"Ratchet, do you have battle reports?" I asked, not letting my visors retract.

"We've been busy kicking Decepticon aft to write reports on anything." A green mech crossed his arms.

I went over to him and bopped him on the back of his helm. "I was not talking to you, and I will not tolerate that kind of language in front of children."

"Oh, we've been exposed to Bulkhead's language for a while now." The older human boy said.

' _Jack's right Prowl. That's not even the worst of it._ ' Bumblebee chirps at me from beside the smaller human boy.

I put my servos on my waist. "I do not care, as long as I am here no harsh language around minors."

"Prowl, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Ratchet looked at me.

I shook my helm, "No. It's bad enough Bumblebee and Smokescreen learned it from Jazz."

The femme looked at me with a frown, "I don't see how you and Jazz haven't killed each other yet."

I tilted my helm and retracted my visors, "What do you mean?"

"What Arcee means, is that Jazz is fun and outgoing, and you're strict." Smokescreen says.

I rolled my optics, "I am fully aware that I am how you humans say 'a stick in the mud'. And Jazz is one of my oldest friends. We balance each other out."

"Ain't that the truth." Ratchet makes the remark, before alarms from the terminal beeps. "Looks like Megatron is at it again."

"Okay; Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead with me. Bumblebee, you stay here and being our optics on the entire battlefield." I quickly ordered before opening a bridge.

-Jazz's POV-

I was watching the Rescuebots preform a rescue from the fire station. Cody was doing homework while he watched. I was hacking into the city's computer network to pass the time. "Thanks Cody, for not judgin' meh too hard."

"Dad tries to teach us not to judge everyone so harsh. So, tell me about Kaon." He asked with a smile.

"Well it's very beautiful, but it's filled with thieves and gangs. There were hundreds of smaller gangs, but the two big gangs were Dark Hex and Silver Diamond. My family and Diamond have been at war since they formed. Ironically I left the gang wars to join a faction war." I chuckled. "When the war is over I plan on leaving Kaon for good and live in Iacon."

"Why not rebuild Dark Hex? Teach them that they can be good." Cody suggested.

I shook my helm, "That's not as easy as you think. They've known nothing but violence, I can't lead them. They'll just drag me down the same dark hole I tried to get away from."

"But Jazz-"

I revved angrily and threw my servo out to the side. "No Cody, I refuse to realign myself with a bunch of criminals!" I transformed and drove off.

I didn't want to go back to my family, after working years on blocking my instincts and past. If I went back to them now, I'll either be executed or forced to lead a bunch of killers. Prowl told me that he would do everything in his power to keep Dark Hex and I apart. And honestly it scared me thinking about my best friend getting hurt because of me. While on my drive as I thought about it more and more, what Cody said about the whole rebuilding thing gave me an idea. If I could round up a small group of followers, and show them how to be like Autobots, then I can use them to help defeat the Decepticons.

I transformed and looked up at the sky with determination. "Perfect, now to figure how and where." I tapped my chin in thought, before snapping my digits with a smile. "It has to be a secure location."

::Jazz, come in Jazz. This is Graham, come in-:: I sighed.

::Ah hear ya, what ya want?:: I looked around before choosing a direction and began walking blindly.

::There's a storm coming in, and we need your help with preparing the island.:: He said hurriedly.

::Aight, Ah'm on my way.:: I transformed and met the Rescuebots at the fire station just as it began to sprinkle. "Made it."

"How fast were you going?" Chase asked as I transformed with a small servo spin.

I shrugged, "Probably my top speed?"

Heatwave gave me a sneer and shake of the helm. "You're lucky you didn't kill anyone."

My optics rolled under my visors as I put my servos on my waist. "I know my limits, and I know how to drive."

"Okay you two, knock it off. We have a mission to do." Chief snapped his fingers as he waited for everyone to gather. "Alright now that everyone is here we can start assigning. Kade, Heatwave go secure the docks, Graham and Boulder will go secure the streets. Dani and Blades will fly to the camp grounds and evacuate them to higher grounds."

I watched them head for their jobs, leaving Chase and I in the room. "And us?"

"We three will go through the town to make sure everyone is bunkered down." He said as Chase and I quickly transformed.

After just under an hour of preparing the town and its people of the storm. I helped the Rescue Bots get their partners to safety. Once they were safe we all took shelter in the base, underground. There was loud crashing coming from the wind, and the ceiling began to leak. We all looked up just as the ceiling started crashing down. I held out my servo and shouted, "Power up and energize!"

A microphone appeared, what the frag!? See my energon weapon just forms random music items, so I got to improvise. I looked at it for a second before at the ceiling. "Got it. Turn off yer receptors."

"What are you going to do?" Blades asked while the others supported the walls.

Chase looked at Blades as he tried to push a support beam up. "Blade, I require your assistance."

Blade rushed over and pushed the supports beams with his back. I took the microphone and took a deep intake before hitting a high note and holding it. Green soundwaves escaped the microphone just long enough for the Rescue Bots to cement the beams back in place. After the storm passed, I finally released the note. I fell to one knee from the lack of intakes.

"Are you okay?" Chase helped me up.

I nodded with heavy intakes, Primus last time I was knocked down like that was when Soundwave betrayed me. I stood up slowly just to avoid purging my tanks. "Is it safe to go above now?"

"What, feeling claustrophobic?" Heatwave joked as he pushed the elevator button. I rolled my optics as we looked around at the damage the storm did.

"Wow, dis is gonna take a while tah clean up." I said as I looked around the fire station.

We brought the humans back and began cleaning the island slowly. We cleaned the streets before getting called back to the fire house. I commed Prowl to check in on him.

::Hey Prowler, how's life?:: I asked with a quirky smile.

::Jazz, are you okay?:: Prowl asked with concern, meaning he found out about the storm.

I groaned into the sky ::Ah'm okay Prowl, we just finished cleanin' dah streets. What about you?::

::We mined energon and fought some Decepticons.:: Prowl said, sounding a bit busy.

I leaned a bit on my left ped as I spoke. ::What's up, yer distracted.::

Prowl sighed into his comlink. ::I'm just worried about you Jazz; your siblings know you're alive. It won't be long before they come here and get you.::

Oh Prowl, only if you knew what I had planned. ::Don't worry Prowler, they won't find meh.::

::Okay, I trust you Jazz. I'll be back tomorrow. Prime wants to talk to the Rescue Bots.:: Prowl said.

I smiled when I heard that my friend was going to return. My spark swelled happily ::Aight Ah'll see you tomorrow.::

After we said out good byes, I went for a drive to the mountain. I had to at least try and get the clan on my side. And from the sounds of the recording there were a few that believed in me. I took a deep intake before transforming my servo into my blaster and lifted it into the air. I waited until I was connected to the satellites to start sending a signal.

"DarkHex members, d…this is Jazz, your rightful leader. I am on another planet, far from Cybertron. If you wish to follow me into greatness and power, come to these coordinates. And a message to my surviving siblings, if I see your ugly faceplates here I will rip you apart." I said before sending the coordinates to a random location, which was at _Normandy_.

My spark pulsed rapidly, knowing that anyone on this planet would hate me when they found out I brought criminals to Earth. Just as the signal went out, a space bridge opened behind me. I turned around, expecting Polyhexians to be there, but before I could react I got knocked out. When I woke up, I felt the tingling sensation in my lower half as if I was being magnetized to something. I was able to sit up and use my arms just fine. "A berthroom? Diagnostics check."

After half an hour of a diagnostic check, I wasn't tampered with except my comlink being turned off. The door opened, and I saw the last mech I wanted to see walk in. We stared at each other for what felt like a century. I groaned and looked away. "Of course, it was ya. Ah told ya Soundwave Ah'm not interested in ya anymore."

"Soundwave use voice… jazz remove…slang." He said before sitting next to my immobile legs. I nodded, and Soundwave removed his mask. "Why are you wanting to get in contact with Dark Hex?"

"They're my family, aren't they?" I snapped back and crossed my arms. "Now let me go."

"No Jazz, you are mine." Soundwave said before my servos were magnetized to the berth. "I don't trust you won't try something, so until I can trust you, your servos are staying here."

I glared and revved my engines. "Let me go!" I tried to move my servos, but they wouldn't budge.

He spoke normally and walked over to me. His servo caressed my face. "No reaction again, how interesting."

"Go frag off, I don't want anything to do with you. You're the one who left us for him! You chose some random mech over your family!" I started losing control over my emotions, and I could feel a memory barrier breaking. 'No, not good. Calm down Jazz, keep your cool.'

"Jazz, you know you need me to rebuild that wall. I can feel your memories seeping through." Soundwave got even closer, almost climbing on top of me. "It's the memory of when you were still single, you paid for seven pleasure bots, fragged them-"

I shook my helm as I pressed my servos against my audio receptors. I squeezed my optics shut. "No, no stop it!"

"Fragged them all until they were unconscious across the berth-" Soundwave's voice became distant as the memory grew clearer.

 _"Oh Jazz."_

 _"Oh, frag yes Jazz!"_

 _"Harder Jazz!"_

 _"Faster Jazz!"_

 _Screams of ecstasy filled the room as I made each one of the pleasure bots overload. I stood over them, all of us covered in lubricant. All of these femmes weren't just random targets, my family discovered they all had tried to interface with my Sire in the past. My Carrier didn't care though, he didn't want any of them trying to break our family apart. And me being the youngest, and the most attractive out of my siblings, I was the perfect bot to gather the femmes up and kill them. I grabbed my small dagger, which was sharpened enough to slice the thick major energon lines on the neck._

 **Come Little Children** **  
I'll take Thee Away  
Into a Land of  
Enchantment**

 _I took the blade to the first of the femmes who had hurt my family and sliced her helm off before she made a peep._ **  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come to Play  
Here in My Garden  
Of Magic**

 _I start slicing their helms off one-by-one, their muffled screams against my servos. Something inside me grew to liking it._ **  
Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee the Way  
Through All the Pain and  
The Sorrows**

 _When the screams were done, I stared at my work. A huge grin was on my face as I stared at the helms that sat on the table in the center of the room._ **  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life is This Way  
Murdering Beauty  
And Passion**

 _I turned around when I saw my Carrier walk in with a big grin on his face. My chest and arms were stained with energon. "Good job my sparkling, you make Carrier so proud."_ **  
Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
To Weary of Life and  
Deceptions**

 _Being praised by my creators was the best thing in the world, but I didn't do it just for my Carrier's selfish needs._

"No, no, no stop it! Soundwave, it hurts!" I screamed in pain as I thrashed my torso around as the memory block disappeared. "FRAG stop it please!"

"And if I don't? You can't escape, and you know that your medic can only repair broken barriers. Not make brand new ones, so you need me to fix it." Soundwave caressed my face, I tried to pull away, but he grabbed my face harder. "Admit it, you need me. You didn't end our bond, a minute part of you still loves me."

"I…I hate you with all my spark." I spit in his face before trying to punch Soundwave, but he hacked into my arm system and they magnetized to the berth. Soundwave stood up from the berth and backhanded me.

"You will submit to me Jazz, and you will break for me." He said as a tentacle attached to the back of my helm. "You will give in."

I shook my helm as I tried to fight him. My optics struggled to stay online, "Sound…wave. Please don't." Then I was surrounded by darkness.

I onlined with a huge processor ache, I looked around and realized I was still in Soundwave's room. I was on my front now and could feel something on my helm. "Let me go!"

"Relax Jazz, I am putting back the memory block. You stressed your systems to the point of crashing." He said as Laserbeak flew over to me and landed on my back.

I revved my engines, and she flew off to Soundwave. "Don't come near me birdbrain."

"Hate me all you want, but I know you feel regret for speaking like that to her." Soundwave was right, I could never hate his creations despite what he's done.

"I'm sorry little Beak." I look at the wall, and sigh. "Soundwave can you please let me sit up at least?"

Soundwave was quiet as he typed on his terminal, which made me smile. He always was like this when he felt awkward or nervous to talk. Soundwave finally looked up at me and walked over to me. He pulled the cord out of my helm and pulled me upright. "Jazz going to submit to me?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I will not submit, to an aft helm like you anymore."

"Jazz, you will be in here a long time. And you can't escape, so it would be wise to submit to me." He grabbed my arm and sent his tendrils across my armor. I shivered and my helm rolled back.

I felt ashamed, and quickly looked away. My body started to heat up as his tendrils dipped into my frame and caressed my protoform. "S…S…Soundwave. Please don't, this is wrong. And I'm still mad at you."

"You like it, remember when it was all three of us in the pools of oil." Soundwave started removing barriers as he continued to stroke me. I started to fall down into the abyss of the past. "And you are one for danger. So how about one last time, and I will release?"

I looked up at the mech as he removed his visor. My optics widen as I soon remembered how beautiful he was. I just wanted to reach out and touch his face. Soon, I found my servos touching his face. My legs were soon wrapped around his waist, and his arms were holding me upright. "I can never forgive you for what you did to me or Blaster."

And then like I did all those years ago, I tightened my limbs around his thin frame, and kissed his lips. My body started to heat up as I started feel the rush of being with an old mate especially with one who became a Decepticon. I pulled away and stared in shock. Then realization it me, and I covered my mouth.

"I… I… I just kissed the enemy. No, no I am not doing that ever again." I push away from him. "You can't be fragging with my mind, you want me to submit to you? Then you stay away from me."

Soundwave stood up and went to back hand me. For once since my creators, I flinched away with fear. I turned away as Soundwave was replaced by my Sire. I covered my face with my servo and whimpered. He stopped, and when I finally looked up at him. He had a look of shock and fear. Soundwave sat down on the berth, and I crawled into his lap as I cried.

"I am sorry for attempting to hurt you, but you will submit and be mine again." Soundwave said before my body became magnetized to the berth again.

-Prowl's POV-

Smokescreen and I were talking as we returned from patrol. I actually missed going on small drives with my brothers, even if they ended up with us chasing or being chased by Decepticons. As we headed down the hallway, I felt that something was off. I ran to the terminal and tried to connect to the Rescue Bots.

"What's wrong with Prowl?" I hear Miko ask my brother as I impatiently waited for the connection to be made.

"Prowl gets like this when he feels that something is off." Smokescreen answered as he leaned up against the wall.

"Oh, Prowl what can we do for you?" Chief Charlie said with an uneasy smile.

I crossed my arms as I quickly demanded. "Where is Jazz? I would like to speak to him."

His smile slowly turned to a frown, "I would let him, if I knew where he was."

My spark stalled for only a spilt second before racing again. In my processor I was going through hundreds of possibilities as to what happened to Jazz. Some were good, others were terrible thoughts. "What do you mean if you knew?"

Chase came into view, he had the same sad look on his face. "What the Chief means, is that Jazz has been missing for almost forty-eight hours."

My spark and my entire body froze as my processor finally processed what was said. I shook my helm and quickly put up my stone face. My wings standing out straight as I fought to control myself. "Thank you for the information." I ended the call. "Arcee, Bulkhead you two are to patrol the south end of the forest.

"What? Your friend, our Second, has disappeared. And your first concern is the patrolling schedule?" Bulkhead said raising his voice.

I stood straight, not even flinching. I walked over to him, I could sense everyone's tension as I grabbed the green mech's face. I brought his face closer to mine and my optics narrowed. "Our duties as Autobots, is to protect this planet and its inhabitants safe from the Decepticons. That is _our_ first priority. Jazz will be fine, and until Optimus or I determine that he is in need of a rescue. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal." Bulkhead grumbled as he glared at me as I released him and went up to the top of the canyon.

"Jazz, where are you?" I put all my weight onto one leg and a servo on one hip. "This isn't like you to just disappear without telling me."

A servo gently landed on my shoulder, I glanced over to see who it was that came up here. Optimus released my shoulder once he made the realization that I noticed. "You did not have to be so harsh with Bulkhead."

"I am aware Sir, but I will not have him put the team in danger for any possible outbursts with us and the Decepticons. Jazz will be able to escape, he's always gotten away plenty of times." I gestured with my servo.

Optimus nodded, "You're right, but even Jazz will soon run out of luck."

"I know Optimus, but it makes it easier for me to calm down if I believe that my best friend was alright." I looked away for a split second before looking up at him.

"Prowl, we will have to formulate a plan to rescue Jazz as soon as possible." Optimus reminded me.

"You're right, I will get started on making plans." I said before we went inside.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 7

-Jazz's POV-

It's been a whole week has passed since my imprisonment, and Soundwave finally let me explore his quarters. I was looking at the human worldwide web, watching music videos, when another memory barrier started crumbling. My body shook with pain as it deteriorated faster than the last.

 _My Carrier's servo maiden was buffing and polishing my armor. I was standing in the middle of my room, tapping my ped impatiently. "Come on Heroia, Carrier is going to be angry with me again if I am late for the ball again."_

 _"I'm trying young master, but your Carrier wanted your frame to shine while you preform." She said softly before she finished polishing my armor. "Here young master, polished to perfection."_

 _I quickly got my armor on and thanked the femme before quickly going to the ballroom. I stopped at the top of the large spiral staircase, a spotlight lit me up. Everyone from our gang, and even the big politicians from Kaon all stopped chattering as they stared at me. The low eerie music started playing, and that was my queue to start. I took a deep intake before giving my signature smile and looked at everyone with my crimson optics._

 **And so, the time has come, it's here**

 **The silence ends, change is near**

 **You wait in the balance libertine**

 _I slowly made my way down the steps, everyone was gasping at how dark and eerie I had sounded. I slid my body down the length of the railing._

 **Come into the pantheon**

 **Welcome to the universe**

 **Welcome to the universe**

 **If there's a past into the clear**

 _I took dramatic steps as I swung my arms out to the sides of me as my voice rose._

 **We better take the pace**

 **Erase this face**

 **In constant search for everything**

 **You wait in the balance libertine**

 _My siblings were standing next to the minibar with slight scowls on their faces. I didn't care what they thought about me, not anymore._

 **Come into the pantheon**

 **Welcome to the universe**

 **Welcome to the universe**

 _When I finally made it to the bottom of the staircase, I had complete control over the crowd. They were so into my singing, that the outsiders didn't notice my sister hacking their credit accounts._

 **Welcome to the universe**

 **Welcome to the universe**

 **A new day has begun**

"Jazz, Jazz wake up." I hear a muffled voice and my body being shaken. My vision started to recalibrate as Soundwave's visored face came into view. "Jazz, what happened?"

 _"_ _The balls, all the balls were just a way to get more credits. Nothing to do with me or my dreams_ _._ _(The balls, all the balls were just a way to get more credits. Nothing to do with me or my dreams.)"_ I said in Kaonion as Soundwave helped me up.

My memories were slowly coming to the front and becoming jumbled. I was pressed against the mech's body, my servos were pressed against the sides of my helm. During my stay I made Soundwave not to touch my processor, so my blocks were slowly breaking one by one.

"Soundwave, please make them go away." I cried in pain as Blaster's deactivation was heavy in my processor.

"Then will you submit to me?" He carried me to the berth and laid me down. He rubbed my horns while I tried to calm down. "Submit to me, and I'll put them back."

"I… I'll give you my body, but I will not give you anything on the Autobots." I compromised with him. Right now, all I needed was some way to get the memory blocks up, and if interfacing was the only thing to get them I would.

"You've lost over 70% of your walls that will take time." He said as his servo stroked my horns more. My body started to relax as I looked up at him, my optics were dull. "One session of interfacing, and you will get two walls put back. But I will get to pick the memories, do we understand each other?"

I nod as I whimper, my creators' faces started to meld together. "Just like old times, huh?"

Soundwave crawled on top of me and pinned my arms above my helm. His tentacles caressed my body, slowly moving down and his tendrils stroking my body. My back arched as a small moan escaped my digits twitched as I felt his tendrils slipped into my armor. His lips grazed my neck before he gently bit my neck cables.

"Oh, Soundwave you remembered what I love. Please stop teasing me, can we just get it over with?" I whimpered as I felt his tendrils slowly moved down to my waist.

"I will do what I want, so be quiet." Soundwave growled angrily before his servo wrap around my neck. "I am angry at you for leaving me."

I looked up at him and glared. "I don't want this anymore if you're going to be an afthelm about it."

His tentacles up my body, and he stood up with me angled near his waist. I squirmed around as I shouted in frustration. "Soundwave stop it! This isn't you, stop!"

Soundwave used his other tentacle, and it slid inside my mouth. My optics widened as I gagged on it. He took his servo and rubbed my pelvic plating gently. I squirmed around trying to avoid the touch but was inevitably giving Soundwave's servo a blow job. He chuckled when I stopped and looked up at him. We both remembered when were together and would do the kinkiest slag ever to spice things up. He continued rubbing my plating until I started whimpering again.

"Open up." Soundwave commanded, as he opened his plating. His spike, I used to literally bend over backwards for it. "I know you want it Jazz, quit being stubborn, and just open up."

I grumbled with irritation before I slid my plating over, and my valve was dripping. I bit my lip with embarrassment and need when I felt myself slowly be slid down Soundwave's spike. I arched my back and gasped, trying to the urge to not moan. Soundwave moved me up and down slowly, and my back arched with loud moans.

"S-Soundwave, please put them up." I moaned more and started to move my hips on my own.

Soundwave moaned with satisfaction. "I've almost forgotten how good you feel."

We were fragging each other for almost three Earth hours. I was half on Soundwave half on the berth, the walls were slowly built back up. A smile was on my face, honestly most of it was still from the buzz of the interfacing. My body was covered in lubricant, both mine and the afthelm of a Decepticon.

"I want to go back to my team, Soundwave. You know that they will be looking for me." I glared at him once he stopped putting up the walls.

"No, you belong to me." He grabbed me and pinned me to his berth.

"Soundwave, what is wrong with you? You are acting like my creators, what happened to the mech I fell in love with?" I pushed him off of me and revved my engines. "You really think I'm going to let you keep in here forever!?"

Soundwave didn't say anything as he left his berth room. I shouted with rage as I punched the pillows. I stood up and looked out the window with rage growing through me. I knew Soundwave or someone was watching me, I could feel it from the occasional whirring and clicking of the camera moving. I saw a small weight on the desk, I grabbed it and flipped the camera off before throwing it at it.

"Ah will find a way out of here, and ya will pay Soundwave." I tried the door first, in case Soundwave was dumb enough to leave the obvious choice obvious. _Buzz_. "Glad ya didn't lose yer touch."

I looked around for a way out, and then my optics caught a vent. A grin slowly crept onto my face as I knelt down in front of it. "Tight fit, but Ah think ah can make it work." I encouraged myself as I removed the grate, and army crawled through. "Really wish he didn't smash my visors all because Ah almost bit his spike off. Not like he didn't deserve it."

After a while, I found myself in the main air duct. Vehicons were walking up and down the halls. I kept crawling until I found myself above the bridge of the Nemesis. "Ah should listen in on any conversations dat'll help us."

Soundwave and Megatron soon walked in talking. "How is your little pet project going, Soundwave?"

:Project… needs time…subject…pain tolerance… high.:: Soundwave said before showing images of me during his time of whipping me.

I hissed quietly at the ghostly pain in my side. Megatron nodded as he examined the image further. "And what of your brother?"

::Dead.:: Soundwave said bluntly. ::Jazz… will come to his senses… and return… to his proper place.::

"And has he released any new information on how to get into his old family manor?" Why would Megatron need into my family's manor? I thought he already had access to it.

::Negative… Lord Megatron. Reasons to believe…unaware of combination.:: Soundwave replied.

I was actually shocked, "They changed it? When did dis happen?" I shook my helm. "Come on Soundwave, ya know Ah left 'em after Ah met you and Blaster."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by Starscream's whiny voice. I rolled my optics before continuing my crawl through the ducts. I groaned with disgust at the memories doing this brought back. I found myself near the loading docks for the energon storage, and with the way they were packing up tools and carts onto a transponder. I quietly lowered the grate before poking my helm through the hole, looking around for any guards. When the coast was clear, I lowered myself to the ground below.

Once on the ground I snuck behind some empty crates. The Vehicons got on the transponder, and we were all teleported to Earth. I turned my comlink on and adjusted my comlink until only Autobot frequencies. ::Jazz tah Autobots, come in Autobots.::

::Jazz? Jazz!? Is that you?:: That sounded like Smokescreen, and he was astonished by my voice.

::Yeah Smokey it's meh. Ah need ya tah lock on my coordinates and get a Space Bridge open near my location.:: I said quietly as I started climbing up the wall of the hole the Vehicons and blown open to get to the energon.

::Jazz, where have you been? What happened, how did you escape?:: He started talking rapidly.

I chuckled at the young mech's excitement. ::Smokey, Ah need a Bridge now.:: I said grunting before doing a back flip to the top.

::I got a lock, Prowl is coming through.:: He said as the bridge opened.

Prowl ran through calling for me as I collapsed, and everything became dark.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 8

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch.8

-Prowl's POV-

I rushed over to Jazz and grabbed him. He was covered in lubricant, dents, and gashes. "Jazz, Jazz what happened?" I half lifted him in my arms and dragged him through the portal. The others saw Jazz, the Autobots knew what he was covered in but the humans didn't know what had happened. Ratchet quickly came over, and he helped me carry Jazz to the med bay. Once he was secured on the berth with cables hooked up to him, Ratchet kicked me out.

"Prowl, did Jazz tell you anything before he passed out." Optimus asked with a small hint of worry in his voice.

I shook my helm with a worried scowl, I folded my arms. "No, he saw me and then just collapsed. Sir, we should be prepared for anything the Decepticons did to him." I hated to suggest this, but for the safety of my team and friend we had to put Jazz under surveillance for a while until his sanity was there.

Optimus nodded, "I agree. Why don't you report to the Rescue Bots that Jazz has been found, but don't go into details?"

Jack, looked up from his homework. "Why are you going to do that? Do you think Jazz defected?"

My wings subconsciously flared at the human daring to think that my friend would ever defect, but I kept calm and explained. "No, but everyone has their snapping point."

A loud scream came from the med bay, and Ratchet came out half stumbling half falling out of the med bay. "Primus Jazz, relax will ya? Soundwave was toying with his memory bank."

"How?" Raf asked, pausing his game.

"Some walls are intact, some down completely, and some half there. Jazz's processor is combining the past and present." Ratchet explained as Optimus and Arcee helped him up.

And Jazz came limping into the doorway. He leaned against the frame for support, and his optics were dim. "I'm going tah kill ya, Hindsight." He growled at Smokescreen.

"Jazz, I'm not Hindsight. It's me Smokescreen, remember?" My brother stepped closer to him and reached out for him. Jazz growled before diving at him, wrapped his body around him like a snake. He started hitting major sensory points before pulling away. Smokescreen was on the floor frozen. "For frag sake Jazz, why?!"

The others went to attack, but I held out my arm. "No, you'll only get yourselves hurt. He isn't using lethal attacks, which means he's somewhat aware." I went to my friend as he fell to his knees shouting in pain. "Jazz, it's Prowl look at me."

Jazz looked at me as I knelt in front of him. His body temperature was lowering, and he began to tremble. "Don't let me go back in the freezer."

I sat on the ground and opened my arms as my visors retracted. "Jazz, you're safe now. Hindsight, is gone. I made sure of it, he won't hurt anyone."

"Who's Hindsight?" One of the humans asked as Jazz curled up in my lap.

"The old Special Forces commander." Ratchet said with worry in his voice.

I rubbed Jazz's horns, and he started calming down. "Come on, let's get you repaired okay?" Jazz nodded and held onto me as I stood up cradling him. "He'll apologize for the trouble once he's recovered."

Outside the med bay I heard the rest of the team conversing. "Now I see why they make good friends." Bulkhead sounded astonished.

"They've survived this far by depending on each other." Smokescreen said.

"Just be glad that Prowl was here, most bots have bad pasts but Jazz's is one no one can help but feel bad for. I mean he did save Bumblebee from his own past." Ratchet said. I hate how they talked about Jazz, as if he was on his death berth.

I could hear the questioning look Bumblebee's human charge was giving him. Bumblebee whirled out a sigh, ' _I was an orphan for most of my life, and Jazz found me while still training._ '

"Woah, Jazz raised you!? That's so cool!" I smiled at hearing Raf's excitement.

I looked at Jazz and watched him shift in his recharge. "It's okay Jazz, I'm here."

Jazz looked peaceful in his stasis, he always recharged with his right arm above his helm servo opened up. His left arm bent upward and his digits curled slightly. I gently rubbed his horns as Ratchet got to work on building the firewalls.

"Sometimes I forget that Jazz is a fully-grown mech." I said with a slight chuckle. "I remember Sentinel's reaction when I took him, Prime, you, and Ironhide to recruit Jazz and Blaster."

Ratchet looked at the screen. "Almost- oh… he's clinging to a memory."

I looked at the monitor, and my spark broke slightly. "The day Blaster died." It was from Jazz's point of view, which made the memory even more lifelike.

 _Jazz and Blaster were on a mission in Iacon to retrieve information from a possible informant. They were ducked down behind rubble from the battle that had happen Deca-cycles ago. Jazz looked at Blaster, the two stared at each other for a long time before high fiving each other._

 _"Blaster, somethin' ain't right. Ah' m not seein' anyone." Jazz said while looking through the scope of his rifle._

 _"Ah agree, contact Prime?" Blaster said as he released Eject and Ramhorn._

 _Jazz sat up against the large barrier and nodded, "Yeah. Be quick and tell Prime tah send back up."_

 _The Cassetticons nodded before running off, or at least they tried. As soon as they were out of hiding clean shots through their helms sent them flying. A shout of pain from Blaster was quickly muffled by Jazz's servo. "Snipers, frag. Blaster get Ram and Eject while Ah cover ya."_

 _That's when battle broke out. A patrol of Vehicons surrounded them, and with the remaining of Blaster's Cassetticons they tried to retreat. Jazz looked over at Blaster as he struggled to get a Vehicon off if him. He rushed over and shoved his servo in the Decepticon's chest. Jazz pulled out the spark and crushed it._

 _"Blaster, go! Now!" Jazz threw a grenade at a large group of Vehicons._

 _Blaster called back his living partners to his chest compartment before picking up Ramhorn and Eject. He started running, Jazz was quick scoping the snipers as they shot at the Communication Officer. Jazz started running after Blaster, and that's when it happened. A Vehicon with a cloaking device appeared in front of Blaster and stabbed him in the chest. Jazz froze as Blaster grabbed the sword, and slowly slid off._

 _"BLASTER!" Jazz snapped and started slaughtering the remaining Decepticons. What could be seen was his arms and lower half of his body covered in Energon. "Blaster, no… no… no." He ran to the Autobot as he struggled to remain active._

 _"Ja-Jazz." Blaster looked up at Jazz as they both started crying. "Jazz, they're all dead. Ah…Ah can't live without 'em."_

 _Jazz shook his helm as he held Blaster close. "Blaster, please Ah can't lose ya too. Please hold on for meh."_

 _Blaster cupped his face and smiled gently. "Jazz, Ah'll always be with ya. Can ya sing our song for meh?"_

 _Jazz nodded as he kissed his lips. "Yeah, Ah will Blaster."_

A loud gasp came from Jazz and he shot up. He looked around with wide optics. Ratchet and I were ready to put him back under if he did anything. Jazz hugged me and cried. " _Thank you for saving me, Prowler. You're the only friend I have left_." Jazz said in his native tongue.

"What about Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots?" I hugged him back.

Jazz didn't say anything as he continued to hold me. Ratchet unhooked him from the machine. He did a few diagnostic checks before holding out a pair of visors to Jazz. "Here, I figured you'd want them."

My friend took them and placed them on. He quietly thanked the medic before standing up. "Jazz, you need to rest."

"No Prowl, Ah need tah go." He shoved passed me.

I followed after him, ignoring the stares that we were getting. "Jazz, Jazz come back. Meister!"

Jazz froze and looked at me with a dark tint in his visor. "Do NOT call meh dat name. Only Alfa-Bravo get tah call meh dat!"

"Jazz, I'm sorry we're just worried about you." My wings drooped slightly.

"Prowler, Ah need tah get my emotions together." He said before leaving the base.

I went to shout again, but Optimus put a servo on my shoulder. "Prowl, let Jazz go for a bit."

"Yes sir." My wings stood in a high 'V'.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 9

-Jazz's POV-

I transformed and hit top speed as I drove my depression away. Being with Soundwave, even after everything he did to me old feelings were revived. My spark and processor were so confused on what to do, and how to feel. I was so focused on driving, that I wasn't even aware that I had driven all night to the other side of Nevada.

I transformed and climbed up the side of an abandoned building. My legs hung over the edge, I looked up at the sky with a deep sigh. A song started coming to life in my soul, I stood up and just let it out.

 _I looked up and ran my servos down my face to my chest. I opened my chest plate and touched my spark._

 **Wake me up inside**

 **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down, into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home**

 _My servos snapped back as my chest closed shut. I confidently walked half way across the roof and did a few air flips before dropping into helm spin._

 **Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

 _I flipped back onto my peds again and did a figure eight over my helm. Dropping to my knees, I cupped my servos._

 **Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

 **Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

 **Bring me to life  
Bring me to life**

 _I stopped moving at first before slowly moving. I caressed my body. I removed my visors and clawed my chest._

 **Frozen inside, without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are my life  
Among the dead**

My comlink beeped in the middle of my song, a small growl escaped me. "Ah hate interruptions." I put my visors back on and answered it. ::Hello?::

::JAZZ! Is that really you!?:: I was surprised when I recognized that voice.

::Groove, is dat really ya? But how? We couldn't find yer bodies.:: I hacked into the Rescuebots' terminal and the terminal at the Nevada base.

::Myself and the other Protectobots escaped from the energon mines here outside the Towers. We're all pretty worse for wear, where are you-:: laser fire.

 _No, not now._ ::Groove, go tah my club. Now, get everyone there and put in dah code _4...3…0…2_. Do ya understand meh! Go tah my club and put dah code in!::

::Okay Jazz! First Aid, we'll repair Hotspot when we get to the _Normandy_.:: Groove said as the sound of the firefight continued.

::Jazz, wh-what happened to Blades?:: Streetwise's voice hopped on the call.

I front flipped off the building and transformed. ::Blades is still alive and kickin'. We'll come rescue you and the others as soon as possible. Just don't kick dah bucket yet.::

Streetwise chuckled tiredly ::We've survived this long. We'll be glad to see our old pal.::

 _Scrap._ :: Street, there's somethin' ya'll should know dat after dah battle. We were only able tah find Blades, and he's been reformatted.::

::But we still feel him through the bond.:: Streetwise sounded sad and confused.

::We'll explain when we get there. Dah defense protocols will activate as soon as dah door is closed. Only Ah have dah override code. Good luck, Jazz out.:: I ended the call, and left the systems I hacked into.

I drove back to base and did a 'rise of the dead' motion as I stood up. The wind shifted slightly, and I grabbed my attacker's fist. They flew over me and crashed into the ground. On the ground was Prowl, who had a smile on his face.

"Primus, Prowl are you okay?" Bulkhead asked as he helped my partner up.

Prowl stood up with the help of the wrecker, he brushed himself off with a smile. "I'm fine Bulkhead, just snapping Jazz out of his thoughts."

I put my servo on my chest, "Ah am fine now Prowl. Us and dah Rescue Bots, are gonna go rescue dah Protectobots."

"One problem Jazz, our ship that we used to get here is in need of major repairs. As well as we don't have enough energon to fuel a ship." Prowl reminded me as he put one servo on his waist and gestured with the other.

I mimicked him and gave a sly grin. His wings flared as we had a staring competition. "Prowler, ya know Ah've never lost tah ya. And dah longer we stay here, dah less of a chance dah Protectobots have."

"For once, I agree with Jazz. You two and the Rescue Bots need to go to Cybertron and save them." Ratchet said as he stood in our line of sight, cause us to lose focus.

I tsked with annoyance, I was close to winning again. "What do ya mean dis time? Aft."

Ratchet rolled his optics and handed me a repair kit. Optimus was in his thinking state, because he had a servo to his face and his back slightly turned to us. "Optimus, they need to go to Cybertron. Right?" The old medic said slowly, hoping to get the Prime to refocus.

Optimus looked over at Prowl and I before nodding. "Yes, you two and the Rescue Bots will go rescue them. But be discreet in your arrival, Jazz."

I gawked with my arms opened on the sides of me. "Really, ya too Prime? Prowl, ya gotta stop tellin' everyone about our grand entrance tah Earth."

Prowl smacked me on the back of the helm. He was really annoyed with me. "Jazz, come on we should go and debrief the team."

The humans all snickered at the assault I received. I joined in, Ratchet opened the Bridge. We transformed and drove through it. Prowl was acting strange around me, which meant several things in my ' _How to understand Prowl_ ' guide. _Making a plan? No, too tense for that. Not enough refueling? No, he is functioning properly. Not enough recharge time? A possibility. Worried about me? Bingo_.

"Prowl, Ah am okay. Ya know meh, dealt with worse." I assured him as I drove up beside him. "Soundwave wasn't wantin' information on dah Autobots. Just wanted tah-"

"I know what he wanted Jazz! You don't get it, do you!?" Prowl snapped and transformed. What was real embarrassing was that we were outside the fire station. I transformed in front of Prowl and frowned. "You are a danger to yourself! You carelessly throw yourself in harm's way, and for what!? You let yourself give into Soundwave and interfaced with him! Do ever think about anyone else but yourself Jazz?!"

My calm and collected front was bashed down with a four-ton semi. I looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. Small gasps come from inside the building. The Rescue Bots and their humans stood there in shock. I looked at my friend as he stood their fuming. "Prowl, I do think. You have no idea what I had to do to keep you safe, keep Blaster safe, even Soundwave when we were mates. My creators had assassins assigned to kill you three, if I so much as stepped out of line. And yes, I interfaced with Soundwave, but that's because he kept tearing down the walls. And doing that was the _only_ way to prevent that." I took a deep intake to calm down. "I would throw myself in the way to protect you from anything that would hurt you. That's how much you mean to me!"

Prowl's wings flicked down, when I finished my rant. "Jazz-"

I put my servo up and stepped back. "Prowl, you know that I express myself better this way. So, shut up and listen. Power up and energize!" A small keytar appeared, and I pushed a few keys.

 **They say before you start a war**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**

 _I looked at Prowl as I sung, not breaking optic contact._

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**

 **Fighting til' the wars won**

 _I tossed the instrument to the side and got into Prowl's personal space._

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 _I threw an arm behind me, and then another on my chest._

 **And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

 **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin**

 **Don't mean I'm not a believer**

 **And major Tom, will sing along**

 _I walked around Prowl as if I was a predator._

 **Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

 **They say before you start a war**

 **You better know what you're fighting for**

 **Well baby, you are all that I adore**

 _When I was facing Prowl again, I dropped to my knees and lifted my arms up._

 **If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

 **I'm an angel with a shotgun**

 **Fighting til' the wars won**

 **I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

 **I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

 **Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**

 **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

 _I hopped onto my peds and grabbed the sides of his face before bring our forehelms together._

Prowl stared at me in shock when I stepped back. His wings supported his facial expression. He was speechless, not knowing what to say. Once Prowl found his voice, he still struggled. "Ja-Jazz _ahem_ … Jazz let's just focused on the mission. Come on." And he walked inside.

The older humans looked up at me, and Charlie spoke first. "Well then, um-"

"You just confessed to him that you loved him, and that's how he acts!? I'm going to have a few words with that idiot." Dani went to go after the Praxian, but I picked her up before she could make it.

"Dani, it's fine really. Prowler is right though, we better hurry." I said before setting Dani down, and went inside followed by the rest. I went over to my friend who was leaning against the wall. "Prowl, ready tah go?"

Prowl looked over at me with a small smile. "Yes, oh so I discovered some interesting news."

"Oh, pray tell. Ya know how Ah love hearin' interesting and news next ran each other." I chuckled as we went to their ship.

"Remember that night I offered you a chance to join the Autobots? Well it turns out Soundwave was already a Decepticon by then." Prowl said quietly and calmly.

My visors brightened with surprise. "What, really? Wow, dat is odd. Soundwave didn't have dah insig… oh dat mech pulled a Jazz. He painted over it."

"That would explain a lot, because Cybertronians were already signing up for war by the time I brought them to the club." Prowl rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Jazz so how come when Optimus and I were talking to you about joining the Autobots, what made you want to join?"

I shrugged, honestly not entirely knowing why. "Well, Ah would mostly say dat it has tah do with dah Autobots havin' more tah offer meh besides power and wealth."

"That was intense to say the least, especially since I luckily brought them all to _Normandy_ after date night." Prowl was still embarrassed from that night, and I still thought it was fragging hilarious.

"We wouldn't mind story time while we headed home." Blades said from the helm of the ship. Boulder and Chase agreed with their partner, Heatwave on the other servo just didn't want to listen to them.

"Why don't Ah let Prowler tell dis story?" I gently patted my buddy's back between his wings.

Prowl groaned and rubbed the sides of his helm. "Fine, fine I'll tell it. Seriously I swear you're worse than Bluestreak when it comes to telling tales."

"Ooh, make it a movie. Dat'll bring out yer good sides, and my better sides." I jokingly said as I leaned against one of the stations. Prowl glared at me as his visors shot down and played a hologram of the club.

-Prowl's POV-

 _I looked up at Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet with a bit of dread. Being the new Prime's TIC and strategist was already stressful but being assigned to introducing them to a candidate as Optimus' SIC was insane. Not to mention the fact that the first mech that came to mind was my best friend Jazz. My wings stood out to my sides as my concern was growing._

 _"I thought we were meeting the candidate?" Sentinel looked down at me with a confused look._

 _I nodded before leading them to Jazz's club, Normandy, which was located smack dab in the middle of Kaon. Ratchet grabbed my shoulder when I reached for the door. "Prowl, why are we in Kaon?"_

 _"The mech is Kaonion, but he's different. His mate, Blaster, is already on our side so it could be easier to convince him to join." I pulled my arm away from the medic. "You asked me to bring you someone who would be a good choice, and Jazz is the number one choice."_

 _"Prowl, I trust your judgement." Optimus looked at me with a nod to assure me._

 _I flashed a smile before opening the door. It was quiet, which meant Jazz had closed the club for the night. The lights were normal white lights, thankfully the normally strobe lights were off. The club floor were large white squares that had hidden holograms under them as well as lights. On one side of the room under the second story, was a lounge area with tables for dancers both real and holographic. On the other side was the bar with a separate room for gambling with a door to block out the noise. Across the entrance was a tall stage with various instruments in one corner. On the second floor was Jazz's office along with private quarters for pleasure bots and clients._

 _"For dah last time Trine, ya gotta wait till Ah open dah trap doors under meh." The silver mech on the stage was putting something into a large black box._

 _"Sorry boss, but are poisonous cyber cobras the smartest thing?" An army green and artic white bulky mech questioned the mech's sanity from the side of the stage as the box was lifted in the air above Jazz._

 _Jazz stepped back before looking over at Trine, who was Jazz's prop mech. "Trine, as my motto goes; Do it with style or don't bother doing it at all. Now remember when Ah step in dah center, wait till dah floor around meh opens up."_

 _"He's crazy, Prowl are you sure?" Ratchet asked me as we walked closer to the stage._

 _My wings flicked up as I put my servos on my waist. "Ratchet, trust me he is, but he's what the Autobots need."_

 _Jazz pressed a button on his wrist and music started playing. He did a leap into the air with a single spin into the center of the stage. He clicked his peds together, thrusted his chest forward with his arms held out on either side of him._

 **I've fallen deep into a**

 _The sound of the floor around him fell just as the box above him opened up._

 **Pit of vipers**

 _A dozen cobras fell on my friend, and coiled around him as he continued to sing._

 **Sliding over me, over me**

 _He ran his servos over his chest as he rolled his helm in a circle._

 **And I can't break free**

 _Jazz's servos were magically in cuffs, he started doing flips and spins. Some of the cobras dropped into the hole surrounding him._

 **Secrets run deep when you're in a**

 **Pit of vipers**

 _Jazz spread his legs to be leveled with his shoulders before bending his knees and putting a digit to his mouth._

 **S-s-slithering, whispering**

 **Feel the venom poisoning me**

 _The cobras became agitated, and bit into his armor. Jazz didn't show any pain, due to the fact he's been through worse than cobra bites._

 _The three older mechs looked at Jazz in silence as he turned the music off and shook the last of the cobras off. "Good job Trine, now to pray to Primus for a good show tomorrow night. You can go, I apparently got guests."_

 _Trine nodded and left as Jazz did a flip off the stage, landing on a servo before boosting himself onto his peds. "Prowl, my friend what brings you here with two Primes and a grumpy medic?"_

 _Jazz hugged me before going to the bar, he reached over the bar and pulled out a bottle of high grade. Ratchet gawked at us, he was going to explode by Jazz's attitude. "You listen here Kaonion-"_

 _Optimus put a servo on Ratchet's chest, "Ratchet we aren't here to start a fight."_

 _"Jazz is your name, right?" Sentinel walked over to Jazz and sat on one of the bar stools._

 _Jazz nodded as he sat on one of the barstool, leaning against the counter behind him. "Correct, I am very much aware of the little… disagreement going on between Megatron and ya'll. No… scrap ya'll. Between you all." A door opened from the second story. Steeljaw came running down and jumped into Jazz's lap. Jazz laughed as he scratched the Cassetticon. "Hey Steel, Blaster doing better? Can't have my best dance partner with a twisted ankle joint. At least that's what he wants me to think, huh?"_

 _Steeljaw purred and nuzzled the Polyhexian. Ratchet frowned at Jazz, clearly not liking him. "How do you know Blaster is lying?"_

 _I face palmed just as Jazz smirked before removing his visors. His red optics staring at us. "I didn't, just had a hunch. I know a thing or two about hiding insignias. My mate is the best dancer I got, so him getting a twisted ankle is about as likely as me joining your brigade. I left one war, I'm not joining another."_

 _"A war, what war?" Ratchet asked Jazz as he scraped off the silver paint off his chest. "DarkHex!?"_

 _"Yes Ratchet, Jazz is a DarkHex member but he left that life. More or less." I looked at my friend who chugged his high grade. "Jazz, you're stressed what happened?"_

 _Jazz shook his helm before gently pushing Steeljaw off so he could stand up. "Ah'm sorry Prowler, but Ah'm not interested in fightin'." Steeljaw followed Jazz to the stair case._

 _"Jazz, wait. Will you at least hear what I have to say?" Optimus followed Jazz. The mech stopped and turned to face the Prime. "I know that Kaonions and Iaconians haven't exactly seen optic to optic, but imagine the kind of life Prowl and Blaster would be forced to live if we lost? We are fighting for freedom for all Cybertronians. I don't judge mechs by optic color, I judge by their personality and actions. Join the Autobots and fight for freedom, show us all that Kaonions don't want havoc and destruction like we all believe."_

 _Jazz was quiet as his optics scanned the taller mech. He looked at the gold feline beside him and then up at his office. His optics looked down with sorrow, which meant he was really thinking about what Optimus had said. Jazz sighed before looking at me, he held out a servo. I looked beside me and saw that he wanted his visors. I grinned before tossing them to him, he put them on and looked at Optimus. "Alright, Ah'll join on one condition."_

 _Optimus nodded, "okay."_

 _"Ah want him tah fight meh." Jazz pointed to Sentinel, who nearly fell off the bar stool in shock._

 _"What, why me? And I'm twice your size." Sentinel was just as surprised as Ratchet and myself._

 _Jazz stepped in the middle of the room, whistled loudly. "Because Ah don't think it was my good looks or charm dat Prowl brought ya all here. Ya need inside intel on Kaon, power, and not tah mention my talents. Now come on and fight."_

 _"Your funeral." Ratchet said with no sympathy as the older Prime walked to the dance floor._

 _Jazz threw some punches, sending Sentinel stumbling back. He smirked before doing backflips away as the Prime stood straight and got into a fighting position. I sat in Jazz's spot as I groaned. "Oh, Primus help Sentinel."_

 _Jazz did a front flip onto Sentinel's shoulders, but the Prime grabbed his ankles pulling him down. Just before reaching the ground Jazz slipped away and reversed the flip. Sentinel landed on his back again. "How?"_

 _Optimus was quiet as he watched the fight. Ratchet was scanning Sentinel's reading and then Jazz's. He had a look of shock cemented on his face. "He's dancing?! And his spark level is as if he's relaxed. Prowl, explain to me what is going on."_

 _"Jazz fights with style, if I recall he did say his motto. When I arrested Jazz a few cycles back, I discovered a way to help him control his Kaonion instincts. Music, he hasn't had an urge to rip someone's spark out since then. Jazz would be a great addition to Special Forces also, he could probably lead them one day." I watched Jazz do a few spins around Sentinel, before grabbing his servo and kicking his leg from under him. "Jazz, Jazz!"_

 _Jazz looked up and stepped away before venting hard. "Ah was cool, relax Prowler. Ya should fight more Seekers, give ya a variety in fightin' techniques. Or ya know loosen up and let yer body flow." He pulled the Prime up._

 _"Noted, and I'm going to assume you won't be telling anyone about your origin?" Sentinel asked as he dusted himself off._

 _Jazz cocked a grin before nodding. "Well can't be goin' around tellin' everyone my secrets."_

 _"You're going to need some training, but welcome to the Autobots."_

-Jazz's POV-

"And from there Ah trained as Special Forces, and mentally died under all dah paperwork Ah had tah do because Prowl tied meh to my desk." I laughed hard before putting on a straight face. "Now onto our mission, Prowl and Ah know Kaon dah most. So, stick with us until we get tah _Normandy_." I pulled up a holographic image of Kaon and used my digit to show what I was saying. "So, we will have tah land right outside dah city lines, and then sneak in tah avoid being detected."

"Why are we sneaking in, wouldn't it just be easier to fly to your club?" Chase asked as a red line followed my digit.

"Because Chase, Street wise and the other Protectobots escaped. So, there is a high chance that the Decepticons will be trying to find them." Prowl explained before I went back to the map. "Now Jazz, I suggest we take the back alleys. I believe the Decepticons will be busy looking in the buildings. My plan B, will be the underground entrance."

I nodded as I drew two paths and tapped my ped in thought. "Ah think dat alley will be too crowded with all of us. So, underground will be safer, especially with any repairs we need tah make. So as soon as we get in dah base, we'll comm Prime and let him know dat we made it."

Blades fell out his chair as he held onto his chest. He cried out in pain as Boulder and Prowl hurried over to Blade. "I can feel the pain from everyone. Something is wrong with Hot Spot, his spark level… weaker than the rest."

I nodded before comming Streetwise. ::Street, status report.::

::We made it inside the club, Hot Spot is in a bad position. We need all of us to strengthen his spark.:: Streetwise said with a tired sounding tone.

::Street, we are bringin' yer brother back just hang in there.:: I encouraged as I looked at Blades. "Blades, talk tah 'em."

"But I'm not the same." Blade said as he pulled himself back into his chair. "What if they reject the new me?"

"Think about Hot Spot, do ya want tah lose a partner?" I knew that Blades was scared, but now was not the time to be scared of what would happen.

The old Blades peeked through as he nodded with a determined look. ::Streetwise, it's Blades. Just hang in there for us.::

::Blades, is that really you?:: Streetwise was shocked by hearing his voice.

::Yeah Streetwise it's me. Just hold on for the team, we'll be there in no time.:: Blades had a smile on his face as tears fell, he looked like he was holding back his emotions.

::We will Blades, see you very soon.:: Streetwise's voice had cracked, this was an emotional time for them both if not all. The connection was terminated.

We all sat there in silence before Blades hugged me tightly. I was as bit surprise by the hug, but I returned the hug with a smile. "Thank you, Jazz, this means so much to me."

"No problem Blades, now can Ah stand up?" We both chuckled before standing up.

Heatwave watched us with a frown, I noticed the distant sad looks on the Rescue Bots. They clearly didn't want Blades to leave their team, but I couldn't tell them if Blades was going to remain on their team or not. "Arriving to Cybertron." The red mech said after the long silence.

We got to Kaon, and I led them to the wall bordering the city. I pressed my servo against the falls spot on the metal wall. A screen with a speaker transformed from that spot. "~Voice authorization~"

I licked my lips before leaning into the speaker. "Meister, Commander Special Ops Alfa-Bravo." There were a few seconds of silence before a small green light appeared, and the part of the wall to the right transformed into a door leading down a flight of stairs. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded before following me into the passage way. I pressed a few buttons on my wrist, and my armor slowly turned black and my visors turned to a dark blue. "Ah'll scout ahead."

"Wait I thought you said this was a secret?" Heatwave grabbed my wrist with a scowl.

"No, Ah said gettin' in was a secret. Prowl, give 'em camo gear." I said before running ahead. I came to a stop when graffiti on the walls drew my attention. "Dark Hex, dat means there are survivors. How tah get 'em tah come tah meh?"

"But we already have, state your business." I turned around and saw two Polyhexians, one red and the other purple and gold they had the Dark Hex emblems in their legs.

I deactivated my camouflage and scraped off my painting on my chest. "Jazz, son of Thorn and Drexel, new leader of Dark Hex." _Primus I hate this._

"J-Jazz? Frag, he didn't tell us that we were after Jazz!" The purple and gold mech was freaking out before they both dropped to their knees. "Our apologies Sir, please forgive us for our insolence."

"Yes, please forgive us. We were always told to be loyal to you when your time came." The Green mech quickly slipped in.

My optics widened as I removed my visors. "Please stand up, I hate being bowed at. Fine, fine I forgive you both. What are your names?"

"I'm Backtrack, and this is Gold rush." The Green mech introduced them both before they stood up. They were both about two feet taller than me, which meant they were most likely trained as guards or grunts.

I nodded before looking down the tunnel. "I'm here on a very important mission, and my team cannot know about you guys or anyone else who are following me. So, I need you to take any loyalists to the manor and hold there until I can return."

"But Megatron has the manor under lockdown, we've been using the tunnels to hide." Gold rush informed me.

I groaned as I remembered the cannon. "Okay, is the depot my creators made, the one out in the Sea of Rust still standing?" They both nodded, "okay take them there. Only those loyal to me, and don't let Ace find out. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They both saluted before running off.

I took deep intakes before coming Prowl. ::All clear Prowler.::

::Okay.:: He quickly said. When they made it to my location, Prowl looked at the walls and gasped in shock. "Is this what took so long?"

"Yeah, welcome home Ah guess. Come on we're not far." I led them through the tunnels before reaching a ladder. "Aight we're here."

"Okay, now all of you prepare for any attacks. And Blades be prepared for the condition the others will be in." Prowl instructed them while I lifted the lid up and hopped through it. My club didn't have the same happy and upbeat vibe as it did before the war.

We stood outside the building as the lights in the sign flickered occasionally. I put my servo on the wall, "don't worry baby we'll have ya up and runnin' in no time."

"Jazz, I'm picking up Decepticon signatures up ahead." Chase told me as I quickly entered the pass code.

The door opened, and we quickly entered just before the patrol drove past. The room was dark, there were empty cubes scattered around the floor and bar. I whistled three high pitched, and the lights turned on. "Hello, any bot home?"

"Jazz, is that you?" A red mech with white arms and legs. His Autobot insignia was on right leg.

I smiled and nodded, "First Aid! Yer aight, welcome back and where are dah others?"

First Aid pointed to where the stage still stood. "They're all resting, you have no idea how hard it was to get out of titanium stasis cuffs while operating on 1/3 of a tank."

"Sounds painful, glad Ah kept dis place stocked." I hugged him before hearing a cough from Blades. "Oh, and we brought an old friend."

Blades walked up to First Aid and chuckled nervously as the other looked him over. "Hiya Aid."

"Woah, Blades nice paint job." First Aid said before hugging him with a big smile in his optics. "Blades, we need you to-"

"I know, come on. While we still have time." Blades and First Aid rushed over to the others, and one by one Blades spark bonded by them.

The rest of the Protectobots stood up and stretched their limbs out. Hot spot and the others hugged before Hot Spot walked over to us. "Greetings, I am Hot Spot leader of the Protectobots. This is First Aid our medic, Streetwise our law enforcer, our peace maker Groove."

"Heatwave, Chase, and Boulder. We're the Rescue bots." Heatwave crossed his arms with a glare.

Chase put a servo on Heatwave's shoulder and gestured at Blades, who was catching up. "Heatwave, I believe that it would be wise to let Blades enjoy this moment."

Hot Spot was looking at Prowl and I, silently hinting to talk in private. We both nodded and went to the second story. "Hot Spot, how are you feeling?"

"Better now, I'm glad to see that my team and family is back together. But you know how bonds work, we see things. And when I saw how happy Blades was with the Rescue Bots, and as much as it pains me to say this but if Blades wants to stay he can." Hot Spot said as he looked down at Blades who was laughing bashfully at something Groove had said. "This new Blades is going to take time getting used to."

I nodded as I leaned against the railing with a soft smile on my face. A thought came to mind, I did a casual flip over the railing, and landed on my old stage. I clapped my servos, the spot light flashed on me, and tapped my left ped. A microphone shot up into my open servo. Everyone looked up at me, Prowl shook his helm when he watched me turn on some music. "Jazz, is now the right time?"

"Prowler, every time is the right time. Now, shut up I gotta have a bit of fu-" I was interrupted by a holovid that I took of a personal session of Blaster and I after a few mega cycles of dating. I dropped the microphone as I was frozen in shock as I watched it.

 _A soft glow came on Blaster, who was especially shiny and he walked down prop stairs. He waved a digit at me, who was just as shiny. I took a couple steps for him and looked at my body as I pictured sparks coming from me._

 **I got chills, they're multiplying**

 **And I'm losing control**

 **Cause the power you're supplying**

 **It's electrifying!**

 _I did a lazy spin as I fell to the ground before getting on all fours and crawled towards Blaster. He put his ped on my shoulder as he lifted my chin up with a single digit._

 **You better shape up, cause I need a mech**

 **And my spark is set on you**

 **You better shape up, you better understand**

 **To my spark, I must be true**

 **Nothing left, nothing left for me to do**

 _I stood up as I chased Blaster towards the stairs, and we slowly climbed the first step._

 **You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)**

 **Oo-oo-oo, honey**

 **The one that I want (you are the one I want)**

 **Oo-oo-oo, honey**

 **The one that I want (you are the one I want)**

 **Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)**

 **Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)**

 _Blaster leaned forward and took some exaggerated exhales as we climbed two more steps._

 **If you're filled with affection**

 **You're too shy to convey**

 **Meditate in my direction**

 **Feel your way**

 _I stumbled back and leaned against the railing as I gave out a small moan. We climbed to the top of the stairs, to a small platform, and pressed our helms together with smiles on our faces._

 **I better shape up, cause you need a mech**

 **I need a mech who can keep me satisfied**

 **I better shape up if I'm gonna prove**

 **You better prove that my faith is justified**

 **Are you sure?**

 **Yes, I'm sure down deep inside**

 _We kissed with our servos sliding around our bodies, one of our peds activated the secret button to the water bucket that was set to dump whenever the button was pushed. At the time we didn't care how cold and wet we when, all we cared about was being together at that moment in our arms._

I smiled as felt sadness and happiness in my spark. "Come on we should go report to Prime."

"Y-You're just going to end this reunion on that note? No life story, just the start of an interface?" Heatwave pointed to empty wall, he was following me to the bar. "And now you're getting a drink, that's great. Seriously when are you going to ever take things-?" I hopped of the bar, and pressed a button. The back wall where my stock of high grade and various ingredients were held, transformed into a fully stocked weapons cache. "Woah."

The Protectobots walked over to us, they slapped Heatwave's back as they started stocking up. Groove looked at the shocked mech as he helped First Aid stock up on his medical equipment. "Rule one of understanding Jazz, don't force yourself to understand him. Rule two always expect the unexpected. And finally, always expect singing and dancing."

I grabbed my prized sniper; enhanced with four times the zoom-in rate, heat vision option, an upgrade where I can switch between semi-auto and bolt, and then it also has solar panels on the side that charges my flame burst shots. "Oh baby, how Ah've missed ya. Ah will never leave ya again." I kissed my rifle before throwing the sling over my shoulder.

"Jazz, got my acid pellets?" Prowl asked me as I tossed him a few cartridges over my shoulder before finding Blaster's electro-scrambler rifle. "Jazz, you kept it?" He walked around and put a servo on my shoulder as I magnetized it to my waist.

"Ah'm not letting it out of my sight until Bee and Ah hold our ceremony. Blaster deserves it." I said as pulled a picture of Soundwave holding Blaster and I as we kissed his cheeks. We had convinced him to take off his full-face visor and use the ones we had made for him. Soundwave had a smirk on his face, and I could hear his voice in my helm telling me that I was his. I turned around and crushed the picture in my servo. "It's time tah kick some Decepticon aft."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	10. Chapter 10

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 10

-Prowl's POV-

We rushed outside and was immediately swarmed by Decepticons. "We need Defensor!" I shouted at the Protectobots as Jazz and I dove out of small plasma grenades. "Heatwave, get a space bridge opened!"

Blades looked at his brothers as the started combining. He got over his fear and ran over to the nearly completed Defensor. Once Defensor was completed I started firing acid pellets at the Decepticons who were brave enough to charge the Combiner. Jazz whistled at Defensor and waved him down. Defensor lowered his right arm, and lifted Jazz onto his shoulder. My partner then started sniping the reinforcements.

Chase and Boulder were defending Heatwave. Heatwave was trying to get ahold of Optimus, but he gave me thumbs down. "There's a jammer somewhere!" He started fighting the Vehicons alongside us.

"Defensor can carry you all to Iacon Autobot base for ship." Defensor said while I was looking for the jammer.

I kept looking, and then I noticed one of the Vehicons looked different than the rest. He wasn't moving from his spot as he fired off shots, and there were several other Vehicons protecting him. "A mobile jammer, intriguing but dangerous also. Jazz, shoot the guarded Vehicon!"

Jazz didn't say anything as I watched him run along the Protectobots' outstretched arm. He leapt off his digits, his left leg was tucked in as he brought he fired two shots. My visors went down, and I zoomed in on the jammer. Both shots hit the mech in the center of the helm, as soon as he fell the buzzing of our comlinks being scrambled stopped. Defensor caught Jazz and sat him down before uncombining. The Protectobots and Rescue Bots ran through, and when I was about to run through I noticed Jazz staring off into the distance.

"Jazz, come on!" I grabbed the Polyhexian's servo and dragged him through as the surviving Decepticons fired at us. Once we were through, I saw the determined look on what I could see and feel from my wings. "Jazz talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Ah have tah go back and free 'em. Ace and Gamma were there watching us." Jazz looked at me and his visors glistened as his servos clenched tightly into fists. "Ah can take back Kaon, they already claim meh as their leader."

"Jazz, what are you talking about? Who's they, and who's Ace and Gamma?" Cody asked Jazz, who looked very serious and was pacing the fire house. He looked at the Protectobots and shook his helm, and then went back to pacing.

I knelt down to answer Cody's questions. "Ace is Jazz's oldest brother and Gamma is his sister. And by 'they' I can assume that the members of Dark Hex. They know that Jazz is their rightful leader, and his siblings are forcing them to follow their commands."

Jazz grabbed my servo, and nearly dragged me outside. He crossed his arms before he spoke. "Prowl, you are the only one I can trust to have my back. Please come with me to Kaon and rescue them. Imagine what I can get them to do with the right amount of training, we could have Kaon rebuilt and defended. They could help us in this war."

"Jazz, when did you give in to the idea of rejoining Dark Hex? All these centuries of avoiding everything to do with them, and now all of a sudden you want to lead them?" My wings flicked as my servos rested on my hips.

"I've finally come to terms with it. Prowl, I can't just ignore the fact that this mark is permanently my life. Just like I can't ignore my duties as an Autobot! Prowl at this rate, we could use any help we can get. And if having members of my Creators' gang, then we should take advantage of that!" Jazz dropped his arms to his side and was getting real aggressive with this.

"Jazz, calm down we need think about this logically. If you just rush in there blindly, you'll get hurt. And I don't want to see that happen to you." I said softly as my wings fell. "You are important to me, Jazz."

Jazz pulled his visors off, his ruby optics stared me down. "Say that to my face." He looked like he was holding his emotions back, as if not wanting to shed a single tear.

"Jazz, you are important to me. And I want you to stay by my side while we come up with a plan to bring Dark Hex to our side." I said again grabbing his servos. "Just don't do anything rash, please?"

A smile slowly grew on my friend's face, his smile always perked me up. He replaced his visors before hugging me tightly. "Ah'll always be at your side, Prowler. Which is why Ah have tah go my own way." Jazz pulled away with a sad smile, my wings fell when he said that.

"Jazz, what are you talking about? You can't seriously be thinking about abandoning us, the team, me?" We heard my voice crack as my servo reached for his. "Jazz-"

Jazz shook his helm before a Space Bridge opened behind him, on the other side was Zeta. It was outside somewhere, he was planning on leaving this entire time!? I really started to panic, especially when Jazz turned away from me with a sigh.

 **I gotta say what's on my mind**

 **Something about us**

 **Doesn't seem right these days**

 **Life keeps gettin in the way.**

 **Whenever we try, somehow the plan**

 **Is always rearranged**

 **It's so hard to say**

 **But I've gotta do what's best for me**

 **You'll be ok...**

 _Jazz put a servo on my shoulder, gently squeezing it._

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 _He removed the paint that was hiding his Dark Hex emblem._

 **Don't wanna leave it all behind**

 **But I get my hopes up**

 **And I watch them fall every time**

 **Another color turns to grey**

 **And it's just too hard to watch it all**

 **Slowly fade away**

 _Holograms of Blaster and his Cassetticons, and his team appeared in color before fading into a gray color. I felt as if I was paralyzed, cemented to ground beneath me._

 **I'm leaving today 'cause I**

 **Gotta do what's best for me**

 **You'll be ok...**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 _Jazz's voice cracked as he grabbed both my servos, giving them a gentle squeeze. He backed away slowly._

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 _My best friend turned and went for the Bridge. The only way I could get through to Jazz, was to speak his language._

 **[Prowl]**

 **What about us?**

 **What about everything we've been through?**

 _I grabbed his left servo and pulled him away from it. Jazz looked shock that I was singing._

 **[Jazz]**

 **What about trust?**

 _He pulled his servo away, putting a servo over his spark. Before gesturing at the Bots who were watching us._

 **[Prowl]**

 **You know I never wanted to hurt you**

 _I was becoming frantic as my emotions became uncontrollable._

 **[Jazz]**

 **What about me?**

 _Jazz grabbed the sides of my helm._

 **[Prowl]**

 **What am I supposed to do?**

 _My servos wrapped around his as my entire frame shook._

 **[Jazz]**

 **I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

 _Jazz opened his subspace and pulled out a holo-frame of us at the Autobot base going over reports. He knew the smile on my face was fake, but he never cared. I felt tears fall even more when he placed it in my servo._

 **[Prowl]**

 **I'll miss you**

 **[Jazz]**

 **So, I've got to move on and be who I am**

 _The silver mech continued to walk towards the Bridge._

 **[Prowl]**

 **Why do you have to go?**

 _I felt my knee joints wobble as I watched Jazz stop in front of the Bridge before looking over his shoulder._

 **[Jazz]**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 _Jazz looked down before walking through it._

 **[Prowl]**

 **I'm trying to understand**

 **[Jazz]**

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **[Prowl]**

 **I want you to stay**

 **[Jazz]**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**

 **[Prowl]**

 **What about us?**

 **[Jazz]**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 **[Prowl]**

 **I'm trying to understand**

 **[Jazz]**

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 _Then the bridge closed behind him. In the distance Zeta was lifting into the air._

My legs gave as my processor was catching up. I could feel my wings lay flat against my back, my spark was tightened. I stood up slowly, and quickly commed Bumblebee. ::Bumblebee, you tell Jazz to come back right now!::

:: _What happened, he commed us to say he was going to Cybertron and then turned his comlinks off._ :: Bumblebee was confused, I told him as best as I could with little emotion. :: _Optimus said to let him do what he needs to…_ ::

I revved my engines angrily as my wings flared. ::Jazz is going to get himself killed! We need to bring him back!::

::Prowl, I know you and Jazz are close but as your leader, I command you to remain on Earth or I will strip you of your rank.:: Optimus came on the comm channel, he had that hidden serious tone.

My wings fell once more as I closed my optics. I couldn't believe that my best friend left me, we've never left each other's side during the war. Even when we had out little fights, we stuck close because we did need each other to function properly. I snapped my visors down and looked at the Rescue Bots and the Protectobots. "Hot Spot, you and the rest of your team will report to Nevada with Optimus. Blades, you will go with as you all will need to get checked out after combining for so long." They saluted at me before I entered the coordinates to Prime's base. Once the Bridge was closed, I looked at the Rescue Bots with the same look. Heatwave went to speak, but I put my servo up and flared my wings. "Unless you have something to report Heatwave, you and your team will go on patrol. And then fill out a formal report, and then turn it in with me."

Heatwave grinded his denta before looking at his human partner. "Come on Kade before Prowl blows a gasket." He transformed, and Kade hopped in before he took off.

Everyone left, I noticed Dani trying to sneak off. "Dani, you will come with me."

"We should have someone stay here to keep an eye out for emergencies." Dani said with a nervous chuckle.

"Cody is here, now come on." I transformed and opened my driver side door. She groaned before hoping in, I revved my engine before driving off.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	11. Chapter 11

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 11

-Jazz's POV-

I thought coming home would make me forget about the Autobots and Prowl, but it only made me remember all the good times Prowl and I had. My spark clenched tightly with agony, regretting leaving my partner behind, but I had to do this for me. Once _Zeta_ landed on the roof of my club, I took a deep intake before leaving the ship. I looked around and saw a group of mechs and femmes crowded around the club entrance.

There was one mech I was quick to recognize his military patterned paint job. "Trine, old friend. You're still kicking I see." I did a flip off the building and landed in front of the group.

"Hey Boss, yup still kicking. I've been the one keeping the family together, well the ones who were loyal to your creators. They were the only ones who trusted you, especially when your brother and sister formed an alliance and are set to killing you." Trine held out his servo, with his mouth guard up. For my whole life he kept it up, hiding the hole in his mouth.

I nodded as the fifty or so Polyhexians looked at me. The only way I could get them to trust me, was to act like a leader. I rubbed more of the paint off to show my entire marking and retracted my visors. "Ai… _ahem_ … Alright, the _Normandy_ will be our base of operations until we get our home back from the Cons. Yes, I'm an Autobot, but my Creators hated the Decepticons as much as the Autobots do. And since I'm high on the totem pole, I can get the Prime to pardon all your crimes and leave us alone. If you cooperate with me." I explained as I looked at the mechs and femmes, who were staring at my Autobot insignia and murmuring to each other.

They all cocked grins, meaning I caught their attention, they nodded before following me inside the club. Trine followed me to my old office, the others were occupying themselves with energon and the holo-pleasure bots. "Boss, is what you said true. Will you have our crimes pardoned when the war is done?"

I nodded as my arms folded on the railing as I leaned forward. "It'll take time, but yes and while we're at it once we take my siblings out we are _just_ keeping Dark Hex in Kaon. Since laws here look past any petty crimes we commit. And then I will rebuild the family from the ground up, being with Iaconians has taught me a lot about myself. I will no longer condone younglings trafficking, Cybertronians forced into Pleasure bot status, and killing anyone who just looks at you wrong." I looked at Trine to see his reaction. He just nodded before pointing to a short femme with arctic white armor and two small curved horns like him.

"That's my daughter, Icemaker, she's barely out of her younglinghood. I was too afraid to let your creators discover her existence, so I had her and my mate go into hiding in Iacon until I could retrieve them. Sadly, an assassin took Reverb out as she was making it across the border." Trine said as he leaned against the railing with me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I lost Blaster during an ambush and Soundwave betrayed me. So, in a sense I lost both of my spark mates." I tried to not let any emotion show through. "Is the staff still hidden where I last stashed it?"

Trine nodded as he pulled up a small hologram of the map of the mansion. "Your quarters are still intact, but we still have the Decepticons there. How are you planning on getting in there, and getting inside?"

I grinned at my friend before pushing myself up. "I'm not _just_ the second, I'm the commander of Special Forces. I'll be in and out before the Cons notice. Where are they holding up at?"

"The Towers in Iacon." He said simply before turning his attention to a group of mechs who were digging through my high-grade stash. "Hey, careful idiots! That slag is expensive!"

I chuckled before going to my office door, "I'm gonna get some recharge. No one is to disturb me, understand?" Trine nodded at me before going downstairs.

I went in the room and locked the door behind me. Looking around the room, I noticed that everything was in the same spot as I had left it. Messy. The desk was tipped on its side with blaster marks and energon splattered across it. My chair was destroyed, the holoimages of my performances and of my mates lost pixels or were completely damaged. The couches I had up against the wall under the one-way window and against the right wall behind the door were tipped forward. The window looking out to the rest of the club had a few holes, but still stood. Once nostalgia was over I started picking it up and dragged the shells of the Cons over to a corner of the room.

"I should let them know I'm fine." I told myself before comming Optimus, my spark tightened as my nerves grew. ::Prime, I don't have time to explain myself but when I succeed we will have Kaon under our control. I do plan on returning, but I have some… family business to take care of first. Don't tell Prowl I contacted you.::

::Jazz, whatever it is that is going on just know that we support your decision. If you need help, don't be afraid to contact your _team_ for help.:: Optimus answered calmly. ::If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Prowl behind? You took him to the Sea of Rust, the most dangerous place on Cybertron besides Dark Mount, but why not on this?::

I looked down as I thought quietly why exactly I didn't bring my best friend to help me with what I wanted to escape from. ::Because… Because Prime, I decided to grow up. Iaconians and Kaonions _can't_ work together without wanting to kill each other, and it was only a matter of time before not even music can stop me. I'm finally where I belong.:: I quickly terminated the comm chat.

My tanks churned as I felt like purging from that harsh lie. I leaned over the desk trying to pull myself together. I shook my helm to clear my thoughts before laying down on one of the couches and pulled one of the thermal blankets on top of me. It took so long for my systems to shut down and let me fall into stasis, because all my thoughts were going back and forth of Prowl. ' _Processor, shut up! Prowl is safer without me there. But what if he puts himself in a stasis lock? What if he gets severely wounded, and dies? What if Ace and Gamma get a hold of him, and sends his wings to me as a threat?_ ' I shot up with a small shout as the images were becoming more graphic.

"Boss, you okay?" I looked up, and saw Trine standing over me with a concerned look. "We heard you shouting in your recharge?"

I saw everyone standing in the doorway. It was weird to have so many bots worried about me, and they were my family. I nodded before standing up and went over to my desk and picked up my keycard to my Creator's mansion. "Trine, you keep everyone safe. I'll be back soon."

"Got it boss, alright everyone I want all exits and Windows with a guard." Trine said as he led everyone out of the office.

I grabbed my weapons and left the club. I rolled my shoulders before doing a quick back flip and transformed. Quickly I took off to the mansion, preparing myself to take back what was mine. But all I could think about was Prowl and having a family with my best friend. ' _Jazz, now is not the time to think of that._ ' I reminded myself.

When I got there, I transformed quietly, and climbed up the east wall. There were nearly a dozen Vehicons in the yard alone, but something wasn't right. None of them were moving, I jumped over the wall silently. Very slowly I went to the closest one, and barely touched him before he fell apart. I gave a small shout in surprise as the rest of them fell apart.

"What in Primus? A scare tactic this weak gag has to be the work of Gamma." I walked up to the door and kick the door down. The machine was in shambles, my processor wasn't liking this. "Why didn't Megatron send for repairs, or even have his mechs call in? Unless this is a trap, but what's Ace's part in all this? Ace would rather think with his fists than make a plan this elaborate. This screams Carrier, but I killed him myself along with Sire."

"That's right sparkling brother, you killed our Creators. I'm so glad that you could finally join us, welcome home." A sultry voice came from the top of the stairs. My sister, Gamma, was a purple and green femme with three small horns on her helm. In her servos was our Carrier's old staff, she looked rather confident with it. "I see you finally listened to our Carrier's advice and grew up. Ace is looking forward to finally beating you to a pile of scrap, rip your spark out very slowly like you did our Sire's. Oh, and Jazz, I'd be careful your being televised to your… _friends_."

I saw that there were several camera drones floating around the room. Ace walked out from the shadows, both of his horns had been torn off. When I saw the wounds. My brother was still a good five feet taller than me, and even still it grinded my gears that I had to look up at him. He smirked as I looked up at him. "Welcome home little brother. You know Sire was far too kind to you, you should've seen the punishments I received if I so much as moved without his permission." Ace cracked his knuckles as he chuckled.

"Ace, Gamma I know what I did to our Creators was unforgivable, but _they_ deserved it. And I don't regret it, I would rip their sparks out and crush them in my servos if I had the chance to do it again." I revved my engines with anger. "For our entire lives, it has been survival of the fittest between us. Our creators pitted us against each other, and you both know exactly why. To get the key to the vault. And guess what I won!"

"Lies!" Gamma screamed from her spot, she pulled out a small pistol. "You lie, you were the weak one, carrier was going to give me the key!"

I laughed with force as a servo went to my hip. "I am the leader of Dark Hex, the fragging Second in Command of an entire army, made it on my own as a business owner, and left our family. And yet Carrier, as I had his spark in my servo, gave me the key! Give up Gamma, whatever game you had processing in your CPU for all these cycles, I _don't_ want to play anymore." I stood confidently as I pulled out my rifle, and then tossed it to the side.

"Well too bad, you will give me the key to the vault, or she'll get to feel my ped crushing her." Gamma said with a snap of her digits, and Ace went back into the shadows only to come out with Laserbeak slamming herself around in a cage.

My servos clenched tightly, I wanted to make Soundwave pay for what he did to us but also, I couldn't just let Soundwave suffer without his last creation. "Laserbeak, sweetspark, it'll be okay. Jazzy will free you." I tried to encourage her. Laserbeak started calming down, she looked at me with a saddened look. "You want to fight me, Ace? Then bring it, the uglier they are the faster they fall."

Ace grinned as he pulled out his crossbow from on his back. "This'll be more fun than watching Sire cut your arms off."

I growled as I did a few back sprints to the swords that had been mounted on the wall over the fire place. I held the hilt with both servos, the blade was standing in front of my face. My only focus was freeing the Cassetticon, not on the fact that I was being broadcasted through space.

 **[Ace]**

 **Let me tell you a tale of two dragons**

 _Ace and I ran towards each other, we struck each other with a fist to the face. We flew back with grunts._

 **[Jazz]**

 **Their destinies intertwined**

 _I spun onto my peds. We circled each other._

 **[Ace]**

 **Both born and bred to become assassins**

 _He aimed his crossbow at me before firing. I caught it in my servo just before the bolt hit me. I crushed the arrow in half and watched then fall._

 **[Jazz]**

 **But their choices were unaligned**

 **They've battled on earth and sky**

 _I moved to the sides, trying to confusing my brother before leaping into the air. I did one large spin before clipping his shoulder with the sword._

 **[Ace]**

 **With blade and bow, by spark and mind**

 **You've drawn your sword, I draw the line**

 _He continued to fire at me, only getting me twice._

 **[Jazz]**

 **We walk as mortals, but were once divine**

 _I touched the energon that ran down my chest._

 **[Ace]**

 **Back from the dead, you've returned to haunt me**

 _He stomps as he pointed at me._

 **[Jazz]**

 **I embrace my fate, it smiles upon me**

 **Change your course, it is still not too late**

 _My heels clicked together as my arms shot up in the air. I lowered my sword, pointing it at Ace._

 **[Ace]**

 **I hope you brought more than a handful of blades**

 _Ace ran for me and kicked me into the wall._

 **[Jazz]**

 **I'm trained with speed, allied with light**

 _I ran over to him and punched him rapidly in the face. Quickly I flipped away, regaining strength._

 **[Ace]**

 **But my arrow will find its mark**

 _Ace stood up slowly and shot at me one last time._

 **[Jazz]**

 **Have you forgotten how to use a blade?**

 _My sword came up swiftly cutting the arrow in half._

 **[Ace]**

 **Back to the grave is where I will send him**

 **With death comes honor, with honor, redemption**

 _He grabbed me, and pulled my body close to his before pressing his digits against my chest._

 **[Jazz]**

 **You speak of honor? You betrayed your brother!**

 _I kicked his knee in._

 **[Ace]**

 **You disgraced the clan, disobeyed our Sire!**

 _Ace growled as he slowly rose from the ground._

 **[Jazz]**

 **Ace, you are not who you once were**

 _I crossed my arms._

 **[Ace]**

 **Spare me the talk, I am not deterred**

 _He threw an arm to the side._

 **[Jazz]**

 **Am I a fool to think there is hope for you?**

 _I jammed a digit into my helm._

 **[Ace]**

 **All this time with a machine distorts you!**

 _Did he mean Prowl, Optimus, or myself?_

 **[Jazz]**

 **Flow like water, swift as the wind**

 **Honor the fallen, even your kin**

 _I just let myself give into the temptation, the darkness that laid dormant inside me._

 **[Ace]**

 **Nothing ventured, nothing gained**

 **My death will come, but not today**

 _Oh brother, you are a bigger fool than I thought._

Before he realized it, the lights flickered, and I got closer and closer to him. I could hear him getting nervous, I've forgotten how amazing it felt to have someone's life in my servos. I was right behind Ace. "Say hello to our Creators." I rammed my entire arm through his chest and pulled it back out.

The lights came back on, I watched my brother and sister fall to the ground with large holes in their chests. Their sparks in my servos, still glowing bright. Both my arms were stained blue with their energon, with no hesitation I crushed the sparks. I looked up at the cameras, still recording all of this. "You watching Megatron, Soundwave? Kaon isn't yours anymore! Kaon belongs to me, to the Autobots! This is only the beginning to _us_ winning this war, and your entire armada will answer for your crimes!" I grabbed each one as I spoke and knocked them out. At the last one, I looked at the last one in my servos. "Alfa-1-Bravo-3-Delta-5-Foxtrot-0." I said before killing the drone.

I went over to Laserbeak and opened the cage before gently pulling her out. "It's okay sweetspark, you know me. I had to protect you, I could never hurt you or any of the Cassetticons." She crooned in my arms as I walked up to my old room. "Come on, can't have you going back to Soundwave looking like you came out of a battle with Primus himself."

I knew Soundwave was aware of what was going on, and I didn't care. When we made it to my room, I sat Laserbeak on the berth carefully. She was watching me with caution, not that I entirely blamed her. I mean her enemy just rescued her after ripping his siblings' sparks out. "This brings back some memories, all of us in here playing orchestra music while cleaning you all. Those were the good ol' days, there was a time I would've moved buildings for Soundwave and Blaster. But the question still remains, did Soundwave feel the same? Or was I just a small piece in his Master's plan? Was our family really not worth fighting for?"

I laughed at myself as I laid on the berth with a heavy sigh. "I finally have my Creators' empire to myself, and no one to share it with. And I'm confessing my troubles to my ex's Cassetticon instead of to my friend." Laserbeak crooned as she flew to me and touched my face. When she pulled away, I noticed her face was wet. I touched near my optics, and felt tears falling. "Oh Primus, what have I done? I'm no better than Megatron. Everyone was right, I'll never fit in."

I covered my face as the pain and realization hit me. I curled up in the middle of my berth, looking out the window with a dead look. By the time morning came, I felt someone standing behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Soundwave standing next to the window. With a roll of my optics I rolled back over. "Come to tear down my walls again? Let me grow insane from them?"

"No, I came to help you for helping Laserbeak." Soundwave's voice was always a rare treasure that I always loved to hear when I was closing up the club. "As a sign of my gratitude, I'll put up a wall on this memory. Your family got what they deserved, all the pain and suffering they inflicted on you. On us." He walked over to me and climbed on the berth next to me. Soundwave climbed on top of me, he removed his visor. "You're Kaonion Jazz, you're fighting in a war, and you've killed hundreds of mechs and femmes with no remorse. What you're feeling isn't guilt, it's what your little Praxian lover would think of you."

My optics locked onto Soundwave's purple optics. "Prowl isn't my lover. After your betrayal, I refused to let someone close to my spark. Whatever you are thinking of doing to me, I will not hesitate to rip your spike off and shove it up your aft."

"Jazz, I'm telepathic remember? I can hear all your thoughts, and they are all about the Praxian. Your feelings for him _isn't_ just friendly, you have a much deeper connection to the mech who didn't want anything from you except companionship. He was the first Cybertronian to see what was hiding deep down in you." Soundwave lowered his face to mine; his servos ran up for my frame. A servo ran up to the back of my helm, he opened the back panel open.

I felt my entire frame shake slightly as the mech's tentacle attached to the back of my helm. Soundwave started to put up the walls, I couldn't move except look up at him. He was staring right through me, looking for everything leading up to Ace's and Gamma's deaths. "Did they do anything to Laserbeak?"

"No, just scare tactics." Soundwave answered with little emotion in his words. "Why didn't you extinguish our bond? It's still there, but it's the size of a particle."

"I don't know, probably because you're sadly all I got left." I felt the memories being suppressed and filed away. "Why didn't _you_ terminate the bond?"

Soundwave remained silent. He pulled away and sat up with a disturbed look on his face. The mech replaced his visor before standing up with Laserbeak attaching to Soundwave's chest. ::Because sadly you're all I got left.:: I didn't say anything as I watched Soundwave leave through a Bridge.

Later that night, I commed the rest of the group back home. We recharged and refuel before bringing power back to the property. It took a few solar cycles to clean up the mansion and make a system of tunnels leading from here to _Normandy_ , and then leading to the ruins of the Prime towers. After the seventh cycle of being home, I stood outside on the balcony, looking at Kaon. While I was remembering the city's beauty, I kept thinking about Prowl.

"There you are boss, a couple of the mechs saw activity in town square." Trine walked over to me, with him were two small mechs. They weren't even in their adult stage, which explained their small horns and frames.

I had changed up my paint job since my return. I was now black and white with red and blue racing stripes on my chest, the number four was painted in the middle of my chest, and I also got my visors upgraded to color changing. They went back and forth to red and blue, depending on my mood. I could also override the protocols, if I felt that it was a danger to my mission. The mechlings explained what they saw. "There was a large green mech, a yellow and black Praxian, and a human."

My optics widened slightly, "a human? They must've gotten a hold of a suit or something. Alright, I'll go check it out. Trine, you're coming with me. Tell Icemaker to keep everyone inside, the energy damper will keep them hidden." Trine nodded and went to tell his daughter. I looked at the other two mechs as they stood there. "I want you two to go up to the towers and keep your optics on the gates. Don't shoot to kill, I want stun shots only. Understand?"

They both rapidly nodded when they heard me growl. With a firm nod from me they bolted. Once Trine came back, we took off for the square. We stood in the shadows near the large statue of Unicron as he held up Cybertron's moon. I was right, they brought Miko and she was inside a suit. They were looking around, Bumblebee was scouting up ahead he was looking for any signs of me.

"Bee, how do you know Jazz is even here?" Bulkhead asked my scout as he stayed close to Miko.

::Didn't you hear what Jazz said? He is practically running Kaon now, and because I saw two mechlings running off towards Dark Hex territory.:: Bumblebee stood up after touching the ground.

I signaled for Trine to remain hidden while I went to see what they wanted. Carefully I maneuvered through the rubble and flipped onto the statue. I reclined in the crook of Unicron's arm, watching them look around. "Ah came here tah get away from dah team, not tah attract ya here!" The three of them all jumped and screamed. Bumblebee walked up to the statue. His wings were moving slowly as he examined me for a rather long time. I jumped down and brushed the dust off my armor. "New paint job, like it?"

::Jazz, you're not wearing your visors.:: He continued to stare at me before shaking his helm. ::That's not the point, Jazz we need you to return to Earth.::

"Bee, Ah ain't returnin'. Ya'll did well before Prowl and Ah returned. Does Prime know yer here?"

Bulkhead helped Miko up before answering for the Praxian. "Optimus sent us here to bring you back. Prowl crashed because of you, and if you don't come back he'll die."

I felt a jolt rush through my systems at the thought of Prowl dying. I looked behind me, and then at the Bots. "Bring him here, but I'm not leaving Kaon unprotected. They are Neutrals, I can't leave them to fend for themselves against Megatron."

"Jazz, are you _crazy loco_!? The bots need you, Prowl needs you. They need you back home." Miko swung her arms up and down, I had to suppress a laugh.

I lifted my arms above me as I turned my back to them. "I am home, Kaon may have a bad rap but it will always be home to me. I'm standing by my decision, bring Prowl here and I'll wake his lazy aft up. Come on, acid storm is rollin' in. Yo, Trine tell everyone we'll be having guests!"

The three looked at me with confusion until Trine popped up and saluted. He transformed into his jet mode before flying off. I slung my rifle over my shoulder and led them to my manor. There was a mech and femme were standing guard at the front gate, and there were snipers standing in the towers. They all lowered their weapons when they saw me walk closer.

::Woah, this belongs to Dark Hex? How many bots are here?:: Bumblebee looked at me as I led them inside.

Bulkhead looked at Miko, "stay close to us okay?"

A few of the more troublesome Polyhexians started creeping closer. I put my arm in front of them. Miko squeaked and hid behind her partner. "Yup, understand."

"Got control of your little posse, eh Jazz?" The green mech asked as the small group and I continued to stare each other down.

"They're guests, and we will be having another joining us once the storm blows over. Blackjack, Swift go to the cellar and flip the shield boosters on. Icemaker, take the younglings to the den." I looked at the black mech who had the four card suits, one on each limb, and a red and sandy brown Minicon femme nodded before rushing off.

"What's an acid storm? Is it like an acid trip, where you sniff paint and see crazy hallucinations?" Miko asked with a blind smile.

We all looked at the human with a disturbed look. "Uh, no Miko that's not an acid storm. On Cybertron we only get sun, storms, and tornadoes. Acid storms burns through our frames, and we are either killed or left with permanent scarring. Trust me, you have no idea how many creds that came out of the club's funds to repair myself." I laughed as I pushed open the door to my Sire's office. "Computer, contact Autobot Commander Optimus Prime. Code: Oscar-Romeo-India-Oscar-November."

::Jazz, what happened to the Decepticons?:: Bumblebee asked as a large screen slowly lowered from the ceiling. His wings flared as he buzzed in surprise. ::Woah!::

"My brother and sister happened. I did mention my family was a gang that never left when it came to kills. Well, not unless we wanted to get spotted. And now that they are…out of the picture, I can fix Dark Hex laws. Show them that we don't need to thieves and killers for fun. I can make Kaon a better place for-"

"Jazz, I see that Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Miko made it safely to you. Which means they've told you about Prowl's condition?" Optimus was in the middle of the screen. "I understand you are going through a rough time right now, but the Autobots need you."

I sat on the desk and leaned against my arms. "Optimus, ya don't need meh. But yes, I was made aware, but until I can fortify the survivors here I'm staying here. I'll either come down and bring Prowl here, or have Bee bring him."

"Jazz, I know you want to help them but what about your own partner?" Optimus folded his arms, which always meant that he was going to be as stubborn as Ratchet when it came to the wellness of Prowl. I gave him a smirk to show the Prime I wasn't about to crack so easily. A servo went up to his optics as a deep and heavy sigh left his lips. "Fine, I will have Bumblebee escort Prowl's pod through the Ground Bridge."

"Thank you Prime for understanding. I'll make sure to keep that idiot of a Praxian on zero work duty while he recovers." I terminated the call with a press of a button on the desk. "Ya better have a Bridge opened inside my quarters, Prowl will get the most privacy."

"Jazz, you promised for a dance battle!" Miko exclaimed as Bulkhead lifted her up onto the desk. She put her hands on her waist with a pout on her face.

My helm flew back as I laughed hard, once I calmed down I looked at her with a smile. "Here, how about this lil' miss. You get these two slackers out of here, bring me Prowl, and I will _personally_ put on a full performance for you. Sound cool?"

When I saw her pout quickly turn into a smile she spun on her heel and started demanding for the other mechs to do what I somewhat asked. I took them to my quarters, Bumblebee commed Ratchet for a Bridge to be open inside. Once the Bridge was opened, Bulkhead carried Miko through while Bee left only to come back with a large silver cryo pod hover beside him. I felt my spark jolt slower and slower when I watched the pod lid open up slowly. Bumblebee shivered from the cold air of the pod hitting him. ::Jazz, I know that we are all that's left of Alfa-Bravo, but Dark Hex can't replace them. Just like no one could ever replace you.::

A soft smile slid on my face as I lifted the still cold body into my arms. I laid Prowl down slowly, being careful of his wings. "Thanks, lil' Bee, and I know they can't. Alfa-Bravo was the only family I could reveal my secrets without being judged, but Dark Hex is the _only_ family I have left. Tell Prime I'll keep him or Hatchet updated on Prowl's condition."

::Got it.:: He flicked his wings before taking the empty pod back through the pod with him.

I locked my door and the glass door to the balcony before drawing the curtains. The lights in the room flicked on as soon as it became dark, I went over to Prowl, who had yet to even twitch, and I covered him up. Looking at the Praxian with a deep and almost creepy stare, I ran a digit across the edge of his wing. "Now I know how Soundwave felt with us. I remember how you started keeping tabs on him when you saw him nearly kill a mech for staring at me dancing. You never liked Waves, even before the war, I guess I should've trusted your infamously always right feeling. And I guess the idea of me having a more… intimate emotion towards you isn't that crazy. I mean, you know better than anyone that I'm a 'swing both ways' mech."

I continued to watch Prowl as he remained in stasis, part of me knew that it was creepy but another part just couldn't stop looking at the Praxian. With a heavy sigh I went over to my desk and looked out the curtains.

 **Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide  
voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time**

 **The night is my companion, and solitude my guide  
would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?**

 _I leaned my helm against the wall._ **  
and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear**

 _I hopped down and walked over to Prowl. I climbed over him and hovered my digits over his optics._ **  
Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed  
trying to find an honest word to find  
the truth enslaved**

 _My servo slid around the back of Prowl's neck, he remained limp._ **  
oh you speak to me in riddles  
and you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
your words keep me alive**

 _I use my other servo to run my digits gently down his chest._ **  
And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear**

 _I slowly leaned in close to his face, our faces were only inches apart. My optics slowly closed as I went in for the kill._

A small groan escaped Prowl, causing me to jump and fall onto the floor. My spark was jolting hard as I replayed what had just happened. I quickly lifted myself off the floor and watched Prowl roll onto his front. His wings started flicking, which was a relief. Prowl's optics slowly opened up, we were looking at one for a long time in silence. He sat up almost angelic like movements, his wings flickered more. Before I could say anything, my friend pulled me into his arms.

"P-Prowl, let meh go. Ya need tah rest." I flailed around in his hold. That's when I heard a soft whimper come from him, his wings flickered sadly with his frame still shaking. I pulled the Praxian away from me and saw the pained look on his face. "Hey, hey, hey what's wrong Prowler?"

"Is this real, or another dream?" Seeing Prowl like this, shaken up and terror in his optics, it made me feel scared.

I press our helms together as I rub his wings. He flinched under my touch. "Prowl, yer online and dis is real. We're in my quarters, at my Creators' manor. I know ya got lots of questions, but right now you need to rest."

Prowl shook his helm and tried to stand up. "I have too much work to do." I pushed him back down and pinned his arms above his helm. "This is defiantly not a dream. Dream Jazz would've let me work till my spark was content."

A smile slid on both of our faces at Prowl's dry sense of humor. I laid beside Prowl and looked at the ceiling with a relaxed smile. "You know very well that I will block you from all files related to work. I told Prime that you would be doing some R&R while staying here, _but_ I never told him that you'll be assisting me with putting defenses up in Kaon or helping me put Dark Hex on the right track."

"So that wasn't a nightmare, watching you kill Gamma and Ace, and then crushing their sparks." Prowl looked over at me with wide optics. "Jazz, you know that you were being baited into giving in. Now all hopes of convincing the rest of the Autobots that Kaonions can be peaceful, are destroyed because you gave in." His wings fell as his facial expression changed to sorrow.

I shook my helm and hugged the Praxian. "Prowl, I don't care what the others think of me, you know that. I left Earth to deal with family and claim Kaon for the Autobots. Actions speak louder than words or CNA."

A knock came to the door, drawing both of our attention. I stood up and went to the door. I opened it only enough for me to block Prowl's view. "Yeah Ice?"

"I know Sire told me not to disturb you, but I was just wanting to see the Praxian. I've never see anything but Polyhexians." Her voice became soft as she started to get nervous and doubtful.

I smiled and opened the door all the way, "of course you can Ice. But I do want Prowl to rest, so don't get too carried away okay?" She nodded with an excited squeal. She hugged me before speed walking to a very confused Prowl. "I'll be back, I'm just going to get energon."

I left the room, closing the door behind me, and went down to our energon storage. We didn't have much for all of Cybertron to survive, but it was enough for Dark Hex to thrive for a long while. With the storm going on, the few groups I sent out for scavenging were stuck wherever they went. A red and silver femme, who was half Veloctiron half Polyhexian, was standing guard at the reserves. "Hey Radix, have the groups returned?"

"Only one, they were just at the gate when the storm rolled in. The other four checked in, and said they were holed up throughout Iacon." Radix followed me into the room, I made sure to give only her the other access code to the reserves. "The group that did arrive brought back three medium sized crystals and did find a small storage of med-grade."

I nodded as she told me more, "good we'll need med-grade. I'll be taking one med-grade cube and a normal grade energon."

"Alright, I'll be sure to put it in the log. Is the med-grade for that enforcer friend of yours?" Radix looked at me as she handed the cubes after dropping a small chunk of dissolvable something into the med-grade. "I added extra iron into his for a faster recovery. Back on the racetrack the onsite medics used to give us those in our energon for races."

I nodded with a thankful smile, "again thank you Radix." I left the room for my quarters with Prowl's cube. Gently opening the door, on the other side Icemaker was giving Prowl's wings a sponge bath. A small twinge of jealousy flittered around in my spark. I shook my helm, clearing the feeling from myself, and walked in with a stressed smile on my lip plates. "Thank you, Icemaker, for keepin' an optic on Prowl, you can leave now."

Icemaker stood up with the cloth and bucket of water in her servo and left with a smile on her face. I walked over to a quiet Prowl and held out the cube for him. Prowl flashed a thankful smile at me before drinking it. "Thank you, Jazz, I needed energon." He took one sip and gagged with a shutter of his wings. "Med-grade, really?"

"Sorry Prowl, but you need it. You'll get the normal stuff after that, promise." I sat beside him and pulled him close to me. "Prowl, do you remember the time my creators saw you in here while we were hanging out? If I remember correctly I was working on a song for that Praxian senator's mating ceremony."

Prowl nodded as he took a couple sips before saying something. "That's right, you were writing a song for their ceremony and you wanted me there as a muse. Despite my worries of bringing not only an outsider here, but an enforcer outsider, you convinced me to come."

I smiled with an agreeing nod. "And you are a wonderful muse, my dear friend. I can always count on you to be there for me." My arms wrapped around Prowl as I sighed happily. I start humming with a smile still on my face. We were sitting in the room in a comforting silence, hearing the rumbling of the storm just outside. "Prowler, I've been… wondering. Would you stay here, with me? I mean after the war of course, but I mean you don't have too. I… I just figured that with Praxus needing extreme repairs, you'd need a place to stay."

Prowl started laughing at me stumbling over my words. His wings were flickering as he continued to laugh. "Jazz, you can't seriously expect an enforcer to stay in the heart of Kaon surrounded by criminals."

I put on a smile and laughed, even though I was hurt by Prowl's words. "Just messin' with ya Prowler, wanted tah lighten dah mood." I slid down on the berth and flipped onto my front with my helm laying on one arm while my other servo grabbed a small remote off the nightstand. "Imma play some music, don't worry it won't be too loud." I turned on a song that was in Kaonion, it wasn't one that I wrote but it was a song I always loved.

 **Now where does this strange feeling**

 **Come from**

 **That fascinates me**

 **Just as much as it disturbs me**

 **I shiver stabbed by the beauty**

 **It's like a knife in my soul**

 **The wound going right through my heart**

 **And I feel joy in the pain**

 **I intoxicate myself with this poison**

 **Until it makes me lose my mind**

 **It's the good that causes pain**

 **When you love**

 **Completely normal**

 **Your hate**

 **Enjoy**

 **It's so good to suffer**

 **Surrender to the spell**

 **Let tears flow**

 **It's the good that causes pain**

 **Causes pain**

 **When you love**

 **Completely ordinary**

 **It's the good that causes pain**

 **Your pain**

 **The true pleasures**

 **Are achieved only through torture**

 **Take down your weapons**

 **Let the tears flow**

 **I can feel**

 **A violent urge**

 **I feel like**

 **I'm sliding towards the ground**

 **If I don't find out**

 **Where this plague is coming from**

 **I adore**

 **Having it under my skin**

 **Bewitched by mad ideas**

 **Suddenly**

 **All my cravings take off**

 **The desire becomes my prison**

 **Until I lose my mind**

I started nodding off into stasis with Prowl quietly watching me. I let myself fall into a deep stasis.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)

side note: I had a lot of this already done up, so I figured I'd give you all something to read while I work on Bumblebee's Mishap and Cybertronian King. This is all I have done... for now. Again hope you all enjoy reading my works, be sure to follow and favorite either my page or any stories you enjoy to be notified whenever I upload :)


	12. Chapter 12

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 12

-Prowl's POV-

I watched Jazz fall into stasis and stayed there until I knew he wasn't going to move. Once I verified that the mech was in deep stasis I slowly got out of the berth and walked over to his private terminal and entered his pass code. I couldn't help but chuckle when it was still the same code, 68742, which translated into music. Once in I went through the files, seeing if he had any plans for Kaon. "Nothing."

I looked over at Jazz and watched him roll over onto his side. He was reaching out for where I was, I quickly but quietly rushed over to the berth and moved a pillow into my spot. Jazz grabbed it with a smile on his recharging face. "Prowler." He mumbled with a happy sigh as he nuzzled the pillow.

It was still going through my processor that Jazz asked me to live with him while Praxus would be rebuilt once we won. I know many would gladly accept the Polyhexian's offer, and I would too if I wasn't an Enforcer. Jazz would be a criminal warlord, and I would have to arrest every single one of them for their crimes. And he knew that, but then again Jazz must've found a loophole in the system.

Looking at my friend, the one mech I could always count on when I needed it, a small twitch in my spark appeared when I watched him nuzzling the pillow. My wings were flicking with content as Jazz shifted his legs under the covers. When I awoke from my coma, as the Polyhexian femme, Icemaker, told me I was having a terrible nightmare. In the dream the war was over, Megatron was killing us one by one, and Jazz was killed by Soundwave. I was forced to watch his spark being ripped out. Thinking about it again made my spark clench. My wings fell thinking of losing my support to that mech again.

Before the war I had grown attached to Jazz, I started forming feelings towards the now black and white mech, but he was so happy with Blaster and Soundwave I knew I could never have him. When Jazz went through breaking up with Blaster and Soundwave, I felt thrilled that I could claim him for myself. I was never good at courting, and with everything that's been going on, it just hasn't been a good time.

I needed some serious advice, so I commed Smokescreen. ::Smokescreen, I need some help.::

::Prowl, you're okay! What's wrong, are you hurt? Where's Jazz, I thought he was taking care of you?:: Smokescreen started speaking faster.

::Smokescreen, calm down. I'm not hurt, just confused about something personal. And Jazz is recharging in his quarters, I'm not risking my aft by going out there with a bunch of Dark Hex members.:: I looked at the door with a curious flick of my wings.

:: Alright, what's wrong?:: Smokescreen was always helpful when it came to personal matters. He's also the only one between myself, Bluestreak, and himself, that is a Carrier mech.

::Do Polyhexians have a different courting law than Praxians?:: I sat on the end of Jazz's berth.

::Sorry bro, I've only dated Praxians or Seekers. Did you try asking Ratch… oh never mind Ratchet said he has no knowledge of Polyhexian mating rituals. Try the Dark Hex members?:: Smokescreen was the youngest among the three of us, so he got away with courting or being courted by whoever he felt like. Bluestreak and I on the other servo were more restricted to who we were allowed to see. Which sucked for Bluestreak, because he had been courting this really nice Velocitron for nearly an entire Earth year, in secret, before our creators bribed hers with credits to mate their daughter off to someone else.

::Fine, I'll figure something out. Thanks.:: I turned my comlink off and stood up with a dread filled sigh. If I wanted to impress Jazz and show that he can depend on me just as I've depended on him, I was going to have to face his family. Well his mafia family.

I quietly left the room and went downstairs. Stopping at the top of the staircase, I saw younglings and sparklings running around laughing. There were guards at the entrance of the manor, and a couple drones cleaning the floors. I was amazed at not only the thriving community Jazz had put together on the matter of cycles, but the fact that there are living sparklings. I lowered my visor and snapped a few images before sending them to Optimus.

"You don't have to sneak around, Jazz would kill anyone who looked at you funny." I deep voice came behind me. I gave a small shout before jumping up with my wings flared. The mech was slightly taller than Ratchet and was similar in build to Breakdown. "The name's Trine, I used to help Jazz with props back before war."

I stood up and retracted my visors, looking at the tall mech with wariness. "Yes, I remember you were there a lot of the time when Jazz would perform the more Extravagant shows. How did you keep all the sparklings and younglings hidden?"

"We kept them underground and rotated the overseers. Not even Gamma and Ace knew of their existence when they took over briefly. I kept my own daughter a secret from Jazz's creators until they were arrested, because at that point she could be initiated into Dark Hex. I didn't want this for her, but it was the only way for her not to be deactivated by Thorn." I must've been expressive with my shock, because Trine chortled out a deep laugh. "We may be criminals, but we do care about our families. Yes, a lot of us were extremely loyal to Thorn and Drexel, but the moment Jazz was sparked a lot of the older bots were assigned to follow Jazz once he took over. Over time, seeing Jazz fighting against his creators over how they ruled more and more from the other branches secretly joined Jazz."

"But Jazz wanted out of this life, not lead you all. He hid his marking because he was ashamed of it." I flared my wings.

"No Praxian, Jazz was ashamed of what his Creators had done to Dark Hex. Like I said, we can't escape this life. Jazz returned because this is the only place he can call home. If you just removed your Iaconian ways from your optics and saw how Jazz acted around us. Jazz has come back to allow us to live without fear." Trine turned me to face the main room and gestured at the smiling and laughing Polyhexians. "Dark Hex does have a standard and a code to live by. And I can bet you Jazz has lived by that code and did a bit of alteration to the code to fit more _your_ standards."

I looked at everyone in silence, my wings flicked as I thought about it. "Jazz did always have his Special Forces hold a private silent ceremony for fallen comrades."

Trine nodded, "When someone from Dark Hex is killed we all go to their burial grounds and watch over their grave in silence."

My optics scanned the floor before as I started to think of all the odd things Jazz used to do. "Can I ask you about Polyhexian courting rituals? Jazz was never big on talking about it."

"Well… hmm… well it's similar to any other form of courting; give your intended mate gifts, take them on dates, and if they are young get permission from their Creators. For Polyhexians, when it comes time for the mating it gets a bit… dangerous and horny. Slight pun intended." Trine rubbed the back of his helm. "Our horns do this thing when it's either our first time, or if the bot is a femme or mech going through a heating cycle. They become sharper, and we use them to leave various marks on our mate. For Sire mechs, like myself, they become an inch or two longer."

I nodded as I filed away the information, thinking hard of what to do. "Do you know what Jazz is?" _Please don't be a sire mech._

Trine sadly shrugged with a shake of his helm. "The only ones who would know are his personal family, and himself. He wasn't too big on talking about that, all I know is that Jazz will frag anyone if they intrigue him."

I leaned against the railing with a heavy sigh. "Right."

The door to Jazz's room opened up, Jazz had his visors on as he stretched his arms above his helm. My visors quickly snapped over my scanning optics. "Prowl, I told ya to stay in the room. Ya need to rest, and I would like to avoid Ratchet's wrench."

"I'm okay Jazz, really. You were the one who needed the recharge, after doing all this." I hinted about the manor.

Jazz chuckled before sitting on the railing next to me. "Thank you, Trine, for keeping my idiot of a friend out trouble. I can take over from here." Trine nodded before heading downstairs. "Prowl, I need to be honest with you. After the war, I don't want anything to do with the Autobots. I plan on staying in Kaon, help with the rebuilding and bringing back its citizens, but I don't ever plan on going back to Iacon."

"But Jazz, Smokescreen and I are going to be living in Iacon. And so is Bumblebee, and all of our fallen comrades are going to be buried in Iacon." My wings fell as I started stressing.

He nodded as a halfhearted laugh escaped. "I know, but that's the point. I'm doing this for you, for all of you. If I stay in Kaon, my enemies will also stay in Kaon." Jazz looked down as he gripped the railing, I could sense a lot of stressing coming from him. "What if I lose control again, and I hurt you? I would never forgive myself."

"Jazz, I trust you to have my back but you need to trust me too. We've been through so much together, but you can't just barricade yourself in an entire city." I grabbed his servos and flicked my wings. I retracted my visors, "I would never abandon you, why would you think I would want you to do the same to me?"

His visors flicked back as he looked at me. Jazz hugged me and nodded. "Thank you, Prowler, I'll think about it. Hey want me to show you around, there isn't much to see but it'll keep you out of trouble." We both laughed as we pulled away from each other. "Come on, I think all the scavenging groups came back."

"What were they sent out for?" I asked as we walked side by side down the stairs.

"Energon mostly, whatever we can take, spare parts, basically whatever we need." Jazz explained as the lights flickered slightly. "And it would seem we need more light rods. We should have some in storage."

"How do you ration out energon?" I asked as Jazz led me to where I could assume was the energon storage.

"Excluding the youngsters, unless you're wounded or at a minimum of fifty percent in your own reserves no energon. For the younger members, they get two cubes a day. That's why we keep a log of who took and how much, and only one guard with codes beside myself." He explained as he led me to what I assumed could only be the den. "This was the den, but it's the Youngling and Sparkling quarters until we can get the rest of the East wing rebuilt. There are two guards always stationed there until we get cameras set up. The adults are currently sharing quarters in the other rooms, the only thing now is an on-site medic."

"I thought you had medic training?" I looked at the mech as he led me through the improvised med bay, which was in the old library.

"Well yes, but I can't lead them, repair them, and keep you in line. I'm not a Prime. That's why we need help with this area first. Med-grade can only do so much." He looked at the medical equipment that they had most likely scavenged as well.

"What if we got the medical drone from _Zeta_ , and a few from the Medical Center in Iacon? I know that they had a few for the more psychotic cases." I suggested.

Jazz looked at me with a grateful smile, and my wings flicked happily when I could sense his happiness. "Really, you think that would work? Thank you so much Prowler." He hugged me with his horns gently rubbing against my chest.

"Hey Jazz, I do have a question about you." I pulled away with a nervous expression.

"Alright, shoot." Jazz smiled as he shifted all his weight to his left leg, as he always did.

"Are you a Sire or Carrier?" When I asked Jazz's, frame heated up as he looked away with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm a Carrier mech, the only mech in my family beside my own Carrier. That's why they were more _lenient_ with acting out punishments." Jazz looked down with a sigh. "With Blaster and Soundwave, we all knew because of their builds I wasn't able to get sparked by them. Which meant I could never have their sparklings, but that was okay with me. Being considered even a Sire by the Cassetticons, was the most spark warming thing."

I saw the sad smile Jazz had in his face as he reminisced on a memory. "But now the thought of me carrying a sparkling terrifies the slag out of me. I was raised with fear, what do I know about taking care of a sparkling?" He looked down with a sadness.

"Jazz, no creator is perfect but you'll only be like yours if you let it happen. I believe you would be an amazing Carrier." I rubbed his shoulder with a supportive smile. "Just imagine having your own band of your creations?" I laughed at the idea of seeing smaller versions of Jazz running around here.

"Oh, Primus that would be a scary thing to see." Jazz started laughing again.

"Come on, you have more to show me. How are you keeping all the electronics and the shield up?" I gestured for Jazz to lead me out, he nodded and took me down to the cellar where there was a generator that was running with half of its fuel drained. "What are you using to fuel the generator?"

Jazz pointed to the five gasoline drums in the far corner behind a large metal cage. "We got the gas from the rivers outside the tar pits." He went to the cage and unlocked it before connecting a long tube from one of the drums and to the generator. He opened the two valves and watched the gas flow out of the drum and into the generator's tank.

"How do you plan on defending this place from Megatron?" I asked as I watched Jazz put everything away again. He typed on a holopad that hung on the gated door of the cage.

Jazz shrugged as he checked the generator one last time before leading me out. "I just need to point them in the right direction of the battle, and how to defend themselves. They have a lot of fighting experience, and some have flying modes which would be helpful. As for defending the manor, I want to build turrets and more sniper nests."

"Jazz, were you serious about me staying here? Until Praxus was rebuilt?" I flicked my wings with curiosity while we went back to his chambers. He opened the balcony doors for us to look outside.

"Well yeah, and I know that as long as you worked in Iacon you wouldn't have to have any issues with being forced to arresting us. Iacon Enforcers have no jurisdiction in Kaon." He looked at me excitedly before looking back at Kaon. _And there's that loophole._ "I know that I can't control Kaon, and I don't want too either. But I can't deny its beauty, not even in its current state. Growing up, I used to look out from here and watch the night lights come on. The dark purple and the blue crystals all turning on, oh Primus it was so beautiful." He leaned against the railing with his helm resting on his servo, and a soft smile on his face.

I smiled as I pictured what Jazz was describing. "It does sound beautiful. Jazz what do you use for inspiration for your songs?"

"Hm, I don't know to be honest. Usually whatever or whoever ignites the passion of music in me." Jazz looked at me with a friendly smile. "The storm is blowing over, time to get back to work while we can before the nocturnal scavengers online."

"Jazz there is less than three groons before the start of the lunar cycle." My wings flicked with concern. "I know you want to get to rebuilding fast, but as your friend and as well as a strategist doing this is going to get your scavengers killed."

The mech nodded with a heavy sigh as he went to his berth. "Yeah, you're right and right now I can't afford risk with a chance of wounds. Not without those drones. Maybe tomorrow we can go retrieve them?"

"Mhm that would be safer for everyone. By the way do you have running water? My wings got cleaned, but the rest of me is well not as clean." I hinted, which I instantly regretted because that devilish grin slid across his lips.

"We do, want me to help reach those 'hard to reach' places?" Jazz said with a purr as he rubbed the entire front plate of my wings. I shivered under his touch. "Ya know how much Ah'll help ya."

My wings flared as I pulled away, "J-Jazz now is not the t-time… _ahem_ … time for your jokes. It's late, and we have to get the proper recharge cycle if we are to leave for Iacon at a reasonable time."

Jazz started laughing and took me to a door that connected to his chambers. "We should have hot water, and last time I checked an entire bottle of cleaner. Take your time, Imma just be relaxing."

I nodded as I went into the room and got to cleaning myself off.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	13. Chapter 13

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 13

-Valentine's Day, Jazz's POV-

After months of Prowl and I getting Dark Hex properly ready for anything, it was sadly time for me to return to duty. I had put Trine in charge, and to keep me posted on anything that happens. We had found and repaired four or five medical drones, and even found a temporary way of obtaining more energon. When Prowl and I had returned to Earth, I was greeted by hugs from Miko, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee. The others just stared at me, which was a bit awkward.

I was watching Miko and Jack dumping out paper bags filled with notes and earth sweets. Prowl was with Smokescreen, doing whatever it was that Praxians did together. "What are ya two doin'?"

"It's Valentine's Day, don't you guys have a holiday to celebrate love?" Miko looked up at me as she held up a card that was shaped like a heart.

My feelings for Prowl had grown stronger especially sharing my quarters with him for so long. I looked down as I thought about Miko's question. Ratchet was luckily there to answer for me, "On Cybertron we have something similar but it lasts longer than just a day. It's a courtship, Polyhexians and Praxians have more specific rules on courting where as Cybertronians like myself and Bulkhead we have no restricting rules."

I pushed away from the humans as I sighed. "Yeah, and with the war who has time to court anyone?"

"What are the Polyhexian courtship rules?" Raf asked as he finally looked up from his laptop.

My visors started to go red, but I forced them to remain blue. "Well for one, we only court who our Creators find 'accepting', the courting lasts for a Stellar cycle or seven and half Earth months, the Courter must give the mech or femme they wish to be with gifts whenever they see each other, the one being courted cannot mate with anyone while being courted, and finally before the official day of being sparkmates the courted Cybertronian has one chance to either accept the Courter or turn them down."

"That sounds kind of lame and drawn out." Miko said as she ate another sweet. "What if you do go through it and they turn out to be jerks?"

"Well as you humans say, you're SOL. Sparkmates can't just leave each other like your married couple can." I leaned on my left leg with my servo on my chest. "Even with my relationship with Blaster and Soundwave no longer physical or existing, my spark still calls out for them. We don't feel complete once the bond is severed."

The humans looked at us with a sympathetic look. "What about Praxians, Bee do you know?" Jack looked at the scout, whose wings flared in surprise. He shook his helm and chirped.

"Bumblebee said that he wasn't old enough to learn the rules." Raf translated for his friend.

"What rules?" Prowl and Smokescreen returned, both of their frames were shiny and their wings were flared as if they had just deep cleaned each other.

My servo slammed over my mouth as I quickly turned my back. I felt inspiration pushing against my voice box. Arcee looked at me with concern, "Jazz are you alright?"

I nodded, and quickly moved to the other side of the room. I was not about to sing to Prowl in front of everyone about my feelings for him. Prowl looked at me with worry before answering Jack's question. "Praxians get paired up by whoever their Creators think will provide the best for them, whether it's rank or credits. For Courters, they have to pay a dowry of whatever the one they are courting's creators demand. They have to court for one Meta-cycle, or thirteen months, and go on several supervised dates before being trusted to go on one without one. The one that is being courted, has to remain pure until it's time for them to be sparkmates. Unlike Polyhexians, Praxians can be courted by a maximum of three courters before making up their mind."

"That sounds twisted and dark." Jack said with disgust.

Smokescreen nodded, "yeah and imagine what our creators thought of Prowl when he turned down an entire party of courters. They were beyond furious with him." He laughed as Prowl shook his helm in annoyance.

"I turned them down, Smokescreen, because I wasn't about to be associated with mechs or femmes who wanted the influence. And you have no room of talking about displeasing our creators, you kept bringing home Seekers. And you got away with it because you were the youngest."

"All this talk about mating reminded me that it's time. Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Jazz come with me we need to get you three checked out." Ratchet said as he pointed to his med bay.

Arcee and Smokescreen went without a fuss, but Bee and I had the same thought. We shook our helms. Bumblebee tried to bypass Optimus, who quickly stopped him. I on the other servo simply staid in my corner. "Ah'm fine Hatchet, Ah don't need a check-up."

"Jazz, you of all mechs know that this is important. Remember the last time you avoided this?" Ratchet glared at me as he pushed Bumblebee into the med bay.

I remembered very clearly, I was put on lock down in my quarters because I had gone into heat. And it was miserable, because I was placed in a room with only one door and it locked from the outside. "I swear I'm fine though, it's been forever since the last one."

"Jazz, just go. It's best if you get it over with." Prowl said as his wings moved up and down.

My concentration on my visors was lost, and they turned red as my need to sing revived. I clenched my fists as I quickly walked into the med bay. Ratchet followed after and closed the curtains before looking at us. "Alright, who's first?"

Arcee shrugged as she moved to the other berth. "I'll go since they lost their ball bearings." She laid down and retracted her valve plating, and Ratchet started to do his routine check-up.

He moved onto Smokescreen and finished his check-up just as fast. Bumblebee looked at me, and his wings flicked with concern. 'Are you okay Jazz?'

I changed my visors back to blue as I sighed. "Yeah I'm fine."

Arcee was finished, and Ratchet did Bumblebee next. By the time he was finished with Bumblebee, he got to me. I looked away with a deep frown, as I thought of sparklings. "Ratchet, what would happen if a Praxian and Polyhexian had a sparkling?"

"Well if the Carrier takes care of themselves and follows the medic's instructions while carrying, the sparkling will be healthy. With the courting rules, there's rarely been Praxian and Polyhexian sparkling. So, it could end up looking more like a Praxian or more like a Polyhexian, maybe both. Is there something I should know?" Ratchet asked as he examined my valve.

"Primus no, I would be foolish to consider carrying while at war. Um… What about if one was Kaonion and the other was Iaconian?" I felt Ratchet pull away from my valve. I closed it while Ratchet placed a washout white patch on my chest. The patch was designed to put heat cycles on hold for a stellar cycle.

"Well, I'm not sure. But Jazz, I wouldn't worry about these things until something _does_ happen." Ratchet said as we both left the med bay.

I didn't want everyone knowing that I was a Carrier, so I quickly left the room. Someone followed after me, but I kept going to wherever it was I was going. A servo turned me around, it was Smokescreen. "Hey, Jazz I know it's uncomfortable to have everyone find out that you are a Carrier but you didn't need to leave. Prowl is really worried about you, and you pulling the Jazz maneuver on him makes him worry more."

"Smokey, ya just don't get it. It's Prowl I'm running from. I can't give him what he wants, after the war what life will he have? Sure, I'll be considered a hero if we win, but he wants to like in Praxus with you! I can't leave Kaon; my entire life is there. Prowl sees me nothing more than a friend, and that's all it will ever be." I pushed Smokescreen away and started heading for the exit.

"Jazz, that isn't true at all. Prowl-" Smokescreen followed after me outside the base. "Prowl only wants to stay with me in Praxus until I get settled, he wants to make sure that _our_ city is rebuilt. You know how Prowl is with expressing himself, he ignores his emotions until it all comes crumbling down. Jazz, all you have to do is show Prowl that you want him. He doesn't care about status or credits, you know that."

I clenched my fists as I felt my anger rise. "And what about Sparklings, huh?! What if we aren't compatible, and the sparkling we make ends up dying because of _my_ CNA?! I don't want either of us to go through that! What if I lose my temper and hurt Prowl or the sparkling!?"

"Jazz, you aren't your creators. You and Prowl practically raised Bumblebee and look how he turned out. Slag, you have an entire community with sparklings and younglings! Prowl showed me images of you taking care of them!" His wings flexed as he grabbed my shoulders. "You won't hurt Prowl or any sparklings you two have. You know that the health of the sparkling all depends on the Carrier, and with you two it'll be strong and stubborn."

I retracted my visors and looked at Smokescreen. He was never so determined to have his brother mated off. "Smokescreen, I don't want my spark broken again. After Blaster and Soundwave, if Prowl were to leave meh… I… I just-" Smokescreen smacked me across the face and flared his wings. "Right, grow some ball bearings and confess. But how am I supposed to tell him without bursting out in song?"

"If you have to sing to tell my brother you love him, then fragging do it." Smokescreen said before transforming. "Oh, he likes high grade in small cubes. Tell Prime I'm going on patrol."

I watched Smokescreen drive off, I went inside with a numbing feeling. What was I going to do, I can't tell my longtime friend I fell for him? The warning system went off, and I ran into the room where the rest of the team was. "Decepticon activity near the marshes in Orlando." Arcee said to Optimus.

"Marshes, Optimus I suggest you and Bulkhead stay here. Neither of you will be able to maneuver in it." Prowl suggested as he looked at the two heavier built mechs. "And Smokescreen is on patrol, I suggest Arcee and myself going."

' _Him and Arcee? Arcee?! Why not me!?_ ' I yelled in my processor but kept myself calm and collected. "Prowl, is that wise? You're going to need more firepower than you two."

"Jazz, I've seen Arcee in battle she is fully capable of providing the necessary firepower." Prowl retorted confidently and flicked his wings upwards harshly.

I put my servos behind my back as I looked at the Praxian. My digits dug into my servos tightly. "Prowl, you don't know what you're leading you both into. We don't have enough energon for any major repairs, I think it would be better to take at least one other bot with you."

Optimus interfered, "enough. Prowl and Arcee will go. Jazz, you will be on Bridge duty when they call for one."

Prowl and I both saluted, and I watched them walk through the space bridge. I was pacing in front of the monitor and looked at Miko. "It's time for that performance you wanted. Power up and energize!" An entire band of instruments appeared, I grabbed the microphone and watched the drums start a few beats. ' _Nice, controlling it all_.'

 _I kicked the stand of the microphone down before grabbing it and started singing_.

 **Inquisitors citizens**

 **Docile guardians of the common good**

 **Get out of your rights paths**

 **Do me so much good**

 **I am a free-thinker**

 **A troublemaker, an annoyance**

 _I wanted to singing in Kaonion, but no one spoke it. The drums started beating harder and faster._

 **The judges the prosecutors**

 **No, I do not care about your seat**

 **I'm sitting on your honor**

 **And your values that I despise**

 **I am a free-thinker**

 **A troublemaker, an annoyance**

 _I put my servo to my helm and roll it in a circle before I went over to some crates, and kicked them over_

 **The judges the prosecutors**

 **No, I do not care about your seat**

 **I'm sitting on your honor**

 **And your values that I despise**

 _I raised an open servo into the air as the instruments disappeared._

Miko cheered and clapped as I bowed with an arm folded in front of my chest and an arm extended out. "That was amazing Jazz, do you have one for Valentine's Day?"

I stood straight and shook my helm. "Sorry Miko, I don't really prepare love songs. I let them come to me, keeps them original and meaningful."

"Well make one up, about whatever you want. Your voice is so beautiful, way better than any human singer." She said excitedly.

My visors clicked back by accident as my optics looked around for a distraction. Bumblebee beeped as he looked me playfully. "I know Bee, my optics are going to be the death of me." I groaned as I covered them and bowed my helm. "I'm sorry Miko, but I'm not going to sing a love song." I looked away as my visors snapped back down.

"Why not Jazz? It doesn't have to be about someone, it could be about dancing, singing, Kaon, it can be whatever." Miko folded her hands and pouted.

I bit my lip as I looked away and sighed. "Fine, just one song. Hey Bee, remember this?" I opened my subspace and pulled out a thin black bar.

' _I thought you lost it!?_ ' Bumblebee's wings flicked excitedly.

"I found it while on Cybertron, took a bit of tweaking but she should be able to play." I said with a smile before pressing a button at the top of the bar. The bottom extended and transformed into a guitar. "I haven't used an actual guitar in forever."

"That's a guitar!? That looks like something you could kill someone with it." Miko snapped a picture of me holding my guitar.

I laughed before strumming a few notes. "Let's see, a song about love…"

The comm system beeped. ::Jazz, we need a bridge now. It was a trap.:: Prowl panted as if he was running. ::Arcee has been shot, have Ratchet prep the med bay.::

I tossed Bumblebee the guitar before running over to the computer. ::Prowl, about four kliks north of your current location is a cave. Run for it, I'll have a bridge opened there.::

::Got it.:: He said as he huffed, hearing Prowl breathing heavily triggered thoughts in my processor. ::Jazz almost to the cave.::

I quickly pushed the thoughts back and activated the bridge. I saw Prowl rush through, he was covered in mud and energon. Arcee was holding onto her side where energon was dripping out of. Ratchet took Arcee and went to repair her. I went over to Prowl, and I could see Prowl preparing himself for a lecture. I pulled Prowl into my arms and held onto him tightly. "Jazz, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

I pulled away laughing before simply shaking my helm. "No Prowler, nothing happened." I turned away as I felt a tear sliding down my face. "Next time let me take the dangerous mission."

"Alright, sorry for worrying you. I should've expected an ambush." Prowl's wings flick down in an upside down 'L'. "Forgive me?" He held out his arm.

"Prowler, it'll take more than this for me to be angry at you. Of course, I forgive." We took each other's arms with smiles on our faces. A flash distracts us, we look down and Miko was taking a picture. "And what do you think you're doin'?"

"You guys are too adorable!" She continued to snap pictures of us. Miko stopped to read something, most likely a text. "Aww scrap host parents want me home. Come on Bulk."

"I should head home too, Jack want a ride?" Raf offered as he packed his bag.

"I think I'll stay here and keep Arcee company." Jack said as he remained on the couch.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead took their charges home, and Optimus went into the med bay to check on Arcee. Smokescreen had returned and watched Prowl and I awkwardly stand near each other. He pinged me on the comlink.

::Make a move.::

I looked at Prowl and then at the TV with my spark clench from nerves. "Prowl, can I talk to you up top in private?"

"Oh, sure." Prowl smiled as I led him up to the top of the base.

We made it outside, and I fumbled around with my servos. I kept my visors on, not wanting to be overly expressive. "Prowl, we've been good friends for a very long time. And even before the war, I knew I could depend on you to have my back. You were the first mech to accept who I was when most Cybertronians wouldn't. And I know that after we win this war, it'll take a long time for either capital to be rebuilt." I had to keep my arms folded behind my back to keep them from fidgeting. "Prowl what I'm trying to say is will you allow me to-"

I heard a loud banging, I pushed Prowl to the ground as I get shot in the chest. I hear Prowl shouting my name, but it was muffled everything grew dark.

-Memory #1-

 _I was just a youngling, confined to my room for playing with orphans. My Sire had whipped my servos until they leaked and hurt to bend. I was sitting on my berth crying, not knowing what I had done wrong. Carrier came in and started repairing my servos._ _"Carrier, what did I do? I was just playing."_

 _"Dark Hex do not play with orphan urchins. They are filth, remember that Jazz. The only Bots you can trust is family." Carrier said as he rubbed my tiny horns. "You're lucky that I was here to calm down your Sire, he was planning on throwing you outside during an acid storm."_

 _"I'm sorry Carrier." I looked down at my bandaged servos. "Can I come out of my room now?"_

 _He shook his helm before leaving me alone again, locking it behind him. I pulled my knees to my face and started crying again._

 **Don't ever ask to leave this manor again**

 **Yes, Carrier**

 **I love you very much, dear**

 **I love you more**

 **I love you most**

 **Don't forget it**

 **You'll regret it**

 **Carrier knows best**

-Memory #2-

 _I was sixteen, My Sire and Carrier had locked me in a freezer over night for playing music that wasn't Dark Hex appropriate. When they took me out, I was barely functioning before they threw me into a tub of hot water. My Sire waited until I was warmed up before back handing me._

 _"You will be obedient Jazz, you're such a waste of energon if you can't obey simple rules!" Sire growled before slapping me again. I was standing in the middle of my room. "What do you have to say about your actions!?"_

 _"Ah am not gonna bow tah ya." I narrowed my optics at him before being slapped so hard I fell to the ground and had to recalibrate my receptors. "Hit meh all ya want, we all know yet only bein' gentle because Ah can carry sparklings. Ever since Gamma found out she couldn't carry, Ah'm all ya got."_

 _"How did you hear that?" Carrier stopped Sire from striking me again._

 _I cocked a grin as I slowly stood up. "I'll tell ya, for something in return. I want to be able to leave the property by myself."_

 _"Not happening young mech." Sire growled as he grabbed me by the horn._

 _My face twisted in pain as he threw me into my berth. "Then I guess you'll never find out."_

 **All is lost again**

 **But I'm not giving in**

 **I will not bow**

 **I will not break**

 **I will shut the world away**

 **I will not fall**

 **I will not fade**

 **I will take your breath away**

-Memory #3-

 _I closed my door softly and turned on a random Kaonion orchestra song. I looked back at the red and purple mechs laying in my berth. "They'll think I'm practicing. How was your trip?" I sat between Soundwave and Blaster as their Cassetticons played together around my room._

 _"It was long and boring without you, we still haven't had any luck with finding jobs that will be okay with us bringing them along." Soundwave sighed as he rubbed my horns. "Your creators struck you again Jazz, where?"_

 _I huffed as I looked at Soundwave. "Ya know how I hate it when you two read my thoughts without me knowing. It's fine Soundwave, they can't do much to me. I have great news for all of us though, I've got two positions opened at Normandy. A sound technician and a partner up stage."_

 _Blaster sat up quickly as a big a smile appeared on his face. "Not only am I mates with you, but I'll be performing with you!?" I nodded before he tackled me to the berth and kissed me excitedly. "How did I get so lucky?"_

 _"Ya can thank Soundwave for bringing the three of us together." I sat up and kissed my mates._

 _A knock came to the door, "Jazz what's going on in there?" My Carrier's voice was on the other side. And per routine, Soundwave and Blaster gathered their Cassetticons and flew off. I grabbed my violin, and started playing as my Carrier came in. He turned down the music and cleared his voice box. "Jazz."_

 _I turned and removed my visors before looking at him. "Yes Carrier?" He walked over and grabbed my visors from me. I watched him crush them. "They aren't hurting you, you crazy glitch!"_

 _A punch to my face before he pried my chest open and squeezed. I cringed in pain. "You ever talk to me like that again, I will destroy those two urchins you have following you around."_

-Memory #4-

 _I was hanging out with Prowl in Iacon for a few hours while Blaster and Soundwave worked on something for me. My best friend was repairing a large gash in my leg. My Sire didn't find my version of dancing appealing and severed a couple leg struts. "Jazz, you have to report your Creators. What they are doing isn't right, Kaonion or not."_

 _"Prowl, you know I can't do anything. The Sheriff and his deputies are being bribed to keep quiet about all Dark Hex issues." I wince as I felt a lot of pain in my leg. "Fragging Primus, I wish I was stranded as a sparkling. At least then I would be able to live without this."_

 _"Jazz, why don't you move here to Iacon. I'll be able to help you all find a place to live, and-" Prowl flicked his wings._

 _"I can't leave Kaon, I've worked too hard for my club. It's the only place I feel safe. I'll just convert the office into a condo and live there. That way Blaster and Soundwave and the Cassetticons can live without fear of my family getting to them." I sighed as I thought about it. "Besides Iacon isn't my scene."_

 _Prowl chortled before finishing his repair. "It's because you're afraid of being judged, which is a reasonable feeling but if you just work your Jazz charm I bet you'll be able to make friends."_

 **I remember black skies**

 **The lightning all around me**

 **I remember each flash**

 **As time began to blur**

 **Like a startling sign**

 **That fate had finally found me**

 **And your voice was all I heard**

 **That I get what I deserve**

 **So, give me reason**

 **To prove me wrong**

 **To wash this memory clean**

 **Let the floods cross**

 **The distance in your eyes**

 **Give me reason**

 **To fill this hole**

 **Connect this space between**

 **Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**

 **Across this new divide**

-Memory #5-

 _I stormed into the dining hall, where I saw my Creators at the head of the table. On the right side of the table were Soundwave, Blaster, and Prowl tied to their chairs. On the left were two mechs and a femme, I didn't know them. In the middle of the table were the Cassetticons, they were chained to weights. "Sire, Carrier what is the meaning of this!? Let them all go!"_

 _Those that knew me shot their helms up in my direction. Sire grabbed Rumble by the neck, he held the purple mechling's weighted chain in one servo and him in the other. "I would watch your tone Jazz. Unless you want to watch not only this Cassetticon's life flash before it dies, but also your mate suffer."_

 _I growled as I walked over to the table. "What do you want? I've done nothing wrong."_

 _"That, son, is where you're wrong. You have been a disobedient mech since the moment you could talk. We're going to give you a choice; you will kill the three to our left, and spare those you care for. Or kill your loved ones and spare the innocent. Now before you make a decision, let me introduce you to those to my left. The femme is a Carrier of four, runs a day care center for the youth center, and her mate died in the Gladiator pits. The center mech is a business mech, no immediate family except for his split spark brother who is dependable to his income. And the mech on his right is a mech who just opened a café with his family of four, and his mate is both blind and deaf." My Carrier touched each one on the shoulder, all whimpering with fear._

 _"Jazz sacrifice me." Prowl said in my direction even though he was blind folded._

 _"Now decide son, kill three meaningless lives or kill all these." Sire gestured to my friend, my mates._

 _"I choose to kill you two!" I pointed to my Creators. Carrier grabbed Rewind and dragged his digit down his chest. Blaster and all of his creations screamed in pain. "Wait, wait, wait! I'll pick, I'll pick but please put Rumble and Rewind down."_

 _Soundwave slipped into my processor. 'Jazz sacrifice me, Blaster will be able to create bonds with my creations.'_

 _"Oh, and you'll be the one to kill whoever you choose." Sire added before I could answer._

 _My spark broke as I pictured myself killing my mates. I gripped the hilt of the blade in my servo. I walked to the left, I could feel the Cassetticons watching me. I grabbed the femme's helm, she started crying hard as the blade touched her neck. "I'm sorry." I sliced her neck; my servos were instantly staid with her energon. I whispered the same thing to the other two, by the time I finished the last mech my servos were drenched the knife was covered in their energon. "I did it, I chose now let them go."_

 _Sire and Carrier released them, Blaster and Soundwave quickly gathered the Cassetticons. I looked down as shame filled me, but I could feel my mates' sending me love and strength through the bond. Prowl didn't say anything as he followed them out. I clenched my fists as I watched the bodies being dragged out._

 **I'm free to do what I want and have a good time  
Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say  
Cause I'm free to do what I want and have a good time  
Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say  
I'm free to do what I want and have a good time  
Now somebody, anybody, everybody, say  
Cause I'm free to do what I want and have a good time**

-Memory #6-

 _Hindsight was walking the line, myself and my comrades stood at attention. I didn't remember or even remember those that were initiated into the Special Forces with me. I had my visors on, to keep my optics a secret. The mech was just like my creators, abusive except he used fear to keep his subordinates quiet. And unlike the others, I could handle the pain._

 _"Jazz, front and center." He called out as I saw Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime walking into the hanger. I stepped forward and saluted, accidently cracking a smile. "What's so funny rookie!?"_

 _"Nothin' Sir, except yer winnin' personality." I heard a couple of the other cadets' chuckle and some gasped at my response._

 _Hindsight narrowed his optics and grabbed his electric baton. He smacked me on the back of the knees, I grinded my denta as I pushed past the pain. "Alright joker, twenty weighted laps."_

 _I saluted at him before picking up the back pack before running towards the Prime. "Would love tah chat Sir, but gotta make my rounds." Sentinel just shook his helm with a smile before going to Hindsight._

 _Before lights out Hindsight pulled me out of the barracks. He tied my wrists before suspending me on a hook. The mech pulled out a whip from his subspace. "You will learn your place Cadet, or I will make sure that not even Sentinel Prime can find you." His whip came down across my chest._

 _I curled in on myself as I grinded my denta. "Oh, commander if Ah had known dat ya were so kinky Ag would've done better tah impress ya. But dis is sparklin' play compared tah what Ah've gone through."_

 _Hindsight growled before whipping me several times, cracking my armor and even hitting my protoform a couple times. My digits curled tightly as I blocked Blaster out from the pain. "You think you're some kind of joker, don't you Jazz? Well let's just correct that."_

 _"Now commander, if Ah wasn't constantly complimentin' ya or keepin' ya on yer peds you'd be bored and be beatin' on dah others." I switched to my slang as I gave a sly grin. The whip came down five more times. I winced in pain, "quit with dah teasin' if yer gonna cause meh pain, do it right."_

 _By morning I was on the ground, found by Ratchet. He rushed me to the medical center on the base. I told him that I was training, even though I knew he knew I was lying. I went back to training that day, and that same night I had my servos cuffed into buckets of acid._

 **I'm devoted to destruction**

 **A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction**

 **I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me**

 **See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy**

 **Might cut my helm off right after I slit my throat**

 **glossa kiss a shark, got jealous glitches up in the boat**

 **Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal**

 **Naked in the North Pole**

 **That's why my spark so cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul**

 **And only Primus knows when I'm coming to the crossroads**

 **So, I don't fear slag but tomorrow**

 **And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain**

 **You just fraggin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim**

 **Just stay up in your lane, just don't frag with Jazz**

 **I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train**

 **Cause I'm a sucker for pain**

 **Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it**

 **Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it**

 **No pain, no gain**

 **Never stand down, made our own way**

 **Never going slow, we pick up the pace**

 **This is what we wanted from a young age**

 **No emotion, that's what business is**

 **Primus have mercy on the witnesses**

 **More pain**

-Memory #7-

 _I looked at my team of Special Forces, all that I picked out myself. I brought us all to the Sea of Rust and do a trust exercise. "Okay, Special Forces… Alfa-Bravo isn't just a team but a family. Ya'll my family, and Ah would fight for and protect ya'll as if we were CNA related. Dat's why we'll keep all our secrets in just Alfa-Bravo, no one else will know about 'em." I explained._

 _"Jazz, how do we know we can trust each other to follow this rule?" Mirage crossed his arms as he looked at Hound with concern._

 _"Yeah and what if we don't have any secrets?" Cliffjumper asked as he gave Bumblebee a look._

 _Bumblebee flared his wings, "Hey I have things I've never told anyone. And I trust Jazz, would you prefer his method or Hindsight's method of trust?"_

 _The group went quiet, I nodded as I looked at them with a thoughtful look. "We'll start with meh if it makes ya'll feel better?" They nodded, and I knew that I had to be completely honest with them from this point on. "First of all, my slang isn't entirely real. I use it to disguise my accent. I'm Kaonion, and the son of the previous leaders of Dark Hex. I left my family to live life how I wanted and be with my mate Blaster. The only other ones who know are Prowl, Optimus, Sentinel, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee. I don't plan on ever joining the Decepticons." I took my visors off and was introduced by shocked looks from the rest of the team._

 _Mirage cleared his voice box, hinting that he wanted to go next. "Well first of all if you haven't noticed I'm from the Towers in the Iacon district. And my secret isn't as… big as Jazz's but Hound and I are mates, have been before the war. As a sparkling I was given an enhanced upgrade to enable me to turn invisible to any form of sonar."_

 _"I grew up on the streets as a youngling, I worked as a turbo-fox tracker because of my sense of smell. And I actually had to pay a very large dowry and a stellar cycle of servitude to court Mirage." Hound followed his mate as he took the mech's servo._

 _"I was going to school to be a medic." Warpath said with a serious tone as he looked away._

 _Cliffjumper and Brawn both looked at Warpath in disbelief. "Hold, pause on the mush. Really, a medic?" Cliffjumper pushed further._

 _"Yes, because my family were military medics." Warpath nodded as he answered with a bit more confidence in his voice._

 _Brawn's helm reached the bottom of Bumblebee's chest plate. "I used to be a street race junkie, I used to also be addicted to Lyrium. And I've been gladly near two stellar cycles clean."_

 _I had to clap from how genuinely impressed I was, and soon the others joined in. "I've seen what that slag can do to mechs, dangerous stuff. Real proud of you Brawn, keep up the good work. Cliff, Bee, Trailbreaker, Blue who's going next?"_

 _Cliff rose his arm into the air as he rubbed the back of his helm. We all looked at him, waiting for him to tell us. "My creators were normal sized Iaconians and had a lot of influence in the council. And when they had me, they were ashamed of having a mini-bot as a son, so they had me go through a lot of surgeries until I was at a 'normal' height."_

 _"So many silver spoon bots here." Trailbreaker laughed before rubbing his face in thought. "Well like Mirage, I was enhanced. I can make shields. I was enhanced while a youngling."_

 _"I was courting this Velocitron magazine model, and the day we were about to mate our creators got in the way. Now she's mated to some senator." Bluestreak sighed sadly._

 _We all turned to face Bumblebee, who was nervously looking around. His wings flicked down as his optics rotated with fear. "Um, I'm… I was part Polyhexian and Praxian, but after a really bad accident only my wings were salvaged. I lost my horns after my creators died in a bad fire, a support beam cut and cauterized the wound. I was taken to an orphanage once released from the hospital… between the time I left the orphanage and being raised by Jazz and Prowl I was forced to work in order to survive." Bumblebee held onto his arm with his optics averted away._

 _"Well I can declare that everyone in Alfa-Bravo has Creator issues." I laughed before patting Bumblebee on the back. "Can I still count on ya'll tah have my back? Because I will."_

 _Everyone looked at each other before all simultaneously saluting with smiles on their faces. I smiled with a bit of relief rushing through my body and returned the salute._

 **Through these fields of destruction**

 **Baptisms of fire**

 **I've witnessed all your suffering**

 **As the battles raged higher**

 **And though they did hurt me so bad**

 **In the fear and alarm**

 **You did not desert me**

 **My brothers in arms**

I felt a heavy pain in my chest and my optics had to recalibrate several times at the bright light. My receptors were still needing to recalibrate, because the voices in the room were still muffled. I grabbed my chest as I groaned loudly. "Easy Jazz, you were shot in your chest. It barely grazed your spark." I heard Ratchet's voice first and saw him come into view. "You're lucky that Prowl was able to bring you inside. He has been working himself into a fuss."

"Prowl! I need to tell him before it's too late." I sat up, holding my chest. "Ratchet, I remember I know someone who's Poly-Prax!"

"Jazz, calm down you're going to go into shock again." Ratchet laid me back down on the berth. "I'll go get Prowl, but you have to lay down and heal." Ratchet handed me a cube of med-grade.

Ratchet left me and returned by the time I finished half the cube. Quickly rushing past him was Prowl, his wings were perked as he hugged me tightly. I winced in pain, but hugged Prowl back. "Jazz, you idiot why would you do that for me?"

"I'm sorry, but would you consider me taking a shot as a dowry for… courting you?" I looked down as I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Yes." Prowl nodded excitedly as his wings flicked happily. I looked at the Praxian not fully aware of what he had said. Prowl rolled his optics before he grabbed my helm and kissed me gently on the lips. When he pulled away I looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Did I shock you so much I caused you to crash?"

I finally restarted my CPU, looking at Prowl with unable to speak. Both Prowl and Ratchet laughed at my current stumbling over my attempt at words. "P…P…Prowl, you…and I… lips…wow."

"Better tell Optimus that Jazz is going to need some time to recover from that." Ratchet teased me as I touched my lips repeatedly. "Haven't seen Jazz this baffled by a kiss before."

I shook my helm and grabbed Prowl by the waist. "No, I refuse to let you win Prowler!" I gently rubbed one of his wings before sliding my other servo on the back of his helm before bringing our lips together. I slid my glossa along his lips before pulling away. Prowl's wings flared as he looked at me with wide optics. "That's how you kiss." I purred into his receptor.

Prowl cleared his voice box and brushed off his chest plate with his wings fluttering behind him. "R-right… _ahem_ … I'll tell Optimus that you're fine." He left the room quickly.

I touched my lips one last time before smiling. "Ratchet, I need to talk to Bumblebee in private." Ratchet nodded and left to get Bumblebee. Bumblebee walked in with a happy flick of his wings. "Bee, I need to talk to you about being a Poly-Prax."

Bumblebee's optics widened as he buzzed in shock. 'What about it?'

"Do you experience any… glitches or side effects for being both?" I swung my legs over the edge of the berth.

He shook his helm as he rubbed his helm. 'Well I mean I used to be sensitive both sound and my environment, but since I lost my horns I've lost that sensitivity.'

I nod, "was there any downsides to it? I'm sorry for the sudden questions, but… I do have a reason for asking though."

'I mean I was sparked with a weak protoform just because my Carrier was getting viruses constantly. But being both, I was just super sensitive to the cold. I still am just not as bad.' Bumblebee moved his wings down for a second before they moved up. 'Why are you asking all of a sudden?'

I took a deep intake before standing up with a small groan. My chest still hurting from take a blast near my spark. "Because Bee, I'm courting Prowl. And my hopes are that once this war is over we'll settle down."

Bumblebee made a sound of surprise again. His optics smiled with his wings flickered excitedly. 'That would be amazing!'

I laugh as we leave the med bay, my visors shot down in front of my optics. A servo lands on my chest, and a very angry Prowl stands in front of me. "You, go lay back down. I will not allow you risking yourself again. While wounded, as active TIC, I have a higher jurisdiction of you."

"Ah Prowler, come on I'm fine really." I looked down at my chest where a small scar was from the blast. "I believe on Earth they find scars attractive. So, what do you think Prowl, find me attractive?" I teased him with a gentle pinch of the tips of his wings.

Prowl glared at me before brushing my servos away. "Jazz, I have told you that I do not find touching my wings amusing or appropriate. Now return to the med bay before I have to resort to other matters."

"Can we bring up the matter of how you two can be so confusing?" Arcee asked as she handed Jack his backpack. "Jack, your mom told me that I have to bring you home early for family visiting out of town."

"Great, that means I have to figure out how to keep you a secret." Jack groaned as he took his bag.

Optimus placed a servo on my shoulder, "Prowl is correct Jazz. You have to rest and let yourself heal, from Ratchet explained you nearly crashed twice while he operated on you."

I tapped on the scar before flinching slightly. "Ah ain't dat bad Prime. All Ah need is a bit of company." My digits crawled up Prowl's arms, getting a smack on the back of the helm from him. "Ow, is that anyway of treating the mech who took a blast in the chest for you?"

"Yes." Prowl said with an irritated flick of his wings. He wrapped a couple digits around one of my horns, and I yelp as pleasurable vibes blasted through my systems in short bursts. My legs became weak as I leaned against his frame. Prowl kept a firm hold on the horn as I bit my glossa.

"Woah, what did you do to Jazz?" Miko of course was here and saw all of that.

"Polyhexian's horns are sensitive to touch, so I'm currently immobilizing him." Prowl said before finally releasing me.

I quickly stood away from him and looked away heating up. "You… grrr-" I huffed before rolling my shoulders forward. "I will make you pay for that Prowler."

"I've got an entire Stellar cycle before you can _even_ go through whatever it is you're thinking of doing." Prowl quipped with a smile and a playful flick of his right wing.

I cocked a grin before walking behind him and ran a digit up his spinal strut. "Playing by _my_ rules I see. Well I certainly look forward to seeing if you can keep up with me." I gave the back of his wing a gentle scrap of my digits, feeling him shutter under me. I left for my quarters to rest.

-Prowl's POV-

When Jazz left the room, all eyes and optics were on me. _Thanks Jazz, really thanks._ I groaned and buried my face in a servo. "Jazz is always like that, please just ignore him. He'll get bored of it."

"Is it just me, or did the room's awkward meter increase ten times over?" Miko rose her hand as she looked away from the television. "Seriously I got creepy Decepticon Vibes from Jazz."

"For the last time Miko, Jazz isn't a Decepticon. The only similarity between them and him, are their optics. That's it." I said defensively. "Jazz had proven himself plenty of times where his loyalties lie."

"Bro relax." Smokescreen said from his spot next to Optimus.

I flicked my left wing before leaving base to go for a drive. I transformed and took off towards Jasper in a bit of rage. When I made it to town I slowed down to not draw too much attention to myself. "Slag it, they wouldn't understand how it is with our kind. We're not even mated yet, and I'm already acting protective."

I pulled up alongside a park, where I saw two human adults playing around with their creation. The child fell and scraped his knee against the concrete. A sudden instinct kicked in to check on the child, but his parents were quick to react. I thought of how I would be as a Sire, it certainly would be interesting with Jazz as the Carrier. I wouldn't have to ask Jazz to know he would be worried of what our creation would look like and how it would act as it grew. He knew that if we were to live in Iacon, not only would he get discriminated but an innocent sparkling if its optics were red and I worried the same if it had blue ones. One thing I think we could agree on was loving our sparkling no matter what.

"Prowl!" Smokescreen's voice near me cause me to jump off the road.

"Smokescreen, what the frag! You startled me, how long have you been there?" I asked as we started driving somewhere else.

"Long enough for you to be considered a stalker." He said with a hint of humor. "What happened back there at base? And why were you staring at those humans?"

I pulled up into an empty parking lot, Smokescreen pulled up beside me. "I'm tired of seeing them questioning Jazz, he's been completely loyal to the Autobots. He's done regretful things, yes, but it was always to protect his friends. When his Sire kidnapped me, I told Jazz to not choose me and let the innocent victim live. And yet he chose me over her, he even apologized with absolute sincerity. He was so upset with what he had done, but I know if he could he wouldn't change a thing."

"Jazz would probably sacrifice his own life if it meant winning the war. He's the kind of mech who wouldn't stop until he made sure you were safe and happy. I certainly know he did with Blaster." Smokescreen said in agreement.

A sighed escaped me as I sunk into my tires. "I know, and that's what worries me. Jazz thinks or at least acts invincible, but he's not. One day he's going to get himself into trouble, and his body isn't going to repair itself. When I found out what Hindsight had been doing to Jazz, I finally had enough and collected video proof of what he was doing to his cadets while doing late night training. And turning him in myself was the proudest moments of my life, and seeing Jazz earning Special Forces Commander it was the best thing ever. Seeing Jazz training and treat everyone with that sympathetic yet strict attitude made me respect him even more." My wings shivered against the cool breeze.

"Prowl, when did you fall for him?" My brothers, especially Smokescreen, were always concerned with my love life. Bluestreak and I used to tease our younger brother, telling him that if racing didn't cut it he should be a psychiatrist because he would always ask those questions that would make you question everything.

"I don't know, but it defiantly wasn't when I first met him." Smokescreen said nothing, meaning he didn't believe me. "I guess when he met Blaster I was a bit jealous, but it was when he introduced me to Soundwave that I got protective over him. But Jazz was happy with them, that I couldn't just break them up."

Smokescreen rolled forward slightly. "I should really take Ratchet up on his offers on his data pads on psychiatry, getting you to crack is easy. Well I'm glad that Jazz grew the ball bearings to finally court you, but a bit of advice don't let Jazz win."

"Win, win what?" I was confused on what he meant until I realized what he meant. "Oh, you mean the touching and teasing. Well Smokescreen, you saw how quickly I got Jazz to turn into as the humans say 'Jell-O'. And besides Jazz has told me plenty of times how much he likes authority."

We both laughed, "Yeah Jazz isn't really afraid to let others know what tickles his fancy." Smokescreen laughed. "I don't know if Carrier mechs are all like that, because Bee and I spent our entire patrol conversation on what we were into. I remember the second I brought up pressure points on wings, that could cause immediate overload Bluestreak would start hitting me." He started laughing more.

"I wouldn't blame him, we were both jealous of you. Sire and Carrier were fine with whoever you were with as long as they had wings or status. The only femme Blue had courted since he was in the academy, and they are forced to break up." I pointed out to him. "That's why I never bothered looking even after I finished the academy, because I knew that neither of them would accept whoever I was courting."

"Yeah, I know, I did feel bad for you both." Smokescreen moved his door mirrors forwards and backwards. "I missed this, just talking with you. After Blue died, and with the war it's been hard to just talk."

"I agree, and possibly after the war you might end up being an uncle." I said with excitement. "Come on, we should head back before we draw more attention to ourselves."

We went back to base and went to our shared quarters. On my berth was a box with my name engraved in formal Praxian glyphs. My wings flicked with curiosity as I went over. I tilted my helm to the side as I pressed open the box. "What's in it?" I hear Smokescreen ask from his berth.

I pulled out a datapad with a recording and a poem and sat on my berth as I started the recording. It was silent before the sound of strumming filled the room.

 **Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my spark  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

 **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

 **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

 **Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

 **And so, I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

 **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

 **Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

 **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

When the song was finished I reread what I thought was a poem, but it was the lyrics to Jazz's song. I couldn't help but smile at the gift. Smokescreen whistled, impressed by the song as well. "Wow, and this is only the first item in the box. I don't think I've ever heard Jazz play anything besides that DJ booth he had."

"I did, once in his recording studio." I said with a smile still on my face. I pulled out a smaller silver box and read the description aloud. "I found these hidden in my things, hope you enjoy. Should I be afraid?" I responded as I opened the box and saw small energon cubes with a few inch-long orange sticks. I took one of cubes and placed it in my mouth, and I felt it slowly melt.

My optics widened as I felt long forgotten taste of high grade. "What is it?" Smokescreen was now intrigued and came over to take one. He put it in his mouth and looked at the small stack in shock. "Slag, he's really trying to impress you."

"I can't imagine what future gifts will be like. This is so weird, usually I'm rejecting gifts from courters but now I'm actually accepting one." My wings fluttered as I pulled out the last gift, which was another holo-image of us. "Primus, this is an old image of us. I can't believe he's kept so many of them."

I sat the frame, datapad, and the small cube on a small shelf that sat above my berth. "I should go thank him." I told myself quietly and felt a large rumbling underneath my peds.

Smokescreen rushed over and helped me keep everything in place. "Tremors?" He looked at me with concern.

"I'm honestly not sure, come on let's go find the others." I left the room and saw Jazz run past us. "Must be something serious if Jazz is looking that serious." We ran after the mech.

When we made it to the main room it was dark, so we turned our lights. Optimus and Bulkhead were holding up a beam while Bumblebee and Jazz were gathering the kids. Ratchet was trying to get the beam that Arcee was holding up to remain in place. "Smokescreen, Prowl help Ratchet with the beam." Optimus ordered.

"Right." We both ran over and started helping.

"Kids are clear, Prime!" Jazz shouted from the Bridge he had opened up.

Optimus nodded as he continued to push the beam in place. Ratchet finally secured Arcee's beam, and then moved to the other beams. Jazz transformed and went through the bridge, he came back with Bumblebee and the children. I looked at everyone with confusion and worry. "What happened?"

"Miko played her bass a little too loud and Bulkhead and Arcee were training." Jack quickly answered as he brushed himself off. "Arcee, mom said my aunt is looking for me. Gotta go back."

"I do have patrol Jack, so we have to figure something out." Arcee said after transforming. Jack hopped on and placed his helmet on.

"We'll figure it out, come on before mom starts calling." He said just before they left.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were restacking the crates, Optimus was keeping Raf and Miko occupied, and Ratchet and Jazz were fixing the electronics. "Gimme a sec and Ah'll have dah lights back on." Jazz spoke before sparks came from where he was, and then the lights all came on at once. Besides myself, Optimus, and Ratchet everyone cheered excitedly. Jazz stood up from a floor panel, a smile was on his face. "Ya know normally Ah'm cuttin' power, not returnin' it."

Bumblebee was laughing with Jazz, Ratchet simply rolled his optics at the two. "Prowl, why are you covered in energon?" Bulkhead asked from his spot next to Miko.

I looked down and saw energon splattered on my chest. My wings flicked down a tiny bit when I realized what it was. I looked up with a stone face expression. "I was refueling when the tremor happened. I should go clean it up."

"Ah'll help." Jazz quickly chimed in and walked towards me. He took my upper arm gently and led me to the wash racks. My optics didn't leave Jazz as he locked us in the wash racks. "Ah see ya got my gift. Ya know Ah was wantin' ya tah drink it, not wear it."

I rolled my optics, and barely smacked his chest. "It's not like I meant too. And yes, I did see it, it was very sweet thank you. I loved the song you wrote for me."

Jazz released my arm as he smiled, his visor hiding his optics. "Ah'm glad ya like it. Want meh tah help ya clean up?"

I laughed and shook my helm before turning the hot water. "It's just on my chest Jazz. I can manage just fine but thank you. Maybe next time we are on patrol together I'll reconsider."

Jazz's hunched shoulders instantly stood straight as an excited smile appeared on his face. "Well Ah'll be sure tah take us durin' a rainy day." He teased before unlocking the door and leaving me to clean off.

I chuckled quietly to myself before grabbing the cleaner off a rack and started rubbing my chest. I looked at my wings out of the corner of my optics and figured a little bit of cleaning wouldn't hurt. While I was cleaning myself off, I heard the shuttering sound if a camera. My wings flared as I whipped around with my blaster ready. Standing near the door was Miko, and in her hand, was her phone. I deactivated my weapons. "Miko, what are you doing in here? I almost shot you."

"I wanted to see what you and Jazz were doing, but he locked the door. So, I snuck in when he left. What were you two doing?" Miko asked, not moving from her spot.

 _Asking me on a date… I think._ I said to myself before responding. "Jazz was just making sure that I wasn't hiding any wounds. He also can get a bit over worried for those that he's close to." I explained while washing my wings, they moved excitedly under the hot water. _It would've been more pleasurable to have Jazz help._

"But why did he lock the door? And why are your doors moving like that?" Miko pointed to my still flicking wings.

I sighed and turned my back to her, hoping she would just leave. But she still waited for an answer. "Praxians enjoy cleaning their wings, it's one way to socialize and relax. I also like the feeling of hot water, it helps me think more clearly."

"Woah, that's really cool!" She said excitedly, only getting a shrug from me. "With you and Jazz, I know that we'll win for sure!" Miko declared before finally leaving me alone. I sighed and felt my wings lay against my back before going up again.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	14. Chapter 14

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 14

-Prowl's POV-

For hours we had been fighting the Decepticons, and I was fitting off Starscream and Shockwave with Bulkhead. Jazz and Shockwave were at it, which aggravated me. The sounds of blasts and metal screeching filled the battlefield, and then it stopped. Everyone watched Megatron go to strike down Optimus, Autobots were growing in fear and Decepticons were getting hyped. Bumblebee dove in front of the sword, and we watched him and the sword fall into the cyber matter pool.

"Bumblebee!" Jazz and Optimus both yelled out as we all watched our friend's servo sink into the blue liquid. Optimus yelled as anger filled him.

I jumped back to both dodge Starscream's servo, but to also brave myself before kicking him into Shockwave. The rest of the Autobots felt this anger fill us, tired of losing our friends. That's when it happened, a voice froze us, and one I haven't heard in a very long time. "Megatron!" Jumping out of the cyber matter pool was Bumblebee, his wound was healing as he dove down with the sword sliding into Megatron's chest. "You took my voice, you'll never take anything ever again."

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream shouted as he went to grab for his Master.

The Decepticons fled, and we all stared at Bumblebee in shock, his mouth guard retracted as he looked at us with confusion. "Bee, your voice." Arcee pointed out as she walked closer with Bulkhead.

"My voice, what about my-" Bumblebee heard his voice, and gasped in amazement before he hugged Ratchet. "Ratchet, I got my pipes back."

"It would seem so." Ratchet patted him on the back.

Jazz walked up to his scout, holding out his arm for Bumblebee to grab. They grabbed each other's arms with smiles on their faces. "Welcome back old friend."

"Great to be back." Bumblebee's wings flicked as he nodded.

After we took down the Nemesis and went back to our base we had to go through bittersweet goodbyes. Jazz knelt down in front of Miko and held out a small USB. "Ah tinkered around with it so dat when Ah make new songs, it'll automatically download onto it." Miko, who was already crying about Bulkhead having to leave, hugged Jazz's ped crying again. Jazz gave Raf a USB as well. "Don't tell Bee dis, but it's a bunch of images Ah downloaded from my processor. All of him, so ya don't forget about him." The younger human smiled sadly as he took the gift. Jazz handed Jack one also and didn't say anything. On the side of the USB, it simply said 'Cybertronian history.'

Ratchet volunteered to remain behind as an ambassador for Cybertron. I said my farewells and put my servo on Smokescreen before going through. Jazz remained next to my side, as we looked around Iacon in silence. "Seeing Iacon like this, it makes me think of where to even begin. Not even with Vehicon prisoners helping, can speed it up."

"What about Dark Hex, certainly they could spare a few servos?" Bumblebee asked as we all watched Wheeljack plant bombs on the Megatron statue.

Jazz rubbed the back of his helm before looking at the others. As the current leader of the only population of Kaonions, he did have temporary say of what went down with his people. "Teamwork is dah key tah success. Aight, Ah'll have rotations come and help us. Primus help us all from killin' each other." He left the group to comm them.

"Prowl, I would like to speak to you in private." Optimus said as he walked away from the group.

"What's wrong Optimus?" I stood with my wings held in a high 'V' and my arms hanging by my side.

"Prowl, Ratchet has informed me that you and Jazz are courting each other?" Optimus ended it with a question to clarify what he had been told.

I nodded and relaxed my posture. "That is correct Sir, well actually Jazz is courting me but regardless we are courting. Don't worry though Sir, Jazz and I made it clear with each other to each other to put a hold on sparklings until Cybertron is revived."

"That's very wise, we have a lot of rebuilding and calling refugees home before we can think of bringing new life to Cybertron." Optimus nodded as he looked over the group. "We should return to the group."

-5 cycles (years) later, Jazz's POV-

"Jazz, Jazz, Jazz!" Reporters surrounded me, calling out to me as I covered my face with my servo. I usually loved the attention, I mean I work the crowd during performances, but when it came to trying to get into Iacon's Enforcer department to greet my mate it's a nuisance. "Jazz, what can you tell us about your rumored five cycle ceremony that you and Chief enforcer commander Prowl will be having?"

I finally gave up and faced them crowd of reporters and their cameras floating near me. "Prowl and I will be holding the ceremony off world, after my performance for the Night Ceremony in the next three lunar cycles. No, I will not disclose where we are going, don't even bother asking my props mech Trine or anyone in Dark Hex or the Enforcers none of them have been told."

"Jazz, is it true that you and the chief are talking of sparklings?" Another reporter asked. "And if so, how do you think an Iaconian and a Kaonion plan on raising a sparkling that will also be part Praxian and Polyhexian?"

My optics narrowed behind my visors at the question that was obviously meant to grind my gears. "I know that Kaonions and Iaconians have been on bitter terms since the war, and just in general. But regardless of the crossing of CNA between the two races, Prowl and I will raise our sparkling or sparklings with fairness. As for the subspecies crossing, a mech that I personally know and will remain unnamed is both and he has said that he's experienced no side effects from the two."

"Are the rumors that you and Decepticon Third-in-command Soundwave were once spark mates, along with his deceased brother Blaster?" Another reporter asked eagerly.

I rubbed my helm with irritation. _Just go through the door Jazz, it's right behind you._ "Yes, but that was a long time ago. No more questions, thank you." I quickly opened the door just as the crowded was riled up again.

"I think you're losing your touch Jazz." I hear Prowl's voice, turning around I see him and one of his deputies watching the interview.

I walked over to him and hugged him sweetly before smacking him on the back of the helm. "Ya coulda come help me, but no instead you stay in here and watch."

"I think you did well, your 'I want to beat your face plate in' face wasn't as noticeable this time." His youngest deputy, Flux, a young Velocitron that had graduated the academy three stellar cycles jokingly said. "Sir, I'll be in the interrogation room with the two hit and runners."

"Alright Flux, be sure to ask the correct questions this time. We're going to be in my office for my break, don't let any reporters in the back please." Prowl said as he took my servo and led me to his office in the back of the department building. We entered his office, on the back wall were some awards and metals he received over the years. On his desk was a terminal sat on the left corner, a frame that scrolled nearly a dozen images of us on the right corner, and a small holo disc projector on the center edge. "Now that we're finally alone, how are you two doing?"

I rubbed my chest while Prowl pulled me into his arms. "We're both happier now that you're here. Ah stopped by dah hospital on dah way here, dah medic said dah lil' spark is a femme." Prowl's wings flared excitedly as a small growl escaped him. He pulled me closer to his frame and sucked the tip of my horns. I shivered with a small moan escaping my lips. "P-Prowl."

"Yes Jazz?" Prowl said with a slight authoritative tone in his voice. He spun me around and sat me on the desk.

He ran his servos up my legs, then my chest, and then pulled my visors off. I looked up at my mate with a dazed look, my digits twitched as my helm rolled back. "Wh-why are ya torturin' meh now?" Prowl's servos dug underneath my frame, touching sensitive wiring and parts of my protoform.

"Am I not allowed to touch my mate while he's carrying our sparkling?" Prowl sarcastically inquired before leaning down to my neck and slid his glossa through my neck cables. My arms shook hard as a moan escaped my voice box. "Jazz, you need to be quiet. Or I'll have to punish you."

The way Prowl's voice would grow deeper and filled with that more demanding tone, it would just cause all my systems to grow tingly. He chuckled when he noticed me shiver underneath him. Prowl placed a servo on my chest and tapped repeatedly over my spark. "When we get to Earth and have our ceremony I'm going to make your pretty spark quiver under my servo."

I squirmed when I felt Prowl dip his digits into my hip plating. "P-Prowler, quit teasin' meh." I begged softly as my mate ran his servo down my pelvic plating. He kept rubbing it, causing me to moan more as I grinded against his touch. I was so into it, that when Prowl pulled away I whined.

"Now I believe I told you to be quiet with your moaning. Looks like I'll have to punish you." He pulled out his cuffs and cuffed my wrists underneath me. I squirmed underneath him as I watched Prowl placed a pair of black tinted visors over my optics and gently kissed my lips. "Your arms okay there?"

I nodded, already ex-venting heavily. "Y-yes."

A purr came from behind me, his digits rubbed my horns gently as the feeling of his heated breath got close to my neck cables. The mech chuckled while he watched me shiver violently in growing pleasure. "Now what should I do to you as punishment? I do have a lot of paperwork to catch up on-"

"No, don't you dare!" I rolled side to side on the desk, knowing what he was hinting at.

"Did I tell you to talk?" Prowl gripped my horns just tight enough to get me to lift my back off the desk and moan. When I laid back down, he patted my face before sucking my horns gently. My body kept curling and arching, going back and forth while he went harder. Prowl covered my mouth just before I screamed with pleasure. "I haven't even done much, and I can feel the intense pleasure filling your thoughts, your body, and your spark. I wonder if we can get you to overload us both through the bond. Care to test it out?"

I was heating up, already so close to an overload. "Y-yes." Prowl hummed before sucking on one horn, one servo around the other, and his other servo rubbing my chest. I couldn't see anything he was doing, but I could feel all of it. "Prowl, please need… you." My chest opened up against my will, Prowl's digits dipped down into my chest and gently played with my spark.

"Jazz, you can't already be close. What happened to all that Special Forces training of handling Decepticon interrogation?" Prowl was teasing me, egging me on. He knew that it was the sparkling's spark that was preventing me from holding my own. "Certainly, it has nothing to do with my beautiful mate carrying, now does it?" He purred into my left receptor.

I shivered with a whine when his digits gently rubbed my spark. "P-Prowl careful of the sparkling. The connection it-"

"It can't be disrupted without risking extinguishing it, I know Jazz. Trust me, trust your mate." His voice was now coming in front of me, and a sudden wet and warm feeling slid up my pelvic plating. My scream or moan got caught in my voice box. "You want to overload in my mouth, don't you? You're a naughty mech."

I squirmed and occasionally hit my head against the piece of furniture under me. His sexual actions and voice was sending me over the edge already. My plating slid to the side because I was unable to hold myself together. "Please Prowl, I can't handle it anymore. Just do it." I whined to my mate.

Prowl slid his glossa and two digits into my valve; I moaned loudly. His digits and glossa moved in deeper into my valve. "Primus Jazz, you're so lubricated."

"Prowl." I whined more as I wanted to watch him devour my valve. My helm hit the desk as I felt myself get even closer to the edge. "Primus, frag yes." I rolled my hips was I felt Prowl pull away and started touching my horns again. He kept sending me what I had looked like in his optics, through the bond.

I gave a small shout as I overloaded, lubricant slid down my leg from my valve. My spike had left it's housing at some point and was now dripping as well. Prowl removed the visors from my face before kissing my overheated body. "I love you Jazz."

I purred gently while nuzzling my helm against Prowl. "I love you too Prowl. Do you want me to send 'em the invite?"

Prowl shook his helm and removed the cuffs. His wings were twitching and flicking from the overload he hopefully experienced through our bond. "No, I'll do it. While you clean up, you should head back home and get everything ready. It'll be nice to see Bumblebee again."

I smiled before slowly sliding off the desk. My legs shook for only a few seconds before finding the strength to carry me to the other side of Prowl's desk. Stored in one of the larger drawers, were a couple small towels. I quickly cleaned myself up and kissed my mate good bye before heading back to Kaon. I transformed and drove off immediately being followed by more reporters. ::Trine, Ah need a barricade.::

::Got it boss.:: Trine said just seconds before a crew of constructors placed barricades, causing my followers to stop. ::Do you want an escort for Prowl?::

::You know the drill.:: I said as I entered Kaon.

::Keep it distant.:: Trine said with a confident tone. ::Oh, that package you mentioned arrived a little bit ago. It's sitting in your quarters.::

::Aight thanks. Leavin' ya in charge for eight solar cycles after the performance tonight.:: I said while weaving through traffic.

::Got it, see you on the flip side.:: Trine amused me when he tried to be trendy and hip. We got off the comlinks, and I made it back to the manor.

Dark Hex, because of my leadership, went from the feared mafia to a mercenary group. Which was still feared by the other gangs, but by the rest of Cybertron we were just looked at as a group of bounty hunters. Because of my popularity and being on nearly every holo screen on Cybertron, I rarely killed anymore. The Enforcers did use me as a good fear tactic, which I always found fun when the Cybertronian they were questioning squirmed at just one facial expression. I still had _Normandy_ as well as a few small recording studios, and a really good chance of owning a club in Iacon. It took a bit of convincing on Prowl's part to get me to consider it. And we also managed to own a club on Earth, thanks to the Holoform technology Ratchet cooked up for us. I figured if we earned a bit of money on Earth, we keep the profit for cover and the perfect way to hide from any Cybertronians while on vacation. But we did use a lot of it for donations. Dark Hex was thriving and kept out of trouble, I had my best friend as my mate, a sparkling on the way, and I was performing music again everything was amazing.

I got home and transformed in the drive way. The guards were rotating shifts as I walked inside. Upon walking inside, I saw the younger generation running around, they all greeted me as they ran past. A few of the older ones greeted me with silent nods or waves before continuing their way. I rushed up to mine and Prowl's quarters and saw the medium sized metal box sitting on the floor in front of my berth. "Come to Jazzy." I lifted it onto the berth and pressed the button to open it.

Inside was a smaller box of dark energon crystals for myself, and then the main item was a blue diamond that was the size of my servo. I had it custom cut into a heart shape that was common on Earth. Engraved in the center was the first initial of mine and Prowl's names in Kaonion, I also had the cutter pour silver into the initials. A smile was on my face before I placed it into a box before placing it and the energon crystals into my subspace. Before I left, I noticed a box sitting on Prowl's side of the berth with his name on it.

"Ooh, what are you?" I slowly walked to it and went to open it.

"I certainly hope you weren't planning on looking at your gift before we arrived to Earth." Prowl's voice came from the door way, causing me to jump in surprise.

I pouted and placed my servos on my hips when I looked at my mate. "Not even a little peek?" He walked over to me with a kiss on my lips before he grabbed the small box, and subspacing it.

"No Jazz, not even a little peek. I'll get _Zeta_ ready for lift off. Ooh baby, do you have dark energon I can feel it." Prowl, still being Iaconian, was sensitive to the stuff. I had to have it stored away from the rest of the energon reserves. It sucked for everyone, but we didn't need it to survive per say but we did need it every so often.

"I'm sorry Prowler, I was planning on bringing it with us to Earth. I'll go put it in a container right now." I quickly kissed him before going down to the storage room and grabbing a small box that was made out of black onyx. I placed the crystals in them before heading back to the room. "Baby, did you send the invitation to him?"

"Yes, I did." Prowl walked out of the washroom with a bottle of cleaner and a couple towels and rags. "Did you want me to bring these also?"

I smiled and grabbed the towels from him. "Ah can get it. I was thinking, maybe we can get a holoform installed into the sparkling?"

"We can talk to Ratchet about it before we leave if you want. I think it would be a good idea, especially if we have to use them." Prowl gave his thoughts as we headed for the garage where we kept the shuttles and ships.

We went into _Zeta_ and put everything away. After the war Prowl had _Zeta's_ small crew deck converted into an entire sleeping quarters for us. "I can't wait to go incognito; no paparazzi and absolutely no work."

"About that last bit." Prowl said with a slight guilty flick of his wings. "I had a casefile dropped off at my office when you left."

My shoulders sagged as I whined with major disappointment. "Awww, Prowler Ah thought we agreed no work while we were on Earth? Why did ya take it?"

"I'm sorry Jazz, but the convict was last seen fleeing for Earth. And seeing as Bumblebee and his team are on Earth, I figured we'd have a much better chance of catching him." Prowl took my servo and showed me the data pad.

I looked at the convict's file and read what he had done. What caught my optic was the small little fire brand just above his left optic. "He's just a lackey Prowl, but I do recognize that insignia over his optic. He's part of Cinder's gang, the Stormquakes. They're a gang made of Seekers and Velocitrons. They're known for sparkling and younglings trafficking, as well as selling to the black market. When my creators were in charge they used to do business with them a couple times until they tried to take me and Ace. Then it's been bad energon between us."

"And think that if we get him, we'll be able to get to Cinder and take him out. Crumbling his entire system and make Cybertron a safer place for our sparkling." Prowl placed a servo on my chest. "Less than a couple solar cycles, and our little femme will be moving down to your gestation chamber. You promise to tell me once you start feeling strange?"

I chuckled at how protective and concerned Prowl was since I've told him I was carrying. Polyhexians carried for a total of a stellar cycle that was including the last seven solar cycles that the sparkling moved from my spark chamber to my gestation chamber. "Yes, I promise to tell you. But I do have to make sure everything is ready for tonight, you get _Zeta_ fueled up and you get yourself well rested."

Prowl smiled and moved his wings up into a 'V' as he playfully saluted. "Yes Sir."

When I left the manor with Trine and a few others we went to the crystal gardens that was just inside Praxus territory. I found our stage, it had lights and crystal assortments on the front corners of the stage. "Aight, we have… seven mega-cycles until dah show. Trine yer on props, Icemaker yer on lightin', Goldrush yer settin' dah stands, Backtrack Ah'm puttin' ya in charge of callin' security, Ah'll set the instruments and the microphone."

Everyone repeated their tasks to me before running off to get it done. My part seemed easy, but it was harder than most think. I'm a one mech show on the stage, but I have holograms that take place as band members. I have to program them with songs I'll be performing, if I was playing one of the instruments then the hologram would turn off until I turned it back on. I have to make sure that they are fully charged and that they are angled at just the right spot to make sure that they weren't in an awkward spot. It wasn't a big secret I used them, my fans knew about them because I even introduce them as 'the holograms'. I even programmed them to wave when I pointed to them, or dance with just a push of a button.

"We're gonna play… Monster, Don't Dance, Best Night Ever, Angel with a shotgun, All I do is win, and for the finale we will be playing Grand Finale." I swiped the information from my files onto each hologram. While the information was being processed by them, I put my microphone on the right side of my helm. "Testing, testing, testing. Yup can defiantly say it's working. Hey Trine, comm the femmes at _Normandy_. Tell 'em they'll be dancing for a couple songs."

"Got it!" Trine shouted from the prop trailer.

I saw three enforcers heading for the stage, they looked up at me. "My name is Burstshot, this is Darkstreak, and his brother Topside. We're your security detail. I have four of my mechs at the entrance and exits of the gardens, and the one near your equipment. And we will be covering crowd control."

I nodded as I checked my internal clock. _Three hours left till show time._ I turned my Mic off before responding. "Aight, I'm having one of my mechs setting up a small barricade line. I don't want anyone crossing it, for all of our safety. If there are any reporters, do not let them even touch the barricade."

They saluted before going off to most likely prepare for tonight. I turned my mic back on and started doing vocal exercises. Then an idea came to mind, I whistled for Trine to come over. "Got one of the cameras up yet?"

"Yeah?" He pointed to the camera drones that floated next to the trailer.

"Bring it here, and program it to their coordinates. I got some friends there, who would enjoy a little surprise from me."

-Bee team, 3rd POV-

It was evening on Earth, and the Bee team was just returning from a mission. They tossed another Decepticon convict into their cryopod. "Good job team, refuel and clean up." Bumblebee said as he stretched his limbs. Their computer flashed on without Fix-it near it. Sideswipe groaned as they went to see what triggered the terminal. "Another Decepticon Fix-it?"

"No, it's a submission… addition _..._ transmission from Cybertron." Fix-it started triangulating the coordinates. "From the Crystal gardens in Praxus, Lieutenant."

"What's the Crystal Garden?" Denny looked at the Autobots while he stacked up a box of gnomes.

Drift responded while Slipstream and Jetstorm cleaned his katanas. "It's similar to Earth parks; crystal gardens are where naturally forming cyber-organic crystalized plants grow. It's located in an Iaconian city called Praxus, which is the home city for Cybertronians like Bumblebee."

"Like Bumblebee?" Russell asked when Fix-it interrupted with a shout in surprise.

"We're here, live, at the beautiful Crystal Garden. Where the annual Praxian crystal lighting happens! Starting the night off, is none other than Cybertron's popular pop sensation Jazz of Kaon!" A femme said to the camera before it turned to the stage where there was none on but the band members.

Jazz was standing on top of the lights behind them and did a front flip onto the stage. He stood up when the crowd cheered. "Hello Praxus! How are you tonight!?" The crowd cheered loudly, Jazz stood at the edge of the stage and swung his arms into the air, trying to hype the crowd up. "I can't here you! How are you all tonight!?" He stomped a ped with his fist in the air.

The crowd was screaming and cheering wildly. The camera turned back to the reporter. "Woo, Jazz isn't known as the hype mech for nothing. He made this his last stop before him and his sparkmate of five mega-cycles go on a bond ceremony off planet. No one but the happy couple knows where it's located."

"Alright Cybertron, let's start the night off with a bang!" Jazz clapped his servos together, which triggered the band to play the first song.

"In a previous interview with the artist, he said that this song known as Monster represents his internal struggle with containing his destructive Kaonion instincts. He said that his mate and his love for music are the major contributions to keeping these feelings at bay."

As the first song came to an end a loud explosion while smoke and fire shot up from the stage. Jazz had his servo in the air and he was looking up, when he looked up his visors flashed from red to blue. "Pit yes! Who's ready to get their groove on!? I said who's ready to get their groove on!?" Six femmes, three on either side of him, rose from the stage. The two ends had their legs shoulder length apart with their arms and torso in Egyptian style, the centers had their outside servos on their hips with their inner servos on the back of their helms, and the inner femmes slid down Jazz with their servos sliding down his body.

The next song played and the femmes started dancing with or without Jazz. He started doing flips and spins while he was being lifted into the air by a raising platform. "It has been rumored that Jazz is planning on buying out a club in Praxus, as well as converting an abandoned building in Vos into a recording studio for musical prodigies." The camera looked back at Jazz, zooming in on Jazz as he started doing stabbed windmills into back spins. "One… two… five… seven…ten! Ten spins! In his club _Normandy_ which is located in Kaon, he has done a record of twelve helm spins. He also was known to incorporate his dancing and freestyle movements in battle during the wars."

After the rest of the songs Jazz, his holograms, and his dancers all bowed to the crowd. Jazz turned the holograms off as the curtain behind him slowly dropped so his crew could pack up everything without disturbing the show. "Who else had fun tonight, 'cause I certainly did!" The crowd cheered loudly just as the crystals started reflecting the moon's light, causing everyone to cheer more. "Oh, before ya'll leave Ah should let ya'll know that I'm working on a new album. This album won't be my typical style, but it will be good. The title of the album will be called 'Muse'. Have a good night Cybertron!"

"A new album, you heard it here Cybertron a beautiful lighting _and_ a new album from Jazz. This is Trixie with Praxus News Centre." The transmission ended.

The entire Bee team all stared at blank screen. Sideswipe shook his helm rapidly. "Hold up Jazz is from Kaon!? But his optics were blue last time he was here!"

"Sideswipe, Jazz was using holograms to make them that color. So that explains that memo Prowl sent." Bumblebee rubbed his chin in thought. "Looks like we'll be expecting guests soon."

"Wait Prowl, where have I heard that name before?" Fix-it typed in his name, and his file immediately popped up. "Prowl fought in the Great Wars, he was the third and strategist. His brother Bluestreak died in battle and his younger brother Smokescreen works as a psychiatrist in the tower district. Prowl is now the Chief Commander of the Iacon enforcer department, and he's mates with… Jazz?!"

Sideswipe, Strongarm, and Grimlock all made sounds of disbelief and surprise. "They're what!?"

"Mates, as in married?" Denny looked at Bumblebee for clarification.

The Praxian nodded as his wings flexed. "In human terminology, yes. We don't wear rings to signify it, we do a spark bond which means that we combine our sparks together during… intimate times."

Denny knew what Bumblebee was referring to, while Russell wasn't entirely sure. "And why are they coming here for that? And you guys can have… I mean you have… you know what, I don't need to know that."

The yellow mech shrugged slightly. "Jazz, while team Prime was on Earth before, he was very into Earth culture. So, he's probably wanting to do it someplace relaxing? I've been under Jazz's leadership since he got me to join Special Forces and knew both him and Prowl even longer."

Above them a ship was lowering down into the junkyard. On top of it a hatch opened, and Jazz came back flipping out. He ran down the front if the ship before free falling into a superman land. "Sup." The mech stood up with a friendly smile on his face.

-Prowl's POV-

I landed _Zeta_ while Jazz was catching up with everyone. The only one I recognized was Bumblebee. " _Zeta_ , divert all power to low lights and doors." Once everything converted over, I got out of the ship. "Jazz, you shouldn't be risking your life. I will turn your gravity mod off if I catch you doing it again."

"Oh, Prowler yer no fun. I'm just excited, finally able to chill with your beautiful mug and not have any paparazzi." Jazz sighed playfully as he kissed my cheek.

I rolled my optics and rubbed the back of his helm with a smile on both of our faces. "I believe that I am at an appropriate level of amusement. Bumblebee, it's great to see you again." I went over and hugged the ex-scout.

"Same Prowl, Chief I hear. Congratulations by the way." Bumblebee hugged me back before stepping back. He quickly introduced me to the rest of his group.

Cadet Strongarm saluted at me, "It's an honor to meet you Sir."

My wings held up straight as I saluted back out of respect. "Please it's just Prowl. Bumblebee, I do have to inform you that I will be investigating a case while we are here. Then we'll be taking him with us to Iacon when we leave."

"That is if I don't kill his punk aft for ruining my vacation." Jazz huffed as he sent glares at my back.

"Jazz, glaring at me like a youngling isn't going to catch the bad guy. And I believe it's our vacation." I said before turning to face him. "Jazz, I suggest you fully refuel and recharge. Tonight, I'm taking you out for a drive."

"Tonight, but you guys just got here?" Sideswipe whined as Jazz turned to refuel. "Why not tell us war stories?"

Jazz just laughed and shook his helm. He put a servo on the younger mech's shoulder. "I do have tah go refuel, after the concert we hauled out. Prowler try not to fry their CPU's with your side of the stories." He rubbed the tips of my wings with a flirtatious flash of his visor. "I'll be back soon, and then we can get our boogie on like the disco!" He cheered excitedly before going back to _Zeta_.

"What is this disco?" Drift asked from his spot as he watched his pupils train.

"It's a dance style that Earth had back in the 1960s. I wasn't aware that Cybertron had Disco." Denny looked at us, he had that look of thinking us and disco.

"Cybertron does not have that genre, we never had it. With Jazz owning a couple Earth dance clubs as well as constantly being up-to-date on the pop culture, he tends to be multicultural with his slang." I tried to explain. "Now excuse me, I should get to work on this case."

I turned and went to their terminal with my visors down. I swiped up on the holographic terminal and pulled up information on the mech I was after. "Real name is Crankshaft… last known whereabouts Earth…was seen with human contacts."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	15. Chapter 15

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 15

-Jazz's POV-

I came back out of _Zeta_ with an energon cube and a dark energon crystal. I dropped the crystal into the cube as I walked back to the group, Sideswipe and Strongarm were training, Grimlock was helping put things away, Drift and his Mini-cons were leaving for patrol, and Bumblebee was moving the filled cryopods around. At the ship's terminal was Prowl as he was looking for leads on the mech.

Looking at what Prowl had pulled up I gagged before drinking the dark purple cube. "What would humans want with younglings? What criminals like Crankshaft do with them is bad enough, but humans?" I felt a cold feeling as if my daughter could feel my fear. I rubbed my chest as I tried to reassure her.

"What are younglings, Jazz?" Russell asked from his game.

I drank more before answering. "On Cybertron we have four stages of growth; sparklings, younglings, teen, and adults. Younglings are similar to children on Earth."

A heavy aura filled the junkyard when everyone realized what was happening. I felt my sparkling grow colder, I shook my helm rapidly. _Think happy Jazz, think happy._ "Prowler, can't you wait to do that when I'm in stasis? It's bringing my mood down."

"I don't think he heard you." Fix-it said as my mate was looking for Crankshaft. "Maybe say a little louder?"

I shook my helm and laugh, "Naw it's aight Fix. Ah got dis, ya can take dah mech outta Spec Ops but ya can't take dah Spec Ops outta dah mech." I held up wrist and started hacking the terminal until it shut off.

Prowl's visors flicked back with his optics looking at me in surprise. "What?" His wings flicked curiously.

"Take a break before we lose ya tah work, or at least wait till Ah'm in stasis." I lowered my arm and put my servos on my waist. My optics looked down at my chest, hinting at Prowl that the sparkling was scared.

His wings flared in realization as he closed the terminal, but I knew that he filed it away into his processor for later observation. "I apologize Jazz, you know how I am when it comes to work."

"You two are mates, but you're so different?" Strongarm looked watched Prowl walk back to me and touch my chest. It looked innocent, but he was comforting our creation.

We turned to the femme and shrugged. "Well as my friend Paula Abdul said, opposites attract. I am the fun and awesome one, and Prowler is the intelligent and serious one." _And many other things._ I said through the bond.

Prowl stiffened and looked at me with narrowed optics. _I am not afraid to teach you a lesson right now._ My engines hitched, getting Prowl to chuckle darkly. He knew he won, for now anyways. "What Jazz says is true, we bring the best of each other out. But like most couples we do have our rough patches, more so that since Jazz has to consume dark energon to be at his peak best."

"Excuse meh if Ah end up lookin' like a stiff noodle on dah floor if Ah don't drink dah slag." I huffed before tossing back the rest of the drink.

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, Jazz. I was simply using it was an example, because the rest of us can't consume it without hurting." I flicked his horn. "And I would be as Jazz has mentioned numerous times 'glued to my work' if he wasn't around."

Jazz rubbed his horn that was flicked with a pout on his face. "Yer lucky dat Ah love ya, or Ah'd make ya disappear. Yer such a bully."

Lights from the terminal started flashing red, but no alarm. Fix-it pulled up the outside camera feed. "Oh no, it's Hank."

"Fix-it turn on the ship's cloak on, Grimlock help me cover the pods up. Sideswipe and Strongarm hide anything that says Cybertron." Bumblebee ordered his team before looking at us. "Prowl, Jazz hide your ship."

Prowl ran into _Zeta_ to cloak it, I just remained calm. ::Prowler, I think it's time we go undercover.::

"Got it." Prowl said as we transformed, and our holoforms started appearing. Ratchet programed them to be as solid as an actual human, but also dissolve like a hologram. He also enabled us to customize them how ever we wanted, but we couldn't change our optic color and for some reason our sparks were around our necks.

My holoform had black colored hair in a crewcut with a few silver tips for design. My eyes were still red, over them were smaller versions of my visors. I stood at 5'9 and had more of a dancer body. I was wearing dark blue fitted pants, a white button up with a dark blue vest over it, knee length black and gold accent coat that had golden tassel on the shoulders, black gloves that only had the first three fingers on covered, and knee length black boots with a gold ring around the tops. My spark was hanging around my neck, it was five millimeters long, and it hung from a sterling silver chain. Hanging on another chain was two-millimeter spark.

Prowl in his holoform stood 6'0, he had blonde hair in a more modernized military flattop, his eyes were a beautiful shade of crystal blue, his spark was the same size as mine. He had an athletic body with broad shoulders. He was wearing black fitted slacks with a belt holding them there, a black undershirt with a white button up, over his shirt was a pair of black and gold accented suspenders, Prowl was also wearing a white coat with a black collar and black cuffs, and the coat came to his knees. Prowl wore mid-shin white boots, black gloves, on his coat's right breast pocket was his Autobot insignia, and on his left hip was a pistol.

"Damn baby, you look just as sexy." I walked over to Prowl and pressed my body against his back. My hands ran up his chest, as I kissed his neck. "Mmm, makes me excited."

The Bee team and the humans stared at us with their mouths hung open. "What happened to you two?" Bumblebee crouched down and touched us.

"Easy Bee, they are holograms. Well holograms that are solid, but that doesn't matter what does is that ya'll gotta transform." I said before slapping black tape over mine and Prowl's insignias. "What human identity would you like this time my dear?"

"Jazz, we are simply using the holoforms for the quick visit. We aren't going to be going to the city." Prowl said before walking to the door where the girl was still pounding.

The others quickly transformed and hid while Denny rushed to the door to open it. "Hank, what brings you here? Russell has chores to do around the junkyard."

"Is Rusty around, I was just going to tell him that the game was cancelled." The human girl said before her eyes landed on me, and she screamed. "Is that J!? You have J in your junkyard!?"

"A jay, like a blue jay?" Denny looked around trying to find the bird.

"This fair creature means me Denny." I smiled and walked over to the small little group at the entrance. I bowed as I kissed the back of her hand before standing straight. "It is a pleasure meeting one of Denny and Russel's friends. My name is J, I see you've heard of me my dear?"

Prowl rolled his eyes as I worked my charm. Hank nodded rapidly in excitement. "I have _all_ of your albums, I got my parents to take me to your last concert in Jasper! Can you please sign my hat!?" She removed her hat and pulled out a sharpie.

"Should I be prepared for a stalker?" I teased before signing a simple J in English before writing the rest of my name in small Kaonion glyphs. "Here you go lil' miss."

Hank stared at it for a solid two minutes before looking up at me again with a big grin. "When are you going to preform again?"

"Well I'll have to see what the boss says, but maybe I can squeeze a surprise performance in." I gestured at Prowl, who smacked me upside the back of my head. "Ow, you dare hit me in front of a child. You're supposed to hit people who want to sell my hair on E-bay."

Russell and Hank both laughed at my joke, while Denny shook his head in disappointment and Prowl smacked me again. "Dad, is it alright if Hank and I explore the woods?"

"Yes, but be back in an hour." Denny said with a nod.

The kids ran off chatting, and Prowl and I turned off our holoforms. We transformed, before I got smacked for the third time I protected my helm. "What the slag Prowler, I was just being nice."

"That's for using Cybertronian on her hat, you know that it looks nothing like Earth languages." Prowl's wings flicked while the others transformed.

"Can all of you do that?" Denny looked at us with a curious look.

"No, just us. Ratchet gave us the modification." I smiled as I rubbed my chest gently before I groaned silently. "Oof, I'm gonna hit the berth. I'm a bit… sore from the performance."

Prowl looked at me with worry, he followed me into _Zeta_. "Jazz, are you both alright?" I nodded as I laid on the berth. "Is she doing little dances around your spark?"

"Oh, I wish. She's detaching from my spark, frag it feels like I'm getting my spark pulled on." I groaned as I curled up in the middle of the berth. "Please, baby girl stop."

Prowl sat beside me, and gently rubbed my chest. He rested his helm on his servo and moved his wings with a smile on his face. "What should we name her? I still can't believe I'll be a sire soon, are you excited?"

"Mhm, I'm really excited to be a Carrier." I purred as the pain ceased. "Thank you sweetspark, Carrier is a happier mech."

My mate chuckled at me as I rubbed my chest. I crawled underneath the thermal blanket with a smile on my face as I nuzzled the pillow. Prowl kissed me gently while rubbing my horn. "You recharge, and tonight we'll go for a walk instead. Remember, what Ratchet said, no transforming once she's in the gestation chamber."

I nodded, "I remember Prowler. I hope me drinking dark energon, isn't hurting her."

"I don't believe that it's hurting her, and we can't go to the archives for information because we're the first Kaonion and Iaconian couple." Prowl laid next to me. "I will return when you online, okay?"

I nodded again before closing my optics, and let my systems go into stasis.

-Prowl's POV-

After Jazz fell into stasis, I kissed his helm gently before leaving the ship and turned the camo mode off. Bumblebee walked over to me with a concerned look on his face, and his wings flicked. "Is Jazz okay, Prowl?"

I nodded and flicked my wings back. "Jazz is fine, he's just needing to recharge. He's going to be stuck in the junkyard the entire trip though, because he-" I sighed, not knowing how to keep the sparkling hidden. "Jazz isn't feeling well, but don't worry Bumblebee he'll be back to his old self after a bit of recharge."

"Alright, well would you like to join us in battle? Fix-it and Denny are going to be staying here, along with Grimlock. So, Jazz won't be lonely when he wakes up." Bumblebee offered with a smile.

"I have to remain here and gather more information on Crankshaft. And then have to go find his location." I held my arm up and tapped on my wrist a couple times until a small holographic screen popped up. "Currently there is no sighting of a mech who fits his description. Sorry Bumblebee, maybe next time."

I went back to _Zeta and_ sat on the ramp with my optics locked on the file. My wings were to the interior of the ship, alerted to any of Jazz's movements. Looking up with just my optics, I watched Bumblebee and his team leave the junkyard. _I should comm Ratchet and have him check on the sparkling._ I tapped on my holoscreen and got Ratchet's comm channel. "Ratchet, is there any chance that you can come to Earth? Jazz, is having… spark issues. And is concerned."

"Spark issues? Are they both okay, what's wrong? Is he refueling properly?" Ratchet asked from his office on Cybertron.

"They are okay, as far as we know, but she seems to be detaching a little early. And he's concerned that the dark energon is affecting the sparkling." I said after watching Grimlock walked passed.

Ratchet nodded and looked off to the side. "Well from the files I have on Kaonion carrying, it says that the carrier has to slowly introduce the spark to the dark energon in order for it to get used to it. The sparkling will detach from the Carrier's spark towards the last x amount of solar cycles and move to the gestation chamber. Now seeing as the sparkling is also half Iaconian, it could be a possibility that she is sensitive to the effects of the dark energon and is detaching early."

"Can you come, and give Jazz a peace of mind?" I sighed as my wings flicked, feeling a sense of movement behind me. I looked behind me but saw nothing. "Jazz, are you up?"

Jazz walked down the ramp rubbing his optics. "Sorry if I interrupted you, it feels like she's doing cartwheels in my chest."

"No, it's okay Jazz. Ratchet and I were just talking." I smiled while watching Jazz coming down and sat next to me. He laid his helm on my shoulder with a tired sigh. "You okay Jazz?"

"Yeah, mmm… hi Ratch'." Jazz said with a tired look on his face.

"Jazz, would you like me to come and look at the sparkling?" Ratchet looked at Jazz, his optics scanned him.

Jazz sat up, putting on his brave face before answering. "That would be nice, because I'm afraid that my CNA and having to consume dark energon is hurting her." Since carrying, Jazz has been less able to control his emotions so it was actually hard to watch him lose his front.

"Jazz, she is just detaching from your spark. She is healthy from what I have heard, as do you, but for the sake of your sanity I will come to Earth for a visit." Ratchet said before closing the comm channel.

Fix-it rolled over to us. "Is there something that I can do for chew…boo… do for you?" I wondered why they never repaired the mech's glitch.

"I'm aight Fix-it, Ah'll wait till Ratchet tah arrive." Jazz stood up, and his legs buckled.

I quickly shot up, and lifted Jazz into my arms. Our optics locked as I looked at my mate with worry. My wings were flared, "Jazz until Ratchet arrives to look you over, I suggest you sitting down and resting."

"Prowler." Jazz groaned dramatically. "I'm just in need a bit of a spark charge."

"Jazz, we do have something for that." Fix-it pointed to the _Alchemor_. "Is there something wrong?"

The Polyhexian shook his helm before climbing out of my arms, he leaned on his left leg. "I'm waiting for Ratchet, Fix-it. I don't want anyone else anywhere near my spark." I could feel his irritation through his bond as he walked off deeper into the junkyard.

 _Jazz, are you okay?_ I watched Jazz disappear. My wings flicked out straight when I felt Jazz tug on the bond.

 _I'm fine Prowl, I just am tired and irritable._ Jazz said through the bond calmly.

I sighed and looked down at Fix-it with a look. The mini-con shrugged, not knowing how to respond. "How do you plan on returning all the Decepticon criminals to Cybertron, Fix-it?"

"Well actually, the Kaon council voted to have them transported to Earth. Obviously, I didn't bow…stow… know that this planet was inhabited, so at this point in time I don't really know what we will do with them. Maybe on one of the other planet's in this solar system, but then we would have to worry about space explorers discovering them as well as them having access to ships and space bridges." Fix-it rubbed his helm with his clawed servo as he thought of his options.

I nodded in thought, kind of upset that the Kaon council didn't want to keep them in prison or somewhere in _our_ system, but I didn't have a say in Kaon law or government. I went over to the pods, and saw that a majority of them were full, which was a good sign. What caught my attention and caused my battle computer to go off like a siren was that a group of them were unoccupied. I knew that Grimlock was a criminal who joined Bee's team to redeem himself, but what about the other ones? "Fix-it, where are the prisoners for these pods?"

"Those are the pods of Steeljaw and his pack. They have been the ones causing issues on Earth since our arrival." He explained as he showed me their files. I read their rap sheets, all of them had pretty common crime none of them were honestly not too terrible. Not that what they did was good but compared to the crimes a lot of Kaonion criminals these are nothing. "We've captured them several times, but they always escape one way or another."

"I see, well with the humans around it would be hard to use our resources to maximum capacity without putting the citizens in harm's way." I went to continue, but the sound of a space bridge caught both of our attentions.

The bridge opened, and out came Ratchet. He still had his usual annoyed facial expression cemented on his face. I smiled with relief when I saw the medic, before I could greet him for pleasantries Ratchet laid out his bluntness. "Where's the patient?"

"Right here Hatchet." Jazz had returned from his walk, he looked slightly better. Not as tired as he had looked before he left.

Ratchet looked at Jazz and nodded. "Alright, let's go inside your guys' ship for examination." They went up to _Zeta_.

By the time Ratchet was done, and about to leave, Bumblebee and his team returned. They saw Ratchet walk through the bridge without a single word. Jazz had a smile on his, he looked at me with relief. Bumblebee looked at us with confusion. "What was Ratchet here for?"

"I was having spark issues, and Ratchet was helping me with them. I feel hundred percent now." Jazz said with a smile before stealing Sideswipe's swords and went into a servo stand with the blades supporting him. "Hey Prowl, do you want to place a bet?"

"Jazz, you are not training. Now return Sideswipe's property." I looked at him.

"How did you do that, teach me!?" Sideswipe was amazed by Jazz's trick and crouched down to get a closer look. "How are you getting support in just the tips?"

Jazz slid his servos down the blades as he rolled into almost a ball. He stood up straight with the hilts extended out to Sideswipe. "It's all in the core, oh and sorry about cutting myself on your swords Sides."

"Jazz, did you have training with blades as a youth?" Drift asked with curiosity.

"I can hold my own, but I prefer hand-to-hand." Jazz said as he pulled out a rag from his subspace and cleaned his servos up. "Oh, oh I forgot to mention something to ya Bee. Prowler and I are personally inviting you to watch the ceremony. We're even going to do the spark bonding, well minus the… _fun stuff_." Jazz said excitedly.

Bumblebee's wings flared as he looked at us with surprise. I nodded with my wings flicked with a smile. "That would be an honor to be invited to see it, but what about the others?"

"Well had I known that you had a team, I would've included them in it. If it's okay with Jazz, he was the one who wanted to incorporate Earth weddings into the ritual." I looked at my mate, who was looking at his chest with a smile. _Jazz!_

Jazz shouted with a jump, he put a servo to his chest. "Primus Prowl, did you need to shout?"

"You were spacing out. Would you be okay with the rest of them participating in the ceremony?" I repeated myself while Jazz calmed himself.

"Oh, yeah I see no problem with it. The more the merrier." Jazz said with a nod. He went to say something else, but he tapped his comlink. "Hello?"

"I would like to speak to J's agent?" A woman's voice came through.

"Oh, well how about J himself? What can I do for you, Miss…?" Jazz looked at me and shrugged, clearly not sure who it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Sarah Gordon, and I'm the manager of the Crown City Hotel. We have a guest that is wanting to rent out our largest meeting room, and she wishes for you to preform here. We'll be willing to talk out a price with you, for a performance tomorrow night. I can also email you the list of songs she has requested." Sarah sounded rushed, which meant I was rushed. "I'm really sorry for the late notice, but this all happened last night."

Jazz rubbed the sides of his helm, "you're right this is really late notice. But yeah, I'll do it. Send me the list, and I'll get my equipment to the hotel." _Frag me._

"Alright, doing it right now. Thank you for your time, Mr. J. Have a good day." She sounded relief and happy before hanging up.

Jazz's visors lowered as he received the email and sighed heavily. "Seriously, a bachelorette party. Primus help me, and all my _fun time_ songs." He laid his helm on my shoulder. "I didn't want to work, Prowl."

"You could've turned her down." I suggested as I patted his helm. "You practice, and I'll go get the equipment."

"Prowl, sir, if it would be alright maybe I can come and assist you? I can bring Grimlock's trailer to carry whatever it is Jazz needs." Strongarm offered.

Jazz looked at the ground in thought. "So glad my dancers are just holograms. I'm going to go practice, see ya on the flipside."

When Jazz left Bumblebee tilted his helm in confusion. "I've never seen Jazz so depressed to be dancing. What's going on Prowl, and it's more than just the ceremony."

I looked behind me as my mate transformed and turned his holoform on. He had ear buds in his ears as he started practicing his dance routines. "Jazz has been wanting to keep it a secret from the paparazzi on Cybertron, but he's nearing the end of his carrying cycle. And has been worried the whole cycle of the Sparkling's health. And you know Earth doesn't have the same reproduction system as us, so explaining the arrival of a new being to humans will be hard."

"So that explains Jazz's spark being weak and Ratchet being here." Bumblebee rubbed his chin in thought. "Why weren't you just upfront with us though, Prowl? You're usually not one for secrecy."

My wings moved up as I glanced over my shoulder. I watched Jazz do a hip-hop handstand with his right leg pointed out straight with his left leg tucked in. My attention went back to the others as I answered. "Correct, I usually am not one for secrets. But Jazz does have enemies, as do I, which is why we kept it a secret. And we know that once the sparkling arrives, they will know, but if we can keep her a secret for as long as possible we'll both be happy."

"That makes sense I guess, but congratulations on the sparkling." Bumblebee smiled at me.

Later that night, Jazz was returning from the performance. He walked back into the junkyard with a tired look in his optics. My mate walked over to me while I refueled. "How was it?" I asked with my servo rubbing his horns.

"So many drunken women, I'm so fragging tired." Jazz yawned as he nuzzled my chest. "Can we go to the berth, I'm really fragging tired."

I nodded and stood up from the ramp. Jazz stood up, taking my servo gently as we walked into the berth room. We laid on the berth, about to go into stasis when Jazz straddled my hips. He licked my neck gently before biting my neck cables. I gasped, tilting my neck back with a moan. "J-Jazz what are you doing?"

"I want to show you love." Jazz said with a purr as he grinded our platings together. His servos ran across my wings, he kissed the outer edge of my wings, and grinded harder against me. My intakes came out in short stutters. "Your frame is so beautiful Prowl."

I heated up underneath his touches. Jazz slid a servo down my chest, and down to my pelvic plating. He continued rubbing my plating as he sat his visors on the shelf above the berth. I moaned softly, enjoying the feelings. _I thought you were tired?_ I questioned through the bond.

Jazz chuckled against my chevron before he licked it. _I just needed an excuse to get you in the berth, my dear._ He opened his pelvic plating, and I could feel the heat escaping from his valve. Our optics locked onto each other only for a nanosecond before I looked down to watch Jazz tease his valve. His helm tilted back as he moaned out my name. "Prowl."

I propped my helm up as I watched my mate please himself. "Mmm, Jazz the faces you make when you're aroused is so beautiful." Jazz closed his optics as he slid his digits further in his valve. As I watched Jazz tease himself longer, I saw lubricant drip from his valve and onto my plating. I revved my engines as I flipped us around. "Are you trying to overload by yourself?"

Jazz stopped teasing his valve as he looked up at me with lustful optics. "No dear, never. Not when I have you." He slid his servos up my chest, resting them on my shoulders.

I smiled and pushed my glossa into Jazz's mouth as we kissed deeply. I slid my plating over and slid my spike inside my mate's hot valve. We both moaned loudly before I started rolling my hips. Jazz's servos rubbed my wings, dipping into the rotary nubs, getting me to moan loudly. My servos stroked his horns, and he moaned loudly. I pinned Jazz's wrists above his helm, and thrusted hard into Jazz. Jazz clenched around my spike, causing us both to moan loudly.

"Jazz, baby you feel fragging good." I whispered into his audio receptor as I thrusted harder. Jazz arched his back as he moaned loudly, his servos twitched as he whined in need. "Are you close dear?"

"Y…yes." Jazz moaned with a nod.

I pulled out and knelt in front Jazz, "Well then I want to fill your mouth." Jazz crawled in front me and used an open servo to hold my spike up to his face. He licked my spike with a smile on his face, he slid his mouth around my spike. "Ooh, frag yes." Jazz purred around my spike as he slid all the way down.

My servos gripped Jazz's shoulders with a loud moan. He looked up as he sucked me with occasionally gagging. Jazz pulled his mouth away before going back to sucking my spike. I grabbed his horns and stroked them, getting him to moan harder around my spike. My wings flared as I overloaded in my mate's mouth. Jazz pulled away and licked his lips sexually, he laid on his back to show me that he had overloaded. His valve and spike were staring at me, covered in lubricant.

"Prowl, baby, you taste spectacular." Jazz kissed me gently before I laid next to him. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him with a gentle purr.

"And you feel amazing my dear, I love you." I covered us up with a blanket, our legs were tangled together. "Are you okay, I wasn't too rough?"

Jazz shook his helm with a smile on his face. "No, you weren't Prowler, you were simply perfectly wonderful." He said with a tired purr before he fell into stasis.

I purred with content before kissing his helm. "Good night you two."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	16. Chapter 16

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 16

-Jazz's POV-

The big day, well the fifth, was finally here and I was having a mini panic attack. Prowl had gotten a lead on Crankshaft, which was the perfect opportunity to write up a song on my love for my mate. But of course, I was getting writer's block. "What's wrong with Jazz?" I hear Slipstream ask Drift.

I was pacing in the middle of the junkyard as I tried to write a song in my processor. I flipped into a servo stand with my legs straight in the air. "It would be wise to assume that Jazz is trying to think of something."

 _This isn't helping, ugh I need to have a song._ I flipped onto my peds and yelled in frustration. "There's too many distractions, I need quiet." I jumped over the junkyard wall and transformed.

I drove deep into the forest before transforming. I sat at the river bank that I had found and rested my peds in the water. My digits tapped on the ground next to me as I started humming. "What should we sing about?"

"Well hello." A sultry voice came behind me. I looked up, and there was Steeljaw. "You look strangely familiar, have we met?"

I rolled my optics behind my visors. "Don't play innocent Decepticon, I'm not in the mood for your antics."

"An Autobot who doesn't automatically attack me, well that's a first. What are you doing out here by yourself?" He walked closer to me and sat a servo on my helm.

I grinded my denta as I quickly stood up and flipped him into the river. My visors flashed red as my anger rose. _Why does being a Carrier mean my inability to control my feelings?!_ "Don't _ever_ touch me again, Con or I'll rip your smug face off."

"Ooh, I've never met an Autobot with anger issues. Why stick with those weaklings?" Steeljaw stood up whole still holding that smug smile.

I laughed mockingly as my servos went to my hips. "If I recall _those weaklings_ won the war, so why do _you_ stick with those weaklings? Or better yet, why don't you leave me alone before I teach you a lesson."

I dropped my arms and jumped across the river. I transformed and drove off into the forest. Steeljaw was chasing after me, which was just fanfraggingtastic. "What do you want creep?" I grumbled under my breath as I swerved left. ::Jazz to the Junkyard, I need assistance. Got the big bad wolf on my tailpipe.::

::We're en route to your location Jazz.:: Bumblebee said hurriedly.

I took us to an abandoned quarry, we both transformed, and stared each other down. I activated my blasters and connected them together. "Ya wanna dance, let's dance." I shot several blasts at him, Steeljaw dodged a few but was hit by the subsonic sound waves. I deactivated my weapons and transformed into my alt mode before he could even stand. The back end of my alt mode transformed into a pair of large speakers and played very loud and very vibration inducing sounds.

"I just wanted to talk dimwit." Steeljaw said with a growl as he covered his receptors. "This noise is going to crash my receptors!"

I transformed once more and glared at Steeljaw. "What do you want, Decepticon?"

"Well form an alliance of course." Steeljaw said after recalibrating his receptors.

I threw my helm back as I laughed hard, I retracted my visors as I wiped the imaginary tears from my optics. With one quick movement I appeared in front of Steeljaw with my knife to his neck. He looked in pure shock when he saw my optics. "If you _really_ think I would betray my friends for a confused… _pup_ you really are the dumbest Decepticon I've met."

"Y-you're Kaonion?" He was still caught on that.

"Yes, and you're a nuisance. You stay away from me, or you'll find out the creative things I can do with this knife." I growled as kicked him to the ground. My visors clicked down as I smiled with a dramatic bow. "I thank you for this dance. I _certainly_ look forward to the next one."

Steeljaw stood up with a slight growl before he transformed and drove off. I turned around with a proud smile on my face as I subspace my knife. Then that spark of inspiration ignited in me again, words and lyrics started flowing through my wiring. "Jazz, are you okay? Where's Steeljaw?" Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Drift transformed at the top of the quarry.

I climbed the wall of the mine before flipping onto the top in front of Sideswipe. "Ooh, I shouldn't be doing acrobatics while carrying. Well while you three were taking your time, we had a dance, and I scared him off."

"How did you scare him off by dancing?" Sideswipe looked confused.

"He means they fought, Sideswipe." Drift explains to the red mech. "Jazz, you have to think about your creation. What if something happened?"

I just chuckled and shook my helm. "Ya'll need tah ingest some coolant, Ah was protectin' her. As ya can see not a single scratch on meh, if anythin' is wrong with meh is my lack of support from my friends." I flipped onto my servo and transformed before taking off.

We made it back to the junkyard. I drove for the wall and transformed with a hand spring to just barely making it over. Prowl was talking to Fix-it before he looked over and saw me. "Jazz, where were you? Why are you so dirty?"

He hugged me tightly before kissing my fore helm. "Ah was out for a drive when Steeljaw interrupted. Ah took care of him, and now Ah'm gonna cleanup for tonight." I smiled up at him before kissing his chevron.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while." Prowl pulled away from me with a smile on his face with his wings moving to mirror his happiness. "Want me to go up to the hill now, or wait for you?"

"I'll meet you there Prowler." I said with a smile on my face before walking inside _Zeta_.

It took me a couple hours to clean and wax my frame. I cleaned my visors off before looking at myself in the mirror as I got nervous and excited at the same time. My excitement was apparently so much that I felt Prowl tug on the bond with amusement. _I can't tell if you're excited or not._

 _Haha, you're so funny baby. I hope you like your gift._ I said through the bond as I left the ship. I saw that Fix-it and Russell were still here, I went over to them and tilted my helm. "Why didn't you two go with the others?"

"Someone has to be here if anything happens." Fix-it said as he looked up from his screen.

"I offered to watch the junkyard." Russell said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I frowned slightly, "oh. Okay, well we'll see you afterwards."

I left the junkyard and drove towards the location of the ceremony. Which wasn't too far away from the junkyard, but it was at a hilly meadow. Prowl actually chose it, because it was a solitary location and we wouldn't be disturbed too much by humans. Which was a good thing for us and the team. I made it to the location and transformed before taking the small walk to the others. Prowl was standing at the head of the group, he was standing in front of the setting sun. Bumblebee, Drift, and the Mini-cons were to the left. Denny, Grimlock, Strongarm, and Sideswipe were on the right.

I walked in front of Prowl, and we just rolled right into the ceremony. We both formally bowed at each other, per Praxian law. Prowl started with his quote dowry. "I, Prowl, wish to reform our bond with you. Do you accept my gift as a sign of my everlasting love and proof that I'll protect you and the family we will have?" He pulled out a box and opened it.

Inside was a collage of all the images of us pre and post war. On the bottom of the frame were our names and the date we first formed the bond. I gently took it as my cooling fans kicked in. "I do." I placed it in my subspace before taking my gift out. "I, Jazz, wish to reform our bond with you. Do you accept my gift as a sign of my everlasting love and proof that I'll provide and take care of the family we will have?" I opened the box, and prowl gasped softly as he gently touched the crystal.

His wings were moving excitedly as he nodded. "I do."

Once the gift exchange was finished, we opened our chest plates. _What if this hurts her?_ I expressed my fear through the bond.

 _Trust me Jazz._ Prowl stepped closer as he gently placed a couple digits in my chest. I shivered as I watched my spark energy wrap around my mate's servo. I copied Prowl, and we gently brought our sparks out of our chests. We stepped closer as our helms gently touched, our sparks were protected in our servos. Our sparks were glowing through the cracks in our servos, as we bonded. _I love you Jazz, and I can't wait to live the rest of our lives with you._

 _I love you too Prowl. I can't wait to be with you forever and more._ We pressed our sparks closer before kissing softly on the lips. We pulled away after the kiss and placed our sparks back in our chests.

"Woah, that was intense." Sideswipe said, breaking our trance.

I turned and realized that both of us had our cooling fans on. "Well Prowler is a pretty intense mech." I squeezed his servo that had slipped into mine.

"Oh Jazz." Prowl rolled his optics with a slight laugh. He looked at the group, and then back at me. "Nothing, no witty remark?"

I gasped playfully offended by my mate's remark. "Me, witty remarks? _No_. I am a very serious mech."

Everyone laughed with me, knowing I was joking. We left early the next morning, we gave everyone our farewells. I hugged Bumblebee and looked at him. "Good job Bee, keep 'em close. Yer all family now, count on each other."

"We will Jazz, it was nice to see you both again." Bumblebee smiled as Prowl turned on the external PA system and slowly lifted off the ground.

"Jazz, come on." I could hear the deep sigh going through his processor.

I chuckled before saluting at everyone and looked at Grimlock with a careful study. "Sorry Grimlock."

"For what?" I ran to the large Dinobot and jumped on his helm for a boost onto the top of _Zeta._ I flipped inside the open hatch before closing it; Prowl spun the ship around. I walked over and sat in the chair next to Prowl, that's when I noticed him smiling. "What's got you so happy?"

Prowl shook his helm as he flipped _Zeta_ into hyper drive. "I'm just happy to have you in my life, and then our little daughter almost here. I never thought I'd have such a perfect family."

"Me either, and just imagine how Smokey will feel when he sees his niece. I know Blue would be just as excited." I take his servo and kissed the back of it. Prowl smiled back at me, knowing I was right.

"Bluestreak defiantly would talk to anyone who would listen about our daughter. Speaking of _our_ daughter, we haven't thought of names." Prowl glanced over at me after flipping the ship into autopilot. He spun his chair around to face me and took my servos gently.

"I don't know, what do you think little one?" I rubbed my midsection with a smile. A small movement caused me to jump in surprise, I dance my digits across the length off my midsection and she moved against my touch. "Prowl, feel!"

Prowl smiled at my excitement as he put his servo where I was touching. The little sparkling pressed against her Sire's touch, and Prowl's wings instantly flared as he smiled. "Jazz, I can confidently say that our sparkling will be perfectly healthy. I guess you'll certainly have a new muse to write songs about."

My helm shot up as inspiration for the name hit me. "Muse… Musa, what do you think? Our little Musa."

Prowl nodded still smiling, "that is… perfect for her. We can't wait to meet you little Musa."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	17. Chapter 17

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 17

-Prowl's POV-

Jazz and I were in Iacon General, after Musa decided to come a few solar cycles early. Ratchet was the head medic to deliver her, he had a couple nurses to help. I was wanting to stay with Jazz as he had Musa, but of course the paparazzi heard about my mate being admitted into the hospital. So, Smokescreen and I had to play crowd control, luckily Optimus and a couple of the old team had arrived to help keep them back. There was screaming coming from Jazz's room and Ratchet was talking over my mate screaming profanity.

 _Prowl, I need you! I need you in here, so Ah can strangle you for leavin' me alone!_ Jazz shouted through the bond. I was trying to calm him while we were pushing the reporters back.

"Prowl, what is wrong with your mate? Does it have anything to do with the PTSD of the war?" One asked as he pushed his microphone in my face.

My wings flared as I pushed it out of my face. "No, Jazz isn't having PTSD. He's perfectly fine, they both are. Now get out of here, we are in Iacon and I am the Chief Commander and will put you all in a cell for disorderly conduct."

They were quiet before they all asked me questions. "Prowl, you said they. What do you mean? Are you claiming that Jazz has been hiding a sparkling from the entire world? The first ever Kaonion and Iaconian sparkling?"

"For frag sake." I tapped my comlink, getting the department. "Bring me three enforcers."

"Yes Commander." The receptionist answered quickly before hanging up.

The backup arrived and escorted the crowd out of the hospital. I sat in the chair next to Jazz's room door, sighing heavily as I rubbed my helm. A half chuckle came from Bulkhead. "I knew you two were popular, but slag Prowl I think you're more popular than Optimus is."

"That's because I'm mates with a Kaonion pop star who also happens to be leading the largest gang." I answered before a light green femme poked her helm out from the door.

"Sorry for the wait, I didn't want them coming in. Would you like to meet your daughter?" She asked with a smile.

I stood up quickly, and quietly walked in. Ratchet looked at me, gesturing me to go over to him. I went over to him; my fear was filling me when I saw her in an incubator rather in Jazz's arms. Musa was the size of my servo, she was primarily black with silver stripes down her chest. She had more of a curved chest like Jazz. I watched as Ratchet slowly turned her onto her front, at first, I was curious as to why until I saw the winglets that were black with two bold silver stripes horizontally across her wings. She also had two small horns on the sides of her helm like Jazz. In the middle of her forehelm was a small silver chevron. "What's wrong Ratchet?"

"Nothing extreme, which is good, _but_ with her being part Iaconian she took to the Dark energon differently. The most notable difference, are her optics." He gently rubbed Musa's back, getting her to chirp in protest as her optics flickered open. I saw two big purple optics looking around, trying to lift her helm up. "She certainly has the strength of an Autobot."

"How's Jazz?" I looked over at my mate and saw that there were a couple tubes connected to his arm. One was connected to a med-grade energon drip, and the other was connected to a clear liquid drip.

"He's gonna be tired for a few days, which is natural after sparking. But other than that Jazz will be fine after a few solar cycles of recharge. Congratulations to the both of you, I'm very happy for the both of you." Ratchet said with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Ratchet, should we wait on visitors?" I asked as I carefully dangled a digit in front of Musa.

"One at a time should be okay. We don't want to stress out Musa." He nodded as he checked on Jazz's vitals. Ratchet shook Jazz's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Jazz, Jazz want to meet your daughter?"

Jazz groaned as his optics opened slowly. He looked in my direction before sitting up slowly, with Ratchet's help. "Primus, I feel like Prime did a body slam onto me."

Ratchet and I both laugh softly. "He's defiantly okay." I wrapped Musa up in the blanket she was on and lifted her up to my chest. She looked at me with wide optics before her tiny servos lifted into the air, and she squeaked happily. "Want to say hi to Carrier?"

I moved closer to Jazz, and carefully gave Musa to him. Jazz's smile was so big he couldn't stop his smile. He lifted his arm to his face, carefully touching their helms together. "She is beautiful, just like her Sire. Hi sweetspark, I'm your Carrier."

"I'll go bring in Smokescreen." Ratchet said into my receptor before leaving.

Musa reached for her Carrier's horn while giggling. I sat on the edge of the berth next to Jazz, gently kissing my mate's helm. "You did a good job Jazz."

"No, we both did a good job." Jazz looked up at me and kissed my lips with positive pulses went through the bond.

The door opened again, and someone quietly walked in. Jazz and I looked up, smiling when we saw Smokescreen. He walked over slowly, not wanting to disturb Musa who had fallen back into stasis. "By the Primes, she is the fragging cutest thing I've ever seen." He said in a whisper, his wings showed the excitement he was trying to contain.

We both chuckle before Jazz spoke. "Want to hold your niece?"

My brother's wings flared as he nodded excitedly. "What's her name?"

"Musa." Jazz said as he handed Musa to Smokescreen. He looked at Musa as she recharged. "I've never thought I'd find purple optics, so pretty." He said, referring to Megatron after he jammed a dark energon crystal into his spark.

Musa squeaked and squirmed before letting out a small, static-filled cry. Smokescreen handed her back to Jazz. "Hey, hey lil' miss no need to cry." She arched her tiny back as she cried louder. Jazz retracted his chest plate and held Musa to a few hidden fuel lines.

"I'll let you all get some recharge, and you better send me images while I'm away." Smokescreen smiled as his wings moved.

"Away? Where are you going?" I asked while Musa nursed.

"Well Optimus and I are going off world, we got a lead on some Decepticon fugitives in the Triangulum Galaxy." Smokescreen said as he rubbed the back of his helm.

"Oh, wow that's pretty far Cybertron." I said as my wings moved down slowly. "Is there any validity to the lead?"

"Yeah, Arcee before she went dark." Smokescreen said before shaking his helm. "No, no stop it Prowl. You need to focus on your family, let Optimus and I do our job."

Jazz laid Musa on his shoulder, gently rubbing her back. He was distracted by caring for our sparkling. Seeing the smile on his face made my spark soar. "Okay, good luck with the lead. Be safe." I hugged Smokescreen tightly before pulling away.

After a few solar cycles the three of us went home. The members of Dark Hex were gathering around us, congratulating us for Musa's arrival. Jazz carried Musa to her chambers, humming to her while slowly swaying in the middle of her room.

Musa's quarters had a dark gray bassinet with a matching skirt that hides the stand for the basket, there was a gray ruffled canopy with a celeste blue ribbon in the middle. The skirt had the same ribbon, the inside of the basket was lined with a white cloth. We had put the bassinet in the middle of the room, on a large circular black with various shades of blue tidal waves. There was a balcony that was to the right of the room with silver satin curtains. There was also a rocking chair near the balcony door. The walls were a white color and floors were made of white and dark blue.

"Do you like your room sweetie? When yer older there'll be more things for you to play with." Jazz walked around the room while Musa sucked on her digits. Her purple optics were locked with mine before she gave me a big smile and squealed excitedly. She nuzzled her Carrier's shoulder still squealing.

I hummed as I walked over to them, I wrapped Jazz in my arms and kissed their helms gently. "Someone is certainly happy to see me." I gently rubbed Musa's cheek plate.

Jazz chuckled while rubbing her wings, they flicked excitedly. "She certainly has your brightness, little thing conned me into holding her. Even though it's her recharge time."

I laughed when Musa laughed at something. "Are you sure she doesn't have your devious personality? I can personally say that you do a few things to get your way."

He chuckled and looked at Musa, who was fighting stasis. Jazz walked over to the bassinet, and Musa of course instantly woke up. She squirmed and cried loudly. "Musa sweetie, yer tired." He laid her down despite the sparkling flailing her limbs. "Want Carrier to sing you a song?"

"Want me to hold her while you sing?" I asked while Jazz rubbed her chest, trying to calm her down.

"No, I can do it. Why don't you get a hot bath ready for us?" Jazz rocked the basket gently.

"Okay, if you need help-"

"Ask for help." Jazz finished what I was about to say with a slight mocking tone.

I gave Jazz a kiss, and then kissed a still fussy sparkling on the top of the helm. She had stopped flailing and screaming but was softly whimpering as tears fell still. "Good night sweet Musa, Sire loves you."

-Jazz's POV-

Musa continued to cry, she was fighting her need to recharge. "Okay, okay just one song." I started humming a soft tune.

 **Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight**

 _I look down in the cradle and lift the crying bundle._

 **I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

 _I gently wipe Musa's optics, carrying her to the balcony._

 **For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken**

 **I will be here  
Don't you cry**

 _Musa stopped crying and looked up at me with a curious look._

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**  
 **You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**

 _I lifted her up to my helm and pressed her tiny silver chevron against my helm. Getting a tiny, sing-song giggle from her._

Musa yawned as I laid her back in the basket, she held up her tiny servo as a soft squeak escaped her. I tucked her in and kissed her cheek a few times before turning the lights off. Quietly, I left the room and closed the door carefully. Trine walked down the hall, stopping near the stairs. "You certainly have your servos full with that one. You're going to have to keep the mechs away from Musa when she's older." He chuckled and patted my back.

"Primus, don't bring that up now. She's only four solar cycles old, if mechs are thinking of taking a sparkling as their mate I will not be afraid to beat the slag out of them." I said half-jokingly.

Trine laughed at my joke, "I don't doubt that. Well just be prepared for the long nights, and the lack of recharge."

"Yeah, Musa is already fighting naps. She certainly is my creation, fighting the system." I tried to contain my laugh. "I'm going to go relax while I can, see you in the morning."

He nodded before heading downstairs. I went in my quarters, and heard water sloshing around in the washroom. I walked into the room, and saw Prowl leaning against the back of the tub. I playfully wolf whistled at him, getting his attention. "Baby when I said make the water hot, I didn't mean make it a steam room."

"Oh hush, you like it as hot as I do. Did Musa fall into stasis okay?" Prowl asked with his wings moving slowly.

I nodded as I climbed into the water and leaned against his frame. "Mmm, so relaxing. One song and she went out. When are you going back to work?"

"I'm still trying to find leads on Crankshaft. I don't think he went to Earth like the tip said he did. There was no evidence of younglings on Earth, so I might start tomorrow in the afternoon. Can I safely say I won't find you at the club with Musa?" Prowl asked with a small chuckle as he kissed my neck.

"Primus, no. As much as I want Musa to enjoy music, I'm not introducing it to her with _Normandy_. Not until she's old enough to at least know what interfacing is. First Trine and now you, I want to enjoy my sparkling as a sparkling." I felt Prowl rub my horns, wanting to comfort me. "I might go to _Normandy_ on the end cycles for a few groons. And you stay with Musa?"

"That sounds fair." Prowl said before kissing the back of my helm. "I love you, Jazz."

I purred and turned just enough to kiss him on the lips. "I love you too, Prowler." _I hope I don't end up like my creators._ A smack on the side of my helm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Never compare yourself to your creators. You are loving and caring, and Musa is a perfect example of the kind of mech you are. If you were anything like Thorn or Drexel, Musa probably wouldn't have survived." Prowl held onto me as he spoke with so much emotion behind his words. "I'm a perfect example, our love is a perfect example. Jazz, if you were anything like your creators our family wouldn't be a thing."

I felt my lips quiver and tears fall. My arms wrapped around my mate tightly as I felt my emotions come crashing through. "I'm supposed to be the smooth talker."

Prowl laughed as he shook his helm. "I'll let you make it up to me. Now relax, you're getting worked up."

I take a deep intake and laid back against his frame. My optics closed when I felt Prowl rub my horns again. Everything was perfect, I had everything I could want; my best friend who was also my mate, successful businesses, and my family. Nothing could ruin it.

-1/4 of a Stellar cycle later, almost 2 Earth years-

 _Two in the solar cycle, Musa please go back into stasis._ I silently begged the crying femme that was in the other room. She had gotten into a routine of waking up hungry every cycle. Prowl had gotten called into Iacon only a groon ago, and I had just gotten back into our berth before Musa decided to online. With a sigh of defeat, I got out of the berth, and went into her room. I turned the light on and saw havoc. Musa's crib was tipped over, and she was sitting in front of it crying hard.

I rushed over, and gently lifted her up. "Musa, what happened? How did you do this?" I pulled my servo away from her helm and saw energon. I started panicking more. I commed Ratchet to come to the manor ASAP. Musa continued to cry into my chest while I tried to calm her down. "How did I not hear that?"

Not soon enough Ratchet arrived and saw the scene. He quickly walked over to us. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, Musa was crying because I had left her room. I finally gave in, and came to quiet her down, and this. I didn't hear it fall, Ratchet." I said with panic obvious in my words. "Is Musa going to be okay? No one even knows about her outside Dark Hex, or the Enforcers."

"Jazz, right now I need you to calm down. Your daughter needs you to have a clear processor and comfort her." Ratchet looked sternly at me.

I nodded as I rubbed Musa's winglets, she shivered with a whimper. _Something isn't right, she's always loved that._ "Musa, sweetie what happened? Was someone in here?" She whimpered as she looked up at me with actual fear in her optics. "Carrier is here, it's okay sweetie."

Musa covered her face with her servos and made little beeping sounds. I frowned in confusion, not really understanding, and she knew that I wasn't getting it. She covered her face again, but this time Ratchet reacted. "She's doing sign language, if I remember correctly that means mask. She saw a mask? Did someone leave the manor, or does someone here wear one?"

"Several, but the silent alarm would've gone off. And I haven't had any bad blood with anyone, as far as I know everyone's content." I answer honestly as I looked at Musa.

Ratchet put a patch on the back of her helm, and gently rubbed the top of her helm. "There, nothing major was hit. But it was deep, so it'll take a few cycles to fully repair. She probably just had a nightmare, and somehow managed to topple the crib over."

"Ratchet, she can barely stand up for more than a nanominute. She is _not that_ strong." I waved to the still toppled over bassinet. "I should let Prowl know and keep everyone on guard for any suspicious activity."

Ratchet nodded, "good idea. Other than the injury, Musa looks healthy. Anything you need while I'm here?"

"Yeah, dark energon. Should I wait until Musa is drinking from a cube to have it again? Or will she be okay if I were to have it?" I asked as I rubbed Musa's back.

"While you were carrying her, the only real side effect were her optics. I don't see why not, but as soon as you notice any more side effects stop and comm me." Ratchet said. "But Jazz, understand that there are no studies on dark energon on a Kaonion and Iaconian hybrid sparkling because there haven't been any before Musa. So, whatever happens, I need no secrets."

I nodded and looked down at Musa, her purple optics looked up at me before she smiled brightly at me. I could always have an amazing day by just seeing my daughter smile. "Ratchet, believe me when I say that I will protect Musa with my entire being. I would trade all the Autobot secrets to keep my daughter safe."

Ratchet laughed, giving my shoulder a light pat. "Now, now Jazz this is why we told you to wait to have sparklings. Megatron would've been all over capturing Musa."

"I thought it was the fact that you didn't want to deal with a mini me?" I teased the medic while we picked the bassinet up. Musa held to the top of my chest plate, she sucked on her thumb as she looked at the wall with that same look Prowl did whenever he was on edge. I quietly got Ratchet's attention and made him look at Musa. "Musa, what is it?"

She covered her face shaking again. Musa looked out from behind her servos and babbled at me while waving her servo at the wall. I shook my helm, trying to tell her that I didn't understand. Musa whined as her tiny arms wrapped around my neck. "I think she wants to stay with you?"

I bent my helm down to look at the little black and silver femme. "Want to recharge with Carrier?" Musa squealed with excitement as her tiny wings flickered with just as much excitement. "Thank you Ratchet, want me to show you the way out?"

"I can find myself out, have a good night. Be sure to tell Prowl I said hello." Ratchet said before leaving.

After I made sure the room was clean, I carried a passed out sparkling to my chambers. Carefully I laid down under the covers with the small frame on my chest. Musa squeaked with a small hiccup before purring and nuzzling against me. I had to contain my urge to squeal at the sheer cuteness of my sparkling. With a quick check of my internal clock, I groaned silently at the time. _Six, Prowl will be home in a few cycles._ Musa had her left arm under my chin and her right servo on her face. Carefully I lifted the blanket over us before getting comfortable and fell into stasis.

I woke up feeling movement, and giggling. My optics opened quickly when I felt how light my chest was. I sat up quickly feeling panicked until a wave of calm and assurance came through the bond. Sitting in the middle of the room, was Prowl and Musa, and looked like they were playing a game. "Good morning Jazz, you seem to have had a long night." Prowl said with a slight chuckle. "Ratchet sent me an e-mail on my way home. I checked the footage, and there was nothing there Jazz. She was in her room by herself."

I shook my helm as my creator rage fueled me. "Prowl, look at Musa. She isn't strong enough tah tip over dat slagging crib! She saw somethin', Musa did fragging sign language, trying tah tell her Carrier what she saw!"

Musa looked up at me while I was yelling, I had forgotten that my visors were off. She whimpered, hiding behind Prowl's servo. I frowned before crawling over to them, and gently touched her. Musa pulled away from me in fear. My spark felt as if it had been crushed and melted for scrap. Prowl held Musa to his frame and tried to comfort us both. "Musa, it's just Carrier. He's not going to hurt you, Carrier wants to find who scared you."

She peeked over her shoulder and reached out for me quickly. I carefully took her in my arms as I tried to not cry. Musa nuzzled me with a smile on her face. Her wings moved happily when she got me to purr. "Carrier and Sire love you. We'll always be here for you."

"She has great memory if she used a sign. What did she use?" Prowl asked while rubbing Musa's helm, being careful of the bandage.

"A mask, but I don't know who would've known about Musa outside our groups." I said with concern in my voice while we stood up. "Did you run the heat filter on the video? Maybe they were using some sort of invisibility mod, like Mirage had?"

Prowl nodded before quickly walking to my terminal and pulled up the recording of last night. He pulled up the heat seeking filter and watched from the time I left to the time I left with Musa. "There's you leaving the first time, only picking up Musa. Wait, wait what's this?" He paused the replay, slowing it down and zoomed in on her bassinet. "Jazz did you leave the window open?"

"No, why?" I looked over his shoulder while feeding Musa.

"Watch the basket." He played it, and there was Musa's crib sitting still before it started rocking slowly. Musa started crying as it moved harder and faster before falling over. "Someone was there, but there is no heat. Jazz, I don't think she was making the sign for a mask. She was telling us that they were hidden, invisible."

I continued to look at the footage, all my special forces sense screamed that we were still missing something. "I've never seen any heat cloaking mod that could also act as an invisibility mod. Something doesn't feel right about this, I don't know of any of the gangs having that kind of tech either."

"Jazz I think that we should inform the others about this. Maybe they'll be able to keep an optic out for anyone." Prowl suggested before turning the terminal off. "I know you want to protect our daughter, but we are literally fighting an invisible force."

I looked down at Musa as she recharged in my arm. "Take her off world."

"What, no Jazz we are not separating our family. You're not running away again, we work as a team." Prowl stood up and grabbed my servos as much as he could.

"Prowl, if something happens to you or Musa. I couldn't handle it, I would grow insane. Please take her to Earth, with Bee or the Rescue Bots. At least until I get whoever tried to hurt her." My voice cracked as I leaned into him, keeping just enough space for Musa. "Please?"

Prowl was hurting, I could feel it through the bond and by his wings moving down. He stifled a cry as I felt Musa being taken from me. "You have Optimus and the rest of the team help you. And please keep your comlink on, don't go dark on me. Our daughter needs both her Creators, I can't live thinking of you being taken from me."

Musa woke up, sensing something was wrong. She cried loudly when we stepped apart. Musa reached out for me as she screamed louder and louder. Prowl turned around as he wrapped Musa in his arms and looked over his shoulder with tears falling down his face. I looked away, not being able to contain my own emotions.

When I watched Prowl and Musa take off, I went to Musa's room. Everything was how I left it, except for the wall. On the wall was 'All hail Megatron' written in red paint with the Decepticon Insignia underneath it. My legs gave as I stared at it. In one quick motion, I initiated an emergency Autobot distress signal.

After a few groons later Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Arcee arrived at the manor. I took them to Musa's room, and showed them. They were all shocked by the obvious message. "Where are Prowl and Musa?" Optimus asked.

"Earth, Prime someone tried to kill my sparkling in my own home. If they targeted us, they might come after the rest. We need to find out who it is." I said, hiding the pain and distraught behind my visors.

And of course, the old discrimination returned when Bulkhead opened his big mouth. "Jazz, for someone who just saw this I certainly wouldn't just kick my mate and sparkling to the curb. Do Kaonions make a habit of this?"

I clenched my fists before kicking Bulkhead to the ground, I lowered a knife to his neck as my visors glowed red. "It's mechs like you that my people hate. I didn't abandon my family, I sent them into hiding to find the real threat. The war may be over, but I will not hesitate to slice your neck cables open."

Smokescreen grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me off of the mech. "Jazz, think of Musa, you can't protect your family with anger."

"She's already terrified of me because of my optics. One look at my optics, and she-" I covered my mouth as I tried to pull myself together. "I want my daughter to grow up being proud to be who she is and knowing that one day she may grow to hate what she is or fear it. It kills me."

"Wait have you shown her your optics prior to the events?" Ratchet asked as I leaned against the graffiti on the wall.

"Once." I laughed while trying not to cry again. "When I sat her down in front of our mirror. She couldn't stop looking at herself, when Prowl sat down she couldn't stop smiling and giggling, and then when I sat down Musa grabbed at my visors. I took them off, and she couldn't look away from the mirror. And then her smile grew more and her laugh, Primus her laugh always makes my day."

"You really love your daughter, don't you?" Arcee looked at me with a smile. "If she's anything like you, Jazz, Musa will never fear her who she is."

"Prowl is my world, but Musa is my universe. I would give up my fame, my passion for music, my life to see Musa grow up with no fear of someone because of their CNA." I looked at Prime before standing straight. "Now, enough makin' meh cry. Let's bring dis joker down, so Ah can have my sparklin' and mate back home safely."

-Prowl's POV-

I was leaving Cybertron's atmosphere when several ships appeared behind me thanks to their obvious use of hyper drives. As soon as they all appeared a firefight broke out. The entire ship shook as their blasts hit the shields. " _Zeta_ activate defense system! Musa, it's okay. Should I comm for back up? It would draw fire from me, but it would also draw the media. Wait I still have Bumblebee's comm channel."

Musa cried more as the main lights shut off, and the emergency ones turned on. My wings flared when I noticed how fast the fuel was draining. " _Zeta_ , exterior camera." I gently bounced Musa in my arms as I carefully lowered myself into the piolet seat. She looked up at me with fear in her purple optics, her optics were so much like Jazz's with the way she studied everything and everyone.

The camera feed flashed on, there was a very large energon eater. I gasped in fear as I watched a few smaller ones latched onto the attackers. Musa looked up when a loud groaning noise came from above us. I put my digit to my lips when she whimpered. "Be quiet, Sire is here." There was another noise and a hole started to slowly grow. I quickly moved over to the cryopods and opened one of them.

The hole grew bigger as I looked at Musa nervously. "Want to play a game Musa?" She looked at me with a giggle, distracted by my wings flicking in false excitement. "Okay, Sire is going to hide you and you have to pretend to be recharging."

I went to place her in the pod, but everything came to a stop. My first thought was cursing to the top of my voice box, but I had to be clear minded to protect myself and Musa. "Okay Prowl, no problem. You are intelligent enough and have made strategies for the Autobots. All we need to do is find a different spot, think Prowl think." Musa patted my chest and made a protesting sound. She reached out for a maintenance shaft that was under the control panel for the ship. "Musa, you're a genius."

Carefully I opened the panel and sat Musa just inside it. She whimpered when the head of the energon eater poked through. I quickly covered the panel, turned my comlink on, and ducked down behind the chairs. ::Prowl to Bumblebee, I repeat Prowl to Bumblebee. Come in Bumblebee.::

::Prowl, what's wrong? Why are you whispering?:: Bumblebee asked with concern.

::Heading to earth, my ship is on zero fuel, and I have an energon eater coming into my ship. I need immediate help.:: I said trying to keep myself hidden. " _Zeta_ , if you're still online decrease ship temperature."

There was no indication of the ship working, until I felt my temperature drop a couple degrees. Musa whined, which drew the attention of the energon eater. I hushed her gently as I slid a servo inside her hiding spot, her tiny frame pressed against me. I wanted to hold her, but I wasn't going to risk her safety. _Jazz, if you can hear me I really can use your help._

 _I'm kind of occupied by a sudden attack on Kaon by Decepticons._ Jazz said with anger and worry.

I nodded and looked behind me, smiling at Musa. "Sweetie, Sire is going to make the ship go really fast. So, I want you to be a big femme for me and squeeze my servo really tight. Okay?" Musa whimpered and held onto my servo.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving you, I will be right here." I said before the temperature lowered more. I activated my blaster and shot several blasts at the creature. It threw its head back with a loud pained screech before almost flying towards me. Once it was closer than I liked, I slammed on the emergency hyper speed towards Earth. The speed threw the slug backwards, hitting the back of the ship.

"Ah… Ah." I hear Musa shivering behind me. I release her servo to get her a blanket from the storage closet.

As I tried to fight against the force of the hyper speed. The slug slid across the wall, distracted by me. I fired four times before opening the storage closet and grabbed a blanket. Once I made sure to have the item, I released the wall and flew back to the console. I reached in and wrapped Musa up tightly. "Sire is so proud of you, Carrier would be too." She smiled for only a second before screaming loudly. Before I could react the energon eater latched onto me, and everything went dark.

-Sometime later-

 _My processor is so heavy._ I said in my thoughts as I groaned. Several sighs of relief surrounded me. When I heard them, I quickly sat up with my weapons primed and my neutron rocket launcher activated from my right shoulder. "Nice to know that's how we get thanked for saving his life." I recognized that voice.

I recalibrated my optics, and Bee's team all stood in front of me. Something wasn't right, and panic filled me again. "Where is she?" I deactivated my weapon system before looking in the hiding spot and didn't see her. "No, no, no."

"Prowl, what's wrong? We killed the energon eater, and no one else was on board. Where's Jazz?" Bumblebee asked as I started clenching my fists against my helm.

I looked around, trying to come up with a logical answer for Musa being missing. But she's barely able to crawl and can't have gone far. "Bumblebee, what was the time difference of my crash and your arrival?"

A loud crashing sound caused Slipstream and Jetstorm to quickly get in defensive positions with Drift getting ready to fire. I rushed over to the medic room and pried the door open. There on the floor was Musa sitting in a pool of spilt med grade, she pulled her servo out of her mouth with a disgusted face. I fell to my knees as I pulled Musa into my arms. "Musa, you're okay. Don't scare Sire like that again."

"Sire?" The entire team questioned at once.

I stood up and grabbed a cleaning rag from the counter. "Jazz was carrying the last time we were here, remember? Musa, these are Sire and Carrier's friends."

Musa looked at them with her tiny winglets flicking curiously. She looked at Drift and squealed before reaching out for him. "Ah… Ah."

"No, Musa you need to get cleaned up. And _Zeta_ needs major repairs, Primus. First that attack on you, then that attack leaving Cybertron, and now an energon eater swarm." I sighed heavily as my wings fell.

"Wait, someone attacked you?" Bumblebee put a servo on my shoulder with concern. "Prowl, where's Jazz?"

I looked up from examining Musa, and by just instinct my visors fell. "He's still on Cybertron, finding whoever tried to hurt our daughter. I can't transform with Musa, is there anyway-"

::Already on it.:: I hear Fix-it through the comm channel. ::Anyone in need of repairs?::

::I'll be fine.:: I replied while fumbling around with Musa, who leaned over my arms and giggled at everyone. "Musa stop."

Musa saw the Mini-cons and her wings flicked as her helm tilted with curiosity. She then looked at the others before sitting up to look at me. Her servos patted her optics before patting my visor. "Ah. Ah?"

"What's she saying?" Strongarm asked me as Musa continued to pat her optics.

I watched her trying to figure out, before I smiled when I figured it out. "Yes, sweetie they do have the same color as Sire. Primus, I forgot that you were fighting Kaonions."

"Why would that matter?" Sideswipe asked.

Drift and Bumblebee both groaned into their servos. "Jazz is Musa's Carrier, and he is Kaonion."

"Oh, right." The red mech said feeling guilty.

I nodded and flicked my wings up, trying to be brave. "And Musa is surrounded by Kaonions a lot of the time, we do take her to Iacon to see Smokescreen and Ratchet, but she isn't going to see them as enemies. This is going to be too much for her."

"We'll try to keep Steeljaw and his pack as far away from the junkyard as much as possible. Come on, we'll have the ship brought in." Bumblebee smiled at me with a flick of his wings.

"Bumblebee, what happened to the energon eater?" I asked when I realized it wasn't on the ship, and none of them were covered in energon.

"Grimlock crushed the creature with a boulder, and the Rescue Bots on the island came to help remove the remains." Drift explained as we left the ship.

Musa's face twisted, her wings fell, and her optics started to water. I knew what was about to happen, but I couldn't help her. She threw her helm back and started crying. The others covered their receptors at the loud cry, but all I could was cradle her and gently rock her. "Musa, I know you want fuel, but Sire can't give you any."

"Is Musa able to drink energon that isn't from Jazz?" Bumblebee asked over Musa's cries.

"A little, but she's been drinking what Jazz drinks. And we can't go near it." I said as I rubbed her stomach trying to calm her. "But we'll have to introduce her sooner, can we go before she attracts anyone."

A bridge opened, we walked through, and Musa whimpered trying to stop crying. She rubbed both her optics as her bottom lip quivered. "Ah."

Fix-it rolled up to me with a cube in his servos. "Here you go Prowl."

"Thank you Fix-it. Musa say thank you." I took the cube when Musa put her servo to her mouth and lowered it. "Good femme, this is going to taste different, but it'll make you feel better. Okay sweetie?"

Musa chirped excitedly as I helped her drink it. She drank only a quarter of it before pushing it away. I kissed the top of her helm when I saw the satisfied look on her face. Musa turned and tried to kiss me on the chin, but just got it slobbery. I laughed before wiping it off, "almost Musa."

"Is there anything we can do to help Jazz with whoever's trying to get to Musa?" Bumblebee asked as he handed me a wet cloth.

"Thank you, Musa is certainly Jazz's creation." I jokingly said as I sat Musa on the ground between my legs. "Jazz has the others helping, I need to focus on the one thing that matters most. To keep Musa safe."

Musa went to all fours and crawled over to Denny and Russell. She picked up Russell up by the waist, bringing him to her face to get a closer look. Russell shouted in a slight panic when he was lifted by the sparkling. "Ah!" Musa used one servo to push herself onto her peds and waddled back to me. "Ah, ah, ah."

"Musa, put Russell down. He isn't a toy." I shook my helm to show her that I was disciplining her.

"And I thought the Mini-cons were small, she is so cute." Grimlock swished his tail around.

Musa's attention was turned to his tail, and she sat Russell back down before waddling over to the Dinobot. I sighed with relief before looking at the human with an apologetic look. "I apologize Russell, we have been working on her manners."

"That's okay Prowl, I'm just glad she didn't try to eat me." The child said with a nervous laugh.

"Now I know that most things Cybertron and Earth don't have much in common, but I recognize sign language when I see it. Are all children that smart at that age?" Denny asked when Russell ran off to play with Grimlock and Musa.

"No, but when you have creators who have high levels of intellect it will almost always be inherited. Teaching Musa a bit of language has helped Jazz and I figure out what she's wanting, also keeps her entertained. Unlike when Jazz and I raised Bumblebee, who was almost at the end of his younglinghood, he had ways to distract himself with simple toys or just Jazz's strobe lights. Musa likes puzzles, music, and has a creative imagination to keep her processor occupied." I flicked my wings, retracting my visor. "And like Praxian sparklings, Musa loves looking at her wings, it's so funny to watch her look at herself in the mirror."

"Commander… erm Prowl how come you weren't followed by paparazzi? I figured with Musa being-" Strongarm stopped to look at Musa as she giggled wildly.

"With Musa being the first interspecies Cybertronian, scientists and the journalists would be all over to figure out what she could do? Which is why we kept Jazz's carrying and Musa's sparking a secret. At least until she's at least a youngling." I finished off the cube Musa drank from.

Slipstream held up a digit, "what is Musa doing?"

I looked to where he was pointing. Musa was climbing up a rusty car and sat on the hood before reaching up at the sky. Her wings were flat against her back as she made distressed sounds. I frowned when I watched her grab at air. "She's wanting to go home."

"Maybe Slipstream and I can distract her with a few practice moves?" Jetstorm offered.

"That's alright Jetstorm, Musa won't understand what you two are doing." I walked over to Musa and knelt beside her.

Musa looked at me and pointed at the sky again. "Coo."

"Coo?" I looked at her with confusion. She patted her optics and then her horns. "Oh, Carrier?"

Musa nodded with a happy squeal. "Ah… Coo!" She reached back up at the sky.

"Musa, Carrier is working. Remember how Sire leaves a lot of the times?" I lifted her into my arm, getting her attention. She purred and nuzzled my chest. "Come on, it's time for stasis."

That got the sparkling's attention, she looked at me with a mad look in her optics. "Coo!" She kissed both her servos several times.

The lunar cycle routine that Jazz and I made for Musa was very simple. We give her a bath, refuel her, Jazz sings to her, we tuck her in, and then both kiss her on the sides of her face. Some nights we would rub her horns and wings. I looked at my daughter with a sad smile. "Musa, Sire can't sing. Can you be a big femme for me, and lay down without Carrier's song?"

Musa started crying softly, I sighed and stood up with her in my arms. "Ah Coo. Ah Coo." She curls up in my arm.

 _Jazz, can you sing to her? Please._ I asked through the bond when I felt Jazz pull on it.

 _Hacking into the systems now._ Jazz sounded like he had been crying. His image pulled up, getting everyone's attention. "Prowl, we have a possible lead, so I can't stay for long. Something is fishy here, Kaon especially."

Musa squealed and reached out for Jazz. "Coo! Ah Coo!"

"Yes lil' one Carrier is here. I need you to be brave for me, while Carrier is away." Jazz smiled before looking over his shoulder. He looked back at the screen and sang his song. Musa's smile slowly appeared as she curled up and yawned softly. Once Musa was in stasis, I looked at my mate with a grateful smile. "Prime returned, I gotta go Prowl. I love you, keep our creation safe. I'll be seeing you soon."

"I love you too Jazz." I said before the connection ended. With sadness taking over me again, I sat on the ground to lean against a pile of cars.

"You two really love that kid. When Russell was born, I would have moved mountains for him. Still would." Denny walked over to me. "I have a few tarps that you can use as a blanket, it's supposed to rain tonight."

I looked down at him with a smile, "thank you Denny." Slowly I stood up, and looked at the cars before using the back of my ped to push the top in. After laying Musa in the makeshift crib I went over to where the tarps were and covered the recharging femme with one. I transformed right next to the car.

I onlined in the middle of the night when I heard a sound come from Musa. Quickly I transformed and rubbed Musa's back. "Musa is a real cutie." I look up and saw Bumblebee walking back from the gate.

"Yeah, she is, I'm afraid of what'll happen when we reveal her existence. Jazz has been repainting himself and seeing as Musa is silver like he used to be. Others are going to ask questions." I told my friend my worries while I watched Musa settle back down.

Bumblebee walked over and sat beside me. He grabbed my shoulder with an assuring smile. "The team knows, you and Jazz know, and that sparkling knows who her creators are."

I looked over, and watched Musa hide under the tarp to hide from the rain. "Yeah, so how goes leading your own team."

Bumblebee laughed gently, "I don't know how Optimus and Jazz make it look so easy. Or even you for that matter, I can't get them to listen to my orders half the time and the other half Sideswipe is fighting with Strongarm."

"Optimus is patient and assertive, Jazz is extremely patient even becomes scary when he starts acting well like Jazz, and as for me I'm not afraid to speak my mind or point out flaws." I explained. "That's probably why the others knew not to lie to me."

Bumblebee laughed again before looking at me with that old curious look. "Do you mind telling me what I'm doing wrong?"

"Well you're not doing anything wrong, but you lack the… confidence in your orders. You are so used to be given orders, that when you are the one giving them you start doubting your leadership. You compare yourself too much to those that was leading you." I say honestly, my wing flinching against the rain. "But it takes time and patience to get that confidence."

He nodded before looking at the tarp. "Who do you think she'll end up being like the most?"

"Knowing Jazz, he would do anything to keep Musa from growing up like he did. He's already talking about wanting to put her in the school in Iacon. Jazz is still getting used to everything, even I'm not used to having an actual conversation with a Kaonion, besides Jazz, without being shot at." My wings moved with a slight twitch after. "You should get some recharge while you can. Trust me, both as a war vet and a Sire, you rarely get any."

Bumblebee stood up with a slight nod, "alright night Prowl."

"Good night Bumblebee." I smiled at him before leaning against the car and wrapped my arms around the tarp. "Good night Musa."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	18. Chapter 18

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 18

-Musa's POV-

My optics opened when something loud woke me. I sat up, rubbing my optics. "Coo! Coo! Ah!" _Right, Coo no here._ I look down and started feeling something stinging my optics. A comforting touch on my wings got my attention.

"Musa, I know you miss Carrier. Sire is here though." Sire lifted me up and nuzzled the side of my face. "Do you need to refuel?"

 _Refuel?_ I tilted my helm to the side just as Sire held out the yummy blue thing. I felt my wings move excitedly as I nodded. I took the cube and Sire helped me drink it. My optics went to the one that Sire talked to a lot, I reached out for him after I refueled. "Ah… ah."

He looked at me with a happy look. "Good morning Musa."

 _Musa, that's me! He knows me!_ I giggled and reached out for him more. "Ah. Moo."

"Moo? Is she a cow now?" The strange one that talked a little like Sire when he gets mean.

"No Strongarm, Musa is probably excited to be getting attention. Musa, want to play a game?" Sire sat me on the ground and opened his chest. I clapped my servos with more laughing. He pulled out the smart screen and handed me my number game. "Can you get to twenty?"

Sire showed me how to get to the number before starting it over. The pictures were music notes, my favorite. I sat on my bottom and started playing it. I got three sad faces, and I crossed my arms before pushing it away me with an angry sound. The small ones walked over to me and patted my shoulders.

"Try again Musa, practice makes perfect." They both said before starting my game over.

I looked back at the game and concentrated really hard just like Coo would. A smiley face appeared and I squealed excitedly while clapping at myself. "See! See!"

"Good job Musa." Sire rubbed my horns. "Want to play another game?"

I nodded as I handed back the game, sire started tapping the screen before handing it back to me. I looked at it and I tilted my helm with a confused whine. "Ah?"

The squishy thing walked over and looked at my game. "Oh, that's a cow. It's an animal that is on Earth."

I tapped the picture, and it talked. "Cows go moo. Can you say moo?"

 _It said my name!_ I patted my chest as I squealed. "Moo! Moo!" Everyone started laughing, Sire shook his helm.

"No, you're Musa. Mew…za. Moo is the sound cows make. Try this one." He pointed to the picture and tapped it.

"The cat goes meow. Can you say meow?" The picture said.

"M…M…Mew?" I looked at Sire, wanting help. He repeated the sound, I watched his mouth and how he moved it. "M…M…Me…Meow?"

"Good job Musa!" I saw Sire's wings move excitedly. "Want to try another?"

I smiled and clapped my servos. "Ah."

A loud noise made Sire and the others look angry. I whimpered as I covered my helm. I started crying when large things popped out from places and made more noise. The squishies ran away, and Sire moved in front of me. "Musa, shh…shh Sire is here." I looked up and saw I couldn't see his optics, I knew that he was very angry now. "Anyone have sight of the enemy?"

A large blue mech jumped over the fence. He had different optics like me, I got excited. _Is he like me!?_ I patted my optics and then went to walk to him, but he grabbed me really hard on the arm. "Steeljaw, release the sparkling!" Sire said as his wings went up.

I whimpered and the scary mech started hurting me more. My face was getting wet from me crying. A strange feeling filled my chest, I took two big inhales and a loud noise came out of my mouth. He dropped me to cover his helm, and I kept screaming until he ran away. I stopped and ran to Sire scared, my arms wrapped around his neck when he picked me up. "Ah. Ah."

"Musa, are you okay?" Sire pulled me away to look at me, I could see that he was scared like I was. He pulled me back into a hug and nuzzled me. "Don't ever do that again. He isn't a friend, understand?" Sire had that same sound in his voice when he was upset with me.

I nodded as I sniffled. "Ah. Ah. Soo… Soo."

"I've never heard a sparkling make such a loud before." Sideswipe reminded us of what had happened. "Jazz been give Musa private singing lessons?"

"No, he does sing to her but not actually teaching her." Sire shook his helm as he looked at me. "Does your voice box hurt sweetie?" He pointed to the middle of his neck.

I pointed where he was talking and tilted my helm. "Oo?" I shook my helm no. My wings started moving and a loud purring coming from somewhere. I copied the sound.

"Lieutenant, three vehicles are coming to our direction." The orange one said from his big game screen.

I looked up at Sire with a confused whine. He sat me down, "come on Musa we're going to play a little hide and seek."

I squealed and nodded excitedly and wrapped my servo around his digit. He took me to a bunch of boxes and pointed behind them. I hid behind them while Sire transformed. _I wish I could transform._ He backed up behind me. I peeked around the corner and watched the others do the same thing as Sire and hid behind things. Fix-it made his big ship disappear, and the squishies hid also. The gate slid open, and three different cars drove in. They transformed, and I squealed when I recognized one of them. I ran over to him and hugged his leg tightly.

"Musa, what did I tell you about-" Sire transformed, and gasped when he saw Carrier. "Jazz, you're here. But what about Cybertron?"

Jazz picked me up and kissed my entire face rapidly. "My sparkling, my beautiful sparkling. Carrier missed you so much." He hugged me tightly and swung gently. He kissed Sire too before leaning against him. "I've missed you both so much."

"Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz what are you three doing here?" Bumblebee asked while Carrier was tossing me into the air before kissing my face. He opened his mouth and he started singing to me.

 **You are my world, my darling**

 **What a wonderful world I see  
You are the song I'm singing  
You're my beautiful Melody**

I giggled when he spun in a circle before tossing me in the air again. When I was back in his arms I laughed hard. I nuzzled Carrier and chirped trying to copy him. Carrier chuckled at me, "So beautiful my little muse." He made a pretty sound, and I copied him.

"Jazz, what happened on Cybertron?" Sire asked Carrier.

Carrier looked sad when Sire asked him. "I had to put everyone into hiding, and we had to flee. There's this new Kaon council, and they're calling us traitors. We had to set up a temporary base on the meteor belt near Cybertron."

"Coo?" I reached for his visors and tried to put them on. Carrier helped me, and I looked around and everything was different. I looked up at Carrier and saw him smiling. I giggled and my wings moved excitedly. "Coo. Coo."

"Close sweetie, saw Care-re-er." Carrier said slowly for me.

"C…Ca..Car…Carri-" I stopped because it was too hard for me. "Coo."

Everyone around me all looked sad that I gave up. Grand-sire Prime looked at me. "Musa, we all believe that you can do it. Your Sire and Carrier never gave up."

I looked at my creators with amazement and took a deep intake. "C…Car…Carri…Carrier. Carrier!" I looked up and watched him smile proudly at me.

Carrier nodded rapidly before kissing my face again. "Yes, yes Carrier. I'm Carrier. Good job Musa, I'm so proud of you!"

I clapped happily at him being happy. "Pow! Pow!"

"We are all proud of you." Sire rubbed my wings, getting me to laugh.

"Musa, do you remember me?" The mech that fixes my helm asked as he held out his servo. I nodded and patted my helm, he nodded with a small laugh. "Yes, I did fix you. Can I see how it's doing?"

Carrier handed me to Ratchet after I nodded. "Ah~ Ah~." I clapped my servos when something flew past me. I looked at it through the cracks of my digits and saw something pretty. I opened my servo and looked at Sire.

"That's a flower, it's called a daisy." Sire said, touching it gently.

I looked at it in amazement before Ratchet sat me down. "It looks good, wound is completely healed." I looked at him and then the flower before holding it up to him. "Oh, you want me to have it?"

"Been a while since ol' Ratchet got a gift, eh Jazz?" Bumblebee and Carrier both laughed.

I frowned in confusion at why they laughed. "Ah?"

"Oh, don't listen to them Musa. Thank you for it." Ratchet put it in his chest. "Are there any repairs needed while I am here? If not, I have to return to base, and see if I can sneak into Iacon to get supplies."

"We're all good here, did get a bit of a scare but thanks to Musa and her screaming she scared off a Con." Sideswipe said before Sire punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, what it's true!?"

"What someone attacked Musa, and you weren't going to tell me!?" Carrier got angry at Sire, he looked scary when he was mad.

"I was, but in private because I knew you'd get mad. Musa wasn't hurt, she screamed and Steeljaw ran off. I was analyzing what happened, and her voice reminded me of your sonic blasters." Sire said calmly.

Carrier kept looking angry. "You all, our daughter, was _just_ attacked and you were analyzing her instead of chasing after Steeljaw!? I thought we agreed to be honest about things!?"

I covered my helm; the yelling was scaring me. "Oh no, here we go again." Grimlock said before I screamed loudly, the ground below us started cracking. I kept screaming and crying, I didn't like them fighting.

"Musa, Musa." Arms wrapped around me, from the voice it was Carrier. "Carrier is sorry, please stop. No more screaming."

I stopped the screaming and sniffled as I continued to cry. Carrier took off his visors, and I looked around and saw that everyone was standing funny. I was scared again and started whimpering. Carrier hugged me closer, purring softly before nuzzling. Ratchet looked amazed. "Fascinating, I've never seen a sparkling inherit so much of their creators' systems. Prowl was right, Musa has the same power as Jazz's weapons. Curse Jazz and him not wanting anyone to learn from Musa."

Carrier stood up with me in his arms, I hid my face in his chest. "That's right, I don't my daughter observed like an astro-rabbit."

"Jazz, what if we had been in a city? Musa has no control over her voice, maybe Ratchet should at least observe from a distance. He won't tinker around in her systems but look at what she did. I know you want to keep our daughter safe but keeping her hidden is only going to hurt her more." Sire put a servo on Carrier's shoulder.

Carrier looked at Sire and then at me before he made a sad sound. "Okay, but I want full reports Ratchet. Or I'll make you disappear faster than Megatron." He put his visor on and carried me away from everyone. "Are you hungry sweetie?"

I patted my mouth and nodded. Carrier's chest opened, and I started sucking from the tube. I purred when I felt my tummy feel warm, it happened only when I had that purple stuff. After I finished eating I yawned and cuddle next to Carrier's chest. "Ni ni."

"Good night Musa." Carrier said with a gentle kiss on my helm.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	19. Chapter 19

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 19

-Jazz's POV-

Once Musa was in stasis, I pulled out a sling that I had made for her. I carefully placed her in it before putting the strap of the sling over myself. Making my way back to the main part of the junkyard, I stopped to look down at the purring sparkling. "Oh Musa, you certainly are my creation."

"Jazz, can I ask you something?" Sideswipe walked over to me, looking nervously.

I nodded and led him away from hearing distance. "What's up?"

"Well I'm having issues keeping my fighting style fluid, and Drift isn't interested in teaching me." Sideswipe pushed his digits together as he looked hesitant. "And I was just wondering if you could teach me a few things?"

I smiled before nodding with a shrug. "I don't see why not, I have nothing to do at the moment. Come on, let's go somewhere a bit quieter." I went off to the Bridge control panel. "Hm, let's do the Willamette National Forest in Oregon."

"Jazz, we need to- where are you going?" I turned and saw Prowl standing there, his wings were flat against his back. I could feel pure sadness on Prowl's side of the bond.

"Sideswipe wanted me to teach him a few fighting moves, and it's too crowded here. Don't worry Prowler, like I said you'll have to do more than this to make me hate you." I went over to him and kissed the center of his helm. _You kept yourself and Musa safe, that's what matters. I forgive you, I'm sorry for lashing out at you._

Prowl smiled with his wings slowly rising. _Thank you._ He rubbed the base of my horn gently before leaning down, and kissing Musa on her helm gently. "Dream of a free Cybertron my little sparkling. Dream of the songs of the ancients."

Musa started smiling at the soft whispers in her receptors. I chuckled before covering Musa up with a blanket that Prowl handed me from his subspace. "We'll return soon."

Sideswipe and I left through the Bridge, I went over to some fallen logs. I ripped the top half of one of the logs. I laid the sling gently in the bottom half and made sure Musa wasn't about to wake up, before going to Sideswipe who was standing near the river. "So, what first?"

"Well first, we'll start off with more… hands on battle." I smiled as I stretched my arms above my helm. "Now don't go easy on me, I may be old but I still got some kick in me."

"Shouldn't I be telling you to not go hard on me?" Sideswipe questioned nervously.

I shrugged with a laugh, "that could work too. Alright first up block me." I said before putting my fists up and ran to Sideswipe he quickly put his fists up ready for the punch. With a quick change of footing, I spun into a kick. It landed into the side of his chest, sending him into the river. "Don't always expect your opponent to follow through with any attack."

"Uh, right." Sideswipe stood up and ran for me with his arms behind him. He did a front flip towards me and went to kick me, but I back flipped with a small servo spin. "Now I see why Decepticons are annoyed with you."

I laughed and jokingly bowed my helm. "Why thank you, I take that as a compliment. Sides, what helps you focus?"

"I don't know, I like driving. Why?" He put his servos up again, which told me that the mech wasn't one to give up.

"I want you to transform, and come at me, and transform just before striking." I explained to him before sliding my left leg behind me and putting my arms up in a defensive position.

Sideswipe transformed and rolled back just a little before going full throttle at me. I was getting ready for the transformation, but he kept coming. _Come on kid transform._ I said mentally before Sideswipe finally transformed, sliding across the ground, and kicking my leg out from under me. I swung my arms around but wasn't able to stabilize myself before falling forward. "Never expect your enemy to follow through with any attack." Sideswipe said as he held a servo out to me.

I took it and started laughing, "you learn fast. Had you been around in the war, I probably woulda brought you onto Alfa-Bravo." I brushed the dirt off me and looked at my reflection in the water near us. _My paint is going to rub off at this rate._ My comlink beeped ::Go for Jazz.::

::Decepticon activity near your location, Jazz.:: It was Strongarm's voice.

I tapped my visors, and everything turned red. I scanned the trees across the river. ::Got it.:: I deactivated my comlink and went over to Musa as she started waking up. "Well hi there lil' miss, have a nice nap?"

"Ca…. Carrier!" Musa started chirping happily as I picked her up. She looked around with curious optics, and then looked at me for answers. "Ah?"

"Carrier was helping Sideswipe." I tried to explain to her as she looked at my chest. Musa's wings flared when she saw the scrapes, she started chirping angrily at Sideswipe. "Musa, Musa Sideswipe didn't do it. Carrier just fell, now say you're sorry."

Musa looked at the two of us as her wings dropped sadly. "S…S…Sow…Sowwy."

"That's alright Musa. Jazz what are we going to do about the C-O-N?" Sideswipe asked me.

Musa looked around as her wings moved slowly, she whimpered and hid her face in my chest. I glared into the direction of where Musa had been looking in. Two black and purple tentacles shot out and snatched Musa from me. I started shouting as Musa cried loudly, but I couldn't move from my spot especially when I saw the one mech I never thought I'd see again. Soundwave walked out with Musa being brought to his face as he titled his helm.

"Soundwave? I thought Bee kicked you back into the Shadowzone?" Sideswipe glared as he pulled his swords out.

::Transferred… 50%... shell.:: He said before poking Musa's wings. Musa continued to cry as she reached for me. ::Sparkling… interesting… optics… Megatron.::

 _Oh, that is it!_ No one dares compare my sparkling to Megatron. "Soundwave return my daughter to me now!"

::Sparkling… unusual…. Kaonion and Iaconian… Praxian and Polyhexian. Relation 99.9% Jazz. Sire… memory accessed… Prowl. 99.9%.:: Soundwave looked at me before raising Musa into the air. ::Monster just like Creator. Doesn't belong.::

"Soundwave, you can't kill her. It's against your entire programming, I saved your Cassetticons, Laserbeak twice! And you want to kill mine!? What we had, it's in the past!" I clenched my fists completely worried about Musa.

Musa started hyperventilating. "Carrier! Carrier! Carrier!" She started kicking and screaming at Soundwave. He dropped her, I quickly dove for Musa. I pulled her close to my chest as I pushed myself onto my peds. She hugged me and purred into my neck.

::Us… future. Prowl… past.:: Soundwave declared as his tentacles waved beside him.

"There is no us! There was an us when there was Blaster. Why can't you understand that!? You did this to yourself Soundwave, and now you can't stand the idea of me being happy and having a family?" I pulled out my small blaster from my hip.

::Soundwave… family… Soundwave protects family. Jazz… mine.:: He took a step closer.

"Geez, obsessive much?" Sideswipe said to me quietly.

"No kidding. Musa, Carrier wants you to close your optics and cover your receptors. Okay?" Musa did as I told her, I pointed my pistol at Soundwave as my visors retracted. My optics narrowed as I opened my mind to the afthelm. _I ended us a long time ago, you ended us longer. Leave my family and I alone. You want me happy, I'm happy now._ With an angry huff I backed away from Soundwave before looking at Musa. "Musa, you can look now."

Musa dropped her servos and opened her optics to look at me with wide optics. "Ah?"

"Let's go home." I kissed Musa's helm, and watched the shell Soundwave used crumble to the ground. "Carrier is so proud of you."

Musa squealed and hugged my neck. Sideswipe looked at me with confusion, "you used to be with Soundwave? Why?"

I half laughed at the mech's questions. "Soundwave used to be different before Megatron, but like I said we are in the past. Prowl is my mate and Musa is our creation, they're my family now."

When we got back Prowl rubbed my helm as relief washed over the both of us. "Jazz, are you okay? Soundwave didn't hurt either of you, did he?" Prowl held the small of my back with one servo and placed his other servo on Musa's back.

"We're okay, thanks to Musa she was able to distract Soundwave long enough for me to get her. I think I made a terrible mistake, I should've kept you both in Kaon. Soundwave is too dangerous; his creator programming is glitching and tried to kill her." I tried to keep my voice in control as I hugged my daughter closer.

"And if we had staid, they would've come after us. You did the right thing Jazz, we'll figure this out. That's what we do, we survived the war because we had each other." Prowl smiled as he pressed our palms together and brought them up between us. "But that means we have to rely on everyone, no more doing things alone. We have two brilliant teams led by amazing mechs, and plenty of advantages on this planet and Cybertron."

Musa started chirping to the sounds of the birds in the nearby trees. Everyone stopped when Musa continued singing with the birds. Her wings flicked as she chirped softer. I whistled with her, Musa looked up at me in surprise before she mimicked me. "Carrier, Sire sing!"

"Oh, sweetie Sire doesn't sing." Prowl laughed as he took Musa into his arms and rubbed her chest gently. "Sire and Carrier have to work, but you can play your games while we work. Okay?"

Musa frowned but nodded, knowing that whining wouldn't be any help for her. Prowl handed Musa to me, and I had a brilliant idea. "Musa, would you like to learn how to waltz?" She looked up at me with a small 'o' in her mouth. I pulled out my energon weapon, and quickly activated it. The ballroom music started playing, and I took Musa's servo in mine. I started taking the steps while humming my lullaby.

"You can waltz too!? Is there any dance you can't do?" Sideswipe asked over the music.

I spun in a small tight circle, Musa has always loved dancing with me and loved hearing the sweet soul of the music. "I can do whatever dance I feel in my soul. The sound of music has always been inside me, but it's not until you can really hear it that you'd understand." I said softly with a smile on my face. I gently dipped Musa, getting a giggle from her. "That's right little one, sing for Carrier."

"Has Jazz gone mad?" Strongarm asked Prowl while I continued to dance gently.

"No, that's just Jazz. He's just content, don't worry you'll understand when you've been around him long enough." I hear my mate say. _A very long while._

I chuckle before looking down, and saw Musa was in stasis. I stopped dancing just before the instruments disappeared. "Alright we can get to work, I've got two hours tops before this little sparkling onlines."

-After the battle on Cybertron-

Prowl had to go back to Earth to retrieve _Zeta_ , so Musa and I were sitting inside my new club, _Safe Haven_ , that was in Praxus waiting for the grand opening. Musa was playing around with a small ball that Ratchet made for her. I was making sure everything was working properly, and I made sure that I was looking good. "Carrier pway?" Musa runs over to me with the ball in her arms.

"Carrier is almost done, hold on." I downloaded all my songs into the club's systems. "Did you drink your energon sweetspark?"

She nodded and flicked her wings with a whimper. Musa held up the ball and bounced on each ped. "Pway. Pway. Pway."

"Jazz, the reporters are all here." Trine walked in from the back entrance. "Is it really wise to introduce Musa to the world right now? It's only been a few Mega-cycles, and there's still some tension in the air around Kaon."

I disconnected myself from the systems and took the ball from Musa. I gently bounced it to her. "I think it's best to at least have everyone know that she exists." I continued to play ball with Musa.

The back door opened and closed again. I slowly pulled my pistol out of my holster that was on my thigh. Trine pulled his gun out while Musa hid behind my leg. We both got our weapons primed for fire, before Prowl came walking around the corner. I quickly lowered my weapon as I put a servo to my chest. "Prowl, you nearly got killed?! I thought you were getting _Zeta_?"

"I did, _Zeta_ is at the repair bay in Helix. Are you ready for the grand opening?" Prowl kissed my lips before picking up Musa and kissed her on the helm.

Musa giggled and tried to kiss back. "Sire, Sire. Pway?"

"After Carrier's big day, then the three of us can all play." Prowl smiled as he looked at Trine, "I have some of my mechs guarding the main part of the stage. There are some of Dark Hex snipers also, hidden, in case trouble occurs."

"Alright, I'll have them comm their positions. Thanks, gotta keep this pretty mug alive somehow." Trine jokingly said as he patted my face before leaving.

I looked at Musa and knelt down, "Musa when we go out there, there will be a lot of Cybertronians taking pictures of me and asking a lot of questions, so what I need you to do is be a big femme and look just as cute as you do now."

Musa giggled and nodded, "yeah! Yeah!"

I stood back up with a smile. Prowl and I took her servos before walking out with cameras instantly flashing and journalists shouted over each other. I was standing in front of a podium, Musa looked up at me as I tried to quiet the crowd. Prowl comforted Musa by rubbing her helm gently while he stood to my far right. I tapped the microphone in front of me gently. I saw Optimus, Ratchet, and Smokescreen standing in the crowd.

"If ya'll would kindly shut up, so I can get this started. Now let me tell you all a story; back in the war, I made a promise to myself and that was to never open a club in any city populated by Iaconians. Because I was scared, scared of the stereotypes and have to constantly prove myself. Being a Kaonion who grew up in a bad atmosphere, music has always been a big inspiration and something that makes me happy. During and even after the war, being around Iaconians and being mated to one it showed me how to be more confident in my heritage. So, I created _Safe Haven_ for any kind of Cybertronians to come and enjoy my music with no feeling of stereotypes restricting anyone because of their optics, their CNA, or what they have attached to their frame." I gestured to the sign glowing above my helm. "Now onto the questions!"

"Jazz, with all these new businesses you have starting up when will you and Chief Commander Prowl be able to start a family?" One reporter asked just as the crowd started shouting again.

Prowl and I looked at each other, and then down at Musa who was trying to peek around the corner. "Well we actually did start our family, she's two Mega-cycles old." I bent down behind the podium and stood back up with Musa in my arms. "This is Musa, Musa can you say hello to the cameras?"

Musa squealed and giggled as she made grabby servos at the cameras. Her wings flicked excitedly as they continued to snap pictures of her. Another reporter quickly asked a question. "Jazz, Jazz is the sparkling anything like Megatron leader of the Decepticons after he consumed dark energon? Do you lose control when you have to consume dark energon? Does consuming it affect your relationship with the Chief Commander?"

While he was blabbering out his questions I was petting my daughter's horns with a disinterested look. "You done? Okay good, first off never compare my daughter to that mech. Don't ever put any Kaonion on the same pedestal as Megatron. Yes, we do have to drink dark energon to be fully functional but we do not end up like Megatron. What Megatron did was stab his spark chamber with a large amount of the dark energon." I looked at them as I rubbed her back. "I've never lost control after consuming even pure dark energon, and it does put a bit of a snag on one of my _personal_ favorite pass time."

The crowd and even Prowl started laughing as I cracked a grin. "Chief Commander Prowl, how do you feel about your mate being so busy with all the openings and tours? Do you think it'll affect your daughter's life?"

Prowl looked at Musa and I with a small twitch of his wings. He leaned into the microphone. "Jazz does what he loves, I'm used to him being active. And I don't believe that Musa will be negatively affected when one of us isn't there. She is surrounded by those that love her."

"Is the reason that you both kept Musa a secret was because of the Decepticon convicts that have been sighted throughout the galaxy?" Another asked both of us as her camera moved in closer to the three of us.

I sat Musa on my shoulder, she held onto my horn to balance herself. "We kept Musa hidden because she is the first documented Kaonion and Iaconian sparkling. And with both of our involvements in the war, and our pasts we were concerned for her safety."

"After your release of your album, _Muse_ , did you base the songs on your sparkling? And was carrying the reason for your first family friendly album?" Another camera flew over, replacing the previous one.

"Prowl and I named Musa after _Muse_ , but yes I did make all the songs more appropriate for my younger fan base." I answered as I shivered at Musa's touch.

"With yours and your mate's very distinct different pass times, will you have Musa follow your steps into the music industry or will she follow Prowl's and join the academy?"

I shrugged as I lowered Musa into my arms again when I heard her yawn. A few in the crowd saw her yawn, "looks like it's someone's naptime." They all laughed again, "Musa is her own femme. Whether it's performing or enforcing, or neither Prowl and I will both support our daughter's decision."

Prowl took Musa from me, while I finished up the questions. "Jazz, one final question had you not met Prowl do you think you would've followed the Kaonions that had joined Megatron?"

"What is with these questions about me and the Cons?" I grumbled under my breath. _They just want some great news stories, that's all_. "If I hadn't met Prowl, I would most likely be dead because of my creators as most all know weren't the nicest. But if I survived them, and had a choice on who to join? I would still choose to be an Autobot, because being with them has taught me a lot about myself."

I looked to my left and saw Trine tapping his wrist, telling me that time was almost up. I looked back at the crowd and flashed a smile. "I'm sorry but we gotta cut the opening ceremony to a close, so we can get our partying on! I'll have entry passes to the first thousand of Cybertronians that go online and buy the deluxe _Muse_ Album right now! There will also be an after party at midnight, so all those that can't legally consume high grade will be kicked out ten nanominutes before then."

Prowl and I stepped off the stage after I said my good-byes. We went into the shuttle that Trine had parked for us. I had to stop by my studio building in Helix and do a bit of recording. Musa whimpered when I laid her down on the seat where I had been sitting. Prowl rubbed her back trying to get her to go back into stasis. "How long do you think it will take to do the recording?"

"Not that long, I'm just recording some greetings for the greeters." I kissed his lips gently before nuzzling the top of my helm against the bottom of Prowl's helm.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	20. Chapter 20

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 20

-Musa's POV-

 **Diamond life, lover boy**

 **He moves in space with minimum waste and maximum joy**

 **City lights and business nights**

 **When you require streetcar desire for higher heights**

 _Carrier leaned into this old style looking microphone, and softly sung into it._

 **No place for beginners or sensitive hearts**

 **When sentiment is left to chance**

 **No place to be ending but somewhere to start**

 _He swayed his body as the other instruments played in the background._

 **No need to ask, he's a smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator, smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator**

 _Carrier pointed at the glass where Sire and I were watching from._

 **Coast to coast, Kaon to Iacon, western male**

 **Across the north and south, to Velocity, love for sale**

 _He took the microphone stand in one servo and did a dip with the stand._

 **Face to face, each classic case**

 **We shadow box and double cross**

 **Yet need the chase**

 _Carrier gently tossed the stand into the air to do a small spin, and then caught it._

 **A license to love, insurance to hold**

 **Melts all your memories and change into gold**

 **His eyes are like angels but his heart is cold**

 _Carrier continued singing, I loved hearing Carrier sing._

 **No need to ask, he's a smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator, smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator**

 _Sire watched Carrier sing with a smile on his face, and his wings were moving happily. I loved seeing my creators happy, it made me so happy._

 **Coast to coast, Kaon to Iacon, western male**

 **Across the north and south, to Velocity, love for sale**

 _I giggled when Carrier did another dip. He always looked pretty when he danced._

 **Smooth operator, smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator, smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator, smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator, smooth operator**

 **Smooth operator, smooth operator**

 _When Carrier was done singing the music stopped._

I ran to the door, and jumped up trying to push the button to the room where Carrier was in. The door opened with Carrier picking me up, a smile was on his face and his visors were off. He had such pretty optics, and an even prettier smile. "Hello my beautiful Musa, did you like my song?"

"Yeah! You sound pretty Carrier; can I sing with you?" My wings moved as I gave Carrier my begging look.

Carrier and Sire both laughed at me, they turned everything off before we left Carrier's recording room. "Musa, you have school to go to. Remember you wanted us to bring you here for your spark day? Now it's time for school, got your things?" Carrier asked me while I hopped down the steps humming.

"Yes Carrier, but why do I have to go to Praxus? Can't I go to your school?" I did a small spin flicking my wings as I tilted my helm.

Sire and Carrier looked at each other looking sad, and Sire answered me. "Because Carrier and I think that Praxus will be a good way for you to have more interactions with creations like you. Want to take the shuttle or do you want to walk, school isn't far from here and we still have time before the doors open."

I frowned when Sire said 'like me', I've never met anyone like me. It made me even more sad when I thought about it more. I looked up at my creators and started crying, they both picked me up to hold me. "Th-there no one like me. I-I'm differ-different than every-erybody."

"And we both love you for that. There is no need to be ashamed of that, everyone is going to be different. You're the creation of both worlds, and that makes you extra special." Carrier hugged me while they walked to me to school.

"That's right Musa, you don't need to fit into everyone's image of Praxian _or_ Polyhexian. Now no more crying sweetspark, Carrier and I have a special surprise for you after I pick you up from school." Sire wiped my optics and kissed my helm with a smile on his face.

I rubbed my optics with a nod. Carrier kissed the other side of my helm as he hugged me tightly, getting me to giggle. "There's that beautiful laugh. You try and have a good day, okay?"

I hugged Carrier's face and then Sire's face purring. "I will."

They dropped me off at my classroom and gave me more hugs and kisses before leaving. I took a deep intake as I gripped my bag, the other sparklings my age looked at me. The teacher walked up to me with a smile on her face and knelt down. "Hello, you must be Musa. My name is Starburst, I'll be your teacher for the year."

My wings moved down as I nodded feeling my spark tighten. "Mhm."

"We're going to have a lot of fun this year, let's go find your spot and then we'll get the lesson started." Starburst was nice, and she reminded me of Carrier because of it. We found my desk, which was at the front of the classroom near the window. She went to the front of the classroom and tapped the holoboard. The other students stopped looking at me and looked at her. "Okay class, for the first ten cycles we will introducing ourselves to the class. So, take out your holopads, and I want you to draw pictures about yourself and your family."

We all opened our bags and got our holopads before doing what teacher said. I had the stylus in my right servo, tapping the screen thoughtfully. _Hmm, about myself and my family? But the screen isn't big enough._ I shook my helm, and remembered what Carrier said. The screen soon was covered in different pictures and was really colorful. My wings went stiff, I looked behind me and a black sparkling was staring at me with a glare. I smiled nervously with a slight wave, and he glared at me harder before looking at his datapad.

Starburst went around the classroom, letting us talk about our pictures and a few other things. When it was my turn, I stood up with my wings moving nervously. "My name is Musa, and these are my… my Creators Jazz and Prowl. I live in Kaon with my Creators, and I really like music and math and reading."

"Liar, they're not your Creators. You don't look like them." One of the others said with their wings flared.

I looked at them and flared my wings, "I'm not lying! My Carrier is Jazz and my Sire is Prowl!"

"Musa, Dust there is no need to shout in the classroom. And Dust, do not call Musa a liar." Starburst scolded us. "Alright, now we'll do some simple counting. How many of you practiced your numbers and Praxian glyphs over the hot flare season?"

A lot of us rose our servos, I was already embarrassed that I didn't want to tell Starburst that I memorized the numbers before then. We continued the lesson until the bell rang. She took us outside, to play with the other students. I kept my helm down as I sat under a shaded area away from everyone. I climbed up the cyber-organic plant, my legs hung over the limb. "I'm not going to have any friends, I wanna go to a different school." My servos went to my optics as I cried.

"Are you okay?" A voice distracted me; I quickly wiped my optics and looked on the ground in front of me. It was a youngling mech, he was blue with blue optics and two white wings. "I'm Brightwing, what's yours?"

"M-Musa." I looked down, not wanting him to see my optics.

Brightwing smiled as he climbed up to sit beside me. "That's a pretty cool name. You look like you're having a rough day, I remember my first year of primary school. I was picked on because my Carrier left my Sire after I was sparked. Hey you're half Polyhexian, we don't see many Polyhexians in Praxus."

"You were picked on?" I looked up at him with curiosity in my optics, and he nodded. "We were told to talk about our family, and I told the class that my Creators were Jazz and Prowl. And… And someone called me a liar." I teared up again.

"Woah, the Chief Commander is you creator!? That's so cool!" Brightwing said excitedly. "And your optics are so cool looking."

My wings flicked up in surprise as I looked at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah! Hey do you like music?" Brightwing asked before climbing down and helped me down. I nodded excitedly with my wings mimicking my excitement. "We have a theater group that practices after school every couple solar cycles. This deca-cycle we're doing a musical about the Great Wars, do you want to come watch us rehearse?"

"That would be amazing, but I have vocal practice. It's also my sparkday." I answered honestly.

"Oh, happy sparkday! Vocal practice, do you sing?" Brightwing asked as we started walking the fence line.

I nodded with a smile, "yeah."

"That's really cool! Hey during refuel period, want to sit with me and my friends?" Brightwing seemed like a really friendly mech, I was really happy because I was finally make a friend. And I couldn't wait to tell my creators about him.

After school I was waiting at the front gate with Brightwing. We stopped talking when Sire came to a stop along the sidewalk and transformed. "Hello Musa sweetie, how was schoo-" He looked down and saw Brightwing and flicked his wings. "Hello, are you waiting for your creators?"

"Oh, no Chief Commander I have theater practice in a bit. I didn't want Musa to wait by herself." Brightwing smiled as his wings were held up high.

"That's very kind of you-" Sire held out his servo.

My friend took it with an even bigger smile. "Brightwing, it's really nice meeting you but I should head inside before they lock the gym doors." Brightwing turned to me and hugged me. "Bye Musa, I'll see you tomorrow."

After Brightwing left Sire and I walked home. "So, how was school?" Sire asked again.

"There was someone in my class who didn't believe me when I said you were my Sire. And I was too shy to tell my teacher, Starburst, that I was really smart. Because I was bored during math. And everyone kept looking at me because of my optics. But Brightwing was really nice, he's a couple grades above me! He likes music and is in theater and invited me to watch them practice! He said they were doing a musical on the wars! Sire, how come you and Carrier don't talk about it?" I looked up at Sire as we crossed the street to get to the trains.

"You can't force bots to believe you, sadly. And you shouldn't be scared to show your intelligence, you'll find yourself getting bored really fast when you've already learned it. If you want, I can see if I can have your teacher give you more challenging assignments? This Brightwing seems like a really nice mech, see we told you you'd make some friends." Sire flashed his credit chip over the ticket booth, and he took our tickets. We gave it to the ticket mech before getting on the train to Kaon.

"Sire, why don't you want me to go to school in Kaon?" I asked when Sire helped me climb on to the seat before sitting down beside me.

"Because, you're surrounded by Kaonions a majority of your life. You're Carrier and I believe that you need to have some interaction and time around by those that are also a part of you. We want you to love both parts of you, both Iaconian and Kaonion." Sire said while rubbing my helm. "Carrier has a special surprise waiting for you."

I gasped with excitement and turned to face Sire all the way. My servos were on his lap. "What is it?"

"It's a secret, but I do have something for you. Want it now or when we get home?" Sire asked as the train stopped. "Oh, here's our stop, come on."

We got off the train and was leaving the station. "I want to wait till we get home. Sire, when will I be able to transform?"

"When you're slightly older sweetspark. Titanium is waiting for you in the library, so when we get home drop your things off in your quarters and then head down for practice. Carrier and I have a little bit more to set up, okay?" Sire explained as we walked down the main street to our home.

"Okay, can Titanium come to my birthday?" I asked while hopping beside Sire.

Sire laughed before scooping me up and putting me on his shoulders. "If he wants to. I love you so much Musa."

I purred and nuzzled Sire's helm. "I love you too Sire."

We got home, and I ran up to my quarters to throw my bag on my berth before running back downstairs. I ran to the library and saw the tall silver and black Seeker standing near the window in the library. I giggled and ran over to him, hugging his leg. "Hi Titanium!"

Titanium was my singing teacher, my Creators had him help me control my voice. He had to put these weird patches on my neck, and said they were scanning my voice box. He turned with a deep laugh, "hello Musa. How was your first day of school?"

"It was okay, I made a friend today! His name is Brightwing. What are we going to do today?" I pulled away from him so he could put the patches on my neck.

"We're going to practice some high notes, you told me that you liked the opera. So, I figured we see if you can hit some high notes like them." He put them on me. "Let's warm up first, so you don't hurt yourself."

Titanium kept looking at the guards that stood near the door for some reason. Carrier wanted guards with me during vocal practice because he said he wanted to make sure no one got hurt. I nodded and warmed up with him, before I started the actual practice. I was singing with the song, and Titanium spoke. "Here come the high notes, don't forget your intakes."

I nodded while I sang, and my arms slowly rose as I started to hit the notes. My optics looked around and I saw them cover their receptors in pain, and cracks on the glass made me panic. I stopped and ran for the guards crying. "I want Carrier."

One guard hugged me against his leg and the other went to get Carrier. "I think that's enough practice for today, Seeker."

"She just panicked, Musa was doing fine. Jazz and Prowl wanted me to see what her limits were, and we can't know without her trying to hit the slagging notes." Titanium stomped his ped.

The doors swung open loudly, Carrier came through with a frown. He looked at me, and then Titanium. "Why is my daughter crying!? And what happened here!?"

I ran to Carrier, hugging his leg. "I don't want to sing anymore." Carrier picked me up and held me close to his chest.

"I was having Musa try hitting high notes from an opera, and she was doing well until she panicked." Titanium sounded angry, but I didn't know at what or who.

"I wanted you to help her, not traumatize her! She is still a sparkling and needs more control in her tone." Carrier tried to calm me down. "We won't be needing your services anymore today. Guards, please show Titanium out."

Carrier left the room with me in his arms still. He took me to my quarters and sat on my berth with me in his lap. "Musa, you're okay Carrier is here. I don't want you to be scared of your voice."

"Why am I so weird? I hate myself." I cried harder into my pillow.

"Oh Musa, you're not weird. You're just unique, like everyone else. And you can't hate yourself, because you're a strong and beautiful femme. Who also has so many bots who love you with all their sparks." Carrier laid down beside me and rubbed my back. "You ready for your party?"

I sit up and wipe my optics, my wings still down. "Today has been substandard." Carrier started laughing hard, which confused me. "What's so funny?"

"Your vocabulary just is so adorable to me. Come on lil' miss, wipe your face and we can have your party. And then presents." Carrier stood up and kissed my helm before taking my servo to head to my party.

"Carrier, were you teased because of what you looked like?" I looked up at Carrier as we walked down the steps.

"No negativity sweetspark, today is all about you." Carrier stopped in front of the dining hall and pulled the door open. He bowed near the door way and Sire stood a few feet away from us, and he was bowing with his servo held out in front of him. Sire had a big smile on his face.

I saw Uncle Smokescreen, Ratchet, Optimus, and the other Autobots. There was also Carrier's friends, and some if Sire's friends from work. My wings went up as I saw different colored crystals hanging from the ceiling, and then a blue banner with my name written on it. There was a tall oil cake with small energon treats on the three layers. And a large pile of presents, and they had a ton of different colored boxes hiding the presents.

"Happy sparkday sweetspark." Sire said with a smile on his face. I squealed and ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He picked me up to carry me to the cake. Everyone sang the spark day song before I blew out the candles. There was cheering and clapping, and I was feeling a lot better.

My wings were moving really fast that Carrier had to rub my back to calm me down again. "It's so pretty! Thank you so much!" I hugged Sire's helm while purring before doing the same to Carrier.

"Want to have some oil cake or open presents?" Carrier asked me while he took the candles out and sat them beside the cake.

"Jazz, if she is anything like you she'll want to consume as much cake as her little tanks can handle before opening presents." Ratchet said with a laugh.

I looked up at Sire and then at Carrier with a frown. "But I'm like both of them. Aren't I?"

"Oh, good job Ratchet, my niece is going through an identity crisis at five." Uncle Smokescreen said with a sarcastic tone.

"You can do which ever you want Musa." Sire said calmly.

I looked at the cake and then presents. "Presents! I wanna open my presents!"

All the adults laughed when Carrier led me to the table with the presents. My optics quickly locked on an odd shaped box that had music notes etched into the box and each note was either gold or silver. I pointed to it with a curious flick. "That one."

"Oh, that one is from Carrier. Gotta wait till the end." Carrier moved the box to the back of the pile.

I looked around and picked up a small box that had weird glyphs on it. I pointed to it. "What's it say?"

"It says 'May Primus guide you.' It's the ancient text of the Primes." Optimus said when my Creators shrugged.

I opened it, and inside was a snow globe of Iacon. "Ooh, it's so pretty. Thank you, Optimus." I went over and hugged him while still holding it.

"You're very welcome young Musa." Optimus put his giant servo on my helm.

I handed Sire the snow globe and pointed to a black box. Carrier handed it to me. When I opened it, I squealed excitedly, "movies!" I looked at the front of it and gasped. "It's a musical! Oh, thank you Ratchet!" I hugged my medic friend's leg.

"You're welcome, this should keep your little processor occupied for a few solar cycles. It has four different ones on there." Ratchet patted my helm.

Uncle Smokescreen grabbed a large orange box and sat it on the ground in front of me. "Your Carrier and Sire will have to take this up to your quarters."

"Smokescreen, you didn't." Sire said in shock.

Uncle laughed with a nod. "I wanna spoil my only niece, sue me."

I opened the box and it started transforming until it turned into a house. I gasped as I looked up at my uncle, I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Smokescreen."

"You're welcome Musa." He said with a smile.

Sire grabbed a silver box and handed it to me. I looked up at Sire with wide optics. He nodded with a smile, telling me that it was okay to open it. Inside the box was a light purple corundum gemstone that was carved into the old Autobot symbol. I looked at it and then Sire, and then back at the stone. "It's so pretty."

I started tearing up, and Sire quickly knelt down to hug me. "Oh sweetie, why are you crying? Do you like it that much?" I nodded and looked up at Sire and saw him smiling at me softly. "It matches your gorgeous optics, and you have the bravery of an honorary Autobot. Happy sparkday Musa."

Sire and I hugged tightly. My wings started moving happily when I pulled away, at the table. There was very small gift, and I started giggling. "Carrier is that from you too?"

"Possibly." He took it and knelt down in front of me. Carrier tapped the box open, inside the box was a string of blue and white crystals. He pulled it out and wrapped it around my wrist. I felt a tingling from the crystals, I looked up at Carrier with a confused look. "They're crystalized low grade magnets, now when you go to school, you'll always have me with you."

I touched them, and quickly hugged my Carrier with my helm nuzzling against his chest. "Thank you, Carrier."

"You're welcome my muse. Do you want your other gift? Ratchet helped Sire and I make it for you." Carrier said as I nodded excitedly. "Remember how Carrier has to go to Earth for work? And how you wanted to come with us into the city?"

My wings flared excitedly when Carrier picked me up and handed me the small box. "I'll be able to go with you!? Really!?" I bounced excitedly as I opened it and saw small silver band staring back at me. I looked up at Carrier, and I noticed that the top of his visors were black. My wings went up again with excitement.

"Ratchet tweaked my old visors so that you could activate your holoform. We also got the band to be adjustable, so you can keep them when you start growing. But remember this isn't a toy, and you can't use it here okay. Only when we go to Earth, and when we say it's okay." Carrier explained to me before putting it just above my optics.

The ends of the visors pressed against my frame, but I wanted them to go down. After thinking of them coming down, blue lenses came down. I gasped in surprise. "Carrier, they knew what I was thinking!"

"I'll help you with them, but Ratchet needs to install the programming into your processor." Carrier said before Ratchet walked over to us and tapped the back of my helm.

After my party I was sitting in the tub with Carrier and Sire. I was playing with my small toy ships before my wings perked up. _Step. Step. Step. Stop. Step._ Sire said that my hearing was just as good as Carrier's, because I could hear things before they came into the same room as me. Sire and Carrier were busy talking and couldn't hear the steps. I threw my toy at my Creators, they both jumped and looked at me.

"Musa, you do not throw things when you want our attention." Sire scolded me.

I pointed to the door as the steps got louder. Carrier slowly got out of the tub and grabbed his gun off the counter. He went over to the door and Sire stood up slowly while I hid behind his leg. Carrier opened the door quickly and pointed his gun at their helm. It was a blue femme with a floating camera bot beside her. "What are you doing in here? Furthermore, how did you get past the guards?"

"My name is Galaxy, I'm a reporter from Iacon Central News. And I'm here for evidence on your daughter. Was your supposed daughter the results of a possible Decepticon plan? And do you plan on using her as a mind control weapon?" The scary femme stood up as her camera flew over to me.

Sire pushed it away as he flared his wings at her. "You are trespassing, I advise you to leave before I call the enforcers."

"How dare you question me about my daughter. Musa isn't and hasn't been for some secret Decepticon scheme. And what the slag do you mean 'supposed daughter'? Are you implying that she _isn't_ mine? Because sister, I can give you full visual evidence that that sparkling came kicking out of me." Carrier was getting scary again.

I looked at Sire and pulled his servo. He looked at me and seemed to know I was getting scared. "Galaxy, you have till the count of ten before I call for the guards to escort you out. And Jazz, please relax this isn't appropriate."

Carrier looked at the femme with a glare. She put a microphone in his face, not listening to my Creators. "Evidence gathered by a few reliable resources suggest that you cheated on your mate, and out of guilt claimed her to be his. Others suggest that Musa isn't an actual sparkling, but a droid built to disguise possible plans on the rumored rise of the Decepticons."

"Well your reliable resources are about as wrong Primus coming back from the fragging heavens. I have never cheated on Prowl since we have been in a relationship. And Musa is a real sparkling, you need to get your facts straight. I can handle all the negativity, but I will not allow you to talk bad about an innocent sparkling." Carrier said as the door opened wider, and three guards came in. "Escort the reporter off the property."

When the guards took her and the camera, Carrier grabbed the towel and picked me up. He started drying me off with a smile on his face, but I could tell that he was sad. I rubbed his chest, wanting to make him happy. "Carrier, don't be sad. It's my sparkday, and you can't be sad."

Carrier smiled and purred as he kissed my helm. "You're right, I'm sorry sweet spark. Let's go get ready for stasis." Carrier looked at Sire, "you have this or do you want to lay Musa down?"

"You go, I can clean up and then be there for the kisses." Sire smiled as he started cleaning up. Carrier took me to my quarters already humming his song.

My quarters had a large berth with a dark blue canopy with stars on all over it. On the right side of the berth was a silver nightstand with a crystal night light. There was a chest with a bunch of toys inside, sitting on the left. I had a desk and chair on the wall that the door was at; on the desk was lamp, styluses sat in a cup on the right corner, my holopad sat in the center of it, and a small holoframe of my Creators and I visiting the crystal gardens in Helix. Carrier had gotten me a piano for the cold flash as a gift when I got a really bad virus, and it sat near the balcony. I also had a bookshelf, that face the balcony, that had a ton of datapads, some things I collected when I was on Earth with Carrier and Sire, and some music discs. On my door was a mirror that had stickers that spelt my name out.

Carrier took me to my berth and sat me down. I crawled under my blankets as Carrier laid down next to me. He smiled down at me while I got comfortable. He turned to his side and laid his helm on his servo. Carrier gently took my new visors off and sat them on my nightstand. "Carrier, when can we go to Earth again?"

"We'll have to see, but Carrier has a few shows that I have in Velocity and Vos these next few mega cycles." Carrier said as he rubbed my back gently. "So, your Sire told me you made a friend today at school, and he's in a theater club?"

I nodded with a smile with my wings twitching when Carrier rubbed the edges of them. "His name is Brightwing, he's a bit older than me but he was the only one who wanted to be my friend. Did you have friends when you were my age?"

Carrier didn't respond for a few nanoseconds before answering. "Yes, I did sweetie, I had your sire and your uncles." He rubbed my helm, humming softly. "You've never met him, but Sire's brother Bluestreak was very much like you. He was always wanted to make friends."

I looked at my canopy while Carrier told me about my Uncle Bluestreak. Carrier started singing his song to me, and I started to feel sleepy. "I love you Carrier."

"Have a sweet recharge Musa, I'll see you in the morning." Carrier kissed my helm before I saw Sire walk in and kissed my helm too.

"Night, night Sire. I… love you." I watched the lights turn off, and my night light turned on before falling asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	21. Chapter 21

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 21

-Jazz's POV-

Prowl and I closed the door quietly as Musa slowly fell into stasis. We went to our chambers and laid down on the berth. Prowl looked at me with a smile on his face. "What? I can't tell if that's your 'I'm going to ravish you all night' smile or your 'you're just so adorable' smile." I say with a laugh as we slid under the covers.

"Honestly, we should've had Musa during the war, you're just so open and happy all the time. I also get to see your optics more often." Prowl caressed my face before shrugging with smirk. "Although I wouldn't mind a little love from my mate."

I started laughing as he pulled me onto his lap. His servos were placed on my aft, and my servos were on his chest. "And since having Musa, you've become an interface fiend. You're gonna spark me if you keep this up." I chuckle before kissing his lips. "Do you want to have another sparkling?"

"It would be nice to have maybe one more, but not right now. I want to enjoy what our life is right now. Which means seeing your valve on my spike." Prowl said with a purr and kissed my lips before rubbing my servos gently. We both opened our platings, and I lowered my valve slowly. We both moaned softly as I stretched out slightly.

I positioned myself, so I was putting my servos on both sides of his helm and slid my legs down. A loud moan slipped passed my lips as I started to move on Prowl's spike. Prowl lifted his waist off the berth, pushing himself further inside. I fell back onto my servos, Prowl slid a servo behind my back as I continued to roll my hips. "Prowler frag me."

"I already am Jazz." Prowl said with a playful wink before lifting his hips in the air slightly before thrusting into my valve hard and slow. I gripped Prowl's shoulders as I started to bounce on him. "Frag, baby you feel good around my spike."

I moaned as I licked and sucked his neck cables, he dug his digits into my armor. "Prowler take me from behind." I started feeling lubricant sliding down my valve. My lips started kissing the edges of Prowl's wings before biting the tips of them. Prowl lifted his hips higher with a deep moan.

"Baby I wanna spark merge tonight." We both knew that if we spark merged and he overloaded in my valve, I would end up being sparked, and with everything happening we couldn't risk it. I nodded as Prowl rolled us over, and our chest plates opened up exposing our sparks. I felt Prowl pull out of my valve, and into my aft.

We both rocked our hips as we got ourselves closer to an overload. I opened my spike housing, and Prowl used one servo to stroke me while pounding into my aft harder. I arched my back with a loud moan as we locked our lips in sloppy kisses. Prowl pressed our sparks together just before we overloaded. Our cooling fans kicked in as our hot frames pulled apart, my entire lower half was covered in transfluid.

"Frag, Prowl how long… have you been neglected? That was amazing." I said with a smile while sitting up slowly. Prowl rolled over to his side of the berth and pulled out a rag. He started cleaning us off while occasionally kissing my lips gently. I purred happily as my mate tossed the rag over his shoulder.

"A very long time, I just wanted to make you remember who controls the berth." Prowl said with a playful purr before pulling the blankets on top of us. I was laying on my back, and Prowl laid his helm on my chest with an arm over my mid-section. Prowl never liked being on his back because it hurt his wings, and I knew that this was the only time we would cuddle before he rolled onto his front to recharge. "Do you think you'll be able to take Musa to school? She had a really bad first day, maybe having you there will make her feel better."

"Yeah, I have to go to Iacon anyways. For a recording session and make a few calls down Earth for some updates on that tour. I can't just do a world tour, I have to do a universe tour." I say jokingly, getting us to laugh tiredly. "Are you really okay with me not being home all the time? I feel like with my clubs, the studios, and the concerts I'm never home enough."

Prowl looked up at me with a gentle smile on his lips. "If you are happy doing it, then I am too. It's always been your dream to perform on a stage and expand your nightclub business. I promised to be with you on any decisions you make, well as long as they don't involve you dying. And that's why you have me to help you space out everything with plenty time to collect your bearings and spend time with your family. You also have Trine to help you with Dark Hex. Does this have to deal with the fact Musa's now the age you started to get hurt?"

"She's only five and is hating herself. I don't know what to do, I just don't know what to do. Musa was so happy and proud of herself, and then we started talking about school with her." I sighed heavily and hugged Prowl close to my frame. "She told me that she hated herself. To hear that from our daughter, it just tears me up. One thing I wished she didn't get from me; my lack of self-confidence."

Prowl sat up and looked down at me with his servo gently rubbing my face. "Jazz, Musa will bounce back from this. Musa just has to understand that only she can make the difference. She is bright and wonderful, and further more beautiful in the only optics that truly matter. Ours. Maybe write a song for her, and have her sing it? I know Musa will like that." Prowl suggested before kissing my lips and pulled away from me. "Good night Jazz, I'll see you in the morning."

I laid there quietly as I thought about what Prowl said. _Maybe he's right, Musa is smart enough to know that she's beautiful._ I removed my visors and sat them on the nightstand before lying next to Prowl. When I onlined in the morning, I looked over and saw that Prowl was in the washroom taking a shower. I got out of the berth to go wake Musa up for school. When I went to open the door, I could hear the soft playing of the piano coming from inside. I opened the door quietly, and saw Musa sitting at the piano playing the same keys. A smile slid on my lips when I heard her humming to the little tune she was making.

 **If I'd spread my wings to fly**

 **When I was very small**

 **I knew that you'd be standing by**

 **To catch me if I fall**

 _I quietly walked in and watched her sing her song. Her wings were held in a high 'V' as her little voice continued to strung beautiful lyrics together._

 **You're my hero**

 **Chasing the monsters from my room**

 **Going on trips around the moon**

 **The one who's always been there f…faithfully.**

 _Musa looked like she was trying to write her own song but was struggling to put words together. Not that I could blame her, I couldn't expect a youngling to make a difficult song._

 **You're my hero**

 **You didn't have to say a word**

 **Your love was the message that I heard**

 **Inspiring me to be all I can be**

 **You're my hero**

 **And-**

Musa stopped when she saw me sit beside her. I was still smiling at her, but when she looked up at me I saw dried tears on her face. "Musa, what's wrong sweetie?" I pulled her into my arms as she started to cry again.

"I'm not going to be a good singer like you." Musa pulled away from my hug when she felt me chuckling. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked in between hitches.

"Musa, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." I rubbed her face with a soft purr. "How about after school, you and I go to my recording studio and practice a song? Or we can come back home and play the piano? Whatever you want." I stood up and held out a servo towards Musa. "Let's head downstairs and have our morning refuel before heading to school?"

She smiled as hopped off the bench and took my servo. "Oh, can we go to your studio!? I wanna sing with you." We went downstairs where some of the Dark Hex members sat drinking energon and talking. Some of the sparklings and younglings were getting ready for school. Some of the adults gave us a quick hello as I got our energon. "Carrier, do I need to have the dark crystals now?"

"Not before school, we can have some at the studio. You refuel, I'll be right back." I helped Musa into an empty chair and handed her energon before leaving the room. Prowl was coming downstairs all clean and shiny. I cat called him, getting him to look up and heat up slightly. "Primus, today must be pretty important if you waxed yourself."

Prowl walked over to me and kissed my lips with a purr. "We found the graffiti artists, the ones who have been leaving the Decepticon insignias all over Iacon. Which means publicity, so I have to look good for the public." He chuckled before looking into the dining hall, and then at me. "Has anyone had dark energon?"

"No, you're alright." I smiled as I took his servo and led him through. Musa looked up with a smile as she hopped down from the chair. "Give Sire a hug and kiss, and then we'll head to school."

"But isn't Sire coming with?" Musa asked as Prowl picked her up, and they started petting each other's wings.

Prowl shook his helm, "I won't be heading to Iacon for a little longer. I'll see you when I get home." He kissed her cheek plate with a small purr as they nuzzled each other. "Have a good day, okay?"

"Yes Sire, but what about the others at school? They won't stop looking at my optics." Musa's wings went down as he rubbed her back. "They think that I'm weird."

"Sweetspark, let Carrier tell you a story. I'll tell you on the way to school, okay?" I took her from Prowl and gave my mate a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

As Musa and I went to the station waiting for the train. "What's your story Carrier?"

I looked down at the femme with a gentle smile with my visors on. "It's about the time Carrier joined the Autobots. When he showed a few of his friends that he was Kaonion, they questioned my loyalty and tormented me for a long time. There were times where Carrier felt alone and should've listened to his processor about being on a team with those different than him." We went into the train and sat down before I continued. "Carrier was really sad and felt alone, until the one mech who mattered to me came to my rescue and told me that only my view on myself mattered. And that I had to show the others that I can be just as much of an Autobot as them."

"Sire?" Musa asked, and I shook my helm. "Was Sire mean to you?"

"No, Sire was my best friend back then. But back then I was with a different mech, his name was Blaster. He was different too, he could make little Mini-cons come from his chest. A lot of them didn't like that Blaster was related to a Decepticon named Soundwave." I rubbed her back as I continued the story. "It took time, but eventually the Autobots all learned that just because Carrier was different than them it doesn't define who I am."

Musa looked down at her lap, her wings were twitched as she thought about what I had said. She looked up at me with those same expressive optics as mine were. "My optics aren't who I am, but a part of who I am? Is that what you're saying?" She looked confused.

I nodded with my servo waving to the side, "that's a simple way of putting it, yes. They're not being mean because they don't like you, they are just scared of something they don't understand. Just show them who you really are like, and they'll come around."

"Really? Okay, thank you so much Carrier!" Musa hugged my neck tightly, her wings flickered happily. "I'll try to not let them be mean to me."

"Good femme." I kissed her helm before we got off and headed to the school. We got to the school, and a lot of the students were looking at us. I held my helm up confidently before looking down, and saw Musa looking around nervously. "Musa, you have to be confident. Remember?"

Musa looked at me before smiling gently. "Are you going to walk me to my class?" She gave me that look of a youngling wanting her creator more than anything in the world. "Please Carrier?"

I simply smiled, and she squealed before hugging my leg and dragging me to her class room. Musa led me to the door and pointed to her desk. "Is that where you're sitting sweetie?" She nodded with a big smile on her face. "Do you want Carrier to talk to your teacher?"

"No, I think I'm okay. I love you Carrier." Musa hugged me and kissed my cheek before running inside to her classroom.

I left once I saw her settle down at her desk. As I was leaving the school grounds, several cameras hovered to me. I groaned into my servo when I saw three different reporters rush over to me. _Seriously sometimes the war was better, no journalists._ They cornered me near the school security station. "Guys, I don't have time for interviews. I have to get to the recording studio."

"Jazz, are the rumors about Musa's origins true?" I looked at the insignia on one of the cameras and rubbed my helm with a deep intake.

"She came _from_ me, nothing more and nothing less. Unless you want to see my memory banks from start to finish of me carrying her, stop questioning me about how Musa came to be." I back flipped and transformed before driving off to the recording studio. _Prowl, tell me again what's so great about publicity?_

 _Do you want a real answer or a Jazz answer?_ Prowl teasingly said through the bond. _There is nothing you can really do about them Jazz; our family is going to be a big thing until something happens._

 _You're right, well I'm going to be in the recording studio for a while._ I told him before waving at the secretary before heading down a long hallway to the studio. I flipped on the lights and the microphone before putting on a pair of headphones over my helm, just right behind my horns. I sat a datapad that had all my lyrics from every song I created, on a music stand.

 **A warning to the people, the good and the evil**

 **This is war**

 **To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim**

 **This is war**

 _I start do a small dance, raising my servos in different directions as I pictured different Cybertronians with each word. Already thinking of setups for the stage_

 **It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

 **And the moment to live and the moment to die**

 **The moment to fight, the moment to fight,**

 **To fight, to fight, to fight**

 _I leaned into microphone as I almost screamed the last word. My servo held onto the side of my headphones._

 **To the right to the left**

 **We will fight to the death**

 **To the edge of the earth,**

 **It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

 **To the right, to the left,**

 **We will fight to the death**

 **To the edge of the earth**

 **It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

 _I pointed to the right and left of me, rolling my arms out on my sides. And did a few spins, lifting the cord connecting to the headphones over me._

 **A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest**

 **This is war**

 **To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah**

 **This is war**

 _I pointed in front of me as I glared at the glass before opening it into a servo with a gentle smile. I raised my servo into the air as it turned into a fist and looked up at the ceiling._

 **It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

 **And the moment to live and the moment to die**

 **The moment to fight, the moment to fight,**

 **To fight, to fight, to fight**

 _My servos came to my chest as I bowed my helm, paying quick silent respects to my fallen comrades._

 **To the right, to the left,**

 **We will fight to the death**

 **To the edge of the earth,**

 **It's a brave new world from the last to the first**

 **To the right, to the left,**

 **We will fight to the death**

 **To the edge of the earth**

 **It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

 _I leaned into the microphone and made my voice softer, not worried a whole lot about the sound. I always sung my songs first, and then added the instruments and fine tuning later._

After I finished the first song, I looked up from the datapad, and saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus standing there. I pointed to the sound board, Magnus pressed the microphone for inside the recording room. "Jazz, do you have a moment to discuss some Autobot business?"

"Wow, no hellos, what am I scrap parts?" I smirked as I lowered the headphones to my neck. "Can you talk to Prowl about it, I have to get these songs done."

"Jazz, this concerns you. Someone has been stealing modifications for your team; Alfa-Bravo." Optimus said as Ultra Magnus pulled up an image of three figures digging up Hound's grave. Bumblebee and I had agreed to have them all buried in a base that was located in the Sea of Rust.

My servos wrapped around the stand, and the sound of metal screaming as I bent the edges. "How long?" They didn't respond, only fueling my rage. "How long!?"

"Since Musa was attacked." Optimus finally admitted.

"My family's graves were being dug up for that long, and you never thought to tell me!? Who else did they dig up, Prime!?" I was losing control of my emotions, and I didn't care at this point.

"Hound was the last one. Jazz, you need to calm down, we are trying to find them as fast as possible." Ultra Magnus tried to cool the situation.

I grabbed the already broken music stand and threw it at the behind me. There was one a large hole in the wall, and the stand broke into a few pieces. "How can I be calm!? You waited until the last fragging second to tell me this! Have you told Bee!? Are they Decepticons!?" I wanted to strangle them both but being in this room was the only thing keeping them safe.

"We don't know, and no we haven't told Bumblebee. Jazz we came to you to help us find the culprits and avoid telling the media about it." Optimus said with that same calm tone, which infuriated me.

"The war is over Prime! I can't just go sneaking around like I used too! If you haven't noticed I'm plastered all over Cybertron. The media is all over my aft, they snuck into my home and followed me to Musa's school." I walked closer to the glass. "I will find these fraggers and make them answer for what they did to my friends. And then I'm gonna beat you both into the hospital for keeping this from me."

"Jazz, we need them alive for questioning." Ultra Magnus explained to me, but at this point in time I wasn't going to play by his rules.

"Oh, they'll be alive on life support." I growled as my optics narrowed behind my visors.

After they left I quickly went downhill, I fell to my knees and started crying into my servos. With last minute thinking I raced for the burial site, to see if what Prime said was true or not. When I made it, I rushed down into the base and saw the caskets opened. The room was large enough to fit five stasis pods in with enough space for anyone to walk between them. I looked into each one; Mirage's chest was torn open and his modification chip was missing, Brawn had his arms ripped apart, Trailbreaker was missing the front part of his helm, Hound had his optics hanging on the sides of his helm, Bluestreak's wings were torn from his body, and Cliffjumper's body was recovered after the war and he had his midsection ripped to shreds. I didn't tell anyone, but I had one other body buried here. I rushed over to the other side of Hound's pod and pressed a secret button on the bottom of the lid. A sixth pod slowly rose from the once empty space, I opened the lid and started smiling as I cried once more.

Inside the pod was Blaster surrounded by each of Cassetticons. All of them were intact, and I never thought I would feel this relieved to see my old lover's dead body before. "At least you were saved. Don't worry guys, I will find whoever did this and return what belonged to you." A bright light popped up from behind Cliffjumper's pod, and then another popped up from the others'. The orbs took on their old bodies, of course I was in absolute disbelief. "I must be seriously messed in the helm right now."

" _Jazz, you know very well that with all we've been through during the war your processor can't make this up."_ Brawn's ghost crossed his arms, getting a glare from Trailbreaker.

" _Brawn, Jazz has every right to be scared. He's looking at his dead friends. Jazz, we need yours and Musa's help retrieving our modifications. We were brought out of rest when they started stealing our belongings."_ Mirage explained as he knelt down in front of me.

I looked at all of them as my visors retracted. "How do you know about-"

" _When Musa was attacked, we were able to hack our mods, but only for a moment. It's only three and they are planning something big." Bluestreak hovered his servos above my own. "The ancient Primes are being cryptic and are just telling us that Musa is needed to keep the peace between our kind."_

"First the public want to find out if my daughter is for a secret Decepticon plan, and now the Primes are sending my dead teammates to tell me that Musa is vital to prevent another war. And why can't I just find them, rip the mods out, and bring them back?" I looked at Hound with a puzzled look, feeling the small urge to be difficult.

Hound shrugged, " _again we don't know any more than what we've been told. Jazz what we do know, is that they need your soul."_

I started laughing hysterically, my servos went to my knees as I tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, but ya'll telling me that a small hand of mechs are coming here tearing your mods out and using them to kill my daughter, to get my soul? Primus I really have gone crazy." I held my helm and shook it as it started to hurt just thinking.

 _"Jazz, you wouldn't have removed your visors if you didn't believe that we were us. You have to believe us!" Cliffjumper's threw his arms to his sides. "My body has been through enough, all I want to do is be able to rest! I can't do that looking like that!"_ The base shook as the atmosphere grew cold, and Cliff pointed to his body.

 _"Jazz, we would be feeling the same if it were one of us, but we need you to save us one last time. Please?"_ Bluestreak's wings fell and he frowned, I could feel his fear around me.

I clenched my fists as I looked at them with a determined nod. "Alright, I'll do it. But Musa is staying out of this until someone knows why she is important, because she too young for any sort of fight. I also refuse to let my daughter fight in Alfa-Bravo business." I looked at them before putting my visors on. "How will I be able to con-" I looked up and noticed them gone.

-Prowl's POV-

I sat in the interrogation room with one of my deputies and the convicts. I was examining their postures quietly, until my optics locked on the inside of their rights wrists. My deputy grabbed their arms and showed them to me. My optics narrowed at the purple brands that stared at me. Lucky for them they couldn't see my death glare because of my visors. "Where did you get these?" The mech in the right seat was a black and orange Velocitron, and the mech in the other seat was a yellow and burgundy stripped Seeker. Neither of them said a word. I crossed my arms as I looked at them with my visors darkening. "Just because you are bearing the Decepticon insignia, I can have you sent the prison where we send the Decepticons. And trust me, they are not as fun to be around."

"Megatron is the rightful ruler of Cybertron, and it's more than just us. We are all loyal soldiers to the great Megatron." The Velocitron said as he pounded his fists on the table.

The Seeker held his helm up high as he nodded. He looked at me with a familiar looking smirk. I looked at him quietly before speaking. "Whose creation, are you?"

"Decepticon Air Commander." He smirked at me with his digits tapping on the table. "My Sire will be pleased to know that we've got you pathetic Autobot distracted."

"What do you mean? Where is the rest of your trine?" Prowl asked as his irritation was becoming more noticeable. "What advantage does Starscream get by bringing back Megatron?"

The two leaned back with grins on their faces. They lifted up their inner servos and held tightly of each other. "My brother may be more like our Sire, but it was easy for me to sneak in and out of the Sea of Rust. And our little brother's wings made it easy to blend into that Praxus school, perfect mix of both our creators. Easily mistaken for a regular Praxian." He chuckled. "Of course, now you have to figure out who it is, because he wasn't sparked the same cycle as us."

"Praxus… What do you want with the Praxian sparklings?" I gripped my fists tightly as my battle computer was working overtime, trying to figure out what Starscream was planning. _When did he have sparklings? Second, who would willingly mate with that egotistical mech?!_ I looked at them as they both flashed sly grins.

"We don't want the sparklings, just one special sparkling. One sparkling that could spark a new war, a sparkling that will call every Decepticon back home." The Seeker leaned forward. "Now you must wonder why we are willingly telling you? Hmm?"

"Deputy Steergear, quickly get to the school and tell the headmaster to send all students to the auditorium." I ordered while I kept my optics on the grinning twins. He looked at me in confusion, I quickly pounded my fist as I turned my helm in his direction. "Now!"

The red and gray Praxian saluted and ran out of the room. I stood up with a single digit pointing at them. With my rage boiling I left the room and looked at Flux with my wings flared. "Stay here and keep an optic on them, already on top of it Sir."

"I need to go to Praxus." I said before rushing out of the building and transformed with my sirens turning on quickly. When I made it to Praxus, there was my deputy and the Praxus department sheriff along with her deputies were talking with the headmaster. I transformed quickly, "did you get a headcount on all the students?"

"Chief Prowl, I'm Sherriff Aciddust, we were just about to comm you. A mech disguised as one of the staff took a student. The image is blurry, but we managed to get the optics to focus." The green and yellow femme handed me the holoimage, and my wings dropped as my entire frame shook. "I take it you know her?"

Steergear looked at it and gasped. "That's Musa." The Praxus deputy took the datapad from me as my spark was continuously breaking.

"Musa, that name sounds familiar." One of Aciddust's deputies said with confusion. "Is she an old case or something Chief Commander?"

I shook my helm as I tried to think of how to break the news to Jazz. "Musa is my daughter." _That voice_. We looked up, and I saw Jazz in his old silver paintjob. He was crouched on the streetlight behind us, and he did a front flip between us. He took the pad from the deputy, looking at it quietly. He growled as it was crushed in his servo. "It's a war they want? A war they'll get. Prowl, don't try to stop me or I will do things to you that I will regret."

"Jazz, we don't know where they took her. And this isn't our case, it's the Praxus' Enforcer case. We can't do anything, but-" I tried to explain, but Jazz stared at me with a face that was actually scaring me.

"This isn't an Enforcer case, this is gang business. They want to mess with DarkHex, then they will have to face the entire district of Kaon." Jazz stepped on the already destroyed datapad as he walked off.

I looked down before looking at the femme. "I'll make sure my mate doesn't interfere. Iacon will give you any resources you need, and I'll give you as much information on my daughter as I can." I gave them mine and Jazz's comlink frequencies. I looked at my deputy with my visor darkening, "put a BOLO for Musa. And if Optimus attempts to help, tell him not too."

Steergear saluted, "Yes sir." He stepped onto the street and transformed before driving off.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	22. Chapter 22

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 22

-Musa's POV-

I whimpered as the scary mech covered my mouth with thick tape and tapped my servos together. Tears were falling down my face when the mech moved to the front of his ship, leaving me sitting in the middle of the small hall. "There, so you can't try to scream my receptors off. Now to pick up my brothers." The mech was red and teal and had wings that looked like Praxian except he had transformed into a jet. ::You guys ready for pick up? I got the squirt.::

::Almost, kind of started a riot at the jail. Meet us at the roof.:: A voice said as sounds came from the comlink.

From where I was sitting, I could see us getting higher and higher. Loud sounds could be heard outside and the ship started shaking. The back door lowered, and I saw a Seeker and another mech running for the ship. They jumped in, the Seeker closed the hatch while the other walked to me. I whimpered as he picked me up. "Do you know what exactly Sire wants with the freak, Burst?"

The mech that took me from the school shrugged as the Seeker sat down in the other empty seat. "How would I know, Quickdraw? Sire never tells me anything." He looked at the Seeker with a questioning look. "What's with the smug face, Sonar?"

"The face on her Sire must've been priceless. Soon, the wars will end correctly. Decepticons victorious, and our Sire deemed a hero." Sonar said with a laugh before he turned on the holo vid. "Sire, we got the package. We're ready for the coordinates."

My optics widened when I saw my teacher appear on the screen, except he looked different. His blue optics were now red and he had red on his silver body. "I'm glad you still recognize me even in my normal coloring. I just love Hound's hologram mod, works splendidly. Except you don't know who the mech is, do you? Your Carrier never talks about his time in the war, has he? What neither of them know, is that they know me except by a different name. And I doubt you'd know my real name, because your creators want to shelter your spoiled aft from the truth!"

I whimpered and ducked back as I started crying again. I didn't know what was going on, or who any of these mechs were. _Carrier! Sire! I just want my creators!_ The one holding me, Quickdraw, took me to a small cage, and tossed me in it. I grabbed at the tape around my mouth, but it went around my entire helm. They closed a door between me and them, I laid down as I cried myself into stasis. When I onlined, I felt something poking my chest. I quickly sat up and moved to the back of the cage. My spark raced when I saw all three of them looking down at me. _Carrier, Sire please save me_.

"Afraid you offlined permanently, we need that voice of yours to attract your Carrier here. And keep any curious optics away." Burst grabbed me by the neck and carried me out the ship. I looked around, recognizing some earth creatures. "Why does Sire think this mudball is even worth bringing Decepticons here?"

"My sons, I'm so glad you're all are safe. And you brought Musa, good we can get started." Titanium walked over to us from a cave and ripped the tape off. I went to scream, but he grabbed my face. I froze with fear, whimpering loudly when I felt him squeeze. "You will only open that mouth when I say so. I will not have you ruin my plans to revive the Decepticons."

Titanium moved his servo to my neck as he held a large purple crystal in front of me. I looked at it before looking at him with confusion. "She's Iaconian, shouldn't she be getting ill from being close to it?" Sonar asked his Sire as the crystal was moved to my face.

I felt a cool breeze hit my wings, and I sneezed from it. "She's also Kaonion, Sonar, so she probably has grown immune to it." Titanium said as he handed the crystal to Burst. "First off, we need a building site. So, we're going to level the military base."

I whimpered and look at the four mechs as they laughed. The tape went back on me before we all went into the air. I teared up and watched as we landed in the middle of a gated area. There were lots of buildings and vehicles, I wondered if they were Cybertronian, but none of them transformed. I was sat down just before the tanks aimed at us. "If you want to see your creators again, then destroy them, and don't stop till nothing is standing."

The tape was removed, at first, I refused and I fell to the ground with my cheek plate stinging. "Carrier said I shouldn't sing to hurt others. I'm an Autobot like my family, I don't want to hurt anyone." I looked up with tears.

Titanium pointed a gun at me, and I watched it light up. He growled and looked scarier than before as his red optics glowed brightly. They reminded me of when Carrier or one of Carrier's friends got really angry. I whimpered, a loud booming sound came at us. We all looked in the direction of the shooting, and a large object came at us. I stood up and screamed loudly. The large bullet and the tank were crushed. "See a little motivation is all it takes before you weak Autobots cave in."

Sonar pointed me in the direction of where they wanted me to scream while the others left us. I was getting tired really quick and was having troubles screaming. "Take a break and we'll get back to it. Sire will be pleased with the progress." He tapped my mouth before throwing me into a large metal box and closed the door.

I took it off when I was left alone in the dark. I cried into my servos before I heard a clicking sound. I looked up, and saw that everything was now red. "My visors, but Carrier didn't show me how to use them. I wish I was at home." A hologram of a stage appeared on the wall, and then an orchestra started playing. I gasped and looked to the sides of me and saw holograms of my creators. "Carrier, I want Carrier."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked at the hologram quietly as it played. My visors clicked up when the door creaked open, the sunlight peaked through the slowly opening door. Burst walked in with a cube of energon, he walked over to me, and I whimpered as I backed away. "Oh, stop it kid. It's bad enough our brother befriended you, just take the slagging cube so I can go."

I slowly stood up and took it. I drank it too fast that I started coughing. My chest and servos were stained with the blue energon. "Why do you want to be mean? I wasn't friends with your brother?"

"Oh, so your friendship with Brightwing doesn't count?" I gasped as he smiled at me. "Well he's step-brother, our Carrier left Sire and us to be with her 'true mate'. That glitch is the reason we want the war, to make all those who wronged my Sire pay."

I teared up when I thought of Carrier and his story, and how he wasn't with Sire before. "Did my Carrier do the same thing too?" I looked as my wings fell. Sonar rolled his optics and left me in the dark again. A loud screeching filled the room; I covered my helm with a small cry. When it stopped, I looked around and saw words carved into the wall behind me.

My visors came back down so I could read it better. "Pri…Primus will keep you safe. Primus doesn't even know I exist, he keeps getting me in trouble. My Carrier keeps getting in trouble because of me. Sire doesn't even take me to work anymore." I fell to my knees as I cried.

-Jazz's POV-

I was throwing all sorts of furniture at the walls as my anger rose. My anger was so great that I threw my desk out the window. "Find her! Send every available unit out there and find the son of a glitch who took my daughter!" I yelled at Trine, who was watching me throw my tantrum.

"Jazz, you can't think clearly. At this rate you'll be more of a danger to Musa than help." Trine tried to reason with me, but at this time I wasn't about to see reason.

My visors were retracted as my optics glowed brightly. "I will not relax knowing some punk aft teens of STARSCREAM'S has my daughter! Now send everyone out, don't leave a single scrap heap unturned!" I said before punching the wall near me.

Trine bowed and left me. I took a holoimage off the shelf against the wall next to the smashed window and looked at it with a pained look. The image was of Musa sitting on my shoulders hugging my helm. Our helms were pressed against each other's and smiles on our faces. My rage was replaced by pain and sadness. "Musa, where are you?" I fell to my knees as I hugged the thin frame to my chest, tears fell faster than I could stop them.

A gentle touch was on my shoulder, and I felt my mate's arms pull me to his frame. "Jazz, we will find our daughter. They can't have taken her far." His servos rubbed circles on my back as I cry into his chest. "Come on let's go lay down, and we can get your office cleaned up."

"Prowl, we can't just sit here and rest! The things they could be exposing her too! They have red optics like me!" I looked up at Prowl with my entire body aching from. Prowl stood up and picked me up before going to our chambers. He took me to the bathroom and sat in the tub with me still in his arms. Prowl didn't say anything as he started filling the tub with hot water.

I could feel the pain and depression through the bond. Prowl was hurting just as much as I was. He was thinking about the sweet giggles of Musa, and her addicting hugs. "We will bring her home, but we can't have you falling into the hole Jazz. Our daughter needs her Carrier to stop thinking like a Carrier and more thinking like the Special Forces Commander. That's why you removed your paintjob, correct?"

I looked down at my silver arm silently before nodding. "But Prowl, there's more that I need to tell you. It's something much bigger than just Musa." I focused on the memory of the catacombs, feeling confusion and disbelief coming from him. "The image that I was shown, they were all Seekers. So somehow, they knew where my team was, and how to get in. The only ones that know that information are us, and-"

"And all of DarkHex." Prowl finished my thought, leaving the room in complete and utter silence. "But who would gain by having an ex-Decepticon and his offspring stealing Musa? Who's wanting to have a new war?"

I stood up swiftly, not caring if I got the floor wet. I went to the staircase in the main hall, revving my engines loudly. It didn't take long for the room to fill up. "As all of you may have guessed Musa, my daughter has been taken from us. My creators would have slaughtered anyone who would dare act this way, but I am not them. When I find out who betrayed the family by giving an innocent sparkling to a war criminal, I will make it much worse." The red optics all looked at me, some knew I meant business since my visors weren't down and my Dark Hex emblem was on display. "I have freed you all from lives as criminals, convinced a Prime to pardon you all from your crimes, given you more freedom than before. And this is how I am thanked!? You take my only creation from me, to what start another war? Perhaps take the reins as leader of Dark Hex?"

I scanned the group, and my optics locked on a burnt orange colored mech. He was looking down, only looking up when I pointed at him. Trine and one of the guards I assigned for Musa during her vocal lessons. "I'm sorry Jazz, it wasn't meant to go on like this! I…I was only told to keep tabs on Musa and let them know her school schedule. I didn't know they were planning on kidnapping her. I swear, you have to believe-"

I grabbed his horn tightly, he got down on his knees with tears falling from his face. I brought our faces close together, and he started venting hard. "And instead of coming to me, you go along with Starscream like a lost puppy? You have betrayed this family, Carbon. You better tell me _everything_ that slagger plans on doing to my daughter, and where he is. If you so much as hold back anything, I will rip your horns right off your helm." I said as I pulled hard on the horn in my servo. Carbon whimpered and sniffled as I released him. I looked at Trine, "take him to the basement and get information from him. When Musa is returned, I _will_ enact his punishment. As for the rest of you, look for information on a trine of a Velocitron-Seeker hybrids. And the second you do, return and tell me."

They all bowed and scrambled away. Prowl grabbed my servo with a frown, his wings fell. "Jazz, this is what Starscream wants. He wants you to become like your creators."

I pointed a digit at him as I revved my engines at him. "I am _nothing_ like them." Prowl crossed his arms and gave me a look. My arm dropped beside me as I looked down. "I just want my Musa back."

Prowl hugged me tightly as I broke down again in his arms. "I know you do, Jazz, but we need to think clearly. Please try to keep your cool, okay?"

I looked up at my Praxian mate as I nodded. "Okay, I'll try to be nice. I still plan on punishing Carbon for his betrayal."

"And I don't expect you not to, but don't kill him." Prowl rubbed my face gently, a soft smile on his face.

I shook my helm as I pulled away from him. "I plan on doing something much worse to him." I say as I take his servos and take him to our quarters. Prowl and I laid down, but neither of us got much recharge.

-Prowl's POV-

After we go what little recharge time, I didn't see Jazz at all. Trine wouldn't tell me much, only giving me poor excuses like he's refueling or he's currently busy. I went to Praxus where Smokescreen was living, we were sitting in his berthroom giving each other wing massages.

"Jazz is pulling away from me, we're both really stressed about this and instead of working this as a team he's wanting to do this solo. I'm worried for him Smokescreen, you should've seen him. He made _me_ scared when he was actually physical with the mech. I didn't see Jazz, I saw his creators." I was hunched over as my brother gently rubbed the sensory nodes.

"Well Carriers are scary creatures Prowl; I know that if I had my own sparkling and they were taken from me I would let all of Cybertron burn to find my creation. I suggest trying to take some of the workload off, you told me last time that you don't really do much leading at Dark Hex. Maybe try doing some work around there and show Jazz you are capable of helping. The mech always needs a bit of a smack on the helm to remember there is teamwork involved in everything." Smokescreen said as he rubbed the edges of my wings.

"You're right, but since the last time I tried to help with Dark Hex issues Jazz changed all the passcodes. He is being so stubborn, and it just infuriates me!" I laid across the berth with a heavy sigh, covering my face with a frustrated groan.

"He's pulling a Jazz? I don't know how to help Prowl, Jazz is probably just really stressed about everything. I mean have you seen the recent news about Musa?" Smokescreen asked me, getting me to sit up quickly. He tilted his helm and realized that I haven't. "Here, I'll show you."

We went to the living room, and he flipped on the holoscreen. He changed the channel to a random news channel. "And in other news, pop star Jazz in secret allegiance with Decepticons? And is his daughter, Musa, really all that we think she is?" A muted video of Jazz with Musa playing in the front yard at home. "There have been rumors about the Kaonion Polyhexian Dark Hex leader, Jazz, secretly turning his five Deca-cycle old daughter Musa into a weapon. What are your thoughts on this Reverb?"

"I think it's all slag, excuse my language, but what purpose does Jazz have on using a youngling as a weapon? He has never supported the Decepticon cause, and if you look at all his reactions to being in the same lime light as them he is genuinely angered. I think that it's just bots that don't like the mech." The mech, Reverb, seemed to be in Jazz's side which was good.

"If Jazz has nothing to hide, then why did he hide Musa's existence until the time he became more popular? Here's even a clip of an anonymous tip of Musa screaming her actual helm off, causing the glass around her to shatter." They played a clip of Musa in her quarters trying to sing, and accidently shattered her mirror. "If that doesn't scream weapon, then nothing will."

Reverb adjusted in his seat before shaking his helm and pointed to the video. "Downshaft, if you listen to what is playing in the background it's opera music. She is clearly singing! This is the creation of a pop star, so _why wouldn't_ she be attempting to sing? And you have to remember that Musa is the first known and documented hybrid, so there is almost nothing we know about her. And unlike you, I did my research, and reached out to a mech who actually studied her. Ratchet, previously the Autobot Commanding Medic Officer, and currently head medic at Iacon General. Hello Ratchet."

"Hello Reverb, Downshaft. As far as we know, Musa is the only ever hybrid of a Kaonion and Iaconian, so there is almost no information on what would happen. Being the medic who was with her creators, I had the responsibility to make sure everything was going fine. Musa is able to consume dark energon with almost no side effects, because of the exposure to the crystal while being carried it caused her optics to turn purple. She also did have a development with her voice box, and it gave her the quote same weaponry systems as Jazz. It has something to do with the crossing of CNA, now we can't be sure if this would happen to others that would come to be but with the proper education and practice, Musa can learn to control her voice." Ratchet explained.

"Ratchet, are you saying this as a professional or as a friend?" Downshaft asked my friend, clearly not understanding.

Ratchet shook his helm, "I have had several colleagues work alongside me. My views and response to Musa, is of a researcher and medic. Any allegations on Jazz using his own creation as some sort of Decepticon plot, is mendacious."

"But Jazz is still Kaonion, making him susceptible to the mindset like any other of his kind." Downshaft crossed his arms.

"Jazz, maybe, but he has never fallen into the state similar to any other Kaonions. He has never let his instincts take over, never once during the war has he thought of being with the Decepticons because of their similar 'mindset'. Jazz is one of the few Kaonions I've met that wanted peace like Iaconians, there are also Iaconians that aren't exactly model citizens."

I looked at Smokescreen with a frown on my face, but what would I expect from the news? They have nothing better to report apparently, instead of talking about important things. "This isn't helping me Smokescreen. I need to figure out where they could have taken her."

"Sorry, I figured I'd show you that there are bots who are behind you both. Well you said that the thieves are related to Starscream, so he has to have taken them all to a place where they have isolation from other Cybertronians. So, they could probably be off world." Smokescreen suggested as we both stood up and made our way to the front door. "If you need any help with finding these mechs, I'm always here to help and kick some Con aft."

I smiled, giving him one last hug before stepping through the door. "I'll keep that in mind when we need it. Thanks, again Smokescreen I really need to talk to someone."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	23. Chapter 23

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 23

-Musa's POV-

I looked around the metal box that I was in when I felt it move around. "What's happening?" I stood up and went over to the peep hole that I had made in one of the corners of the box.

When I looked through the hole, I could see the base getting smaller. _Are we flying somewhere?_ There was a small pause before the metal screamed again. I looked over at the wall and saw words on it again. "Lean against the door." I looked around in confusion and my wings twitched. "Why?"

There was no response, which meant I had to do it. I didn't know who it was that was writing these to me, but if they were telling me to do something. I had to trust them. I went over to the doors and leaned against them. The box started shaking, my kidnappers started shouting at each other as it moved harder.

The doors flew open, and I screamed loudly as I fell towards the ground. There was a loud splash as I sank into the water. I started panicking before my visors flew down, and a mask came up to the bottom of my visors. "What? Where am I?" A bright light twinkled ahead me, and I looked above me where the box came down into the water behind me.

"You want me to follow you?" I asked it and more lights appeared. They kept twinkling, and I followed them. _Maybe they know how I can get to Carrier?_ While I followed the lights, I heard more splashing behind me. "They're coming! I need to hide."

The lights blinked more as they spun around me. I whimpered with fear when I heard the bad bots calling my name. My visors flashed, and words were being typed on them. ::Musa, keep going straight until you come to land. Do not stop until you get there. When you get there, hide in the caves that are going to appear on your visors.::

The message disappeared, and red dots appeared in the sand. I watched the lights make the sand fly into the air. They were protecting me from the meanies, so I had to go before they came and got me. While I followed the dots on the ground I looked around at the organisms that swam around me. Some touched me as the went past, and others avoided me at all costs. "I wish Carrier was here with me."

I started crying because I was all alone. "I want Sire. I want Carrier. I want to go home." One of the lights appeared near my face, reminding me to keep going. When I was calmed down, I kept walking for a long time. I kept walking until I started yawning, and I stopped near a cave in the water. "I'm tired, can I stop?"

::For now, yes. They have gone above the water.:: A message appeared on my visors.

I went into the cave and sat down before laying down. Carrier's song played from the visors, and I fell into stasis when I heard him and Sire say 'I love you'.

 _I looked around the dark room I was in and saw a big silver mech with purple optics like me walk towards me. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear him. He pointed to his left, and Carrier wasn't moving. I ran over to him and tried moving him but then he turned into sand. "Carrier? Carrier! Carrier!"_

I sat up and screamed loudly. The cave started shaking as rocks started to fall on my helm. After I screamed, I started to panic as the cave started to fall. I crawled out of the cave just as it fell into itself. "I-I need to do what the lights said so I can be with Carrier and Sire again."

I don't know how long I was walking for, but it was a long time because the light from above was changing. There was movement from above, and I recognized them as boats. Which meant I had to be close to land if boats were everywhere. Feeling a strange feeling in my chest I kept walking until the lines turned into an arrow aiming upwards. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast because of the water, and started climbing until I made it above the water.

I looked around as my mask dropped. My wings shook as I started to shiver. I hugged myself when I watched one boast for back and forth from one land to another. "Have to keep going, and then I'll be with creators." Turning around I saw nothing but trees and darkness. My wings dropped as I started to feel scared again. "It's scary looking in there. I don't want to go in there, what if there are scraplets or energon eaters?!"

::You need to go in there before Starscream and his sons see you. They can't fly in there.:: the message appeared rapidly. I took a deep intake and walked into the scary forest. ::Remember when you reach the cave, hide..::

"Okay." I looked around while my wings moved at every sound the forest made. There was sunlight peeking through the trees, and I saw birds flying around. I started smiling at how pretty everything was.

There was a noise that sounded like someone transforming, and I started to panic again. Then four big outlines appeared in the shadows behind me. I screamed at them, the trees fell in front of them, and I ran off towards the cave. "I won't let them get me again. I will get home to Carrier and Sire." I tried to keep myself confident.

My visors flashed as I saw a warning pop up. _Energon reserves critically low._ A whimper escaped and I bit my lip, knowing that was bad. _No, I will be saved._

"Hey, kid wait we're trying to help!" A gruff voice said from behind me, and his servo nearly got me, but I screamed at him again. "Ah! What the slag!"

There was an opening in the trees, and I saw the cave. With no hesitation I ran inside and blocked the entrance with fallen rocks. My visors started flickering as I started to feel dizzy. I fell on the ground and started to vent harder. "Carrier?" I looked up when I saw the rocks being moved, and someone picked me.

 _Systems rebooting._ My optics opened slowly, and I sat up before whimpering in pain from laying on my wings. "See Chase, I told you to flip her onto her tanks. Now she's in more pain than before."

I look up and was surrounded by strange mechs. My wings folded back as I tried to get away from them. "Who-" I gasped and grabbed my neck when my voice sounded staticy.

"Well if weren't screaming your helm off, your voice box wouldn't be needing repairs!" A red mech shouted at me.

"Heatwave, you don't need to shout at her. She is obviously really scared." A white and red mech looked at me with a smile, on his shoulder was a cross. "Hello little one, my name is First Aid. I'm a medic, can you tell us where you came from. Or who your creators are?"

I pointed upwards, telling First Aid where I came from. When I tried to tell him who my creators were, I remembered their faces and who they were to me but I forgot their names. My visors snapped back when I looked down, crying into my servos. "I… want Sire."

"Hey, hey it's okay." I looked down at the voice and saw a human smiling at me. "My name is Cody, what's yours?"

"M-Musa. I can't …member names." I snuggled as I opened my chest and pulled out the present that Carrier got me.

A big green mech, one that looked like Uncle Bulk, leaned close to the bracelet and gave a loud gasp. "These are Kaonite, crystals only found in caves near Dark Mount. Are you from Kaon, Musa?" I nodded excitedly as my wings moved. "S-Sire. Carrier." I pointed to my wings when I said Sire and then my horns for Carrier.

"What's she talking about?" A human standing next to Heatwave asked, he sounded mean and looked scary.

I whimper and reach for First Aid. He lifted me into his arms, rubbing my wings gently. "On our planet the parents are our creators, and then the mother is a Carrier and the father is a Sire. And Musa is helping us narrow our search more, which is extraordinary at how intelligent this sparkling is. You're only a few Megacycles old, and you have perfect speech pattern. Musa's sire is a Praxian and her Carrier is a Polyhexian. Musa, can you tell us which of your creators is a Kaonion?"

"Wouldn't both her parents be Kaonion? Seeing as both species hate each other?" A human femme asked First Aid as he sat me back down and started messing with my voice box.

"Well with the war over, who knows. But with her optics, I very doubt that both at Kaonion. Unless they jammed her spark with dark energon." First Aid explained to her. I pointed to my horns, finally answering him before pointing to him. "Incredible a hybrid sparkling. How did you get on Earth, Musa?"

I whimpered before shaking my helm rapidly. Another mech touched my shoulder. "My designation is Chase, I'm an Enforcer." _Enforcer? Like Sire!_ I started kicking my legs while my wings moved excitedly. "What, did you remember something?"

"What's an Enforcer?" The human next to the green mech asked when I pointed to Chase's chest.

"What's with the sudden word change?" The scary human asked.

"She's from Cybertron, so she's not going to know Earth terms. An enforcer is an officer. One of her creators is an enforcer, that would narrow the search a lot. Musa, why don't you rest your voice box. We'll try to get in contact with the Autobot team here."

I gasped and started clapping my servos excitedly. "Uncle BeeBee!"

"BeeBee, like Bumblebee? You know my best friend?! How can he keep so many secrets from me?" A white and orange whined.

"BeeBee… war… creators." I coughed into my servos. "I want Carrier." I started crying again.

"Someone please get her to stop! Seriously, she's going to attract everyone on the planet to us!" Heatwave complained as he left the room.

First Aid held me close to him and rubbed my back. "It's okay Musa, why don't we go look at the pretty birds outside. They'll get in contact with Bumblebee, and we'll get you to your creators."

I rubbed my optics as I whimpered with a nod. We went outside, and he showed me the different creatures that flew in the sky. "Visor?" I looked up at the mech with curious optics.

"Boulder and Graham are fixing them for us. Can you tell me what happened?" He rubbed my helm gently, not like Carrier, but close to it. I shook my helm, still scared of them. "Okay, you don't have to say anything now. But don't worry we are all safe here. Why don't we go get you back inside to refuel and recharge?"

I nodded before we walked inside, and saw my visor being tinkered with. First Aid sat me down so I could go run over and see what they were doing. My wings moved excitedly when they tried to figure out how to fix the audios on them. "Did you try doing a three-way crossover? Cross the red, blue, and yellow wires."

They both looked at me with doubt before Boulder did what I suggested and then music played from it. "Primus, I have never met a sparkling this smart. I would be honored to meet your creators."

"Musa, what's the square root of eighty-four?" Graham asked me.

My wings moved slowly as I started thinking. "Graham, she's just a baby. I don't even know tha-"

"9.1651513899?" I looked at them for confirmation, and everyone just stared at me. Which confused me, I tilted my helm and flicked my wings with a frown. "What, was I wrong?"

Graham shook typed it into his calculator and stared at me with a weird look. "I have never met anyone who got it the exact number without a calculator."

"Hm." The mech named Hot Spot rubbed his chin as he looked at me.

"What is it Hot Spot?" Groove asked his leader while Hot Spot knelt down in front of me.

"Super intelligence, hybrid, and that voice. I swear I've seen it somewhere before." Hot Spot said before a loud alarm went off. I whimpered remembering that same ringing before I was taken from school. "It's just the alarm Musa, it means someone is needing help."

I ran behind Boulder crying, scared of being taken. "Bad Seekers." I whimpered and crouched down, my wings shook.

"There aren't any Seekers here Musa, don't worry. But we have to go." Boulder patted my helm before him and his friends left.

First Aid gave me some energon, but I wanted dark energon. I sighed as I looked at the cube being reminded of home. "Musa, you have to refuel in order to be strong when we get you to your creators. I know you miss your family, I miss home too sometimes."

My optics went up to the larger mech before I sighed sadly again. "I wish Uncle BeeBee was here. I wish I wasn't so different, I wish I wasn't hated by Primus."

"Musa, want to go play?" Cody asked with a smile on his face.

I shook my helm, "I always get everyone in trouble. I don't mean too, but I get Carrier in trouble by the reporters. And Sire too."

"Why don't you go play with Cody while we try to get in contact with Bumblebee?" Streetwise suggested before standing me up and handing me the cube. "You refuel and play, okay?"

I drink the cube slowly after nodding. Cody took me outside in what looked like a courtyard. He bounced an orange ball before throwing it into the net. "It's basketball. What's Cybertronian school like?" He asked while he bounced the ball to me.

I picked it up and looked at it closely. "School isn't fun, all the other younglings stare at me because I'm weird." I bounced it like Cody did, and laughed when it continued to bounce.

"Do human younglings go to school too?"

"Younglings? Oh, you mean kids! Yeah, we go to school, and trust me people still think I'm odd for all kinds of things." Cody shrugged before grabbing the ball. "What's Cybertron like?"

"It's has a lot of metal and crystals. I really like the crystal gardens near my Sire's work. They are cyber-organic plants that grow with really pretty crystals. Some even have chrome leaves and solar flowers!" I moved my wings excitedly. "My Carrier even brought me some Earth plants the last time he came down for work. He had to put it in a special glass to keep it from dying."

"Your mom… er Carrier works on Earth? What does she do here, maybe we can find her that way?" Cody asked, and I shook my helm while giggling into my servo. "What, what's so funny?"

"My Carrier isn't a femme, I have a mech Carrier." I picked Cody up gently when I heard Groove call my name. I walked inside with a curious look and tilted my helm. "What's wrong Groove?"

He took the human from my servo and sat him on the ground before kneeling in front of me. A smile slid on his face when he pointed to a screen. "We got into contact with Bumblebee, and he was on his way. But his ground bridge had glitched and sent him to the outskirts of the island."

"Which is why we are going to go retrieve him. So, Cody is in charge of you until Heatwave and the others return." Hotspot said while Groove stood up with them all nodding. "Street, comm Blades and tell him we need him to meet us at Bumblebee's location."

"Got it." Streetwise said before they transformed and drove off with me groaning with disappointment.

I sit on the ground with a small huff. Cody had gone to get a snack, leaving me alone in the room, and a small bird was flying around before a small gust of wind knocked it out of the sky. I gasp and tried to get to it but was too late, and it hit the ground. "Oh no, are you okay little bird?" I carefully picked it up, and it started chirping at me. I giggled and chirped back at it, we started singing to each other. "Let's go find your home pretty birdie."

-Bee team, 3rd POV-

"Uh, Lieutenant we are getting an emergency transmission from the team at Griffin clock… croc… Rock." Fix-it smacked his chest before pulling up the video.

The team gathered around the ship as the video popped up. It was Hotspot, he saluted at them before speaking. "Bumblebee, we have a situation that requires your immediate attention. How fast can you get here?"

"Hotspot, can you give me a bit of detail? I can't leave when Starscream and some of apparent new followers are destroying military bases with some subsonic weapon." Bumblebee asked his friend as he placed a servo on his right hip.

"We found a youngling, and she looks like she's been… kidnapped. She claims to know you personally. When we asked who her creators were, the youngling claims to not remember their names." Hotspot said with his arms folding over his chest. "And we can't contact Cybertron, not even with the amplified range in the comm."

Bumblebee's wings moved slightly as he tried to think of who it could be. "What's her name?"

"Musa." He said and saw the quick change in the Praxian's demeanor. "Who is she, Bee?"

Bumblebee looked at Strongarm, "Strongarm I'm putting you in charge. Fix-it get in contact with Cybertron and find Jazz or Prowl. If Starscream had her, then Jazz is going to be in a rampage."

"Jazz, what does Jazz have to do with this?" Hotspot was still there.

The yellow mech looked back at the Protectobot leader with a concerned look in his optics. "Musa is Jazz and Prowl's daughter. I'll be right there. Keep her safe, as much as I trust Jazz I know that he will destroy Starscream if he hurt her."

"Jazz wouldn't do that, would he?" Sideswipe looked at Bumblebee for confirmation.

"Like I said, I know Jazz. I worked under him, he will make bots disappear if someone hurt bots that Jazz let into his little circle. I have to go and make sure Musa is okay." Bumblebee said before going through their ground bridge.

-Jazz's POV-

I was pacing my office, downing another vial of high grade. "For the last time, I don't know what Starscream would need my daughter for. It's not like I'm buddy buddies with any Decepticons!" I was being questioned by the Praxian Enforcers for the third time this week.

Prowl sighed and took the high grade away from me. "Alright Jazz, that is enough. Getting overcharged and angry will not help us find Musa. Why don't you go rest while I finish this?"

"No, that's quite alright Commander. We'll return to HQ and see if the patrols found anything." The Deputy said before shaking my mate's servo, and then left.

I growled and went to punch the wall again, but then the large holoscreen in front of the desk lowered. I went to my desk and took a deep frustrated intake before accepting the call. "For the last time, I am not allowing interviews. Now leave me alone."

"Jazz, it's Strongarm. The lieutenant instructed us to get into contact with you or Commander Prowl as soon as possible." The femme said as she saluted. I groaned and started hitting my helm against the metal desk, I did not have time for Autobots. "We found Musa."

I stopped and stood up from the chair so fast it fell over. Prowl came to my side just as fast, we both looked at Strongarm nervously and in disbelief. "Where is she, is she okay?"

"She… with... cutting… but… okay…" The terminal lost connection, I pounded my fists on the desk. I fell to my knees as I cried into the desk.

"Jazz, Jazz it'll be okay. This is good news, Bumblebee has found Musa and she's safe." Prowl rubbed my shoulders and pulled me onto my peds. "Come on, let's go get our daughter back!"

I nodded before we rushed out of the office. "Trine, call the search parties back. We found Musa, you get Carbon ready for trial." I ordered as we rushed for the hanger.

"Got it boss." Trine said before he ran off to call them back.

 _Don't worry sweetie, Carrier and Sire will be there soon. And I will make Starscream regret he ever lived._ My servos clenched into tight fists as we got into one of our small cruiser ships. "Jazz, I can feel your anger and believe me I'm just as angry but they have to be put through a trial in Praxus. So, you can't kill them. Okay?" Prowl took my servos in his and pulled me into his arms. "This isn't the war, you can't kill our problems away."

I looked down at my mate's Enforcer insignia on his chest with a heavy sigh. "I know, but what Starscream did is inexcusable and we both know that they are only going to put him in prison for a few decacycles. Not to mention that they will put his creations under trial as younglings." Prowl took me to the front of the ship, and we sat in the seats. "I just want my sparkling back in my arms."

Prowl took my servos trying to comfort me, but I was an emotional wreck. Even I caught him staring blankly in Musa's room to give her good night kiss. There were some nights I had to be carried out of Musa's berth because I had cried myself into stasis. "Jazz dear, you need to release my servo so I can turn the ship on."

"Oh, right sorry I'm just terrified that this is a dream." I release my mate's servos as I felt my entire frame shake with anxiety. "Prowl, the weather reports are coming in. A massive acid storm is headed for Cybertron, that could be what caused the cut off. The Primes are going to initiate the acid shields over the planet." I whined with need, the growing need to get to my daughter.

"Then we better get there fast before they put them up." Prowl opened the hanger doors while I flipped on the switches. Just as we rose in the sky the sirens went off. Four huge metal curved arches rose from various parts of Cybertron. They slowly started to click into place when the cruiser lifted higher in the sky.

I remembered something similar happening, expect we were being chased off world. "Prowl, we're not going to make it. Maybe we should take a Space Bridge." Prowl's visors clicked down as he whipped the ship into a vertical position. The arches were fully in place and the shields were powering on, and the storm was getting closer. "P-Prowl, not this again."

My idiot of a mate wasn't listening as he pushed the accelerator into full thrust. Our helms snapped back from the full force as we went into the air the shields nicked or ship, launching us towards the storm. Prowl was thrown out of his chair just before he could correct our ship. I scrambled into the pilot seat and moved out of the path of the ship. Despite my efforts to get us out of the harm of the acidic cloud, one of the wings was caught in it. The ship's warning system went off, earning an optic roll from me.

"As the humans say, no shit, I can clearly see the large hole in the wing!" mI looked at Prowl when he started groaning. "Prowler, are ya aight?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. We need to get that wing repaired, or we'll be in a lot of trouble." Prowl stood up slowly and walked over to where I had sat before. "Maybe we should stop here, and comm for-"

"Prowl, Cybertron won't allow any rescue teams to get us with that monster out there. Not even Prime would risk it." I reminded him while the alarms stopped. "Now I'm going to go out there and try to patch up the wing until we can get to earth for real repairs."

Prowl nodded before pulling me into a kiss. "Be safe out there, I'll try to hold the ship steady." I smiled with a nod, and then I went to the hatch of the ship.

When I made it to the damaged wing, I activated my magnets so I wouldn't drift off. I started repairing I started messing around with the wiring, trying to get it to the wing to stop sparking. The ship started swaying slightly and I looked at Prowl through the hull. ::Baby, you're failing at keep this slagger steady.::

::Jazz, Jazz get in the ship right now.:: Prowl said with urgency and pointed in front of me. I looked up to see what it was that terrified my mate, and I gasped loudly when I saw that we were headed towards a meteor field. ::Jazz, now!::

I quickly unmagnetized myself from the wing and pulled myself inside the ship. Just as the door sealed shut we entered the death trap. "The wing should hold until we hit Earth's atmosphere." Prowl took my servo; his uneasiness couldn't go unnoticed. He was thinking of all the worst-case scenarios, and that wasn't helping me in the slightest. I was becoming so emotional that I even blocked off the bond, so that I could focus on getting us to safety. "Prowl, I need you to focus and guide me through this pit spawn."

He looked at me with the biggest frown I have ever seen on him. Not even the same frown that he showed for Bluestreak, and it pained me to see him like this. Prowl gave my servo one last squeeze before looking at the meteors. He nodded and started scanning for a path, "you're right I need to focus on one thing at a time. I'm sorry."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	24. Chapter 24

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 24

-Prowl's POV-

When we made through the field with as little damage as I could find, Jazz and I stopped to pull ourselves together. Once we were calmed down, I put the ship to full throttle again. "Jazz, try to contact Bee's team again. We shouldn't have any interference."

Jazz nodded as his digits rapidly typed away on the console. ::Strongarm come in Strongarm. Jazz to Strongarm, come in Strongarm.::

There was static and then a voice came through. ::Breaking…hear…peat.:: Strongarm asked as her words came in bits.

Jazz dropped to the floor and opened up the panel to the console. I didn't know what he was doing, but he tinkered around with it until giving me a thumb up. I leaned over from my spot and tried reconnecting to the _Alchemor_ ; there was heavy static coming from my end before I could tell my overwhelmingly quiet mate the static cleared up. ::Prowl to _Alchemor_ , come in _Alchemor._ You were breaking up; do you have Musa with you? Over.::

::No, we do not, but Bumblebee left to get her. All we know is that she was found.:: Strongarm's voice came in loud and clear.

Jazz slid back into his seat and took control of the call. ::Where is Starscream holding her? Is she unharmed?:: I couldn't feel the urge to kill the Seeker like he had felt earlier. All I could feel coming from my mate was the extreme worry of a creator for his creation's safety.

::It was another Autobot that has her. He said that they found her, I'll know more of her condition when the lieutenant returns.:: Strongarm said. ::The Autobot was a mech named Hotspot, and his team is meeting Lieutenant Bumblebee at his location. The ground bridge glitched and sent him away from them.::

 _Hotspot!? Griffin Rock!_ Jazz and I both looked at each other with even more fear that if Starscream discovered the Rescuebots, then the entire island would be in danger. Collecting himself Jazz finally responded after Strongarm gave a few questioning hellos. ::Have the ground bridge repaired and set to Bumblebee's actual location. Fix-it I don't care if it blows up that scrap, I want it opened to our current location.::

Jazz turned off the engines and flipped on the stabilizers. I looked at the silver mech as he stood from his seat. ::But Jazz we've never opened a fridge… ridge… bridge that big or out that far.::

::I don't care, I will not allow Starscream beat me to that youngling. You will open that bridge as soon as you can, and I do not want to hear any arguments. Am I clear?:: Last time I heard that kind of tone from Jazz was during the war. Bluestreak thought he was trained enough to go on a solo scouting mission, what was even worse was that he was using an experimental modification that wasn't ready for actual use. Jazz rightfully punished him, but he was even more tough on him because he was my brother.

::Yes sir. I'll inform you when we are opening it.:: Fix-it sounded worried, and he had every right to worry. This has never been done before now, but I also knew Jazz was right in wanting to get to our daughter before her kidnappers did.

Jazz walked down to the small med bay that was on the ship. I put the autopilot on before following after him. When I entered the sterilized room, Jazz was checking to make sure we were fully stoked. At least to the untrained optic that's what it looked like the Polyhexian was doing. I knew better and walked over to him and put my servo on his shaking servos. "I keep thinking back to the first time it happened, and she was afraid of my optics. What if it's worse, and Musa becomes afraid of Kaonions as a whole? What if she becomes ashamed?"

"Jazz, Jazz calm your mind. Musa has a brilliant mind like us and your strong will; I know she won't ever be afraid of you or her heritage. We need to focus on getting to Earth with ourselves and our ship in one piece." I took the medical patches from him and took his chin in my servo. He looked up at me with a frown on his face. "You rest and get ready to see our daughter."

Jazz nodded and pressed his face against my palm with an actual smile on his face. "Prowl, I don't know if I would have been able to keep my helm screwed on right if you weren't around." He laid on the berth with his helm buried in the small pillow in front of him. "Ya tell meh as soon as we make it through?"

Since the end of the war, Jazz only used his slang when he was stressed or sometimes in his songs. I smiled gently as I rubbed his helm to calm him; "I will, now rest dear." I kissed the top of Jazz's helm gently before leaving the med bay to keep an optic out for the space bridge.

-Autobot's 3rd POV-

Hotspot and the rest of his team made it to Bumblebee's location. The yellow mech had a look of concern cemented on his face. "How is Musa? My team is getting in contact with Jazz and Prowl now."

"When did they become thing? Or have time for a sparkling?" First Aid asked before actually responding the ex-scout's question. "Musa has a sore voice box from extensive use and crashed from low energon, and a couple viruses."

Streetwise put a servo on the mech's shoulder as they left the heavily forested area. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm when he felt awkward for having to answer, but he knew that he was going to have break Musa's condition slowly to Jazz. "They mated shortly after the war ended and had Musa after their fifth Mega-cycle anniversary."

Time passed and Hotspot was getting impatient with Blades. ::Blades what is your ETA?::

::Sorry Hotspot, um is Musa with you?:: Blades asked the question that none of the Autobots wanted to hear.

::I put Cody in charge of Musa, is she not with him?!:: The mech didn't mean to raise his voice at his teammate, but losing a youngling was _not_ going to bode well with anyone especially with her creators on their way to them.

A small yelp came from the helicopter mech. ::Cody said he went inside to get some movies to distract Musa, and when he came back she was gone. All we found was this feather, and Servo is trying to track her down.::

"Scrap, Strongarm just commed me with more bad news. Jazz is having his ship space bridged to our location." Bumblebee walked back over to the Protectobots. "We have to find Musa quickly."

::Blades, you and the others try to figure out what bird that feather came from. We'll search the forest for her.:: Hotspot instructed before he looked Bumblebee. "Well even if we had all of us, it wouldn't be wise to combine. Not without taking half the forest with us."

"I agree, well if a feather was found at her last location then we are in the right place to look." Bumblebee said.

-Musa's POV-

The bird and I sat on a flat rock, humming some pretty tunes. I kicked my peds in the cold water laughing at the feeling of it. The bird opened its wings and I gasped when I saw how pretty they were. It started flapping, and I knew what that meant. "Oh, no pretty birdie. Please don't leave me alone now."

It started chirping and flapping its wings harder. I whimpered as it flew into the air and flew off with a few of its friends. Sitting there with my gaze going back to the water, I saw my optics staring back at me.

 **Look at me**

 **I will never pass for a perfect**

 **daughter**

 **Can it be**

 **I'm not meant to play this part?**

 _I move into a kneeling position, and look at my face with a sad look_

 **Now I see**

 **That if I were truly to be myself**

 **I would break my family's heart**

 _Carrier and Sire staring at me, rippling in the water._

 **Who is that girl I see**

 **Staring straight back at me?**

 **Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

 _I looked up at the sky asking Primus for help._

 **Somehow, I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried**

 **When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

 **When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

 _I looked down again and saw only my reflection._

"Primus, why do you not like my family? Why do I have to be weird?" I hugged myself and cried softly. "I wish Carrier was here to tell me nice things to me and give me his hugs."

I looked around to head back to the fire house, but it all looked the same. I whimpered as I got scared of being alone again. My wings moved down when a cold breeze hit me. "Heatwave is going to be really mad at me again."

A loud roaring sound from behind me caught my attention. There was a very big bear running to me, water was splashing everywhere. Not wanting to get hurt I started running into the woods. The bear was chasing after me and tried to knock me down but I ducked under a few logs. I crawled all the through and continued running. The bear reached out and hit me across my chest. I screamed as I flew through some bushes and rolled down a grassy hill.

Once I was no longer rolling, I quickly stood up and backed away slowly. The bear stopped at the top of the hill and roared loudly. I whimpered and continued backing away. "Go away mister bear, I didn't do anything to you."

The bear ran towards me and I was frozen with fear. Tears started falling down my face as I covered my face, but a very loud roar came behind me. I crouched and shook feeling very scared, and when I was lifted from the ground I went to scream. "Woah, woah Musa it's okay." _That voice._ I looked up and saw Uncle Beebee looking down at me with the same look that Carrier gave me when I was hurt. "Musa, what happened? Why did you leave the firehouse?"

I sniffled and clung to Uncle Beebee's chest with more tears falling. "I-I sorry. I was helping a birdie find it-its home, and I got lost. Uncle Beebee, I want to go home."

He hugged me as he tried to comfort me. "I know, your creators are on their way now. We need to get you back to the station and clean you up. Musa, you know better than to run off without telling anyone. You're lucky that we were out here looking for you, that animal could have seriously hurt you."

"I'm sorry Uncle Beebee." I sniffled and looked down with my wings dipped down. "Can we go back now so I can get cleaned for Carrier and Sire?"

Uncle Beebee nodded and we left for the firehouse. First Aid was fixing my frame, after I was all fixed Uncle Beebee helped clean me off, and Blades and Chase even helped repaint me. I was looking at my reflection in a window I was standing in front of. Boulder walked over to me with a smile on his face and held out the familiar silver band for me. I gasped with excitement as I took it and put it on. "Uncle Beebee, Carrier gave me his old visors to wear. Look it even does cool tricks!"

My visors went down and a hologram of me on Sire's peds. We were holding servos as we danced in small circles to Carrier humming my lullaby. I squealed and started dancing to the soft hum. "Musa, how did you get your memory to project from your visors like that?" Chase asked while I played another memory of me running through the emerald and silver fields.

I spun around my spot before looking at the humans. "This is onto Sire's work in Iacon. I picked a couple and gave one to each of his deputies." Servo ran to me and started licking my face. I started giggling as I hugged his neck. "Servo, no more osculating." Everyone was looking at me again, my wings dipped down quickly. "I uh mean… no more kissing me."

My face heated up as memories of school resurfaced; I quickly walked outside. I went over to the basketball court and sat next to the hoop. My wings perked up as someone walked over to me and crouched down beside me. "Musa, you have nothing to be ashamed of by having an extended vocabulary." I looked up and saw Heatwave looking at me with his resting face on.

I looked back down as I pulled my knees up to my chest, and arms hugging my legs closer. "Is bullying like what the war was like? Carrier doesn't like talking about it, and Sire just changes the topic."

"Well I wouldn't know, I never fought in the war. The only ones here that did was Blades and the Protectobots." Heatwave answered before patting my helm. A loud noise came from inside, and it sounded like cheering before a male voice started singing. "Blades really needs to learn how to keep that slagging volume down. Come on let's head back inside."

We went inside, and I gasped before running to Dani and Blades as they watched a concert that Carrier was preforming. I remember it because this was when he came out to having a creation, or child. He was standing on center stage with a different human outfit than what he normally wears. Carrier was wearing black slacks, nice shoes, a gray dress shirt, and a black tie. Next to him was a stool with a red rose, which was the same one that I had in my quarters.

"Thank you for being a great audience Crystal City! But before you all go, I have one bonus song to sing to a very important girl in my life." Carrier said before the song started.

 **In my daughter's eyes,**

 **I am a hero,**

 **I am strong and wise,**

 **And I know no fear,**

 **But the truth is plain to see,**

 **She was sent to rescue me,**

 **I see who I want to be,**

 **In my daughter's eyes**

 _Carrier folded his hand over his chest before a picture of us in our holoforms playing in the ocean popped on the large screen behind him._

 **In my daughter's eyes,**

 **Everyone is equal,**

 **Darkness turns to light,**

 **And the world is at peace,**

 **This miracle God gave to me,**

 **Gives me strength when I am weak,**

 **I find reason to believe,**

 **In my daughter's eyes**

 _Carrier and Sire didn't have a picture of my sparking, so they had to make one up. It was Carrier and Sire posing over what I would have looked like as a human._

 **And when she wraps her hand around my finger,**

 **How it puts a smile in my heart,**

 **Everything becomes a little clearer,**

 **I realize what life is all about,**

 **It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,**

 **It's giving more when you feel like giving up,**

 **I've seen the light,**

 **It's in my daughter's eyes**

 _And that's when I came running out wearing a big poofy white and pink dress. A spot light followed me until I jumped into Carrier's open arms._

 **In my daughter's eyes,**

 **I can see the future,**

 **A reflection of who I am and what will be,**

 **And though she'll grow and someday leave,**

 **Maybe raise a family,**

 **When I'm gone I hope you'll see,**

 **How happy she made me,**

 **For I'll be there,**

 **In my daughter's eyes**

 _We smiled and touched foreheads before Carrier handed me the flower._

The video ended and I smiled as I felt Uncle Beebee touching my shoulder. "I love Carrier's voice even if it wasn't really us."

"What do you mean Musa?" Cody asked before another song played, and it was quickly paused by Chief Charlie when Carrier and a human dancer started dancing against each other.

I bit my lip and looked at Uncle Beebee for help, but he just shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it." My wings fell again when I couldn't explain to them how it worked, when Carrier and Sire were the ones to turn it on that day.

A couple solar cycles came, and my tanks were hurting. Uncle Beebee told his friends that he was going to be staying with us until my creators came back. Cody and his friend Frankie were doing homework when they must've heard me. "Musa, what's wrong?" Frankie asked while setting her pencil down.

I dropped to my knees and whimpered as my tanks started hurting more. "My tanks, they hurt." It had been a long while since I had dark energon, and none of the others could have it. "When are my creators coming?" I sat on the ground crying quietly rubbing my optics.

"You know we can't give you dark energon without risking getting sick. Your Sire commed me and said they were going through the bridge, and I can bet your Carrier will have some with him." Streetwise told me when he looked away from the monitor.

"Hey, you guys never said who her creators were. Who are they?" Heatwave asked while fighting with Hotspot. He got hit really hard and went flying towards the entrance of the firehouse. We all looked in the direction that he flew in, everyone all gasped when they saw who Heatwave flew into. "Jazz, Prowl?"

I screamed excitedly before running over to Carrier and Sire. Carrier pushed Heatwave away before falling to his knees and crawled to me. I jumped into his arms crying. "Musa, you're okay. Thank Primus." Carrier started crying with me as he kept whispering my name.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	25. Chapter 25

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 25

-Prowl's POV-

I ignored Heatwave and went on the other side of my crying mate and wrapped my arms around my family. "Musa are you okay? Are you injured, did they hurt you?" I pulled away from them to look over my daughter with worry.

"I'm okay Sire. The scary mech that took me was Titanium, and he made me do bad things. He made me use my voice until it started hurting." Musa looked at me but clung to her Carrier's frame with her true emotions of fear in her optics and from the position of her wings. She looked at Jazz with wide optics, "Carrier are you going to send Trine and the others to get the bad mechs?"

"Titanium didn't take you sweetspark, it was a mech named Starscream. Carrier and Sire fought during the wars. We will take care of Starscream all you need to worry about is getting better." Jazz stood up and cradled Musa, his optics scanning our creation. "Musa sweetspark, are you okay?"

Musa rubbed her chest and her tanks rumbled. Jazz nodded before silently going away. I looked at them with my worried sire stare, my servos clenched tightly when they started to put two and two together. "When did you two become an item, have a child, and when did you become humans?" Along with a dozen more questions.

I looked at everyone, but my gaze kept going back to my family, to answer all the questions. "Started courting during the war, mated after, and had Musa after a few Mega cycles. Pretty straight forward way to get from point a to point b."

Jazz was singing a song to Musa, my gaze whipped to Bumblebee and he knew I was serious. "There were reports of several AI ran military bases being destroyed, and we scrubbed the security feeds of Musa destroying them. Starscream and three teens were-" He looked and saw Jazz staring at us that meant he was listening in on our conversation. Bumblebee turned his back to his friend before continuing and whispered softly. "They were tossing her around and locked her up in a metal crate. It's a miracle that Musa escaped. First Aid said she passed out when they found her, lost her voice, and her frame was heavily damaged."

 _I am going to murder that fragger, and I will make sure he suffers._ Jazz said through the bond. I looked at him. He was servo feeding Musa dark energon while comforting her. My wings flicked as I tried to ignore the feeling that was coming through the bond. "Yes, well we cannot bring them in."

"What do you mean 'you can't bring them in'? Some crazy Decepticon just kidnapped and hurt your daughter! And you're going to just let him get away with it!?" Dani started shouting at me.

"Your father may understand the issue of having an emotional connection to a case and being an officer. I am Musa's father, and I am unable to bring them in without losing my job. But there are two enforcers here that have no familial relation to her or us." I looked at Streetwise and Chase with a hinting gaze at them. "My first priority is to make sure my daughter is safe and returned to Cybertron. I don't think you want a squad of Cybertronian enforcers landing on Earth and causing unnecessary damage to find these criminals."

I looked back over at Musa and Jazz, they were both out like a light. Jazz had his legs up to cradle Musa, his arms hugged her to his frame. Musa had one servo on Jazz's chest and the other touching Jazz's face. I went back to ignoring everyone as I went over to my mate and crouched down in front of them. My wings flared protectively, my senses were prepared for anything.

Musa shifted in Jazz's arms before waking up, her tired optics looked at me and a smile slid on her face. I hummed happily when I got to see her smile. Carefully I took her in my arms and held her close to me. "Sire, don't cry. I'm here now." I wiped my face and felt that I had cried. My wings fell as I hugged Musa to me and hid my face in her neck as I let myself lose control of my emotions. "Sire, what happened to Carrier's paint job? Did he do that so the reporters couldn't find him?"

I pulled away from her frame and laughed lightly with a shake of my helm. "No, this is his natural frame color. That's where you get your silver from." I opened my subspace and pulled out a blanket and draped it over Jazz who was still in stasis. "Come on, let's let Carrier rest. Maybe we can even go find something to give him and get him to smile. How does that sound?"

"Can I sing a song to him? He promised to sing with me." Musa's wings moved as she put her servos on my chest to look into my optics with her beautiful ones.

"I don't see why not sweetspark." I gave Musa a kiss on the cheek before setting her down. "Sire has to comm work and tell them that you're safe."

Musa nodded with an excited bounce before running over to Bumblebee. 1A hologram of Aciddust appeared in front of me, it wasn't uncommon for both high commanding officers to salute each other. "Prowl, I was just about to comm you. We still can't find Starscream, or even any sign of-"

"That's okay Aciddust, an Autobot team off world found Musa. I won't disclose any information on our location for the safety of the team and the planet's safety. We will be returning to Cybertron once the criminals have been apprehended." I explained with my servos resting on my hips.

"Now Prowl you know that protocol states that an officer cannot be involved in a case when it is personal. I will send a small team to retrieve the criminals." Aciddust said with an authoritative tone.

I folded my arms over my chest and gestured at her with a lazy servo. "You know me and my infamous way of finding loop holes. Said Autobot team have not only one enforcer, but three. And you know protocol states when a criminal is a Decepticon convict, only Autobots are authorized to capture them. Your team has control of the case, so you can interrogate all three of them but you cannot capture Starscream. Only his sons."

Aciddust stared at me before sighing with that annoyed sigh. Which was a common noise on the enforcer field when someone not on your team was telling you what to do. "Alright, but only the fugitive. As soon as he is apprehended bring him to Cybertron, but I will be sending a small team to retrieve Starscream's sons."

Which was bad for the humans' safety, but I couldn't stop them from doing their job. Maybe I can have Optimus explain the situation on Earth before allowing them to go through. "Alright, and I will have the team send you files of Musa condition when they found her. Along with whatever they found."

"Okay, have a good day Chief Commander Prowl." The transmission ended, I looked over my shoulder when I felt like I was being watched. Musa was peeking from the wall of the fire house, her wings flicked up when I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sire, can we go exploring?" She ran over to me and jumped in front of me excitedly. "First Aid said I'm all better now!"

I lifted her up as I laughed at her sudden burst of excitement. "Did he also give you energon sweets? You're so jumpy." She shook her helm with a big grin on her face. "Did you sneak energon sweets?"

She giggled and shook her helm now again. "No silly, Carrier is online and is happier now. And that makes me happy because Carrier is too pretty to be sad."

I nodded and laughed some more. She said the oddest but cutest things sometimes. "Yes, he is, Carrier is very pretty."

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's an emergency on the other side of town. Nothing big, just a break in, and Chase and I were wondering if you'd like to come along?" Chief Charlie asked after he walked over to us.

I was about to decline the offer, but Musa started petting my face. "It's okay Sire, I know you have to go sometimes to save people. But I know you'll always come home with even bigger and better hugs."

A smile slid across my face at Musa's sweet reassurance. "Never lose your sweetness Musa. Alright, I'll go. Can you make sure to keep Carrier out of trouble for me?" I sat her down as she snickered into her servo as she nodded. "And you behave yourself young femme."

"Okay Sire." Musa hugged my leg before running inside.

Chase and I transformed with Charlie climbing into his partner. We rushed to the crime scene. The chief went to question the witness while Chase and I were looking for clues. I was standing near a window that looked into the living room.

I knelt down in front of the window and examined the strange crime scene. "Chief, you said this was a B and E?" He nodded while questioning the victim. "Something isn't right, was anything taken? And why take the front door to leave?"

Chase crouched down near some bushes and pulled out a small note from them. He stood up and read the piece of paper aloud. "I'm sorry about the window? And the perp left a ten-dollar bill."

"Nothing was taken from the house but I think that you are right, because why would anyone break in but not take anything?" Charlie said as he came out of the front door. He scratched the back of his head with the same amount of confusion as we had. "This is really bizarre."

I looked around trying to put together a possible lead, while I was trying to come up with what happened I saw a small group of young teen males with a basket ball near the sidewalk next to them. One of the boys was slowly shoving his hands in his pockets which was odd, but what was that they were all watching with a guilty look in all of their eyes. My wings flicked when I looked at the crime scene, the apology letter, and the fact nothing was stolen it all started to piece itself together. I walked over to the other side of the street to talk to the nervous group. "Is there something you're hiding from us? Did you happen to see who broke in your neighbor's home?"

They all avoided eye contact with me, only looking at each other with just as much guilt in their eyes as before. I knelt down in front of them and rested an arm on my knee before retracting my visors. "Now you four are all obviously very young, but if you are withholding information on the crime you can all be accounted bedding and aiding and you all could spend a few days behind bars. And I believe none of you want that, especially if you have any colleges you want to go too."

And again, they were keeping quiet until one of them picked up the ball and looked up with a look that I saw in some of the convicts I interrogated when they knew they were caught. "We were all playing some basketball, and the twins wanted to change up the game. So, they climbed on top of my dad's car; bounced the ball off the top of the back board, in the middle of the street, and they tried to get it off Mrs. McGee's roof. But they missed and hit her window."

I stood up when I finally understood, "and you went to get your ball back but instead of coming to the chief or Mrs. McGee with the truth, you all decided to withhold evidence?"

They all nodded and the kid who came clean looked at me again with a questioning look. "Are we going to jail?"

"I can't tell you that for sure, but I can tell you that when I make arrests with young trouble makers I tend to make them spend twenty-fours in a cell and half a year of community service." I said before gesturing for the chief to come over with the middle-age woman, that was most likely the owner of the house because of the angry look on her face.

"Mrs. McGee it turns out to be one big accident, but if you want we can still press char-" The chief was hit on the shoulder by the woman.

"Charlie! It clearly was an accident and these boys are scared, as long as they fix my window and promise not to pull dangerous stunts again, I won't press charges." Mrs. McGee said before giving the teens stern looks, which they all nodded in agreed with.

On the way back from the house Charlie had us stop near the park. Chase and I were confused when the chief stepped out Chase. We both transformed giving him puzzled looks. "Chief, why are we stopping? Is there another crime scene?" His partner asked him.

"I just think we all need a bit of a break from the patrol. So, Prowl, how did you know that it was those boys?" Chief sat on the park bench and looked at us.

"Just used the clues around us. Plus, it was as humans say 'parent's intuition', they looked guilty so I assumed there was an accident and not a malicious act." I put a servo on my hip and we watched some people walk through the park or playing in the park. "Being a creator… parent teaches you a lot of things."

Charlie laughed and nodded in agreement. "So how exactly do two males have children?"

"Well there are some bots on our planet, that have parts in them that enable them to have sparklings or babies. They're called Carrier mechs, and they have all the same symptoms and signs of pregnancy. Depending on the frame of the Carrier it depends on the extent of how much the mid-section shows." I explained and pulled out holoframe that had an image of Jazz and I sitting in the crystal gardens in Helix, and he was only half a stellar cycle in his carrying. And he had only a minute bump was seen in his midsection. "This was Jazz half way through his carrying, and because of his slim frame and his naturally flexible protoform he didn't have a large mid-section that was incredibly visible. The last month of his carrying he had a lot more enlarged mid-section."

"So how do you know the difference between a non-carrier and a carrier?" The chief asked with a curious vibe about him.

Chase answered him before I could, "Without making it awkward Carrier mechs go through heat cycles. There are also some more physical differences between the two."

The chief realized that the awkwardness coming from his partner and decided to change the topic for the sake of Chase's sanity. "So, ready to head back to the firehouse?"

We both nodded and transformed, and when got back to the firehouse I saw Jazz and Musa in the middle of the yard. They were both in their holoforms; Musa had blonde hair like mine that was shoulder length and was always in a hairstyle called a ponytail. This time instead of wearing a dress, Musa was wearing capris, a white tank top with a decent sized flower on the left strap, and white sandals. Jazz was wearing dark colored jeans that had the cuffs rolled to show off his ankles, a white button up shirt that had the cuffs rolled up to his elbows, and gray shoes.

"Wait is that?" Charlie looked at Jazz and Musa playing around, and then up at me with shock. I nodded with a smile when I felt the happiness coming through the bond and seeing my family finally together again.

"It's a solid hologram called a holoform, Jazz's body projects his holoform from his body and since Musa can't transforms either Jazz or myself place her actual body in our alt modes. Cybertronians aren't able to transform until they are in their teen stage. Jazz, Musa, and myself are the only ones who have this mod." I explained as I transformed. "Jazz, Musa can you please return to your bodies?"

"But Sire, Carrier was going to take me to the beach! Can't we stay like this for a while? Please?" Musa looked up at me with her hands folded in front of her face as she gave me puppy eyes. "Please Sire, I wanna play at the beach!"

"Come on Prowl, it's not like we'll be coming back to Earth any time soon." Jazz looked at me while petting Musa's head. "Our creation wants to go play with the fish and turtles."

I rolled my optics at my mate's playful mood and looked back at my creation with a stern look. "Musa, we have to head back to Cybertron." I crossed arms.

Musa whined while Jazz's holoform disappeared, and he transformed holding Musa's frame. She pouted as her holoform also disappeared, and her actual body sat up. "But Sire, you can't leave until the bad mechs are captured. So why can't we go play? Carrier isn't working and I don't have any homework."

"It's because I said no, now stop arguing with me or you'll recharge early." I looked at her with a frown. Her wings flicked down and looked at me with her arms crossed. "Pouting is not going to get your way young femme."

"You never let me do anything fun! You don't take me to your work no more, Carrier-"

"Oh no, do not bring me into this Musa. Sire said no and that's final." Jazz sat her down.

I moved my arms to my hips and flared my wings at Musa. She flared hers in response. "That's because it's no place to take a youngling. Final warning Musa, no more talking about this. We are getting you off world, having Ratchet give you a check-up, and then your Carrier and I will return here to help bring the bad mechs while you stay home with your uncle."

Musa frowned even more, and it did hurt to see her sad but I didn't want her getting hurt by the crazy Seeker. "Okay Sire." She gave Jazz one last look before walking away from us. Musa crouched down near bushes of flowers.

Jazz looked at me and gestured at our creation with a wide frown. "Prowl, she _just_ wants to go to the beach and play. It's not like she was asking for us to take her to the top of Dark Mount just before it erupts. If you want to get this over with fast, maybe you shouldn't have ordered me to not bring my equipment and Dark Hex to take them all out." He crossed his arms and looked at me.

I sighed and rubbed my helm with a bad feeling in my entire frame and in my battle computer. "Jazz, something is not right. Starscream wouldn't simply give up like this, not like a simple grunt. We need to get her as far away from Earth as possible. Trust me, please?" I cupped his face, holding his helm gently.

"I'll be there with her, and maybe even get Cody to come with. You need to trust me too. Come on Prowler baby, Musa has just been through torture and the one thing that I have feared the most. Let her go back to seeing the music in the world." He took my servos and smiled at me as he squeezed them gently.

"Okay, okay you can take her to the beach. But I'm going to Crown City and getting Bumblebee's team." I nodded before walking over to Musa and knelt down beside her. "Musa, sweetie, I apologize that I was so harsh with you. I just wanted to keep you safe from danger. Carrier and I talked, and we agreed that you can go to the beach."

Musa looked up with a surprised look in her optics. "Really? I can go play in the water!? Thank you, thank you, thank you Sire." She jumped in the air and hugged my neck. "Thank you so much Sire. Are you going to play with us?"

I shook my helm after hugging her back while we rubbed each other's wings. "Not this time sweetspark, Sire has to go talk to Uncle Bumblebee."

"You're going to come back?" Musa lowered herself back to the ground with her arm folded behind her back with a curious flick of her wings.

"Of course, but I will be gone for a while though. So, you need to be good for Carrier, and listen to him okay?" I rubbed the edge of her wings with a smile on both of our faces. "Now go to your Carrier."

Musa hugged me and kissed my cheek before running over to Jazz. She jumped into his opens arms, he tossed her up in the air before catching her and holding her close to his frame. _Be safe Prowl, or Starscream will be the least of your problems._

I chuckled as I transformed, I always loved Jazz's threats. Even before we mated, if I was going to be out of his optic sight, he would threaten to kill me himself if I got hurt. _I promise love, I will be careful._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)

side note: I had a lot of this already done up, so I figured I'd give you all something to read while I work on Bumblebee's Mishap and Cybertronian King. This is all I have done... for now. Again hope you all enjoy reading my works, be sure to follow and favorite either my page or any stories you enjoy to be notified whenever I upload :)


	26. Chapter 26

The parentheses are there, because I used a Cybertronian font that I downloaded. If any of you are interested in knowing what it looks like, I'll post a picture on my twitter page. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Oh and for the songs, I will have all of them listed either at the end of each chapter or all in one big chapter.

* * *

Ch. 26

-Jazz's POV-

"Chief, is it aight if Ah take Cody to the beach with Musa?" I walked over to the firehouse with Musa sitting on my shoulders. She hugged my chin with her servos hugging my helm. "Sweetie, Carrier is going to crash if you hold onto him like that."

"I don't see why not. That is if Cody wants too and is all caught up on his homework?" Chief looked at his youngest with a questioning look.

Cody nodded with a smile, "Frankie and I finished on the way home. Let me get changed really quick." He ran off while Musa and I waited for him.

Musa nuzzled me before I lifted her over my helm upside down. She started laughing loudly as I did what the humans called an Eskimo kiss. The little femme laughed even more when I flipped her right side up. She held onto my digits and stood on my peds with her wings moving excitedly. "Carrier, you don't have work, do you?"

"Nope, I'll give my little dancer one hundred percent of my attention." I leaned forward and kissed her helm, getting a purr from her. "I'll give you singing lessons, until we can find someone who can be trusted."

"Jazz, if it will make anything easier we can head to the main land and find clues on Starscream." Hot Spot gestured to him and the rest of his team. "Oh, and congrats on that big break in Iacon."

My faceplates heated up with surprise, not realizing they were keeping up with the trends. "Oh, well thanks yeah it took a lot of time and effort to get that place in Iacon. Maybe you and the team would like to come to my next show? I know I'll be performing at the War celebration, which ya'll are invited to because well you have to. Not to mention we found more Bots that have been stranded all over the universe!"

"Really? How many more?" Hot Spot asked excitedly, knowing how much we all went through see more and more of our friends disappear.

"Not many, but the ones we did find are all hanging out at Iacon General for complete overhauls and rehabilitation. Ratchet said they should be good to go by the time the celebration gets here. Prime is letting me hold it here since Bee's team and the Rescue bots are here."

"War celebration?" Graham asked from his computer. "What do you do there?"

I smiled cheekily as I lifted Musa back up in my arms. "Well I would tell you, but it's best to show you. I'll be sending out the invites when everything settles down back home. We found a few of our dino friends, the Technos, not to mention I have the best surprise for Prime. We found her."

"Her!? What about the others?" First Aid asked in shock.

I shook my helm, "they didn't make it to the operation table. Ratchet doesn't want him knowing until she is fully recovered. But the others are doing fine, we got some background on what happened. We are sending out more search parties."

"Wait, who are you all talking about?" Kade asked as he waved his hands crazily.

"Elita-one, Prime's sparkmate. She is the only one who can get Prime to actually be a normal mech." I got excited just talking about it. Cody finally came back and smiled, I sat Musa down carefully. "Ready you two?"

"Carrier can we walk there please?" Musa begged me and I shook my helm with a chuckle. "I'll be _really_ good."

I knelt down in front of her and put a servo on her shoulder. "Musa, we aren't on Cybertron so we can't walk around like we do normally. That's why we have those holoforms, so we don't squish anyone. But how about this, if you want to go walk to the beach I'll carry you and Cody there. Sound cool?" I held out a fist.

Musa looked at me quietly, her wings moved thoughtfully before she smiled and met my fist bump. "Sounds cool." She lowered her servo to Cody, he got on, and I lifted them both up careful not to give the human vertigo.

"Promise to bring 'em back before night fall." I assured Charlie before leaving the firehouse, playing a soft tune from my speakers. It didn't take long for Musa to start chirping and hum to the song. Her voice reminded me of mine when I was her age, light and sweet.

"So, Jazz are you really J?" Cody asked me as we got closer to the beach. I nodded with a smile on my face. "Woah, that's so cool!"

"It is pretty cool, huh? Performing on Earth has its positives, like during interviews I get asked about my career and things about music. Whereas on Cybertron I just get asked about what I would do if I was a Decepticon and what it's like to be the first of my kind to not follow my 'brethren' and join Megatron's cause." I explained to the child until we got to the beach. I sat them down and transformed before opening up my trunk. "Come on sweetspark."

Musa climbed in the trunk and activated her holoform and hopped out wearing a pink one-piece with black polka dots. I closed the trunk and activated my holoform; I decided to go with khaki shorts and a blue button up with short sleeves. "Carrier, you look so pretty! Do I look pretty?" She bounced around excitedly, kicking up the sand.

Cody and I laughed at her excitement. Her view of me always made me happy and even blush when Prowl would agree with our creation. "You are beautiful my little muse, now go play while you can."

"Cody, can we go play in the water?" Musa took the boy's hand with a big smile on her face. Cody nodded and took her to the edge of the ocean, and they both started playing and laughing. I smiled seeing Musa so happy and acting as a sparkling should; she enjoyed Earth as much as I did because we didn't have to deal with being judged by our optics. Musa got lucky because while in her holoform, her eyes were blue which made me ecstatic to see her smile.

"Oh my God it's J!" A group of screams came from almost all directions, I jumped up and looked around and saw the small form a crowd around me. I looked in the direction of where Musa and Cody were, Musa looked like she was coming to me but stopped when the crowds came. "J, we love you!"

The screams and cheers were getting louder, and I had to put on a big smile on my face as I signed whatever they had brought and took pictures with them. It wasn't uncommon no matter which planet I was on, crowds came for pictures. Earth's downside was that the internet didn't keep my location much of a secret. "Now everyone, I can hope ya'll keep this away from publicity? We don't need reporters from the mainland stumbling on the Rescuebots can we?"

They all nodded, but I knew they would not listen to me if it meant they got to show off to their friends and family on the mainland. "J, are you going to be performing the music festival?" One of the teens asked me with a big smile on her face.

"No ma'am I just came here with my family for vacation." I smiled at them before looking at the kids and gestured for them to keep playing. I pointed to Musa to get them to look at her. "I came here to keep that little girl happy, and I can't do that if I'm over here now can I?"

That finally got them to disperse, and I snuck up behind Musa and lifted her up to my chest. She started laughing again while I sat her down, her arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you Carrier. Why don't you want to the music festival? Can we go to it with Sire?"

"I have been working too much and want to spend time with my sparkling. As for going to it, you're going to have to get Sire to agree." I looked at what was in her hand, she held it out to me. It was a pink shell that I read up on. "I believe that's a shell that you can hear the ocean when you listen to it closely, but let's see if it's magical. May I?"

Musa gave it to me and was getting excited. Cody was drinking some water while I started cleaning it out of sand. I covered the larger hole with my hand and then blew into the smaller on. A small sound came out of it, I started blowing into it some more until I saw how mesmerized Musa and Cody were by the almost ominous sound coming from it. I decided it was enough and stopped, I held it out to my daughter with a smile. "Want to take it home with us?"

An excited gasp escaped her and her eyes widened with excitement. "Really!? I want to give it to uncle Smokescreen! Can I?"

I nodded with a smile before looking at the rest of the people that were at the beach. "Why don't we head back to the firehouse and we can clean it for you?"

"Yay!" Musa ran over to my body and opened up the trunk before turning her holoform off and climbed out, so I could transform. Once I was on my peds and carried the kids in my arm, I headed back to the firehouse. Musa's wings moved into a high 'v'. "Carrier where are they running to?"

I looked in the direction her digit was pointing, and saw a car speeding down the road and saw Prowl and Chase racing after it. "Looks like someone broke the law. Sire and Chase, have it handled sweetspark."

"Hey Jazz, can we go watch?" Cody asked followed by both of them looking up at me with big smiles on their faces.

I looked at the direction of where the chase went and then down at the kids. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't want either of you to get hurt. Let's head back to the firehouse."

We started walking again, but a car swerved down the street we were walking next to and ran into my ped. I sat the kids down and went to help them, but the passengers got out and staggered a bit. As I was about to ask if they were okay they pulled out pistols and started shooting at me. Musa and Cody hid behind me. One bullet strayed and hit the corner of my visors. Prowl and Chase swerved into scene.

"Ya scratched my shades, dat isn't good for either of ya." I picked them up and they started shooting my chest or the sides of my face until their clips were empty. "Yer so angry, kinda cute. But my gun's bigger, wanna see?"

"Jazz, you're going to cause them to relieve themselves. Just hand them over and take them home." Prowl was keeping his front up, but he was getting angry at the humans for shooting me. "You are both under arrest for; armed robbery, speeding, fleeing from the scene, and illegal firearms possession."

"Come on Prowler, Ah wasn't goin' tah hurt 'em… much." I jokingly said as I sat them down but didn't let them go until Charlie had them cuffed and in the back of Chase. I looked at the car and then at Chief, "hey Chief, want me to take this to the station?"

"No thanks Jazz, we got this." He said before attaching the car to the back of Chase. "Cody, I want you to stay inside until I get back."

Cody nodded, got "got it dad." I picked them both up, Prowl and I looked at each other.

 _You better come back safely, or I'm going to kill you myself._ I told him through the bond with a glare behind my visors.

 _I am always safe; now go before I make a personal arrest._ Prowl's wings flicked at me with a playful smile on his lips before transforming. The trio drove off to the station. Musa, Cody, and I returned to the fire station with Cody's older siblings running to him to check him over. I sat Musa down about to check her over to make sure she wasn't hurt, but my comlink beeped.

Musa's wings dipped down and I ignored it a continued to beep. "I'm sorry sweetspark, it'll only be a few minutes." She sighed with a nod, and I quickly backed out of the building getting far enough away for no one to hear. I finally accepted the comm. ::Be quick Trine.::

::It's _Normandy_ , the femmes were preforming and one of the rival gangs held them hostage. We managed to chase them off, but they left their battle mark.:: Trine explained fast and calmly.

::Who was it? Were any of the femmes hurt?:: At _Normandy_ , only members of Dark Hex could work there as it was in the heart of Kaon and where my attention was the most. The other clubs in the rest of Cybertron, anyone could work for me and even had the opportunity to accept the protection of my family if they wanted. The femmes could handle themselves against customers, but while on the floor they couldn't have their weapons so against an attack they were defenseless.

::They're fine, just a bit shaken up. What do you want to do about the battle mark?:: A battle mark, was something gangs used to challenge each other. _This group must be very cocky to challenge me._ ::When we get back from Earth, prepare for battle.::

::I'll let them know, and what do you want to do with Carbon?:: No one but I was aware of what I planned to do to Carbon, and until we returned no one was going to know what I was going to do to the mech.

::I will deal with Carbon after the battle, just keep him in his quarters and a guard on him at all times.:: I said before disconnecting the comms. As I was about to return to the others my comlink beeped again. This time Prowl, Chief, and Chase had returned. I tapped my comlink again just avoid contact with my mate as I answered it. ::Hello?::

"Hi, I'm secretary of Mayor Don Valley here at Crystal City and I was hoping that J has some availability in his schedule for three-night performance this next week; Thursday and Friday?" A light-hearted voice asked with light tapping in the background.

"This is him, let me talk to my schedule manager to see if I have an opening." I put my comlink on mute and went over to Prowl. "Can I see next week's schedule?"

"Jazz, you told me you were going to take a bit of a break after the reunion performance?" Prowl gave me a stern look while handing me the data pad.

I kissed his cheek, "and I will after this one. It's only for two earth days." I left the firehouse while looking over the schedule that Prowl had made for me, so I don't accidently book two gigs at the same time. I unmuted my comlink and resumed the conversation. "So, it looks like I have only one free day. The rest of my week is full, I'll be holding a private memorial service performance for some friends of mine. Would the mayor be alright with just a single day?"

"Let me check with him?" A moment of silence before tapping continued and breathing in the phone. "A single day would be just as amazing. We have a list of songs he wants, and it's a semi-formal wear."

I nodded, "alright. I will send my information to you in an e-mail and get all the information from you." I walked inside and handed the data pad back to my mate. There was typing again as a light flashed across my side of my visors.

"I look forward to your e-mail, have a great rest of your day J." The call ended and I looked at the scowl on Prowl's face.

He put his servos on his hips, his wings flicked with a disappointed shake of his helm. "Jazz, you need to stop accepting every little invite. You're not getting any younger, I would like to spend time with you and our sparkling. I know you are dedicated to your music, but you need to learn to take a break. Take it from the mech who is known for working until crashing."

"Prowl, this is why I have you to help keep my crazy self in line. It'll be the last one I promise and then I'll announce my break when I have that interview on Helix Solar News." I put one servo to my chest and the other removed my visors.

A loud gasp came from Blades, "you're going to be on HSN!? I love HSN!" His sudden declaration earned him weird looks from both of them is teams.

"Since when?" Streetwise asked with confusion in his tone.

"Since I joined Rescue Academy." He rubbed the back of his helm with a chuckle.

I got down on both knees in front of Musa with a smile on my face. "Which reminded me. Musa, would you do me the honor of going on with me?"

Musa's wings moved excitedly and hugged me tightly. "I get to be on TV with you? What about Sire? Do the news bots not like him?"

I laughed and looked over my shoulder at Prowl, who was shaking his helm with a smile. Looking at my daughter I decided to play along. "They're terrified of him."

"Okay Jazz, you stop it before I cancel all your talk show interviews." He cuffed my helm in one fluid movement.

Musa hugged me a lot softer and her frame shifted in short bursts. "Carrier, I don't feel good." And hello Carrier mode; I pulled away slightly and touched her helm softly.

She looked at me before dipping her helm and gave a small sneezing sound. I stood up and held her close to me. First Aid cleared a space for me to lay her on. "Musa did you put anything in your mouth? Anything organic?" The femmeling remained quiet as she continued to shiver. "Carrier won't get mad, but we need to know so we can flush it out of your systems."

Musa whimpered and nodded slowly while First Aid scanned her helm to ped. "I accidentally swallowed water from the river."

"River, when were you at a river?" I asked while pulling out the black box. "Aid, you might want to get back. I need a bucket though."

"Right." The medic said with a nod, leaving me to open the box and looked through the contents before pulling out a large purple crystal. He walked over and felt the effects, quickly handing me the bucket before stepping away. "Jazz, isn't that a little big for her?"

I nodded and helped Musa sit up while holding the crystal out for her. "That's the point. Larger it is the stronger the effects. Sweetie, I need you to eat as much as you can for Carrier. It's going to make you purge and flush the organic material out of you. Okay?"

She whimpered and started eating it slowly. I paid no mind to the mechs all keeping clear of the dark energon. Prowl stood at an angle to watch over our creation. _It won't hurt her too much, will it?_ "No Prowler." I rubbed her wings before holding the bucket to Musa and waited for the reaction. She started gagging and hid her face in the bucket and she started purging until her tanks were emptied. I sat the bucket to the side of me before putting the rest of the crystal away, and lifted Musa into my arms. "Good femme."

"Carrier, I'm tired." Musa whispered weakly and I nodded before kissing her helm. I opened my subspace and wrapped her up in a blanket and held her closer to my spark. She drifted off into stasis after saying that she loved me.

My gaze drifted to my mate with a sad smile, "come here ya big lug." I walked over to him and laid my helm on his chest before feeling his arms wrap around me with a small squeeze. I could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions through our bond. He was hiding his emotions to be strong for our family. "Recharge with the Primes smiling upon you my sweet creation."

"In other news, pop artist J. Who is he? Where does he disappear to when he isn't performing? And who is his child's mother?" All of our attention went to the tv that Blades and Dani were looking at. "About a year ago, musician J had revealed to the world that he had a daughter named Musa. A very unusual name what do you think, Tom?" A woman in a dark business suit turned to a man in a gray suit with a questioning look on her face.

An image of my holoform standing at the edge of the stage wearing black jeans and a teal tank top. My holoform's hair was slicked back with a dark beanie. The picture minimized as the man, Tom, answered her question. "I find it very unique and fitting, Deb. I mean when she's in school her teachers won't have to worry about confusing her with any of the other students. A man, who literally came out of nowhere, and suddenly rose through the lead in the charts is impressive in my standards. J has even announced on opening a dance studio in New York for troubled kids. And I quote 'I know what it's like to feel that the world has turned its back on you. That's why I started _Studio Kay_ , to show these kids that I have their backs and will never turn my back to them.' Clearly this guy cares about his community, thought not much is said about where exactly he came from. Have you heard his recent album ' _Outer space_ '? His one song ' _Did I mention_ ' has been all over social media as the number one Valentine's Day go to song. He certainly likes to perform any if not all his songs in style; singing this to someone that was hiding off stage, which the media has suspected a significant other."

There was a live performance of me looking at Prowl with as my back up dancers and I continued to dance, but my gaze kept going back to my mate. The video was replaced with the reporters before they decided to continue on with their show, talking about politics. I pouted slightly, "hey they didn't even get my good angles. Lame, and they clearly didn't do enough research on me I have a whole slagging story and information on my holoform on social media." I huffed in annoyance and was rewarded with strange looks from the Rescue bots and Protectobots. "What, did ya'll think I would do this without a backstory or plan to avoid people looking too deep into me?"

"You are playing with hot water Jazz, maybe you should take a break from Earth for a while." Hot spot suggested to me before Kade opened his phone and he shouted, tossing it to the floor.

"Ever single person on my Facebook is posting pictures of you!? Seriously it's not even your actual body!" He held up his phone to let me see, which got a small chuckle from me. "Aren't you the slightest bit concerned!?"

I shook my helm with a laxed shrug, adjusting Musa in my arms. "No, not really. Earth tech isn't that advance Kade, so we all are okay. There is nothing to worry about."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! :)

side note: I had a lot of this already done up, so I figured I'd give you all something to read while I work on Bumblebee's Mishap and Cybertronian King. This is all I have done... for now. Again hope you all enjoy reading my works, be sure to follow and favorite either my page or any stories you enjoy to be notified whenever I upload :)


End file.
